


It All Started with an Engagement

by ot7mikrokosm



Series: How I Met Your Mother [1]
Category: How I Met Your Mother, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - America, Architect Min Yoongi | Suga, Artist Kim Seokjin | Jin, Businessman Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Engaged Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Little Shit, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Law Student Namjoon, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Multi, New York City, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Tease, beomgyu and kai are yoongi's kids, kindergarten teacher seokjin, news reporter jimin, no one knows what he does, partially set in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 111,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: When Namjoon and Seokjin get engaged, Yoongi feels his own love clock is running out of time, pushing him to embark on a clumsy journey to find his future mate.ORIn the year 2044, Yoongi decides to tell his kids, Beomgyu and Kai, the story of how he met their mother.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/suits, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Jieun | IU/Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Surprise, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Character(s)
Series: How I Met Your Mother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566040
Comments: 44
Kudos: 73





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> How I Met Your Mother is one of my favorite shows, and I've been dying to get a BTS version out!!
> 
> This will follow the plot of the show very closely, but I've changed some things up to still make it my own and to try to add some originality.
> 
> Key:  
> Normal - present time  
> Bold - future  
> Italicized - flashback  
> Bold & Italicized - narration
> 
> And in this universe "mother" and "father" only refer to an omega parent or an alpha parent. They have no relation to if a person is female or male.

**the year 2044**

**Beomgyu and Kai sit on the couch across from their dad’s desk in his study. “Kids, I’m gonna tell you an incredible story…the story of how I met your mother.”**

**Kai looks at his dad in confusion. “Are we being punished for something?”**

**“No.”**

**“Is this gonna take a while?” Beomgyu asks.**

**“Yes.” The two teenagers sigh, slumping down on the couch. “25 years ago, before I was Dad, I had this whole other life. It was way back in 2019. I was 26, just starting to make it as an architect and living in New York with Namjoon, my best friend from college. My life was good. And then Namjoon went and screwed the whole thing up.”**

Namjoon knelt on the ground with a small, velvet box in his hands, diamond ring sparkling in the light. “Will you mate me?”

“Yes!” Yoongi exclaimed in excitement. “Perfect! And then you’re engaged, you pop the champagne, you drink a toast, you have sex on the kitchen floor…” Yoongi paused as he realized what he just said, looking at Namjoon with a serious expression. “Don’t have sex on our kitchen floor.” He practically begged.

“I won’t!” Namjoon assured him. “Thanks for helping me plan this out, Yoongi.”

Yoongi scoffed a bit. “Are you kidding? It’s you and Seokjin! I’ve been there for all the big moments between you two.” The two alphas made their way to the kitchen where Namjoon grabbed a couple of bottles of beer out of the fridge, handing one to Yoongi. “The night you met, your first date… _other_ first things.” Yoongi shuddered as he opened his beer.

Namjoon laughed sheepishly. “We thought you were asleep.”

“We slept in a bunk bed, Namjoon.” Yoongi deadpanned. “It’s common sense, when one bunk moves, it takes the other with it.” He took a sip of his beer and sighed. “You’re getting engaged tonight.” Yoongi said as if just realizing what that really meant.

Namjoon nodded. “What are you doing tonight?”

**_What was I doing? Here Namjoon was, taking the biggest step of his life, and me? I’m calling up Hoseok._ **

“Hey, so you know how I’ve always had a thing for half Latin omegas?” That was the first thing Yoongi heard when his friend finally answered the phone. He rolled his eyes as Hoseok continued. “Well now I’ve got a new favorite…Estonian omegas. Estonian omegas are the new half Latins.”

Yoongi held back from groaning out loud as he spoke into the phone. “Are you free tonight?”

“Meet me at the bar in 15 minutes and suit up!”

Yoongi walked into the Korean bar just down the street from his apartment and quickly found Hoseok leaning against the counter. “Where is your suit?” Hoseok asked with an offended tone. Yoongi just ignored him as he waved to get the bartender’s attention. “Just once, I wish you would actually put on a suit when I say to.”

“I did once!” Yoongi insisted.

Hoseok gasped in horror. “It was a blazer!”

Yoongi chose not to feed into the other alpha and started talking about something that had been at the back of his mind ever since Namjoon had told him of his plans to propose. “You know, ever since college it’s always been Namjoon and Seokjin and me.” He used his hands to signify them as one group. “Now it’s going to be Namjoon and Seokjin…and me.” This time he used his hands to show them as separate entities. “They’ll mate, start a family…before long I’ll be that weird, middle aged bachelor that their pups are a bit weirded out by because I’m just always there.” Yoongi jumped when he felt Hoseok’s hand come into contact with the side of his head.

“Have you seriously forgotten what I said to you the night we met?”

_Hoseok slid into the booth next to Yoongi. “Yoobert, I’m gonna teach you how to live.” Yoongi stared at him in confusion. “Hoseok, we met at the urinal.”_

_“Oh, right~” Yoongi responded. “My name’s not Yoobert-“_

_“Lesson one!” Hoseok interrupted him. “Lose the facial hair, it’s not working for you” He tugged at the slight stubble the alpha sported at the time. “Lesson two, start wearing suits. Suits are cool, exhibit A~” Hoseok gestured to his clothing and Yoongi just stared at him like he was insane. “Lesson three, don’t even start to think about mating someone until you’re 30.”_

Yoongi sighed. “You’re right, it’s just…when your best friend gets engaged, you start thinking about that stuff.”

Hoseok stared at Yoongi in confusion. “I thought I was your best friend?” Yoongi stayed silent. “Yoongles. Say I’m your best friend.”

The older of the two alphas held back from rolling his eyes. “You’re my best friend, Hoseok.”

“Good!” Hoseok exclaimed. “Now, as your best friend, I suggest we play a little game I like to call ‘Have you met Yoongi?’.”

“No, no, Hoseok! We are not playing-“

Hoseok tapped on the shoulder of a random omega standing next to them. “Hi, have you met Yoongi?” Hoseok nudged her in the alpha’s direction before running off.

“Hi,” Yoongi greeted awkwardly. “I’m Yoongi~”

The omega held her hand out for Yoongi to shake. “Kristina~”

“That’s a very pretty name.” Yoongi complimented her.

The omega smiled at him. “Thanks, it’s Estonian~” If there were a camera for Yoongi to look at, he most certainly would.

Seokjin entered the apartment, setting his bag down as Namjoon ran out of the kitchen to greet him. “I’m exhausted! It was finger painting day at school,” he threw his jacket off to reveal a bright purple handprint on his blue sweater, right over where his left nipple is, “and I got groped by a five-year-old.” The omega then noticed the state of the kitchen. “Oh my god, you’re cooking?” He asked in both awe and fear. “And you haven’t burned down the kitchen?”

Namjoon laughed sarcastically. “Yes, and I think I’m doing a fairly good job.” Namjoon put his hands on Seokjin’s waist as the omega wrapped his arms around his neck. “I wanted to do something special for you.”

Seokjin smiled, leaning up to press his lips to his boyfriend’s. “I already have a backup meal in mind in case things take a turn for the worst.”

Namjoon chuckled, stepping back towards the kitchen. “I can handle this, Jinnie. I might even surprise you.”

“Surprise me, huh?” Seokjin raised his eyebrow. “So why exactly are you wanting to make me dinner? Got anything special planned?”

**_Namjoon was in his second year of law school, so he was pretty good at thinking on his feet._ **

“Nope, nothing at all.” Namjoon laughed nervously. “What, do you think I planned out an entire night just for you? Pfft, yeah right.” Seokjin just stared at Namjoon like he was considering checking him into a mental institution. “I’m just gonna go back to cooking now.”

Yoongi and Kristina had now migrated to a table as Yoongi started spilling all of his thoughts and worries on her. “I’m so happy for Namjoon, I really am, I just couldn’t imagine settling down right now.”

Kristina shrugged one shoulder. “Do you think you’ll ever mate someone?”

The alpha pursed his lips, feigning contemplation. “Well…maybe eventually…some autumn day…possibly a traditional ceremony in Central Park…it would be simple; we’d write our own vows…” Kristina was holding back laughter as Yoongi continued basically planning out his dream mating ceremony. “Live performer, no DJ…but I’m not gonna worry about that!” Yoongi ran his hand through his hair. “Damn it, why did Namjoon have to get engaged?” Kristina finally let a few giggles out. “Nothing sexier than an alpha planning out an imaginary mating ceremony, huh?”

“Actually, I find it endearing~” Kristina admitted.

“Then you’re clearly drunk.” Yoongi slid Kristina’s wine glass closer to himself and held it up. “One more for the lady!” He called out to the bartender, making Kristina laugh again.

Despite Namjoon’s attempts at cooking a meal for his boyfriend, Seokjin had quickly taken over upon entering the kitchen, leaving the alpha to sit on the counter and swing his legs while watching the omega. “Oh, hey, I did get something else to go along with our romantic dinner.” Namjoon slid off the counter and ran to the fridge, pulling out the bottle of champagne he had stashed in there that morning.

“Oh, honey, champagne!” Seokjin kissed Namjoon’s cheek in appreciation. “Why don’t you go ahead and open it?” The omega suggested.

Namjoon looked down at the bottle in his hands before setting it on the counter. “Actually, let’s wait for dinner. It’s not good to drink on an empty stomach, you know.”

Seokjin gave Namjoon a knowing look. “You can’t be serious. You’re still scared to open a bottle of champagne?” Namjoon avoided eye contact. “You are a grown adult!”

“You know how I am!” Namjoon defended himself. “I’ll ended up breaking the bottle or breaking myself!” The two then began to squabble over whether it was ridiculous or reasonable for Namjoon to be cautious.

**_There are two big questions an alpha has to ask in life. One you plan out for months, the other just slips out when you’re half drunk at some bar._ **

Namjoon fell to his knees in front of Seokjin and pulled the ring out of his pocket. “Will you mate me?”

Yoongi bit his lip slightly looking back at Kristina. “Do you wanna go out sometime?”

Seokjin was shocked silent for two seconds before responding. “Of course, you dumbass!” He jumped on the alpha, knocking him to the floor as their lips met.

Kristina’s eyes widened as she started apologizing. “Adora’s my girlfriend~” She pointed over her shoulder at the bartender, who was now glaring at Yoongi as she cleaned a glass.

Yoongi laughed nervously, raising his hand in greeting. “What’s up, Adora?”

Seokjin and Namjoon breathed heavily, the omega resting on the alpha’s chest. “I promised Yoongi we wouldn’t do that.” Namjoon said, a proud smirk on his face.

“There’s a pop tart under your fridge.” Seokjin pointed out, the sugary food item glaring at him as its corner poked out.

Namjoon waited a beat before responding. “I call dibs~” Seokjin rolled his eyes lovingly, pressing a kiss to Namjoon’s lips before climbing off of him. As Seokjin began gathering his clothes from the floor, Namjoon reached up and grabbed the champagne bottle from the counter. “I say it’s the perfect time to break this bad boy open.”

Seokjin smiled, leaning down to kiss his fiancé again before dressing himself. Namjoon twisted the cap off and began tugging at the cork. The cork popped free, shooting into the air, followed by Seokjin’s scream of pain not even a second later.

“Why am I freaking out all of a sudden?” Yoongi asked Hoseok as they stood by the counter again. “This is crazy, I’m not ready to settle down!”

“How does Adora land an Estonian omega?” Hoseok asked, signifying that he had not been listening to a word Yoongi was saying.

Yoongi didn’t care as he continued his rambling. “The plan has always been ‘don’t think about it until you’re 30’.”

“Exactly~” Hoseok agreed, turning to look back at Adora. “She doesn’t even own a suit!”

“And Namjoon’s found the love of his life. Even if I was ready, which I’m not,” Yoongi wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince his friend or himself, “but if I was, it’s like, ‘Okay, I’m ready! Where are they?’” He turned around and looked over the bar, his eyes landing on an omega halfway across the room.

**_And there he was. It was like something from an old movie, where the alpha sees the omega across the crowded dance floor, turns to his buddy and says, “See that omega? I’m gonna marry them someday.”_ **

“Hey, Hoseok~” Yoongi got his friend’s attention, pointing to the omega across the bar. “You see that omega?”

Hoseok moaned a bit. “Oh yeah, you just _know_ he’s a freak in the sheets.” Yoongi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, summoning all the willpower in the world to not slap the other alpha. “Go say hi~”

Yoongi turned to Hoseok with an incredulous expression. “I can’t just walk up to him and say hi! I need a plan!” Yoongi started rambling to himself about the best way to intentionally bump into the omega on accident, missing out on how the omega in interest had now walked up to the counter to order a drink.

Hoseok, however, noticed and quickly tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. “Hi, have you met Yoongi?”

Yoongi stared at the omega like a deer caught in headlights, waving awkwardly. “Hi~”

The omega looked him over. “Let me guess…Yoongi?”

Yoongi held his hands out. “You got me~” He laughed shyly.

Namjoon ushered Seokjin into the back of a taxi, apologizing profusely. Seokjin held the ice pack firmly against his eye, struggling to buckle his seatbelt with one hand. “Take us to the closest hospital, please.” Namjoon instructed the driver, assisting Seokjin with the seatbelt.

“Did you hit him?” The taxi driver asked with an accusatory tone.

The couple looked at each other before bursting into laughter. “Him? Hit me?!” Seokjin asked as if it were the funniest thing he had heard in his life. “He can barely even spank me during sex!” Namjoon looked at Seokjin in slight horror as the omega exposed their sex life to the taxi driver. “He always has to ask if I’m okay after each hit, which completely spoils the mood, and oh my god, I’m telling this to a complete stranger.” Seokjin slumped down in his seat, now mortified.

“It’s okay!” The taxi driver insisted, turning the meter on and pulling onto the road. “Tell me more! Is it just spanking, or do you dabble in other things?” The couple stared at their driver.

“So, what do you do?” Yoongi asked after a few minutes of small talk.

“I’m a news reporter for Channel Bangtan.” The omega said, Yoongi making a small noise of interest. “I say ‘news reporter’ but they only give me the fluff pieces like ‘cat who is a mayor of this small town’.” The omega rolled his eyes, and Yoongi couldn’t help but look at him fondly. “I’m still new, though, so I’m hoping they’ll give me some actual news soon.”

“Actual news like ‘first cat to run for president’?” Yoongi joked, earning a laugh from the omega. “I’m sorry, you’re really pretty. I have this disease that causes me to turn into an idiot around pretty omegas.” The omega giggled again, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Something suddenly caught the omega’s eye over Yoongi’s shoulder, causing him to lean over and wave. Yoongi turned around to see what the omega was waving at, seeing a table of four less than happy omegas. “Your friends don’t look too happy.” He commented.

“Yeah, the one in the middle just got dumped, so all alphas are the enemy tonight.” The omega informed him.

Yoongi nodded in understanding. “Well, if it’ll make him feel better, I’ll let you throw a drink in my face.”

The omega’s eyes widened a bit. “Actually, he would love that! And it has looked fun every time I’ve seen it happen.” The omega considered the offer.

Before he lost the opportunity, Yoongi quickly took his chance. “Do you want to get dinner on Saturday?”

The omega’s face fell a bit. “I can’t, I’m going to Philadelphia for a week on Friday.” Yoongi’s smile dropped. “Someone’s attempting to make the biggest philly cheesesteak. Guess who’s covering it~” The omega turned to pay for his drink the bartender finally brought over.

“That’s going to take a week?” Yoongi asked in confusion.

The omega nodded as he looked back at him. “He’s gonna eat it too. Another record.”

“What’s taking so long?!” The omega’s friend called from across the room.

Before the omega could leave, Yoongi quickly stepped forward again. “How about tomorrow night?”

The omega smiled a bit as he considered it. “Sure, why not?” He looked back at his table of friends before subtly sliding Yoongi his business card. Yoongi looked down at it and smiled. When he looked back up at the omega, he was met with a face full of cocktail. “You dick!” The omega exclaimed, turning on his heel to go back to his friends. Before Yoongi could get too confused, the omega spoke just loud enough for him to hear. “That _was_ fun~”

Hoseok walked up laughing at what just happened to his best friend. “De-wait for it-“ Hoseok paused for dramatic effect. “-nied! Denied!”

Yoongi held up the business card. “We’re going out tomorrow night.”

“I thought we were playing laser tag tomorrow night!” Hoseok pouted.

Yoongi bit his lip, picking up his beer. “Yeah, I was never gonna go play laser tag.” He admitted, causing Hoseok’s pout to deepen.

**_The next night, I took him out to this little bistro in Brooklyn._ **

The omega looked up at the wall, gaze falling on the main decoration of the restaurant. “Wow, that is an awesome purple saxophone.”

Yoongi nodded in agreement. “Kind of looks like it could be Tinky Winky’s penis~”

**_Kids, if you end up presenting as an alpha, a piece of advice: when you go on a first date, you do not want to say “Tinky Winky’s penis”. Omegas typically don’t like that._ **

The omega nearly spit out his drink as he began to laugh.

**_But this was no typical omega._ **

Namjoon and Seokjin sat next to each other on the couch, Namjoon working on an assignment on his laptop while Seokjin read a book as best he could with the eye patch currently covering his injured eye. “Hey, Seokjin~”

At the sound of the alpha’s voice, Seokjin jumped, his book flying across the room as he looked at his fiancé in surprise. “When did you get here?!” He reached up and gently touched his eyepatch. “Stupid patch~”

Namjoon rubbed the omega’s shoulder in apology as the door to the apartment opened. “Mom, Dad~” Yoongi started off as he closed the door behind him. “I have found my future mate!” Seokjin perked up at that, while Namjoon looked at Yoongi with a mixture of happiness and confusion. “Namjoon, how have I always described my perfect omega?”

“Hmm,” Namjoon stroked his chin as he tried to think back. “They like dogs?”

_“I have five dogs.”_

“They enjoy a nice glass of whiskey?”

_“There’s no better way to wind down after a long day of work than with a glass of single malt whiskey.”_

“Is both sweet but can also have a savage or petty streak?”

_“So yeah, I kept turning the water heater off when he was in the shower because I was tired of his singing making my ears bleed, and that’s how I lost my first roommate in New York.”_

Yoongi moved to sit on the armchair next to the couch. “And I saved the best for last!”

_The omega gestured to the shrimp that came with the appetizer they’d ordered. “Do you want these, I hate seafood.”_

“He hates seafood!” Namjoon exclaimed, turning to Seokjin as the omega moved to cuddle against him.

“The seafood theory!”

_Yoongi held a piece of shrimp in his hand as he explained his theory to the omega. “The seafood theory is based on my best friends, Namjoon and Seokjin. Seokjin loves seafood, Namjoon hates it. And in a weird way, that’s why they’re such a perfect couple. A perfect balance.” He popped the shrimp in his mouth_

_The omega crossed his arms and rested them on the table, leaning closer to Yoongi. “Last night, my neighbor, nice old lady by the way, brought me some seafood pasta that’s gonna end up going bad from just sitting in my fridge.” The omega raised his eyebrow_

_Yoongi slowly swallowed as he realized the omega’s intention. “I could take it off your hands.”_

_A smirk slowly spread across the omega’s face. “It’s all yours~”_

“Oh, he for sure wanted the d!” Namjoon exclaimed, clapping for his best friend.

Seokjin glanced down at his watch. “But it’s barely 10:30. Why are you here and not still with him?”

_Yoongi and the omega walked down the street towards the omega’s apartment. “I’ve gotta get me a purple saxophone to hang on my wall. It’s gotta be purple, gotta be a sax.”_

_“No pink tuba?” Yoongi asked, earning a shake of the omega’s head. “How about a red violin?”_

_The pair stopped just at the door to the omega’s apartment complex. “It’s Tinky Winky’s penis or nothing.”_

_Before the omega could open the door to go inside, a news van from Channel Bangtan pulled up on the street beside them. “We’ve been trying to call you! There’s a jumper at the Manhattan Bridge! You’re covering it, come on!”_

_The omega’s eyes widened. “I’m coming, just a sec!” He turned to Yoongi with an apologetic look. “I really have to go, I’m so sorry.” Yoongi nodded that he understood. “I had an amazing time tonight.” He said sincerely._

_“Me too~” Yoongi said with a smile._

Namjoon and Seokjin stared at Yoongi, waiting for more. “So?” Namjoon finally prompted after an extended period of silence. “Did you at least kiss him?”

Yoongi shook his head. “It wasn’t the right moment.” Namjoon and Seokjin shared a look. “This omega could potentially be my future mate! I want to do things right by him!”

Seokjin gave the alpha a sweet smile. “You’re so cute, Yoongi…” Yoongi was about to thank him, then Seokjin continued. “You chickened out like a little bitch.”

Yoongi gave the omega a flat look, turning to Namjoon for support only to find his best friend nodding in agreement with his fiancé. “I did not chicken out!” Yoongi stood up from his chair. “Plus, why should I listen to someone who hasn’t even been single since the first day of college?”

Seokjin stood up from the couch with an eye roll. “Yoongi, even the dumbest single person alive would tell you the exact same thing.” Yoongi scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Call him if you don’t believe me.”

“Hey, loser,” is how Hoseok answered the phone, “how’s not playing laser tag? Because playing laser tag is fun!” Yoongi opened his mouth to respond, but then Hoseok began yelling. “I already killed you Elijah, don’t make me get your grandfather!”

“I need your help with something.”

“Meet me in the bar in 15 minutes. And suit up!”

“So, these two think I chickened out.” Yoongi summed up his story to Hoseok. “What do you think?”

Hoseok looked around the group. “I think it’s appalling that you’re still not wearing a suit!”

“Hoseok, focus!” Yoongi exclaimed, only to be disappointed when the other alpha said he agreed with their friends. “He didn’t give me any kind of hint that I should kiss him!”

“Hint?” Hoseok asked loudly. “What, is he supposed to give you a treasure map that leads to his lips?” He shook his head at Yoongi. “You should have just kissed him.”

“Consent is important!” Yoongi defended himself. “You don’t just kiss someone if they haven’t signaled or hinted that they want to be kissed.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes before grabbing Namjoon and pressing his lips to his for a couple of seconds. “Did Namjoon give me any kind of hint or signal?”

“No, Namjoon did not!” Namjoon exclaimed before turning to his fiancé. “I swear, I did not!” Seokjin gave a small nod of his head, patting the alpha’s arm.

“But now I can sleep tonight knowing that it will never happen between me and Namjoon.”

“You could have known that without kissing me!” Namjoon glared at Hoseok but was ignored by the other alpha.

Yoongi sighed in regret. “I should have kissed him.” He suddenly perked up a bit. “Maybe I can when she gets back from Philadelphia next week!”

Hoseok snorted. “A week is like a year in hot omega time. He’ll have forgotten all about you by then.” Yoongi sighed again, raising his gaze to the TV hanging over the bar counter. “Trust me, you are never going to see that one again.”

“There he is!” Yoongi pointed to the TV that was currently showing the omega covering a news story.

“Ooh, he’s a cute one!” Seokjin gushed before asking Adora to turn the volume up on the TV.

“ _Our hero was able to persuade this man to come down, giving tonight’s story a happy ending. Reporting for Channel Bangtan…_ ”

“The guy didn’t jump.” Namjoon commented, obviously proud of the stranger.

Still staring at the TV, Yoongi rose from his chair. “I’m gonna go kiss him. Right now.”

Namjoon stared at him like he was crazy. “Dude, it’s midnight.”

“I don’t care!” Yoongi exclaimed. “I’m tired of never taking any risks. I’m always waiting for the right moment or attempting to schedule in the right moment. But not anymore. I’m gonna do what that guy,” Yoongi pointed towards the TV, “couldn’t do and take a leap for once.” All three of his friends stared at him like he was crazy. “Okay, not the best example because for me it’s fall in love and mate, and for him it’s certain death.”

There was a beat before Hoseok responded. “No, that sounds about right.” He then looked at Namjoon and Seokjin. “Did I ever congratulate you two?”

“I’m going~” Yoongi announced, turning to head out of the bar.

“We’re coming too!” Seokjin jumped up from his chair and grabbed Namjoon’s hand, tugging him along.

“Would you like to join too, Hoseok?” Yoongi offered.

Hoseok set his glass down. “Under one condition.”

“You finally suited up!” Hoseok exclaimed in delight, patting Yoongi on the shoulder from the backseat of the cab they were all sharing. “I’m definitely blogging about this!”

Yoongi ignored him, opting to stare out the window at all of the shops and restaurants they passed. “Stop the car!” He yelled all of a sudden, jumping out of the vehicle before it even came to a full stop. He ran inside the bistro, climbing up on a table and grabbing the purple saxophone from the wall. Once he had it safely in his arms, he ran back out, dodging all of the employees trying to stop him, and leaped into the car, telling the driver to go.

All of his friends stared at him in confusion. “Everyone brings flowers or chocolates.” Yoongi said nonchalantly.

When they finally arrived at the omega’s apartment complex, Yoongi took a deep breath. “This is it…wish me luck.”

“Yoongi’s about to get it on with a news reporter.” Hoseok giggled. “Do you think we can get a live report?” Yoongi glared at him.

Seokjin shook his head at the alpha. “Kiss him good, Yoongi!”

“Kiss him like he’s never been kissed before!” Namjoon cheered his best friend on.

Yoongi turned to look at Namjoon. “Joon, I want you to remember this night so that you can tell everyone about it when you’re the best man at my mating ceremony.”

Hoseok’s jaw dropped in offense as Yoongi climbed out of the car. “Why is he the best man? _I’m_ your best friend!” Yoongi closed the door on Hoseok’s whining.

**_As I walked up to that door, a million thoughts ran through my mind. Unfortunately, one very important one did not._ **

****

_“I have five dogs.”_

The second Yoongi buzzed the omega’s apartment, a cacophony of barks rang through the air, causing the alpha to start running back towards the taxi. His friends were not too happy about his decision.

“Don’t you even think about it!”

“Turn your ass around!”

“You’re wearing a suit!”

Yoongi turned back towards the door as a voice called down to him from above. “Yoongi?” He looked up to see the omega leaning out of his window, two of his dogs next to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I-I w-was in the neighborhood and, uh…” Yoongi trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence. Instead, he silently held up the purple saxophone.

The omega smiled down at him before gesturing inside his apartment with his head. “Come on up. I’ll buzz you in.” Yoongi sighed in relief, shooting his friends a thumbs up before heading back up to the door.

Once he was gone from sight, Hoseok leaned up to talk to their taxi driver. “So, Iris, you must have fucked an Estonian omega before, right?”

“I’m Finnish~” Iris replied.

Hoseok let out a quiet moan. “What are those omegas like?”

Seokjin groaned in disgust. “And I have reached my Hoseok limit.” He reached over Namjoon to open the door, crawling over his lap to get out. “I’m gonna see if one of these stores has a bathroom.”

Irish reached up to pull a picture out of the visor. “Here’s my mate~”

Namjoon and Hoseok both leaned up to look at the picture. After taking in the Finnish omega, they both leaned towards each other to whisper. “A simple no would have sufficed.”

The omega stood in the middle of his living room, obviously having been about to go to bed since he was in his pajamas. “So, Yoongi, what brings you back to Brooklyn at one in the morning in a suit?”

Yoongi tensed slightly before thinking of a good excuse. “I came to get that pasta you promised me.”

The omega nodded. “Would you like that pasta with some pinot noir?”

Yoongi gave him a small smile. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

The omega stepped closer to him, giving him a sultry look. “To start with~” While walking out of the room, the omega called out, “Alexa, play my playlist,” causing sensual music to make its way out of the speaker.

“So Namjoon~” Hoseok broke the silence that had settled between the two alphas in the back of the cab. “What made you decide to mate Seokjin now?”

Namjoon shrugged. “I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Hoseok snapped his fingers. “That shrug!” Namjoon stared at him in confusion. “You know what that shrug was? Hesitation. Why were you hesitating? Because you yourself don’t know why you’re mating Seokjin now.”

Namjoon’s confused expression turned to one lacking amusement. “You are ridiculous.”

“Am i?” Hoseok shot back. “I’m gonna give you an early mating gift. Don’t get mated.”

Yoongi and the omega swayed slowly to the music, arms wrapped around each other. “I think I like your seafood theory.”

“I think I like your new saxophone.”

The omega moved even closer to Yoongi, a smile that was almost too cute for the current mood in the room brightening his face. “I think I like your nose.”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“WHAT?!” Hoseok, Namjoon, and Seokjin all exclaimed after Yoongi recounted the story.

**“WHAT?!” Beomgyu and Kai screamed, wondering how their dad could be such an idiot.**

The omega stepped back slightly, eyes wide. “What?”

In the taxi, Hoseok was still berating Namjoon. “Come on, dude, Seokjin is literally the only omega you have been with for your entire adult life. The only one you’ve dated, kissed, fucked. You can’t tell me that you’re ready to throw your life away on one omega without having ever experienced anyone else.”

“Yeah, I can!” Namjoon exclaimed in frustration. “And you know why? Because I’m not throwing my life away.” Namjoon continued to rant, not noticing Seokjin walking back up to the taxi. “Seokjin is my life. My life was nothing before I met him, and I honestly don’t even know where I would be now if I hadn’t met him all those years ago. I don’t need to ‘experience’ any other omegas, because I already know that Seokjin is the omega for me. I love him, and I’ll never stop loving him. Even if I hadn’t asked him to mate me now, I would have eventually, because I can’t imagine a life where I’m not mated to the kindest, sweetest, smartest, most beautiful omega in the world.”

Namjoon jumped slightly as he felt arms wrapping around him from behind, turning to see Seokjin leaning through the open window with a smile on his face. “Seokjin, I’m in love with you.”

Seokjin’s smile widened. “I know~” He leaned in to press his lips to Namjoon’s, the alpha’s hand coming up to caress his cheek.

Yoongi and the omega sat awkwardly on the couch. “Nice weather this time of year, huh?” Yoongi asked to break the silence.

“You love me?!” The omega practically screeched, once again looking at Yoongi in disbelief.

Yoongi groaned at himself. “I have no idea why I said that. I am such an idiot.” He shot the omega an apologetic look. “I’m just gonna go~” He stood up from the couch, stopping when the omega told him to wait.

He disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing a couple of minutes later with a covered dish in his hands. “I promised you this.” He handed the seafood pasta dish to Yoongi.

“Right, thanks~” Yoongi said, looking back up at the omega. “I love you~” The omega’s eyes widened again as Yoongi started to curse himself. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

“Why are we still here?” Hoseok asked. “We can still make last call at the bar if we leave right now!” Hoseok leaned forward enough to see Seokjin past Namjoon. “You can get yourself some rum.”

Seokjin glared at Hoseok before ripping the eye patch off. “We can’t leave!” He exclaimed, gingerly touching his eye as it adjusted to the light. “Yoongi will need our support if it doesn’t go well!”

“He’s been up there for half an hour already.” Namjoon pointed out.

“Yeah, he’s probably already balls deep inside him.” Hoseok added on, earning another look of disdain from the omega.

“If we leave will you stop being such a pervert?”

“Possibly~”

Seokjin sighed. “Then let’s go.”

Mere seconds after the taxi drove off, Yoongi stepped out of the apartment complex, the omega right behind him. “When you tell this story to your friends, could you avoid calling me a psycho? Maybe call me passionate instead?”

The omega giggled. “Goodnight, Psycho~”

Yoongi clutched his chest as if he were wounded before turning to leave. Then he saw that his friends had abandoned him. “Hey, can you tell me how to get to the subway from here?” The omega nodded, stepping out of the building to point as he gave him the directions. Yoongi moved to leave, but abruptly stopped, turning back to the omega. “You know what, I’m tired of being single! I’m not any good at it.” The omega cocked his head in interest as the alpha continued. “Obviously, you can’t tell someone you just met that you love them, but it sucks that you can’t. And if someone were to bear with me through all my craziness and eccentricities, then I know that I would make a damn good mate.” The omega’s eyes softened a bit as Yoongi spoke. “Because I’m good at that stuff. Making someone laugh, letting them know how special they are, being a good father to my future pups…and walking someone’s five hypothetical dogs.” The omega giggled again at the obvious attempt. “And being a good kisser.”

The omega bit his lip. “Everyone thinks they’re a good kisser.”

Yoongi shrugged. “I’ve got references.”

The omega stepped closer to Yoongi. “Goodnight, Yoongi. I’m sure you’ll find that someone one day.”

Yoongi looked into the omega’s eyes. “I hope so~”

“And that was it~” Yoongi finished his story. “I’ll probably never see him again.” He looked at his friends to see them all staring at him in disbelief. “What?”

“I can’t believe after all of that you still didn’t kiss him!” Namjoon said, now extremely frustrated with his best friend.

Seokjin nodded. “He was practically begging you kiss him!”

Hoseok spoke up next. “I don’t believe in hints, but he was definitely dropping them all over the place.”

Iris sat up from where she was sitting in the back of the booth. “Lots of hints~”

Adora arrived at the table with a fresh round of drinks. She pat Yoongi on the back. “You should have kissed him.”

“None of you were even there!” Yoongi exclaimed. “It wasn’t the right moment!”

“Dude, the drinks are here.” Hoseok said. “We’re not on you anymore.”

Yoongi grabbed a glass. “I’m just making sure you understand that it wasn’t the right moment!”

**_I asked him years later and he said that was definitely the right moment. I could have kissed him at that moment. But that’s the funny thing about fate: it hits you in throat when you least expect it. Whether you think you’re ready or not. I never thought I’d see that omega again, but it turns out I was just too focused on one detail to see the story that was writing itself._ **

**“And that is the true story of how I met…” Beomgyu and Kai are practically on the edge of their seat, their dad’s story having been more interesting than they’d expected. But they were also ready for it to be over. And then it wasn’t. “Jimin~”**

**Both of their eyes widened in disbelief. “Jimin?!” Kai asked in disappointment.**

**“I thought you were telling us how you met Mom!” Beomgyu added on.**

**“Be patient,” Yoongi instructed his children. “I’m getting to it, but meeting Jimin was the beginning. I told you this would be a long story.” The two teenagers groaned, slumping back into the couch.**


	2. Puffles

**the year 2044**

**Beomgyu and Kai are still sitting on the couch in their dad’s office, Beomgyu still cringing over his dad’s failed first date with Jimin while Kai is finally starting to gain interest. “So, what happened with Jimin after that night then?”**

**“Nothing~” Yoongi says, Kai’s face filling with disappointment at the anticlimactic response. “I’d made a total idiot of myself, so a week went by, and when he was back in New York…I decided not to call him.”**

“You’re seriously not going to call him?” Namjoon asked as they entered the Persona Bar. “You went from ‘I think I’m in love with you’ to ‘not gonna call him back’?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t in love with him!” The alpha insisted. “I was briefly infatuated with the concept of mating someone.” He explained calmly as the two approached their normal table where they knew Seokjin was already waiting for them. “It had absolutely nothing to do with Jimin.” Yoongi turned to greet Seokjin, only to see another familiar omega sitting at the table with him. “Jimin?”

Seokjin smiled at the two alphas in greeting. “Look who I ran into!”

Yoongi glanced between the two omegas. “Since when do you two know each other?”

“Since about…” Jimin picked up his freshly empty glass, “here~” He joked as he gestured to the top of the glass. As Jimin continued to respond to Yoongi’s question, Namjoon sat down next to Seokjin to greet his fiancé in what he deemed a more fitting way. “Seokjin recognized me from the news and we got to talking and-“ Jimin’s eyes fell on the couple that looked like they were one step from fornicating on the table. “Well hello there~”

“They just got engaged.” Yoongi explained in a flat voice that implied he was used to their behavior.

Without breaking the kiss, Seokjin lifted up his hand to show off his gorgeous engagement ring, and Jimin nodded in understanding. “I should probably head back to the station anyway.” Jimin stood up from the table, giving the lip locked couple one more glance. “Nice meeting you~” Namjoon raised a hand in acknowledgement as his tongue slid along Seokjin’s. “It was nice seeing you again, Yoongi~” The omega said sincerely, looking up at the alpha.

“You too~” Yoongi said softly, watching as Jimin made his way out of the bar. He sank down into the booth as Namjoon and Seokjin finally parted. “Holy shit, I’m in love with him-ow!” Yoongi yelped in pain as he felt a sharp sting to the back of his head, looking over to see Hoseok now standing by the table.

“I refuse to let you fall into that hole again! You blew it once already, accept that it’s going nowhere and move on like a normal person!” He fell into the booth next to Yoongi.

The alpha sighed. “I don’t know, guys, I just get this feeling like he’s the one, you know? Like, he is my future mate.” Seokjin squeaked, quickly covering his mouth as the group of alphas turned to look at him. “Do you have something you want to share?” The omega shook his head quickly, eyes wide. “Jimin said something about me, didn’t he?” Seokjin held his hand tighter against his mouth. “You better tell me right now if he did!”

Seokjin let out a breath as he finally dropped his hand. “Fine, I’ll tell you!”

_Jimin and Seokjin were standing at the bar after just receiving their drinks. “So, what do you think of Yoongi?”_

_The shorter of the two omegas giggled. “He’s definitely interesting.”_

Yoongi hummed in response. “Interesting can definitely be a positive adjective.”

_“He definitely comes on strong.”_

Yoongi blinked before responding. “But that’s part of my charm.”

_“But that’s part of his charm!” Seokjin felt the need to defend his friend._

_Jimin nodded immediately. “Oh definitely, I wasn’t saying that as a bad thing!” Jimin took a sip of his drink before continuing. “He’s sweet, cute, intelligent…”_

_Seokjin raised an eyebrow. “But?”_

_“But he’s looking for something a little more serious than I am.” Jimin said honestly. “I just moved to an entirely new country, I’m working on my career, I can only handle something casual right now.” Seokjin nodded in understanding. “This stays between us, right?”_

_“Oh, totally~” Seokjin agreed. “I am the master secret keeper. Nothing ever gets out once it’s in.”_

Namjoon and Hoseok looked at Seokjin in mock disappointment. “Oops?” Seokjin shrugged his shoulders sheepishly as Yoongi processed the new information.

“He wants casual.” He stated to himself. “That’s fine, I can do casual. I’m the epitome of casual.”

“No, you’re not~” Namjoon stated bluntly, but Yoongi kept talking.

“That’s what the problem was, I was too eager to jump to the end, get to the final destination, but everyone knows that the destination is only as good as the journey!” Yoongi exclaimed.

Namjoon slightly rolled his eyes at his best friend’s rant. “So, are you going to ask him out again?”

Yoongi stared at him as if he were insane. “Are you kidding? I can’t ask him out! If I ask him out, then I might as well be proposing to him right there.” Namjoon and Seokjin stared at him with a flat look as he continued. “I gotta be more subtle in order to be casual.”

“I don’t think he understands what casual is.” Seokjin commented to his fiancé. “Y’all didn’t get high before coming here again, did you?”

Yoongi clapped his hands suddenly. “I got it! I’ll invite him to our party next Friday!”

“Since when are we having a party next Friday?” Namjoon questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

“Since now~” Yoongi responded. “See? Parties are casual!”

“Not parties that you throw just purely to hit on one omega.” Hoseok said before turning to Seokjin. “Also, I’m not sure if you’re aware that you’ve been playing footsie with me for five minutes now.”

Seokjin jumped in his seat, immediately straightening up and subconsciously leaning closer to his fiancé. “You decided to wait until now to tell me?!” Hoseok gave him an innocent smile.

Namjoon wrapped his arm around Seokjin comfortingly. “So, call him~” He encouraged his best friend.

“Calling isn’t casual!” Yoongi insisted. “I gotta bump into him somewhere and just let the invite flow out.” The alpha sighed. “I wish I knew his schedule so I could set up a chance encounter.”

Seokjin hummed. “Nothing like stalking an innocent omega just to prove how casual you are.” The alpha shot him an unamused look.

**_Now, while I was struggling with how to get another chance with Jimin, Namjoon was having struggles of his own. Ever since he had put that ring on Seokjin’s finger, Seokjin had been…extra affectionate._ **

Namjoon sat at the small table in their apartment, typing furiously at his laptop, while Seokjin sat across from him. The omega was alternating admiring his engagement ring and sending seductive looks his fiancé’s way. When the alpha finally looked up and noticed one of these looks, he laughed in mock exasperation. “Babe, no! I have a 25-page paper due on Monday that I’ve barely even started!” He resumed typing, but Seokjin didn’t let that faze him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Seokjin shrugged, feigning innocence. “I’m just sitting here admiring my gorgeous ring.” He looked at the ring once more. “Looking at it makes me feel like wearing other stuff is just wrong…like this hoodie of yours.” Seokjin gestured to the oversized hoodie that he was currently sporting as his only article of clothing. “Don’t really want to wear this anymore.” Namjoon’s typing faltered a bit, a small smirk starting to form at his fiancé’s attempts. “Or underwear…oh wait, I’m already not wearing any.”

Namjoon slammed his laptop shut as he looked up at the omega. “No underwear?”

“Not even slightly.” Seokjin said, biting his lip as he looked Namjoon over.

“I’m still here!” Yoongi called from his spot on the couch. “Do we need to have the boundaries discussion again?” Namjoon returned to his report sheepishly while Seokjin pouted over the interruption. Yoongi shifted uncomfortably on the couch, hoping the news would remove the previous conversation from his memory, when something made him sit up straight. “There he is!”

On the TV was Jimin giving a live report. “ _Thanks, Callum. I’m reporting from the Global Fresh Market in Brooklyn-_ “

Yoongi shot up from the couch. “Global Fresh Market in Brooklyn!” He repeated as he rushed out of the apartment, Namjoon and Seokjin shaking their heads in disappointment.

“-where four-year-old Amos Caton has climbed onto a shelf and gotten himself stuck.” Jimin continued to report, the firefighters working hard to help the young pup get down without hurting himself. Meanwhile, the four-year-old is giggling and waving at the camera.

Yoongi ran down the street, practically pushing bewildered people out of the way as he tried to make it to the market before Jimin left.

“Why did he choose to climb onto a shelf that he could not get down from by himself? All for the last bag of Puffles chips, which his mother had put up there in an attempt to keep her son from getting it.” Yoongi burst into the market, stopping when he realizes he’s in frame of the camera. He quickly composes himself, turning to scan the shelves to make it seem as if he’s just a normal shopper. “For Channel Bangtan, I’m Jimin Park.”

The cameraman signaled that they were clear, and Jimin thanked him for his hard work, handing his microphone to the crew member. As he was turning to check on the state of the little boy, he noticed a familiar alpha. “Yoongi?”

The alpha turned around, feigning shock. “Oh, Jimin! Fancy seeing you here!”

“What are you doing here?” Jimin asked with a smile of pleasant surprise.

Yoongi shrugged, turning to the shelf and grabbing the first acceptable food his gaze landed on. “Just stocking up on some guacamole. Love me some guacamole.” He turned back to Jimin. “I mean, not love love, I’m not _in love_ with guacamole, but I do like it.” He gestured to the set up behind the omega. “Were you reporting a story or something?”

Jimin nodded. “Yeah, a pup got himself stuck on a shelf.” He pointed to where the firefighters were still trying to coax the kid down.

Yoongi looked up at the young boy. “Just had to have those chips, didn’t ya?” He shook his slightly. “Couldn’t be patient?”

The pup tilted his head. “Why are you all sweaty?”

Yoongi immediately turned back to Jimin and changed the subject. “Hey, since we happened to run into each other, Namjoon and I are throwing a party next Friday if you feel like coming by and hanging out for a bit.”

“I’m actually going back home for a bit next weekend to visit my family.” Jimin said with the tiniest hint of a pout. “It’s too bad your party’s not tonight.”

“It is tonight~” Yoongi blurted out, making Jimin furrow his eyebrows in confusion. “Did I say next Friday?” Jimin nodded slowly. “I guess I just got so used to saying ‘next Friday’ when telling other people that it just became a habit, but the party is definitely tonight.” Not wanting to seem to eager, Yoongi quickly slowed down his talking. “But don’t feel like you have to show up or anything, just if you feel like coming by.”

Namjoon was still trying to come down from his high, which was somewhat difficult with the way Seokjin was still trailing kisses along his neck, when his phone began to ring. He grabbed it from the bedside table and tried to control his breathing as he answered. “ _Hey, you busy?_ ” Yoongi asked.

“No, still just working on my paper.” Namjoon answered as Seokjin maneuvered to lay completely on top of the alpha, grinding down slightly as he continued to press kisses to his skin. “Compiling notes, hitting the books, all that good stuff.”

“ _Uh-huh, well tell Seokjin you have to take a rain check, because we’re throwing a party in two hours._ ” Yoongi hung up before Namjoon could protest.

The alpha sighed, pushing Seokjin away. “Sorry, baby, we gotta put our clothes on unless you want to put on a show for our soon to be here guests.”

Seokjin contemplated that for a second. “Well, exhibitionism has been on my bucket list.” Namjoon chuckled as the omega smiled down at him, pulling him in for one last kiss before climbing out of bed to get dressed.

Amazingly, they were able to pull a last-minute party together, their apartment filled with people while Yoongi, Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok congregated in a corner of the apartment near the door. “So, what’s your plan for when Jimin gets here?” Namjoon inquired.

Yoongi smiled as he excitedly explained his plan in detail. “Okay, so Jimin’s gonna show up, and I’m gonna be over at my drafting table, talking to another beautiful omega, showing off my architecture tools. Then when he comes over to me, I’ll just be all casual like, ‘hey, what’s up’, then he’ll throw out a few compliments about the party and the apartment, then I’ll tell him to make himself at home and turn back to the other omega.” Yoongi didn’t notice the way Hoseok was staring at him in disappointment as he finished describing his plan. “Then an hour later, I’ll walk up to him and be like ‘oh, you’re still here’ then after some small talk I’ll offer to take him up to the roof.”

“Ah, the roof~” Namjoon and Seokjin exclaimed in satisfaction.

Yoongi nodded confidently. “Once I get him up there, the roof will take care of everything.”

Hoseok scoffed. “What’s so special about the roof?”

Seokjin sighed dreamily. “The view, the moon, the stars, the lights of the city. It’s so romantic up there, it’s impossible to go up there and not find love in some way.”

Namjoon nodded in agreement. “We’ve fucked up there quite a few times.” He shared with a proud smirk.

Hoseok wrapped his arm around his best friend. “Pretty good plan there, Yogi-“

“That’s not my name~”

“-but might I make one teensy, weensy suggestion?” Yoongi just stared at Hoseok. “The other beautiful omega, take them up to the roof and have sex with them, the wildest sex you have ever-“

“That’s not the plan~”

“That should be the plan!” Hoseok insisted. “Why would you chat up an omega just to not have sex with them?”

Yoongi shrugged. “Because they’re not Jimin~”

Hoseok looked at the other alpha with a ‘duh’ expression. “That’s the whole point!” Yoongi rolled his eyes as Hoseok went on one of his normal rants. “Statistically at every New York party, there’s always at least one omega who has no idea whose party they’re at. They don’t know anyone you know, and you will never see them again.” Yoongi continued to stare at Hoseok. “Do you see where I’m going with this?”

“Hoseok,” Yoongi stated calmly, “I’m not that kind of alpha.”

Hoseok continued as if he hadn’t heard Yoongi. “Time to see what the radar picks up!” Hoseok started walking through the party, making beeping sounds as if he had some kind of sonar device on him meant for picking up omegas.

“Why do we hang out with him again?” Seokjin asked as they observed Hoseok in his natural environment.

Hoseok began to beep faster as he spotted an omega standing all alone. “Target acquired!” He grabbed Yoongi’s arm and began dragging him across the apartment, Namjoon and Seokjin following behind. “Now it’s time for a little game I like to call ‘Have you met Yoongi?’”

“No, we are not doing this again-“

“Hi, have you met Yoongi?”

The girl shook her head slightly. “No, I haven’t.” She smiled and waved at the alpha.

Hoseok then pointed to their two friends. “Do you know Namjoon or Seokjin?” The omega shook her head again. “Do you know anyone at this party?”

“I work with Shawn.” She explained.

Hoseok excused himself, turning to whisper to his friends. “Anyone know a Shawn?” The three of them shook their head, making Hoseok look at Yoongi in excitement. “On a silver platter!” Yoongi just stared at him. “Bon appétit~”

“No~”

Hoseok shrugged. “Your loss, her gain.” He turned to the omega, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. “You wanna go see the roof? It’s magical~” She nodded in agreement and Hoseok began to lead her towards the window and out onto the fire escape.

Yoongi immediately objected. “Hello, I already have reservations on the roof!”

“Dude, Jimin’s not going to come.” Hoseok guided the omega through the roof, not listening to Yoongi’s protests that Jimin would in fact show up.

**_He didn’t show up._ **

Yoongi lounged dejectedly on the couch the next morning, Namjoon and Seokjin on either side of him as they comforted him. “Hey, at least you threw a great party!” Seokjin attempted to give him a bright side to the situation.

Namjoon nodded in agreement. “I ate four whole things of guacamole.”

“You always know what to say.” Yoongi responded sarcastically as his phone began ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket to see who was calling. “It’s Jimin~”

“Answer it!” Seokjin demanded.

“It’s not casual to answer immediately.” Yoongi insisted, waiting for about five seconds before answering the call. “Hello?”

“ _I’m so sorry I missed your party!_ ” Jimin exclaimed regretfully.

Yoongi feigned confusion. “Who is this? Mike?” He winked at Namjoon, obviously proud of himself for being so ‘casual’.

“ _It’s Jimin?_ ” His response came out as a question due to the confusion in his voice.

“Oh, Jimin!” Yoongi stood up from the couch to walk around as he talked on the phone. “Yeah, I guess you did never come by, did you?

“ _Yeah, I got stuck at work, but on the bright side they finally got that pup down._ ”

“Did he get his chips?”

“ _Yeah, and they even put in an order for a year’s supply of them as payment for the trouble. His mom wasn’t too happy about that._ ” Jimin giggled a bit and Yoongi felt his heart melt a little. “ _I wish your party was tonight._ ”

Yoongi glanced over at Namjoon, who was watching him carefully with a sense of pride and excitement. “It is, the party’s tonight.” Namjoon’s expression changed to one of disbelief as he stood up from the couch. “Yeah, it was just so much fun that we extended it to go another night!” Seokjin stared at Yoongi, trying to figure out exactly what was going through the alpha’s brain. “So, if you want to drop by tonight, feel free to.” He hung up a few seconds later, glancing nervously at Namjoon who was forebodingly silent. “So that was Jimin-“

“What the fuck, man?” Namjoon exclaimed. “I have a paper to write!”

“I know, I’m a terrible friend!” Yoongi exclaimed, rushing out of the apartment once more. “I’ll make it up to you after I buy more guacamole!”

Namjoon yelled after his friend but gave up once the door closed behind him. “Can you believe him?” He sighed in annoyance as he turned back to Seokjin, who was once again twisting his engagement ring around his finger while gazing seductively at the alpha, biting his lip. He sighed again, grabbing Seokjin’s hand and tugging him off the couch. “Only one round, and no cuddling after, because I need to get my paper finished.”

Seokjin wrapped his arms around Namjoon as soon as they made it to the alpha’s bedroom. “I’m the luckiest omega in the world!” He pulled Namjoon in for a kiss, dragging him to the bed.

Hoseok ran up to Yoongi once he found him amongst the crowd of people at the party. “Dude, you were so right about the roof!” Hoseok didn’t even bother to see if Yoongi was interested before talking about his night. “The omega from last night, I took her home with me, went at it all night like bunnies, then this morning, I took her outside, spun her around a couple of times, then sent her walking. She’ll never find her way back and-oh my god, she’s right there!” He stared in horror at the omega talking to a couple of people mere feet away from him. He whirled around to face Yoongi again. “Did you invite her?!”

“I don’t even know who she is!” Yoongi defended himself.

“She said she works with Shawn! Who’s Shawn?!”

Yoongi shrugged. “I don’t know a Shawn!”

Hoseok stomped his foot like a toddler as he turned around, barely holding back a scream as he saw the omega now standing right in front of him. “Oh, hey you~” He greeted nervously.

“Hi!” The omega giggled, grabbing the front of Hoseok’s shirt and tugging him towards her so she could kiss him. “Come on, sweetie, I need a drink.”

As she tugged him off to the kitchen to get a drink, he groaned. “’Sweetie’? Are you serious?” He looked back at Yoongi and mouthed for him to help him, only for the alpha to turn around and pretend he didn’t see.

As Yoongi turned around, he saw Seokjin pulling Namjoon towards the window, obviously planning on taking him up to the roof. “Don’t even think about it!” Yoongi shouted as he ran to his friends, stopping them just in front of the window. “That roof is reserved for me!” The couple begrudgingly agreed and Yoongi thanked them, heading back into the crowd of people until he ran into Hoseok.

“So, it’s over between me and the omega who works with Shawn.” Yoongi hummed in response. “I just thought of the quickest way to get rid of an omega you just met.”

_“I think I’m in love with you.” Hoseok confessed to the female omega, who stared at him in horror._

Hoseok patted Yoongi on the shoulder. “Thanks so much for your help, bro~”

“No problem~” Yoongi replied flatly, turning back around to see Namjoon and Seokjin once again attempting to escape through the window. “Guys!” Namjoon shrugged and gave his friend an inauthentic apology before following his fiancé. “Now what am I supposed to do when Jimin gets here?” Hoseok gave Yoongi a look as he took a sip of his drink. “He’s coming this time!”

**_He didn’t come that time._ **

Once again, Yoongi found himself lounging on the couch with his two best friends on either side of him. Namjoon sighed. “Well, that’s that. You threw two parties, both of which were fun, everyone enjoyed themselves. Now, I gotta get to work, and I shall not be disturbed.” He stood up from the couch and pointed at the other two. “Repeat after me: I will not have sex with Namjoon.”

“I will not have sex with Namjoon.” Both Seokjin and Yoongi repeated monotonously, the omega rolling his eyes as he did so.”

Before Namjoon could leave the room, Yoongi’s phone rang again. He pulled it out of his pocket and announced that it was Jimin. He once again waited five seconds before answering. “ _Hi, Yoongi!_ ”

“Melaina?” Yoongi immediately asked, still playing up his version of being ‘casual’. “Oh, wait, Lukas! I’m sorry, you totally sound like Melaina on the phone!”

“ _…um, it’s Jimin~_ ”

“Oh, Jimin!” Yoongi stood up from the couch as Namjoon sat back down, pacing around as he spoke. “What’s up?

“ _I wanted to apologize for not coming to your party again! I got stuck at work, it feels like I live there at this point!_ ”

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” Yoongi insisted.

” _And I’m guessing it’s not very likely that it extended to a third night._ ” Jimin commented with a giggle.

After a beat, Yoongi responded with, “Actually, it did. The party continues tonight.” Namjoon lunged at Yoongi, who quickly dodged him and was across the room before anyone could blink. “Yeah, people were begging for us to keep it going, so we’re keeping it going!”

“ _Really?_ ” Jimin sounded genuinely intrigued. “ _Well, I’ll be there for sure tonight!_ ”

“Great! See you tonight!” Yoongi quickly ended the call, avoiding looking at Namjoon who was staring at him in barely concealed anger. When he finally mustered the confidence to look at the other alpha, he said, “So that was Jimin…”

**_So, I threw a third party for Jimin…on a Sunday night._ **

Hoseok walked through the nearly empty living room, as not very many people were willing to party on a Sunday, before joining Yoongi on the couch. “This is lame.”

“Lame…or casual?” Yoongi offered.

“Lame~” Hoseok answered with no hesitation.

Without missing a beat, Yoongi continued with, “Or casual?” Hoseok just stared at him before taking a sip of his drink.

Namjoon exited his bedroom where he had holed himself up, only for Seokjin to pounce on him immediately. “Ready for a 15-minute recess?” The omega asked, leaning in for a kiss only for Namjoon to dodge him and break out of his hold.

“I’m so sorry, baby, but I really gotta work. I need all my blood up here.” He gestured to his head before looking around the room. “Has anyone seen _Forensic and Legal Psychology: Psychological Science Applied to Law_?” Everyone in the room stared at him blankly. “Anyone seen a big ass book?” He basically shouted in frustration. Everyone shook their heads, making him sigh in exasperation.

“Hello, Hoseok~” The alpha tensed at the familiar voice, turning to see the omega from the previous two nights. “You look good.” She said awkwardly. “Isn’t it weird that they invited both of us given our history?”

Hoseok blinked at her. “Who?!” He exclaimed. “Who invited you?! No one even knows who you are!”

The omega stared at him sadly. “I understand that you’re hurting, but that’s no reason to be rude!” She shook her head as she began to walk away. “Shawn was right about you!”

“Who is Shawn?!” He cried after her as Namjoon reappeared in the room, still looking for his textbook.

“Where is it?” He asked, soon finding it on the coffee table under a mess of chips and spilled beer. He screamed in frustration, making the party fall silent. “ _Forensic and Legal Psychology: Psychological Science Applied to Law_ is not a coaster!” He turned to his so-called best friend who was sitting on the couch. “Yoongi, I am putting my future on the line so you can throw not one, not two, but _three_ parties for some omega that you just met who’s probably not even going to show up _again_!” He yelled, Yoongi just silently watching him let out his frustration. “Come on, Yoongi, where is he?! Where’s Jimin?!” He turned to head back to his bedroom, only to see Seokjin and Jimin standing right behind him, both staring at him with dumbfounded looks. “Hi, Jimin~” He said quietly out of embarrassment. He looked at the book in his hand before giving up, dropping it to the floor and grabbing Seokjin to pull him into his bedroom.

Jimin approached Yoongi, who was still sitting on the couch. “You threw all these parties for me?”

“No~” Yoongi answered immediately, standing up from the couch. “I mean, yes, kind of. One of the reasons I wanted to throw these parties was so I could introduce you to…” Yoongi glanced around and grabbed the closest alpha to them. “-this guy! Since it didn’t work out between us, and we’ve both moved on from that trainwreck.” he forced out a laugh, “Anyway, Jimin, this is…” He trailed off as he realized he didn’t know the alpha’s name.

Thankfully the alpha jumped in and introduced himself. “I’m Shawn~” Yoongi leaned towards Hoseok who was standing close by, both making noises of realization.

Yoongi sat at his drafting table with Namjoon and Seokjin standing by him, watching Jimin laughing and talking with Shawn. “It isn’t over!” Yoongi insisted, looking up at his friends. “I still have a chance!”

“Okay, time for me to step in.” Seokjin grabbed Yoongi’s chair and turned it around, placing his hands on the alpha’s shoulders and looking him in the eyes. “Jimin is an amazing person but let’s look at the facts. You want to mate, and right now there are a million omegas in New York looking for exactly you!” Seokjin sighed a bit, releasing the alpha from his hold. “But Jimin isn’t one of them.”

“He’s not just one of them!” Yoongi insisted. “He is the one.”

Hoseok decided to chime in from where he was leaning against the wall. “Yeah, well, _the_ one is headed to _the_ roof.” All three of them turned to see Shawn and Jimin climbing through the window.

Namjoon looked at Yoongi in sympathy. “So, what are you going to do now?”

Yoongi shrugged. “Nothing, I can’t exactly force things to happen exactly when I want them. I just gotta keep waiting for my time.” Namjoon patted him on the back out of support before rejoining Seokjin, the two of them heading to the kitchen to get another drink.

Yoongi stared at the window, thinking back on his few memories of Jimin. When he first saw him, the way Jimin laughed during their first date, the way Jimin held him at his apartment before he made the mistake of saying he was in love with him. Before he even fully realized what he was doing, he was climbing out the window onto the fire escape and heading up to the roof.

Jimin and Shawn turned at the sound of someone stepping onto the roof, both seeming surprised to see Yoongi there. “Hey, Shawn, do you mind giving us a minute?” Shawn shrugged, heading towards the fire escape to go back to the apartment. Jimin smiled and told him he would see him later. Yoongi downed the last of his drink, hoping it would give him the courage for what he was about to do. “Jimin, I didn’t throw this party to set you up with Shawn. Or the other two parties.” Jimin watched him expectantly with a hint of a smile as Yoongi spoke. “I threw all these parties because I wanted an excuse to see you.”

Jimin shrugged slightly. “Well, here I am. You’re seeing me.”

Yoongi stepped closer to the omega. “Call me crazy or whatever, but there is something here between us.”

“You’re not crazy.” Jimin said with the slightest shake of his head before sighing. “Look Yoongi, you are funny, smart, compassionate, everything any omega wants in an alpha, but we barely know each other and you’re looking at me with that look-“

“What look?” Yoongi interrupted, taking another step towards Jimin.

“That look!” Jimin gestured to Yoongi’s face. “The one that says ‘let’s fall in love and mate and have pups and drive them to dance class or basketball practice’!”

Yoongi shook his head seriously. “I’m not going to push them into any activities unless they show interest first.”

Jimin giggled a bit before getting serious again. “It is a great look to have…but you’re looking at the wrong omega.”

“No, I’m not~” Yoongi insisted.

“Yes, you are.” Jimin said definitively. “I’m not ready to mate, and I won’t be any time soon. Hell, I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready! If we did start seeing each other, I’d feel like I’d either have to mate you or break your heart, and I just can’t do that.” Jimin sighed again. “Just like you can’t turn off how I know you feel about me.”

Silence fell over them for a moment before Yoongi suddenly poked himself on the chest. “There, off. Let’s make out~” He moved towards Jimin who giggled and stepped back from him, asking what he was doing. “What? I hit the off switch!” Jimin giggled again. “I mean, yeah I want to fall in love and mate and all the other things you said…but right now it’s just you and me and this beautiful view.”

Jimin bit his lip lightly before responding. “There’s no off switch.”

Yoongi nodded seriously. “There is an off switch. And it’s off.”

“No, it’s not~” Jimin said teasingly.

“Yes, it is~” Yoongi took a step towards the omega.

Jimin giggled. “No, it’s not.”

“Yeah,” Yoongi took another step towards Jimin, “it is.” He brought his hand up to the back of Jimin’s neck, gently pulling the omega forward so their lips could meet for the first time. Jimin responded immediately, cupping Yoongi’s face in his hands and parting his lips just enough to drive Yoongi’s inner wolf crazy. Yoongi was the first to pull away, the two just standing together in silence with their lips brushing against each other. “No, it’s not~” The alpha admitted. “You were right, there is no off switch.” He stepped away from the omega. “God, I wish there was an off switch!”

“Me too~” Jimin admitted. The two looked at each other in an awkward silence before laughing simultaneously.

“So, what do we do now?” Yoongi asked once they both calmed down.

Jimin looked around for a few seconds before shrugging. “We could be friends?” Yoongi groaned in mock pain, clutching his chest. “Okay, I get that a lot of people don’t actually mean it when they say that, but we really could!”

“I don’t know, Jimin.” Yoongi hesitated. “I made such an ass of myself just now that every time I see you it would just be a reminder of what an ass I am.”

Jimin snorted a bit. “You’re not an ass.” He sighed again. “I’m sorry, Yoongi, I just moved here from Korea a few months ago, I’m constantly working, and I haven’t met a lot of good people so far. But I understand if you really feel like you can’t be friends with me.”

Yoongi shrugged. “Maybe in a few months when it’s not so fresh, we could all get a drink?”

Jimin nodded with a sad smile. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He fell quiet for a moment before speaking again. “I’ll see you around, Yoongi.” He turned to leave.

Yoongi watched him go, only speaking when the omega was just about to step onto the fire escape. “Or now~” Jimin turned to look at him in surprise. “We could all get a drink now.”

Jimin smiled widely in the way that had first captured Yoongi’s attention. “I’d like that~”

Yoongi smiled back, walking over to Jimin so they both could return to the apartment together. “My friends are going to love you-like you! As a friend~” Jimin chuckled, pushing Yoongi playfully before making his way down to the apartment.

The group of five sat at a table in Persona, finishing off their drinks while Hoseok watched Shawn and the female omega making out by the bar. “Now that relationship is just doomed. They work together!”

“Am I sensing some jealousy?” Yoongi teased the other alpha.

Hoseok scoffed in offense. “What is there to be jealous of?”

“The fact that he’s getting laid tonight.” Jimin retorted, earning a dramatic reaction from Namjoon and Seokjin.

Hoseok pointed at Jimin while speaking to his friends. “I don’t like him~”

Yoongi rolled his eyes at the alpha as he turned to Namjoon. “Don’t you still have that paper to write?”

Namjoon let out a laugh. “Don’t you know who you’re talking to?”

“Yeah, I think I do~”

Namjoon continued as if Yoongi had said nothing. “I’m gonna finish off this beer, I’m gonna down one more, I’m gonna go home, I’m gonna write a 25 page paper, I’m gonna hand it in tomorrow morning, and I’m going to get an A.” Seokjin giggled at his fiancé, pressing a kiss of encouragement to his cheek.

**_He got a B-. But still, 25 pages in one night and getting a B-? Namjoon is a genius!_ **

Yoongi shook his head in amusement at Namjoon as he chugged down the last of his beer. “At least let me buy you that ‘one more’ beer.” Namjoon nodded in agreement as Yoongi stood up. “In fact, I’ll buy everyone one more beer.”

“I’ll help carry them.” Jimin offered, following Yoongi to the bar. “Yoongi, I hope you know that you are a total catch.” Jimin said after Yoongi ordered the drinks. “You’re going to make some omega very happy one day, and I am going to help you find them.”

Yoongi raised an eyebrow at the omega. “Good luck. I’m thinking New York’s just too big. There are millions of people in this city, where is an alpha supposed to even start looking for the love of his life?”

Jimin didn’t have an answer for him until his eyes fell on an omega sitting at the bar next to them. He tapped the omega on the shoulder and said, “Hi, have you met Yoongi?” He smiled at the alpha before grabbing their drinks and carrying them back to their friends, leaving Yoongi to chat with the slightly confused omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's your favorite character so far and why?


	3. Liberty Tastes Like Pennies

**Kai and Beomgyu, now truly realizing just how long their father’s story is actually going to be, have made themselves comfortable on the couch, cuddling pillows as they listen to the next part of how their dad met their mom.**

**“So, before I met your mom, there was this one night where I just really wanted to go to the bar.” Yoongi starts off.**

**Kai feigns surprise. “The bar? I never saw this coming! What a twist!”**

**“You sure did spend a lot of time in bars.” Beomgyu teases the alpha.**

**“Well,” Yoongi stammers a bit, “that’s just what we did back then. Me, Namjoon and Seokjin, Hoseok, Jimin, we all used to hang out at this one bar called Persona. But then one night…”**

Namjoon walked down the street, Yoongi and Seokjin on their phones on either side of him. “Why don’t we go to Persona?” Yoongi asked into the phone.

“Let’s go to Persona!” Seokjin suggested happily into his phone.

“What, are you guys talking to each other?” Namjoon joked, his smile dropping when neither his best friend nor his fiancé responded to him. “That’s nice~”

“What’s wrong with Persona?” Yoongi suddenly asked.

“Persona is so boring!” Hoseok complained on the other end of the call in the back of the taxi he was currently riding in. “Yoongi, tonight we are going to go out, we are going to meet some omegas, it’s going to be legendary! Phone five!” Hoseok smacked his phone screen as if giving it a high five.

**_I had no idea why I hung out with Hoseok._ **

Hoseok brought the phone back to his ear only to be met with silence. “You didn’t phone five, did you? I know when you don’t phone five, Yoongi.” He stated completely seriously before moving on. “Come on, we always go to Persona!”

“Yeah, because Persona is fun!” Yoongi defended his favorite bar.

“Persona is this much fun.” Hoseok held his hand just above his lap. “What I’m offering is the chance to have…” he raised his hand above his head, “ _this_ much fun.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he and his two friends came to a stop on the sidewalk. “See, you always say that! You say it’s going to be _this_ much fun…” Yoongi raised his hand above his head, “but it almost always ends up being this much fun.” He lowered his hand as far as he could without having to bend over before raising his hand back towards chest. “This much fun is good, it’s safe, it’s guaranteed.”

Hoseok remained silent for a beat before responding. “This hand gesture thing doesn’t really work over the phone, does it?”

“No, it doesn’t~” Yoongi answered just before a taxi squealed to a stop in front of him, Namjoon, and Seokjin.

Hoseok leaned out of the open window. “Get in the cab.” He looked over at the other alpha. “You too, Namjoon~”

“I wish I could, but I think Seokjin and I-“

“I understand.” Hoseok turned back to Yoongi. “Get in the cab.” He demanded again.

Yoongi held his arms up in a mixture of confusion and offense. “Why does Namjoon get to say no?”

Hoseok raised his eyebrows as if Yoongi should already know the answer to that question. “Because he’s getting laid~”

Namjoon patted Yoongi on the shoulder. “Consistently~”

Hoseok got Yoongi’s attention again, making the alpha look him directly in the eyes. “You keep going to the same bar. You’re in a rut. And I am a rut buster, I’m going to bust your rut!”

Yoongi closed his eyes. “Please make a different choice in words next time. Besides, I like my _routine_.”

“Do you really?” Hoseok gave him a look, and after a few seconds Yoongi finally caved, climbing into the taxi beside him.

The taxi squealed off before Yoongi had the chance to change his mind and jump out. “Okay, so what’s this ‘legendary’ plan?”

“First, we’re picking someone up at the airport.”

“And I’m done~” Yoongi moved to open the door, only for Hoseok to instruct the driver to lock them. The alpha glared at his friend, who just continued to smile smugly at him.

“Okay, just this one little thing and then the night is ours.”

Yoongi went to roll his eyes at Hoseok, but then his gaze landed on the suitcases in the other alpha’s hands. “Why do you have those? And who are even picking up?”

Hoseok shrugged. “I don’t know…” Then an omega passed by. “Maybe him…” Another one, “or her…”

Yoongi’s eyes widened in disbelief as Hoseok’s gaze followed the female omega. “Wait, so when you said you were going to pick someone up at the airport, you meant you were _going to pick someone up at the airport_?”

The alpha winked before diving into another one of his vivid stories. “Scenario: a couple of omegas fly into town looking for a fun weekend in the Big Apple when they meet two handsome international businessmen, just back from a lucrative trip to China.” Yoongi continued to stare at his friend in disbelief. “Sample conversation: ‘You have a wheelie bag?! I have a wheelie bag too!’”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“False~” Hoseok stated before looking the alpha over. “Did you really have to wear sweatpants today? It’s gonna be hard to sell the international businessmen story with you looking like that.”

Yoongi stared at Hoseok. “Yes, my choice in clothing is the reason why people won’t believe we’re international businessmen.”

“Tonight’s going to be legendary!” Hoseok exclaimed once again.

Yoongi groaned. “Don’t say ‘legendary’. You use that word way too liberally.”

“Why do you say that?”

_“We’re gonna build a shelter out of Sprite cans at Central Park! It’s gonna be legendary!”_

“Yoongi, look right here!” Hoseok pointed to his eyes, making sure the other alpha was looking at him. “This is happening, now you can either agree now or listen to me make a really long speech convincing you to agree. Your call~” Yoongi just stared at him. “Yoongi, since the dawn of time, alphas have fought the bitter battle that is-“

Before Hoseok could continue, Yoongi was ripping the suitcases out of his hands and putting the bags on the carousel himself. “What are we waiting for?”

**_That night, Namjoon had a ton of studying to do. So Seokjin went out with Jimin, who was still new to New York and in desperate need of a friend._ **

“I’m so glad we finally get to hang out, just the two of us!” Seokjin exclaimed as the two omegas sat at the bar. “Are you sure you’re okay with spending your Friday night with some old, nearly mated omega?”

Jimin scoffed. “Please, I’m sick of the meat market scene. Alphas are like the subway, you miss one, another comes along within the next five minutes.”

Seokjin shrugged. “Unless it’s the end of the night, then you jump on the first one you see.” Jimin laughed and high fived Seokjin as Adora came up and placed some drinks in front of them.

“Compliments of that guy~” She pointed an alpha in the corner, who proceeded to wink when he noticed the two omegas looking at him.

“Nothing better than free drinks!” Seokjin reached out for his drink, only for Adora to stop him.

“No, it’s $7.85 for you.”

Seokjin’s smile dropped a bit as he reached for his wallet. “I guess that is one downside to being engaged.” Seokjin gave Adora money for the drink and turned back around to see the alpha now leaning against the counter, standing right in between him and Jimin. “Oh, hello~” The alpha ignored him as he attempted to chat up Jimin.

Yoongi awkwardly moved to stand next to an omega waiting for their luggage. “Did you just get back from Fort Worth?” The alpha guessed based on one of the most recent flights to have come in. The omega barely gave him a glance as he pointed to himself. “China~” The omega grabbed their bag from the conveyor belt and walked off without a word.

Hoseok walked up to Yoongi at that moment. “Okay, carousel four is a no go. You wanna know why? St. Louis does not produce cute omegas.” He glanced over Yoongi’s shoulder to see two very attractive omegas looking through a guidebook. “Heyo, we got our target.” He turned Yoongi around and started rubbing his shoulders as if to pump him up. “You ready to rock this, Yoonie?”

“Yeah, but first,” Yoongi turned back around to face Hoseok, “we need to tighten up our backstory. Why were we-“

“Oh, my goodness, Yoongi, you are just so clumsy!” Before Yoongi could even ask what he was doing, Hoseok shoved him, sending him flying into the omegas’ luggage cart and successfully getting their attention. “Hi~”

“Oh my god, are you okay?!” The female omega asked Yoongi as he picked himself up.

Yoongi’s cheeks were burning as he brushed himself off. “Yeah, I’m fine, I’m so sorry.”

She waved off his apology. “It’s fine, I mean you were a little shaky on that landing, but I still approve.”

Yoongi chuckled a bit, holding his hand out to shake. “Hi, I’m Yoongi~”

“I’m Demi~” The omega introduced herself. “I’m sorry to do a hit and run, but we really got a plane to catch.” She informed them, already beginning to push her cart.

“Oh, where are you headed?” Yoongi asked her.

“Philadelphia~”

Hoseok stepped forward, feigning surprise. “No way, that’s where we’re headed!”

The two omegas looked at each other and giggled while Yoongi began telepathically arguing with Hoseok, only stopping when they turned back to them. “Guess we’ll see you on the flight then.”

“Oh, yes, you will~” Hoseok bit his lip lightly as they walked off. He then hit Yoongi on the arm, “Follow them! Tickets are on me!” He was already gone before Yoongi could stop him.

Namjoon sat with his head propped on his hand, highlighting important passages in his textbook. He eventually got so bored that he began to sing and rap to pass the time. “ _Studying law, making a responsible choice for my future…on Friday night…being a lawyer had better be awesome~_ ” Before he could start a new verse, his phone began to ring. “Oh, thank god~” He answered it faster than he had ever answered it before. “ _What’s up, Yoongi~_ ”

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, looking at his phone weirdly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Yoongi shook his head. “Never mind that, guess where I am right now.” He didn’t even actually give Namjoon the chance to guess. “You can’t guess, can you? You know why? Because I’m currently on a plane to Philadelphia!”

“Ah, you’re so lucky!” Namjoon sighed, looking back down at his textbook.

“Hey, is that Namjoon?” Hoseok yanked Yoongi’s phone out of his hand. “Namjoon, stop whatever you’re doing, get in that cheap ass hunk of metal you call a car, and come meet us in Philly! It’s gonna be legendary!”

Namjoon sighed again. “I wish I could, but you know-“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just do it~” Hoseok ended the call and turned to look at Yoongi, who was glaring at him. “Admit it, you’re having fun. 35,000 feet of fun!”

“Well, I can honestly say that when I woke up this morning, I did not expect to end up flying to Philadelphia, so I’ll give you that.”

Hoseok smiled at him before looking a few rows up where the omegas were seated. “Good, now let’s go talk to those omegas.”

Yoongi held his hand out to stop the other alpha from unbuckling his seatbelt. “The seatbelt light’s on.”

Hoseok gave him a look. “Yoongi, you’ve lived your whole life in a seatbelt. It’s time to unbuckle.” He unbuckled his seatbelt with a loud click, promptly standing up and crawling over Yoongi.

He was halfway in the other alpha’s lap when a flight attendant stopped him. “Sir, the seatbelt light’s on.”

“Oh, of course, sorry~” Hoseok rushed back into his seat, buckling his seatbelt as quickly as he could.

“I grew up in Park Slope.” Seokjin informed Jimin as the younger omega had asked him how long he’d lived in New York.

“Oh, I love Park Slope!” Jimin exclaimed. “When did you move to Manhattan?”

Before Seokjin could answer, another alpha suddenly approached them. “You’re from Park Slope?” He asked, eyes only on Jimin.

“Nope, he is~” Jimin pointed to Seokjin, who gave the alpha a small wave.

The alpha turned back to Jimin. “So where are you from? Heaven?”

Jimin blinked. “Yeah, I’m a fallen angel. I got kicked out for cutting off the dick of an alpha who used too many cheesy pickup lines.”

He was quick to walk away while Jimin apologized to Seokjin for the interruption. “Oh, trust me, it’s no problem. It used to happen all the time. In fact, I have this great line that I used to use all the time…” Seokjin noticed yet another alpha walking up. “Here, I’ll show you~” The omega was already opening his mouth to speak to the alpha, but she immediately placed her back towards him, putting all of her attention on Jimin. “You know what, you take this one. I’ll get the next~” Seokjin informed Jimin over the alpha’s shoulder.

Yoongi and Hoseok were laughing with the omegas now that they were free to leave their seats. “So, what brings you to Philly?” Yoongi asked them.

“We’re visiting our boyfriends.” Both alphas’ eyes widened at the news.

“I’m pretty sure hers is going to propose this weekend!” The male omega squealed for Demi while she giggled shyly.

Yoongi forced a smile on his face. “Wow…congratulations!” He shot Hoseok a look that said he was going to kill him the second they landed.

**_So, there were, stuck on a plane to Philadelphia with two very not single omegas…all thanks to Hoseok._ **

Demi suddenly thrust pictures of their boyfriends in the alphas’ faces. “Aren’t they cute?! They’re both linebackers for the Eagles!”

Yoongi choked on his complimentary drink. “Both?! Wow, both of your boyfriends are linebackers.” He once again glared at Hoseok with a look that now said, ‘I’m going to kill you if their boyfriends don’t first’.

“You’re driving to Philly?!” Seokjin exclaimed into his phone. “Why?”

Namjoon cleared his throat. “I didn’t ask~”

Seokjin sighed. “Well, it sounds like you’re having a lot more fun than I am. I’ve just been talking to alpha’s backs while they hit on Jimin.”

“I bet she gets that a lot.” Namjoon laughed.

Seokjin felt offended. “Don’t you bet _I_ get that a lot?”

“Not since I put that ring on your finger.” Namjoon explained. “Alphas see that ring, and it’s like babam, Namjoon access only!”

The omega laughed in relief. “That makes a lot of sense.” He looked down at his ring, feeling his chest grow warm like it did every time he looked at it. “I’m not really used to it yet.”

“Trust me, it’s all the ring’s doing. If you took it off, you’d have alphas lined up around the block!”

Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows at Namjoon’s words. “Wouldn’t you be jealous if I took it off though? With all those alphas getting all up in my business?”

Namjoon snorted. “Right, because I’m just the most jealous, possessive alpha out there. Seriously though, have a good time tonight, love you~”

“Love you too~” Seokjin said before the call ended, sighing as he looked at his ring again. After a moment’s hesitation, he slipped the ring off his finger and into his pocket. He looked up to see Jimin returning from the bathroom and started waving his left hand in the air under the guise of getting the other omega’s attention.

Namjoon answered his phone while driving, once again singing but this time out of excitement. “ _Goin’ to Philly!_ ”

“Namjoon, don’t come to Philly.” Yoongi stated.

The tallest alpha pouted. “But we’re on an adventure!”

“We’re on a tarmac in Philadelphia. Such an adventure.”

“Fine~” Namjoon sighed, ending the call and turning the car around.

Hoseok looked at Yoongi in disappointment. “I can’t believe you just did that. The night is still young! We’ve got the airport bar, flight attendants, so many options!”

Yoongi opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see airport security. “Passengers Min and Jung, please come with us.” Yoongi calmly began to stand up but started to freak out when the beta pulled him out of his seat and told him to keep his hands where he could see them.

“Hoseok, I am going to kill you.”

“You don’t threaten to kill someone in front of airport security!”

Yoongi and Hoseok were sat at a table in a dimly lit interrogation room. Hoseok looked around before deciding to jump into his usual theatrics. “This is an outrage! We are international businessmen on very important business! I demand you release us immediately!”

“You demand?!” Yoongi looked at his friend incredulously before turning to the security guard. “Nope, he doesn’t demand! We have no demands!”

“Sir, I’m gonna have to ask you to remain calm.”

“Who’s not calm? I’m calm! I’m totally calm! I’m gonna shut up now.” Yoongi leaned back in his chair, looking down at his lap.

The security officer eyed the two alphas. “We’ve got footage of you placing two bags on JFK carousel 3 and abandoning them to purchase a last-minute flight _with cash_.”

Hoseok glared at Yoongi. “Those bags were your responsibility.” He whispered harshly.

“They were _your_ bags!” Yoongi defended himself, making the beta ask him to calm down again.

“We’re assessing the bag situation as we speak.”

Yoongi sighed. “Look, this is all just a misunderstanding-“

Hoseok held his hand up to cut off Yoongi. “I’ll handle this.” He looked back up at the security officer. “We are international businessmen!” Yoongi groaned, rubbing his face in frustration. “My colleague accidentally left our bags there, now please let us go before we miss our important business.”

The beta eyed Yoongi. “I can’t remember the last time I saw an international businessman wearing sweatpants.” Hoseok gave Yoongi a look that said, ‘I told you so’. “In addition, we received this footage taken over the past couple of months.” The beta played them a series of tapes that showed Hoseok dropping various types of luggage off on the carousel on multiple occasions, and one occasion where he climbed out of a suitcase sitting on the carousel right next to an omega.

Hoseok turned to Yoongi. “Believe it or not, that one actually worked.”

Yoongi glared at his friend before turning back to the beta. “Sir, the truth is, my friend here does this thing where he goes to airports with fake luggage to pick up omegas and we followed some here to Philadelphia. That’s why he bought last minute plane tickets. I swear, that’s all that’s going on here.”

The beta scoffed. “Nobody’s that stupid.”

Yoongi leaned forward and pointed at Hoseok. “Yes, he is that stupid.” He looked at Hoseok. “Tell him you’re that stupid!”

Hoseok sighed deeply. “We are international businessmen!”

“Oh, stop with the international businessmen bullshit!”

“Sir! Lower your voice or I will restrain you.” The beta stated calmly.

“Seriously, relax~” Yoongi glared at Hoseok yet again.

He turned back to the beta with determination in his eyes. “We at least get to call our lawyer.”

“Yes, we do!” Hoseok agreed before leaning over to Yoongi and whispering, “We have a lawyer?”

“Alright, listen,” Namjoon said in his lawyer voice, “you are both American citizens. Don’t let him pull a Patriotic Act bullshit. You both retain the right to refuse to answer any questions without an attorney present, so don’t say a fucking word until I get there. Alright? Goodbye~”

He ended the call and cranked the radio up as he turned the car around once again. “ _Philly! The adventure continues~_

Jimin groaned in disgust after sending yet another alpha away. “Okay, this is getting ridiculous, let’s get out of here.”

“What do you mean ridiculous?” Seokjin exclaimed. “I’m having so much fun!” He threw back a shot, only for half of it to miss his mouth.

“Good job~” Jimin held back a laugh as he handed the other omega a napkin.

Yoongi and Hoseok were now sitting uncomfortably in their chairs, their hands restrained behind their backs. “You just had to play the status card, didn’t you?” Yoongi asked in annoyance.

“Well if you hadn’t decided to wear sweatpants today, we wouldn’t even be in this situation, now would we?” Yoongi groaned, banging his head against the table.

The security officer answered a call, telling them to go ahead. “Yeah, they’re completely clean. The bags are just full of condoms and protein bars.” Yoongi gave Hoseok an unamused look while Hoseok just gave him a small shrug.

“Y’all are free to go.” The beta came around to undo their restraints.

“Don’t come to Philly~”

Namjoon sighed in disappointment. “But I’m almost halfway there!”

“Well we just got released and we’re jumping on the next flight!” Namjoon groaned at Yoongi’s explanation. “I’ll let you know when we get back and maybe we can make last call at Persona.”

“Can’t we just-“

“No.” Yoongi cut the taller alpha off. “No, we can’t ‘just’. We’re going home.”

Namjoon began to turn the car around as Hoseok’s voice came through the phone. “We’re going to Gwyneth’s~”

“Who the fuck is Gwyneth?!” Yoongi asked as he turned to the other alpha.

Hoseok pointed to the omega officer who had been in the room the whole time they were being interrogated. “She’s having friends over for drinks at her house. It’s gonna be legend-wait for it and I hope you’re not lactose intolerant because the last part of that word is-dary! Legendary!”

“No.”

“Legendary, that sounds awesome!”

“No, Namjoon,” Namjoon pouted again, “we’re going back.”

“Fine~” Namjoon groaned as his phone beeped with another incoming call. “Hold on, I have another call.”

The alpha answered the second call only to hear Hoseok’s voice. “Namjoon, we’re going to Gwyneth’s.”

“No, we’re not.” Yoongi deadpanned, making Hoseok force him to make eye contact again.

“Yes, we are.”

Namjoon practically squealed with excitement. “Sorry, buddy! Two against one!”

Jimin straightened up as he saw a booth across the room finally empty. “Ooh, a table opened up!”

“Oh, has it?” Seokjin asked, not really paying attention as he made flirty eyes at an alpha across the room.”

“Yeah, maybe we can go sit down and finally talk…” Jimin trailed off as he realized Seokjin wasn’t even listening. “And you’re not paying attention so I’m just gonna leave.”

“Yeah, yeah, table~” Seokjin pushed Jimin in the direction of the empty booth, not taking his eyes off of the alpha.

Jimin rolled his eyes and sighed as he made his way to the booth just as the alpha made her way towards Seokjin. “Hey~”

Seokjin greeted her back, but before the alpha could say another word, he blurted out, “I’m engaged!” The alpha stared at him in confusion as he pulled his ring out of his pocket and put it back on his finger where it belonged. “I took my ring off, but it was very sweet of you to come over and talk to me. I was just-“

“I’m gay~” The alpha blurted out, making Seokjin blush in embarrassment. “I just came over to tell you that you sat on a grape.

Seokjin twisted to see a stain now on his right ass cheek. “Shit~” He pouted as he slid his ring off and stuck it back in his pocket.

**_So Hoseok and I hit the town. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Our first and only stop: Gwyneth’s party._ **

Yoongi and Hoseok sat boredly on a couch in Gwyneth’s basement in between two burly alphas as they watched an old western show on the TV. “So, you’re Gwyneth’s friends?” Hoseok asked the alpha next to him.

“Yep~”

Gwyneth then ran down the stairs. “Guys, keep the volume down!” She picked up the remote and lowered the volume to where they could barely hear the TV. “Grandpa’s sleeping!” Yoongi and Hoseok both sighed. “Who wants hard lemonade?” Gwyneth offered before passing them out.

Hoseok opened his drink and held it in the air. “Philly!” He was immediately shushed, so he repeated his cheer in a whisper.

**_At the bar, omegas’ night wasn’t going quite as Jimin had hoped._ **

Jimin sat forlornly at the table as he watched Seokjin talking to the alpha he’d been eyeing earlier. He only looked away when he heard a phone ringing, realizing he must have accidentally grabbed Seokjin’s phone when he’d grabbed his stuff to head to the table. Seeing Namjoon’s name on the caller ID, he decided to answer. “Hey, Namjoon~”

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Jimin? Where’s Seokjin?”

Jimin’s eyes widened. “Oh, uh, he’s…”

Namjoon chuckled. “Is he talking to some hot alpha?” Jimin didn’t know how to respond. “I’s okay, you can tell me. It was my idea anyway, I mean, I did tell him to take the ring off.”

“Oh, well okay then.” Jimin answered. “I was thinking it was kind of weird, but if you’re okay with this, then yeah, it’s off and she’s talking to some alpha. Do you want me to-“

“No, it’s fine~” Namjoon bit his lip, hands tensing slightly as he started to process the information. “So, he really took the ring off? That’s…awesome. I guess just tell him I called and tell her that she is…awesome.” He pressed the end call button more harshly than he normally did as he continued to drive. “ _Really, really awesome…_ ” He started to sing again, his voice growing weaker as the verse went on. “ _Our relationship is built on mutual trust…_ ” He tried to take a deep breath. “I can’t breathe~” He choked out as he realized that maybe he really was the jealous, possessive type.

“Did you hear that, Yoongi?” Hoseok asked, somehow actually enjoying his night. “Adam works security at the Liberty Bell!”

Adam, Gwyneth’s friend, shrugged. “I do okay~”

“Do you ever go behind the rope and touch it?”

Adam snorted. “All the time~”

Hoseok hummed before turning serious. “Have you ever licked it?”

Adam tilted his head. “Can’t say I have.”

“I bet nobody in history has ever licked the Liberty Bell. If someone were to pull that off…” Hoseok slowly turned his head to look at Yoongi. I dare say it would be – what’s the word?”

Before Hoseok could say his favorite word, Yoongi stood up from the couch. “Well, I’m calling it a night!”

“Legendary, Yoongi! Legendary!”

“Hoseok,” Yoongi stared at Hoseok with a serious look. “I am going to the airport. Gwyneth, thank you, and tell your grandpa I’m sorry I walked in on him in the bathroom.” He went up the stairs without another word.

“I’m gonna go get some club soda for that stain.” The alpha informed Seokjin, who thanked her as she walked off.

Jimin approached Seokjin, obviously distressed. “Seokjin, I thought tonight was supposed to be about us hanging out! What is going on with you?”

Seokjin shrugged. “I’m just busy fending off the advances of that totally hot alpha.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s gay.”

“Oh, I know she’s gay!” Seokjin groaned in exasperation. “Namjoon and I have been together for 7 years! I haven’t been single since high school!”

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “You want to be single? You want to have to constantly fight off assholes? That sounds like fun to you?”

Seokjin shrugged. “I used to be this hot commodity, I just wanted to see if I still had it.”

“Of course, you still have it!” Jimin assured him. “I mean, you have Namjoon! Look around at all of these omegas! They’re all wishing for what you already have!”

Seokjin sighed. “I know, I don’t even know what I was thinking. Do you wanna go get coffee and have an actual conversation?”

“If by coffee you mean cheesecake, then yes.” Seokjin giggled and happily agreed.

The female alpha returned with a napkin and cup of club soda. “Alright, let me see that booty~” Seokjin thanked her again as he turned around, letting her dab at the stain.

Namjoon entered the bar, vision turning red as he saw the position his fiancé was in. “Get your hands off my omega!”

Seokjin whirled around. “Namjoon-“

“Baby,” Namjoon stepped closer to Seokjin as he started begging, “please don’t ever take your ring off again. No matter how awesome I say it is, just please don’t do it.”

“It’s okay, I was just-“

Namjoon cut off the female alpha again. “Back off, I’m not afraid to fight you!”

“Namjoon, she’s gay!”

Namjoon sighed in relief, pulling the alpha into a hug. “Oh, thank God, I’ve never been in a fight before!”

“Really?” The alpha asked. “Couldn’t tell~”

**_So, it turns out Namjoon really was the jealous type. Unfortunately, so was the alpha’s boyfriend._ **

A male alpha that was about two inches taller than Namjoon suddenly came up and threw Namjoon off of the female alpha, jumping on top of him to start throwing punches.

It was silent in Yoongi and Hoseok’s cab until Hoseok decided it was time to start guilting Yoongi. “We could have licked the Liberty Bell.”

“We’re going to the airport.” Hoseok then mimicked the sound of a bell ringing, causing Yoongi to roll his eyes. “Why do I hang out with you?! All I wanted to have was a usual beer at my usual bar with my usual friends in my usual city.”

Hoseok started trying to get Yoongi to look at him, but this time the alpha refused. “Come on, look at me!”

“No~”

“Our forefathers died for the pursuit of happiness!” Hoseok exclaimed. “Not for the sit around and wait for happiness!” Yoongi’s hard expression faltered a bit as he realized Hoseok was for once making since. “Now, if you really want, you can keep going to the same bar, drinking the same beer, talking to the same beer every damn day for the rest of your life…or you can lick the Liberty Bell. You can grab life by the crack and lick the shit out of it!”

“Hoseok, please watch your phrasing.” Yoongi begged for the second time that night.

“Yoongi, you’re missing out on a valuable life lesson here.”

Yoongi groaned. “I don’t need you to teach me how to live! I know how to live! If you want to lick the Liberty Bell, go lick it yourself!”

Hoseok shook his head. “No, I have to do it with you! I can’t do it unless you’re right there with me!”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re my best friend!” Yoongi finally looked over at Hoseok. “You don’t have to tell me I’m yours, but you are mine. And to me, we’re a team. Without you, I’m just a loser. So, fine, if you want to go home, then we’ll go home.”

Yoongi sighed. “Fine, we’ll go lick the Liberty Bell.”

“Good!” Hoseok said as the taxi came to a stop. “Because we’re here!”

**_To this day, I still have no idea how Hoseok redirected the cab without me knowing, but we got out, Adam let us in, and by God, we licked the Liberty Bell. And you know what it tastes like?_ **

The omega Yoongi had been telling the story to at Persona smiled at him. “What?”

Yoongi stared off into the distance dramatically. “Freedom~” The omega stared at him in slight disbelief. “Actually, it just tastes like pennies.”

The omega giggled. “Did you guys really do that?” Hoseok walked behind the omega at that point on his way to the table with their friends, a beer in his hand. He stopped long enough to send Yoongi a wink, and Yoongi lifted his drink in return.

**_We really did. And that was when I realized why I hung out with Hoseok. I never got where I thought I wanted to go, but I always got a great story._ **

**Beomgyu leans forward excitedly. “So, that omega you were talking to? That was mom?”**

**Yoongi sighs a bit. “Kids, every story in a man’s life is like a dot in an impressionist painting, and-“**

**“So that’s a no.” Kai interrupts.**

**“Yeah, no, it wasn’t your mom.” The two teenagers share a look and groan. “What?!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories on who the mother is yet?


	4. Second Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAP OF THE SOUL: 7 HOLY SHIT I'M STILL NOT OVER ANY OF THE SONGS OR THE FILM OR ANYTHING!!!!

**the year 2044**

**“Kids, when you’re single, all you’re looking for is happily ever after.” Yoongi informs Beomgyu and Kai. “But only one of your stories can end that way. The rest end with someone getting hurt. This is one of those stories…and it starts with a shirt.”**

**Beomgyu raises an eyebrow. “A shirt?”**

**“Just listen, because none of this would have happened if it hadn’t been for that shirt.”**

When looking for an outfit to wear that day, Yoongi came across a plain black button up shirt that he had nearly forgotten he owned. Suddenly amazed by it, he slipped it on and made his way to Persona to meet up with his friends. “Nice shirt~” Jimin commented upon the alpha’s arrival.

“Right?” Yoongi replied, sitting down at the table with them.

“It looks really nice on you!” Seokjin added on.

Namjoon nodded in agreement. “Is it new?”

Yoongi shook his head. “I’ve had this shirt for, like, six years and never really liked it. But this morning, I don’t know, it’s just one of my favorites now. Like my tastes have changed or something.”

“Booby!” Hoseok suddenly shouted out.

Yoongi turned to look at his friend. “Well, hello, Hoseok.”

Jimin rolled his eyes before giving Yoongi and explanation. “Hoseok’s offered me $50 to say some stupid word during a live news report.”

“Not ‘some stupid word’!” Hoseok insisted. “Booby!”

“I’m not doing it!” Jimin said once again. “I’m a professional!”

Hoseok snorted. “All you do is give the little fluff pieces at the end of the news! Old people, pups, monkeys. That’s not ‘professional’, that’s just things that wear diapers.” Namjoon nearly choked on his beer as he tried not to laugh.

Jimin clenched his jaw at Hoseok’s words. “For your information, my boss is about to bump me up to the city hall beat.”

“City Hall? Be sure not to forget us little people!” Seokjin nudged Jimin playfully.

The omega giggled before turning back to Hoseok. “I’m not going to jeopardize my promotion by saying ‘booby’ for $50.”

“Of course not~” Hoseok conceded. “Because now you’re going to say titty for a hundred.” Jimin’s eyes widened slightly and Hoseok began to hook his finger towards him. “Step into my web~” He whispered dramatically as Yoongi suddenly moaned in pleasure at the taste of his drink.

“Whose bourbon is this?” Yoongi asked.

Seokjin looked at the glass with slight disgust. “I don’t know, it was here when we sat down.”

Yoongi dropped the drink back onto the table. “Anyway, the point is, I seem to like bourbon now! I could have sworn I hated bourbon! First the shirt, now bourbon. I’ve spent 26 years making up my mind about things, the movie I saw once and hated, the city I’ll never go back to because it was raining the day I visited. Maybe it’s time for me to start forming some second impressions.”

“You’re finally going to give _Friends_ another chance?!” Namjoon exclaimed in excitement.

“No~” Yoongi said without hesitation. “I’m talking about omegas! What if there’s someone from my past who I thought was wrong for me at the time, when in fact they, like this shirt, is actually a perfect fit?”

Hoseok quickly swallowed his drink and started talking. “Wait, wait, wait, there’s only two reasons to ever date an omega you’ve already dated.” Hoseok stated two words, lifting up his fingers to count them. “Butt…lifts.”

Yoongi stared at the other alpha unamused while Seokjin spoke. “That’s actually not a bad idea. Let’s think…” Seokjin started to think back on Yoongi’s dating history. “What about Cameron?”

“Cameron…” Yoongi thought back to when he had dated that omega.

_“Okay, so this is kind of hard for me to admit…” Cameron giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear. Yoongi nodded for her to go on as he took another bite of his food. “So, back when I lived in LA, I was pretty broke, so I spent a month making adult films.”_

_Yoongi nearly spit out his food, not having expected her to say that. “Wow, okay, what kinds did you make?”_

_“I did a lot of vore films.” Yoongi dropped his fork onto his plate._

“Hey, porn stars are hard workers.” Seokjin defended the omega.

“She made _vore_ films.” Yoongi emphasized. “Foot fetish, watersports, whatever, but I draw the line at vore.”

Namjoon changed the subject by giving another suggestion. “What about Aidan?”

_“…and my bathing suit had just completely fallen off!” Yoongi and Aidan laughed at the story._

_“Trust me, I understand feeling embarrassment like that.” Aidan giggled some more. “One time, when I was driving, I accidentally ran over a pup.” Yoongi’s eyes widened in horror, but the omega kept talking. “Don’t know what happened to them or if they were okay, I just kept driving!”_

“Yeah, no~”

Seokjin hummed as he thought some more, eyes lighting up when he finally thought of the perfect person. “What about Momo?!”

Namjoon and Yoongi shared a look before repeating the omega’s name with interest. “Momo~”

Jimin looked around the group of friends in confusion. “Who’s Momo?”

**_Momo. I had so many great memories of her. The candles on her dresser, her stuffed animal collection at the end of her bed, that one song she always listened to, her smile…_ **

“I haven’t seen her in, like, three years!” Yoongi exclaimed.

Jimin hummed. “Why’d you guys break up?”

Yoongi shrugged. “I wasn’t looking for something serious at the time. Of course, now something serious doesn’t seem so bad.” The alpha contemplated that for a moment more. “Maybe I should call her. What do you guys think?”

Hoseok looked at Yoongi in disbelief. “You dumped a porn star?!” He slammed his glass on the table and stood up. “Friendship over!” The alpha stormed out of the bar, ignoring the way the rest of his friends were laughing.

Jimin knocked on his boss’ door, waiting to be called inside before entering. “You wanted to see me, Mr. Beamish?”

“Yes, I did~” The alpha male waved Jimin inside, and the omega complied. “I need you to cover a story down at city hall.”

Jimin smiled widely. “I’d be honored!”

And that’s how Jimin found himself advertising a hot dog cart just down the street from city hall. “So, make sure to stop by and get a delicious hot dog from the cities oldest cart just down the street from Titty Hall.” The hot dog man stared at the omega in confusion. “Reporting live, I’m Jimin Park, Channel Bangtan.” He smiled at the camera.

“I said ‘titty’ on the news!” Jimin exclaimed in disbelief as he sat in Yoongi’s living room with Seokjin. “That was so unprofessional! I said ‘titty’ on the news!”

Seokjin giggled a bit. “Yeah, but it was funny~”

Jimin rubbed his face in frustration as Hoseok suddenly stormed into the apartment. “There he is!” Hoseok pulled out a wad of cash, giving Jimin $100. “Now for your next challenge-“

“There’s not going to be a next challenge.” The omega cut him off. “I don’t care how much you offer me.”

Hoseok looked down at Jimin. “Are you sure about that, Jimin?” Jimin stared at him in confusion. “You and I both know this isn’t about the money. Sure, you get payed jackshit at Channel Bangtan, and hey, a little extra cash doesn’t hurt.”

Seokjin stared at Hoseok as he crouched down next to Jimin, getting into the omega’s personal bubble. “Hoseok, have you ever considered being psychologically evaluated?”

“But that’s not what baby likes.” Jimin raised an eyebrow at the alpha. “No, what baby likes is the thrill of pulling one over on Mr. Boss Man who underappreciates you and still hasn’t promoted you. And so, for $200, baby’s going to look in the camera and say…” Hoseok leaned in even closer and whispered something in Jimin’s ear.

“Eww~” Seokjin exclaimed, causing Hoseok to stare at him in confusion. “I’m just assuming you said something perverted and twisted.” The omega then shrugged, picking his book back up.

Jimin sighed, standing up from the chair. “I gotta get back to work.” He bid Seokjin goodbye on his way to the door. Hoseok followed him, causing the omega to pause just before leaving. “Baby’s gonna think about it.” Hoseok winked at Jimin as the omega finally exited the apartment.

Yoongi ran out of his bedroom. “I finally found Momo’s number!”

Seokjin did a double take as he realized Yoongi was wearing the same shirt from the day before. “Did I suddenly travel back in time to yesterday?”

Yoongi ignored him as he dialed the omega’s number. “I am calling her right now.” Yoongi started bouncing in both excitement and anxiety. “It’s been three years; do you think she remembers me?” The phone only rings for a second before being answered by the sweet voice Yoongi remembered so well. “Momo, hey! It’s Yoongi Min!”

“ _Go to hell!_ ” The omega hung up without another word.

Yoongi looked at the phone in confusion before looking back up at his friends. “Well…she remembers me.”

“Why would Momo hang up on you?” Seokjin asked as Namjoon entered the room to see what was going on.

Yoongi shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“Did you sleep with her sibling?” Hoseok asked, and Yoongi was quick to say no. “Ah, did you sleep with her mom?” Yoongi glared at him. “And I’ve suddenly lost interest in your story.”

Yoongi sunk down on the couch next to Seokjin. “You must have done something! Why did you guys break up?”

“He wasn’t ready for a commitment.” Namjoon said as he sat down next to his fiancé with a cup of coffee.

Seokjin nodded as Yoongi’s eyes suddenly widened. “And her birthday might have been coming up.” Seokjin’s expression hardened as he continued to stare at the alpha. “Okay, so I didn’t want to get a boyfriend level gift for an omega I was about to break up with!” Yoongi stood up from the couch and started to back away as Seokjin followed him.

“So, you dumped her right before her birthday?!”

“No, I didn’t dump her…right before…her birthday…”

Namjoon looked up in realization at what Yoongi was implying. “Uh-oh~”

_Yoongi stood in the kitchen early in the morning as he waited for his coffee to be made, talking on the phone. “Hey, Momo! Happy birthday! Listen…”_

Seokjin immediately began smacking Yoongi, chasing the alpha around the room as he tried to escape him. “Never! Break! Up! With! An! Omega! On! Their! Birthday!”

“Watch the shirt!” Yoongi exclaimed, finally breaking free of the omega. “It was a mistake!”

“Did she cry her eyes out?!” Seokjin asked, eyes full of concern for the female omega.

Yoongi shrugged slightly. “I don’t know~”

The omega’s eyes widened. “How do you not-“ Seokjin stopped, eyes narrowing into a glare again. “You didn’t~”

_“Please leave a message after the beep.”_

_“Hey, Momo! Happy birthday! Listen…You’re awesome. Truly you are. I’m just, like, super busy right now, so…maybe we should just end things now before they get too serious. But you’re awesome! Bye!”_

“On her answering machine?!” Seokjin began attacking Yoongi again. “And on her birthday?! Who breaks up with somebody on their answering machine on their birthday?!”

“Yeah, dude~” Namjoon agreed. “Email is the better way to go!”

Seokjin whirled around to glare at his fiancé before turning back to Yoongi. “That is a terrible way to break up with someone!”

Namjoon stood up from the couch, leaving his coffee on the table. “Okay, in my client’s defense, is there an unterrible way to break up with someone? No~” Seokjin crossed his arms over his chest. “Personally, I’d rather hear the bad news on an answering machine than face the humiliation in person.” Seokjin hummed, picking up his phone and dialing a number. “Who are you calling?”

After a few seconds, Seokjin finally started speaking into the phone. “Hi, Namjoon, it’s Seokjin. We’re not going to have sex for at least a month, but you’re awesome. Bye!”

Namjoon looked at his fiancé with puppy dog eyes as Hoseok finally spoke up. “He’s right, Yoongi. It was a mistake; you should have done it in person.”

Seokjin looked at the alpha in shock. “Thank you, Hoseok~”

Then he ruined it. “Desperate, ‘please don’t leave me’ sex is amazing!”

“Okay, it was childish and stupid!” Yoongi admitted. “I just didn’t want to see her cry.”

“Well guess what, Yoongi, she did cry.” Seokjin deadpanned. “You just didn’t have the balls to face those tears.”

“That was me three years ago!” Yoongi exclaimed. “This is the new, old shirt wearing, balls having Yoongi! I’m gonna make this right!”

Hoseok turned back to the group. “You know what else? ‘My younger sibling just mated and I’m about to turn 30’ sex. Fantastic~”

Jimin stood in the middle of a room in a nursing home where workers were taking down decorations. “An occasion that was supposed to be joyous suddenly turned tragic when Blake and Hunter Lilley, New York’s oldest twins, suddenly passed away on the eve of their 100th birthday.” Jimin hesitated for a beat before continuing. “I’m a bad, bad boy, and I deserve to be punished.” He then proceeded to spank his own ass with a straight face. “Reporting live, I’m Jimin Park, Channel Bangtan~”

Once he was deemed clear, one of the supervisors walked up to Jimin, pulling her phone away from her ear. “Robyn Beamish wants to see you in his office.” Jimin’s eyes widened in fear and anxiety at the news.

“Before you say anything,” Jimin began to ramble the second he was sitting across from his boss, “I just want to tell you how much I love working here at Channel Bangtan!”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great,” the alpha waved off Jimin’s statement, “so my dog keeps making this really weird noise. It’s not a bark, it’s not a growl, it’s not a whimper, I don’t know what it is!”

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m sorry?”

“You have dogs, right?” Mr. Beamish asked, and Jimin nodded his head slightly, still confused. “Do you know what it could be?”

“Uh…” Jimin was slow to respond. “No? Maybe you should take him to the vet?”

The alpha hit his desk, making Jimin jump slightly. “The vet! Of course! You, Jimin, are a genius! Thanks~” He turned to some paperwork sitting on his desk.

Jimin sat in confusion for a moment before speaking again. “So, was that all you needed from me?”

His boss glanced up at him. “Yeah~”

Jimin slowly stood up from the chair. “You didn’t have anything to say about the twin story?”

This time, Mr. Beamish didn’t even bother looking at the omega as he responded. “Yeah, you did amazing. New York loves you. Keep up the good work.”

**_That’s when Jimin realized that not even her boss watched Channel Bangtan._ **

Yoongi rang the doorbell, once again wearing the black button up shirt, holding the stuffed animal in his arms up to the peephole so that the resident of the apartment would see that first when they checked the hallway. When Momo finally opened the door, he gave her a slightly awkward smile. “Hi~”

Without a word, Momo closed the door in his face. Yoongi proceeded to knock on the door again. “Momo, come on, I just want to say I’m sorry! I only came down here because you wouldn’t answer the phone anymore!”

“Here’s an idea, why don’t you leave a message?!” Momo shot back, obviously still salty over how Yoongi had broken up with her years before.

The alpha forced out a laugh. “Good one~” He didn’t get a response, so he formulated a new plan. “Alright, I’ll just leave this doll here. Goodbye~” He set the doll on the floor in front of the door and stomped loudly to make it sound like he was leaving before hiding off to the side. When Momo opened the door to get the doll, he reappeared, catching her off guard. “Momo, I understand that you’re mad, but…” He held the doll out for her as she glared at him. “Happy birthday…three years ago.”

Momo gave him a fake sweet smile. “Fuck you three years ago.”

Yoongi stopped her from closing the door again. “I was an idiot doing that to you. I realize how much that sucked.”

Momo let out a sad laugh. “No, you don’t~”

_“…maybe we should just end things now before they get too serious. But you’re awesome! Bye!”_

_Just after the voicemail finished, Momo walked into her apartment that had obviously been decorated as a surprise party, but instead of yelling surprise, everyone just looked at her in pity._

“There was a surprise party that night?” Yoongi asked. “How come nobody told me?! People think I can’t keep a secret, but I totally can!” Momo gave him a look. “Sorry, not the issue here. Look, Momo, I was just a stupid pup back then who was terrified of commitment.”

Momo scoffed. “And I suppose now you’re suddenly ready to find a mate and settle down?”

Yoongi nodded a bit. “Actually, yeah, I am~” The alpha looked at her sincerely. “I’m a different guy now, and you’ll see that if you give me another chance.”

Momo tilted her head, placing her hand on her hip. “You must think I have absolutely no self-respect.”

“Just a cup of coffee?” Yoongi asked. When Momo didn’t respond immediately, he held up the doll to cover his face. “ _Please, Momo?_ ” He asked in a high-pitched voice, making the omega giggle. “ _Self-respect is overrated._ ” He continued to joke, making Momo burst into actual laughter.

Yoongi and Momo panted heavily as the alpha moved to lay next to her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her for some post sex cuddles. “Okay, I have to admit, you really did step up your game.”

Yoongi chuckled, nuzzling his nose against her cheek as he thanked her. “I did pick up a few tricks here and there.” Momo giggled and raised an eyebrow. “For example, this one that I learned just a few months ago.” The alpha moved to hover over the omega again, pressing his lips to hers as he pulled her close.

**_So Momo and I started dating again. And just like that, it all came back…the candles…the stuffed animals…the song…all of it. It seemed like happily ever after wasn’t far off._ **

Yoongi (still wearing his new favorite shirt), Momo, Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok were sitting at their usual table in Persona, laughing away and enjoying themselves. “Well, I gotta get going.” Momo announced. “I have my Krav Maga class in half an hour.”

Yoongi gave a lovestruck smile. “Isn’t it so cool that she does Krav Maga?”

Momo giggled, pressing a kiss to the alpha’s lips and mumbling a thank you. “Bye, everyone~” Momo waved as she stood up from the table to leave the bar.

Once she was gone, Namjoon turned to Yoongi. “What’s Krav Maga?”

“Fuck if I know~” Yoongi shrugged. “Maybe some kind of yoga or meditation class?”

“You know what, I really like Momo.” Hoseok said with a smile.

Namjoon nodded in agreement. “Yeah, she’s the best omega you’ve dated in a long time.”

“Hold on to that one.” Seokjin added on.

Yoongi hummed nervously. “Yeah, I have to break up with her.”

The other three stared at Yoongi in shock. “What?” Namjoon asked. “But she’s amazing!”

“I know she’s amazing!” Yoongi exclaimed before sighing. “But I have to break up with her.”

There was a beat of silence before Seokjin began slapping Yoongi on the arm repeatedly. “Why. Couldn’t. You. Leave. That. Poor. Omega. Alone?!”

Yoongi grabbed Seokjin’s arms to get him to stop. “I know! I hate myself for this!” When he was sure he wasn’t at risk of being beaten again, he let go of Seokjin and sighed. “These past few weeks have been great, and I should be in love with her, but I’m just not feeling that thing.”

Namjoon nodded in understanding. “So, when are you gonna do it?”

“She’s probably on the subway by now.” Hoseok pointed out. “You could probably leave her a voicemail.”

Yoongi gave him an unamused look. “No, I have to do this the right way this time. Face to face.” The alpha sighed once more. “I just don’t know what to say.”

“Tell her that you’re not ready for a commitment.” Namjoon offered, earning a groan and eye roll from his fiancé.

“That’s such a cliché.”

“It’s not a cliché, it’s a classic!” Namjoon insisted. “It’s the _Stairway to Heaven_ of breakup lines.”

Seokjin gave the alpha a look. “Momo deserves better.”

Namjoon snorted. “There is no ‘better’ when it comes to break ups. There’s only ‘less awful’.” The alpha shrugged a bit. “A cliché is a cliché for a reason, it’s comforting and familiar.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Yoongi cut in. “I already told her that I am ready for a commitment…oh my god, there’s no way out.” Yoongi’s eyes widened as he began to panic. “I’m gonna have to mate her.”

Namjoon shook his head. “No, we’re gonna get you out of this.” He thought for a bit before offering another suggestion. “How about ‘it’s not you, it’s me’?”

Hoseok hummed and shook his head. “No, six words: You look fat in those jeans.” He held his hands up as if it were the perfect plan. “You’ll be free to go!”

Seokjin rolled his eyes and turned to Yoongi. “Have you considered maybe just telling her the truth?” The three alphas shared a look and began laughing.

Hoseok looked at Seokjin. “Come on, honey, the alphas are talking here.”

Seokjin glared at Hoseok but decided the battle wasn’t worth it so he turned back to Yoongi. “Yoongi, what is the truth? Why do you want to break up with her?”

“The truth?” Seokjin nodded. “She’s not the one.”

Seokjin shrugged slightly. “So, tell her that.”

“You can’t tell her that!” Namjoon cut in. “That’s horrible!”

“What’s so horrible about it?”

Yoongi’s eyes widened as he realized Seokjin had a point. “Yeah, what is so horrible about it? She’s not the one. Why is that such a heartbreaking thing to hear? The chances of one person being another person’s ‘the one’ are, like, seven billion to one.”

Seokjin nodded. “You have better chances of winning the lottery.”

“Exactly!” Yoongi exclaimed. “You wouldn’t take it personally if you lost the lottery.”

Namjoon snorted, picking up his beer. “Alright, man, go ahead. But she’s gonna cry~”

“Yeah, she will,” Seokjin agreed, “and he’s gonna sit there and take it like an alpha.” The omega rubbed Yoongi’s shoulder in support.

Yoongi nodded slightly. “I have to do the mature thing.”

Jimin arrived at the table at that moment. “You wanna talk about mature?” The omega asked, resting his hands on the table. “I just wrapped up a live news report by slut dropping and twerking.” Jimin turned his gaze towards Hoseok.

“And great TV was had by all.” The alpha commented before turning serious as he pulled out Jimin’s payment for his most recent challenge. “Alright, Park, new challenge, and this one’s big, but so is the cash reward.” Jimin accepted the money and looked at the alpha expectantly. “For $1000, all you have to do is get up there on the news and do the Chicken Noodle Soup dance.”

“The Chicken Noodle Soup dance?” Jimin asked, and Hoseok nodded eagerly. The omega groaned quietly. “Just send me a link to the dance so I can learn it. I mean, it’s not like anyone’s watching anyway, so it really doesn’t matter what the fuck I do.”

Jimin sat down next to Yoongi, who was now pouting. “She’s gonna cry~”

Seokjin wrapped an arm around the alpha and gave him a comforting hug. “It’s the law of love~” Yoongi quietly thanked him, resting his head on his shoulder.

**_So, the next night, I took Momo out to dinner to do the mature thing._ **

Yoongi, who was still wearing his black shirt, rested his arms on the table and leaned closer to his girlfriend. “Momo, there’s something I have to say.”

The omega held her hand up to stop him. “Wait, I have to say something first.” Yoongi looked at her expectantly. “Today at work I had not one, not two, but _three_ birthday cakes.” The alpha’s eyes widened in worry. “So tonight, can we just skip the cake?”

Yoongi blinked. “Today’s your birthday?”

Momo nodded, mistaking Yoongi’s worry for thinking that she would be mad at him for not remembering. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t telling anyone about it.”

“Today’s your birthday!” The alpha repeated, internally panicking. He rubbed his face in frustration, but somehow managed to play it off. “I…I didn’t get you anything.”

Momo smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. “It’s okay. You’ve already given me the best present I could have asked for!” Yoongi raised an eyebrow. “I can trust again.”

Yoongi forced a smile on his face. “You’re welcome~” He picked up his glass of wine and down the rest of it in one go. He then turned to the side and got the waiter’s attention. “More wine? So much more wine?”

Jimin sat in a horse drawn carriage with a beta named Jay. “So, Jay, as new York’s oldest hansom cab driver, I’m sure you’ve seen quite a lot. In the past 60 years on the job, what is your most exciting memory?”

“Well…” the elderly man started off, smiling at the omega.

Back at Persona, Hoseok, Namjoon, and Seokjin were watching the news on the TV. “Here it comes!” Hoseok practically vibrated with excitement as he stood up and got everyone in the bar’s attention. “Everyone, if I may direct your attention to the television, you are about to witness something amazing!”

“And in 1972, Clint Eastwood rode in my cab for the fourth time!” Jay exclaimed. “But the most exciting moment…that would have to be this one right now.” Jimin looked at the beta in shock. “Look at me! I’m on TV! I never thought I’d have my story told.” Jimin can’t help but smile softly at the elderly beta as he turned to him again. “Thank you, Jimin Park, thank you.”

**_And right then, Jimin realized just how important his job truly was._ **

“It’s an honor to tell your story, Jay.” Jimin responded sincerely before turning to the camera. “You know, Channel Bangtan may not be number one in viewership…” Jimin stood up dramatically in the carriage, “…but this reporter takes pride in-ah!” Before Jimin could finish his statement, he slipped off the carriage, falling face first into a pile of horse droppings. “I’m covered in horse shit!”

Everyone at Persona stared at the television in shock as Jimin continued to whine about his current state. “You planned that?” Namjoon inquired.

Hoseok slowly shook his head. “No, Namjoon. That was beyond my wildest dreams.”

Momo talked animatedly for the duration of her and Yoongi’s dinner. “So, if you ever come to Montana, my mom makes the best cinnamon rolls ever! And she’s dying to meet you!”

Yoongi sighed. “Look, Momo, there’s something I really have to say, and there’s no good way to say it.” Momo shrugged, gesturing for the alpha to go on. “I want to break up.” Momo visibly tensed but didn’t say anything. “I don’t think you’re the one for me, and I don’t want to waste your time, because I do really like you, and I want to do right by you. And I think the best way for me to do that is to be honest with you. I’m sorry~” Momo covered her face with her hands, and the alpha felt his heart break. “Just let it out~” He whispered.

Momo removed her hands from her face, revealing that she wasn’t crying. Instead she was pissed off, picking her pasta up off her plate and flinging it at the alpha. “I’m not the one for you?!”

Yoongi stuttered. “I-I’m s-sorry, I-I-I thought the mature thing to do-“

“It’s my birthday!” Momo interrupted him.

“Yes, I know, I didn’t realize-“ Yoongi was interrupted again by the omega still practically screaming, gathering the attention of everyone else in the restaurant.

“It’s my birthday, and you’re telling me I’m not the one for you?!”

Yoongi chuckled nervously. “It’s not really that big of a deal! I mean, the odds, it’s like you lost the lottery!”

Momo’s eyes widened. “Oh, so dating you is like winning the lottery?!”

“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant-“

Momo groaned, hitting her hands against the table. “Then what’s the problem?!”

The alpha sighed. “I…I can’t explain it.”

The omega glared at him. “Try!”

Yoongi looked around the room before saying, “It’s ineffable~”

Momo’s jaw dropped. “I’m not ‘F’-able?”

The alpha shook his head quickly. “No, no, no, ‘ineffable’. It means it can’t be explained!”

“So now I’m stupid?!”

Yoongi inwardly groaned. “Okay, how did it even get here?”

“It got here because you broke my heart over my answering machine!” Momo yelled. “On my birthday! Then you waited three years for me to get over you, tracked me down, begged me to go out with you again, only so you could dump me three weeks later, _again on my birthday_!”

“It’s not like that!” Yoongi tried to defend himself. “It’s…it’s just-“

“What?!”

Panicking, Yoongi blurted out the first thing that popped in his head. “I’m just, like, super busy right now.” Momo’s glare hardened as she recognized those very words from the voicemail he had left three years before.

**_Remember when Momo said…_ **

_“I have my Krav Maga class in half an hour.”_

**_Turns out Krav Maga is not a kind of yoga or meditation class. It’s a form of military self defense fighting that originated in Israel._ **

Yoongi was caught off guard when Momo kicked him in the chest, sending him and his chair to the ground.

A freshly cleaned Jimin sat in Persona with Hoseok, Namjoon, and Seokjin as a server came to set a drink in front of him. “This is compliments of those two alphas at the bar.”

Jimin glanced at the two who raised their glasses towards him before promptly mocking him. “ _I’m covered in horse shit!_ ” They cried in a high-pitched voice that must have sounded like Jimin to them.

The omega buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment. “Isn’t it nice to know people are watching, though?” Hoseok offered, patting Jimin on the back. Jimin chose to ignore him.

Yoongi approached the table, his shirt ripped in a few places, his hair mussed, and bruises littering his face. “Oh, my god!” Namjoon exclaimed upon seeing his best friend.

“Are you okay?” Seokjin asked, already moving to examine the alpha.

Yoongi held his hand up to tell Seokjin to stay seated. “I told the truth. Turns out the truth has a mean roundhouse kick.” He eased himself down into the booth next to Jimin.

Seokjin gave the alpha a soft smile. “Well, you still did the right thing, and I’m proud of you.”

“I’m bleeding internally.” Yoongi stated, offering the omega a weak smile as Jimin rubbed his arm comfortingly.

Hoseok spoke up. “Hey, you know what always picks me up when I’m down? Other people’s misfortune!” Jimin turned to glare at Hoseok. “You missed the most amazing-“

“Can we please have just one person in this whole bar who didn’t see it?!” Jimin exclaimed. Hoseok sighed but agreed begrudgingly.

Seokjin looked at Yoongi sympathetically. “Are you okay?”

Yoongi gave a small nod. “I really that I was doing it the good way this time. I guess there really is no ‘good’ way.” He sighed. “I guess no matter how hard you try to do the right thing…you’ll still end up face first in a big pile of horse shit.” He turned to Jimin with a smile, the omega groaning.

“You saw it?”

Yoongi nodded happily. “It’s trending on YouTube!” Jimin pouted as Yoongi wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

**_And that’s how it ended with Momo. No happily ever after, just a whole lot of hurt. And just like that, all of those wonderful memories were replaced…with one of her beating me senseless. But, you know, as bad as that night was, within a year Momo was mated, and now she has three beautiful pups. And that’s the upside of hurt, sometimes it happens for a reason._ **

**“Wow…” Kai comments once Yoongi’s done with his story. “So, you got beat up by an omega?” The teenager begins to giggle, Beomgyu also holding back laughter.**

**“Is that all you’re taking away from this story?” Yoongi asks in disappointment.**

**Kai nods. “You got beat up by an omega.” This time, Beomgyu lets a small laugh out.**

**“Hey, she knew Krav Maga!” The two teenagers share a look as they laugh again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Yoongi's experience here?
> 
> What's your favorite part of the group's dynamic?
> 
> Who's your favorite character so far and why?


	5. Dionysus

**the year 2044**

**“Would you like to hear the story of the time I went deaf?”**

**Beomgyu and Kai share an exasperated look. “Why does he even bother asking?” Kai asks his older brother.**

**The older pup shrugs. “He wants to make us feel like we have a choice even when we don’t.”**

**“Great! So here it is~” The pups roll their eyes as Yoongi dives into his story. “It all started when Jimin strolled into the bar and said…”**

“Say you’re my bitch!”

“I’m your bitch.” Yoongi responded with no hesitation. “Why am I your bitch this time?”

Jimin smiled at him. “Because tonight I’m getting us into Dionysus.”

“Dionysus?!” Hoseok exclaimed, sitting up. “I’m so in!”

Yoongi stared between them blankly. “I don’t get it.”

Hoseok turned to his best friend to explain. “Dionysus is a club, and it’s incredibly exclusive.” Jimin sat down at the table with them as the alpha continued. “This one friend of mine waited outside for two hours once and never got in.”

The other alpha hummed. “Was this friend you?”

Hoseok glared at Yoongi. “No, this friend was ‘shut the fuck up’.”

“The owner goes to my gym.” Jimin explained. “And he happens to be a fan of my reporting for Channel Bangtan.”

“Congratulations, Park~” Yoongi praised. “You’re becoming a household name!”

Jimin giggled before clapping in excitement. “He’s even getting me into the VIP room!”

Hoseok snorted. “He just wants to show you his own VIP, if you know what I mean.”

The omega blinked. “Tell me, what does VIP stand for on Planet Pervert?”

The smile fell from Hoseok’s face as he tried to come up with something on the spot. “Well I know the P stands for penis.”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Alright, so you guys are definitely in. Should I invite Namjoon and Seokjin?” The alphas immediately started laughing at the question.

**_Why was this funny? Well, let me tell you. Seokjin was a kindergarten teacher, and so one fateful naptime…_ **

“Beatrise and I spent the night at the most charming little bed and breakfast.” Astraia, one of Seokjin’s coworkers, was telling him during their brief break while the kids napped. “It was so peaceful. What did you do this weekend?” Seokjin bit his lip as he thought back to his weekend.

_“CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!!” All of his friends were screaming at him as he and Jimin raced to see who could down an entire pitcher of beer first._

_They finished at the exact same second, the audience immediately arguing over who was the true winner._

“Oh, just quiet time with the fiancé.” He said instead of sharing his actual weekend activities.

Later that night, Seokjin cuddled up to Namjoon on the couch. “I don’t know, I just felt kind of embarrassed. Astraia and I are the same age and she and her mate do all this classy adult stuff.” His eyes widened as a thought hit him and he sat up straighter while looking at Namjoon. “Maybe _we_ should start doing adult stuff!”

Namjoon shrugged with a smirk. “It was pretty adult stuff we were doing this morning.”

Seokjin giggled resting his forehead against Namjoon’s. “But it definitely wasn’t classy.” Namjoon chuckled with him as the omega pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “We should do something like a wine tasting party!”

“I like wine.” Namjoon nodded in agreement. “I like tasting. You know I love to party, so let’s do it!” Seokjin smiled at the alpha, kissing him on the cheek as a thank you.

“So now Seokjin’s been going on a rampage signing them up for book clubs, cooking classes-“

Hoseok cut off Yoongi’s explanation. “All the things you do when you know exactly when and where your next million fucks are coming from.”

“So, no, Seokjin and Namjoon will not be joining us.” Yoongi finished up.

“Understood~” Jimin nodded before moving on. “Anyway, Yoongi, part two of why you’re my bitch: my friend Corinna is going to be there.”

Yoongi hummed. “Corinna, the omega I’m supposedly going to love?”

“You are gonna love Corinna!” Jimin insisted. “She’s fun, she’s smart, she lives in the moment-“

Hoseok interrupted the omega. “Translation: she’s ugly.”

Jimin cocked his head as he gave Hoseok a look. “And she’s totally hot.”

Yoongi shrugged. “I guess I could take her off your hands for one night.” Jimin hummed contently at Yoongi’s acceptance.

“So, you got any other hot, single-“

“No.” Jimin answered before Hoseok could even finish his question, turning back to Yoongi to tell him more about Corinna.

Namjoon attempted to fluff the throw pillows as per Seokjin’s request as Yoongi exited his bedroom, dressed for the club. Seokjin came out of the kitchen with a tray of appetizers and came to a stop in front of the alpha. “Oh no, Yoongi, your jacket!” The alpha immediately started panicking and asking what was wrong with it. “Somebody spilled gorgeous all over it!” The omega exclaimed with a smile, earning a thanks from Yoongi.

The door to the apartment burst open, revealing Hoseok who for once was not wearing a suit, instead opting for a nice black sweater and some tight pants for their night of clubbing. “And his hair was perfect!” He exclaimed, gesturing to the hairstyle he totally had not spent three whole hours on.

“Where’d you get that outfit?” Seokjin asked. “The juniors section?”

Hoseok turned to the omega with a completely serious expression. “I’ll have you know that it’s been scientifically proven that omegas are attracted to alphas who wear tighter clothing that shows off their assets.” Seokjin stared blankly at him. “You never read my blog, do you?”

“Alright, let’s get going!” Yoongi exclaimed, gesturing for Hoseok to exit the apartment so they could get on their way to the club.

“Have fun at your little dance party!” Namjoon called out to them, making Hoseok look at him in disappointment.

“Dude, what happened to you?”

Seokjin walked over to his fiancé, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s waist. “Namjoon is just becoming an adult.”

Namjoon nodded. “And it’s going to be awesome! Like tonight, we’re tasting all these different wines, pairing them up with gourmet cheese.”

Hoseok blinked before responding. “Wow, who knew that being in a committed heterosexual relationship could make an alpha so gay?” Namjoon gave him an unamused look as Yoongi led Hoseok out of the apartment.

Yoongi and Hoseok walked past the line waiting outside the club. “My oh my, there are some nice little pieces out tonight.” Hoseok commented, eyes following a pair of omegas that walked past before turning back to Yoongi. “Hook up strategy: find a piece, lock ‘em in, then grind with them all night until they are mine.”

“Tell me, do these strategies ever work?” The shorter alpha inquired.

Hoseok gave Yoongi a look. “The real question is: do these strategies ever _not_ work for me? Either way the answer is 50% of the time.”

The two alphas turned back to the front of the club just as Jimin walked out to greet them. “My bitches!” He tapped the bouncer on the arm to get his attention. “Those two are with me.” He nodded, moving the rope to let Yoongi and Hoseok in.

Three scrawny alphas watched in awe, the tallest one stepping forward soon after. “We’re his bitches too!” The bouncer glared at him. “We’ll just wait out here.”

“You gotta go with the 30-year fixed mortgage,” was the topic of conversation at Namjoon and Seokjin’s wine tasting.

Beatrise, Astraia’s mate, turned to Namjoon. “What about you, Namjoon? Have y’all started talking about houses, pups?” Astraia made a noise of interest, looking at Namjoon expectantly.

“I think we’re gonna wait on the pup thing.” Namjoon answered honestly. “I mean, I love pups, I’ve always wanted to be a dad.” The couple nodded in agreement. “But they make you old, figuratively speaking.” The smiles fell from the couple’s faces. “Like, you kind of stop having your own life once they come along.”

Astraia narrowed her eyes slightly. “I’m three months pregnant.”

Namjoon bit his lip at the announcement. “This is totally not awkward. It’s not awkward unless we make it awkward.” Astraia turned away from Namjoon and the alpha took the opportunity to jump off the couch and rush to the kitchen where Seokjin was.

“This place seems amazing!” Yoongi exclaimed as Jimin led them inside, stopping by the coat check counter. “Is Corinna already here?” He asked as he shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to the omega sitting behind the counter in exchange for a ticket.

“Yeah, she’s around here somewhere.” Jimin waved for him to hurry up. “Let’s go find her so I can introduce you. Then I’ll duck into the VIP room. It’s so elitist, who gets to be a VIP and who doesn’t.”

Yoongi looked at the omega with innocent eyes. “Can we come?”

Jimin sucked air through his teeth. “It’s not that elitist.” Yoongi stared in disbelief before following the omega into the actual club.

“This place is loud!” He practically shouted as the music increased in volume the closer they got to the main area.

“It’s not that bad.” Hoseok said.

They entered the main area of the room, Jimin already dancing slightly to the music as he scanned the crowd for his friend. “OKAY, IT IS A LITTLE LOUD!” Hoseok yelled to Yoongi, who didn’t hear him.”

Jimin spotted his friend and hit Yoongi on the arm. “THERE’S CORINNA!” He told him before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the omega. Once they were gone, Hoseok adjusted his shirt in preparation for his quest to find an omega for the night.

Once they were standing next to Corinna, Jimin tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention before hugging her in greeting. A quick introduction was made before the omega slipped off. “DO YOU WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE WE CAN TALK?” Yoongi tried to shout over the music.

“I’D LOVE TO!” Corinna responded, dragging Yoongi further onto the dance floor as she thought he had asked her to dance.

“DANCING’S FUN TOO~” Yoongi said as he started to bounce awkwardly to the music.

Meanwhile, Hoseok had set his sights on his omega of choice, already trying to determine how attractive she was just from the back of her head. The only thing was that she was already dancing with an alpha. The alpha stepped away eventually for reasons Hoseok did not care about, so he took the opportunity and sidled up behind her, picking up where the other alpha left off.

Namjoon had spent the majority of the party hiding out in the kitchen with Seokjin as he prepared more snacks for their guests. “Do you think it was weird that Yoongi didn’t invite me to go out with him?”

“Would you rather be at some crowded night club that’s all loud and sweaty with the BOOM BOOM BOOM-“ the omega mimicked the sounds of an EDM song, “than here? That’s what you want?”

The alpha gestured to the so-called party in their living room. “Is this what you want? ’30-year fixed mortgage’? ‘I’m three months pregnant’?” He mimicked the voices of their guests, turning to see Astraia standing right behind him, and from the look on her face, he knew she had heard him. He clapped his hands slightly before pointing at her. “Now _that_ was awkward.” Astraia gave him a fake smile before turning around and heading back to the couch.

Seokjin grabbed two bottles of wine off the counter and rushed to the living room to try to save their party. “Let’s start drinking!”

“Not so fast!” The 30-year mortgage alpha stood up with his hand held out. “We have to let it breathe for about half an hour, or the tannins won’t mellow properly.”

The omega’s smile faltered a bit as Namjoon took one of the bottles from his hands. “Fucking tannins~” Namjoon muttered to try to lighten the mood for his fiancé.

“JIMIN PARK!” Jimin told his name to the bouncer outside the VIP room. The alpha looked down at the list in his hand before shaking his head. The omega repeated his name and pointed to the list, insisting that he was on it. The bouncer crossed his arms, letting Jimin know he wasn’t budging.

On the dancefloor, Yoongi was still dancing with Corinna. “HOW DO YOU KNOW JIMIN?”

“SAGITTARIUS!” Corinna yelled back.

“IS THAT NEAR WESTCHESTER?” Yoongi inquired.

Corinna nodded. “I WOULD LOVE A BEER!” Yoongi stared at her in confusion until she mimed knocking back a drink. He nodded and headed towards the bar.

“Do you know what they’re doing in there right now?” Namjoon asked Seokjin, who was preparing even more food. “They’re watching Astraia’s ultrasound video. Even the pup looks bored.”

“It’s not that bad!” Seokjin insisted. “We’re finally starting to click with them! Astraia and Beatrise even invited us to their fondue fest next Saturday!”

Namjoon blinked. “Are you seriously trying to get me excited about fondue?”

Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows. “It’s dipping various foods into hot cheese! What’s not to love?”

The alpha was quiet for a beat before nodding. “Okay, I admit, that does sound good.” He sighed. “But it’s dipping various foods into hot cheese with boring people.”

Now it was the omega who sighed. “Namjoon, it’s time for us to grow up.”

**_Namjoon knew he was right. He had to stop acting like a pup._ **

Namjoon hurriedly closed the bathroom door behind him after making up an excuse to get away from the party.

**_But not tonight. Now, our apartment was on the third floor, so I’m not sure of the accuracy of this next part, but Namjoon swears this is exactly how it happened._ **

Namjoon landed on his feet in the alley behind their apartment building after jumping from the bathroom window. “Taxi!” He threw his hand in the air as he ran to the street.

Yoongi desperately tried to get the attention of the bartender but was failing as he was only focusing on the large number of omegas gathered around the bar at that moment. Finally, the alpha pushed through, shoving his face directly in front of the bartender and ordering two beers. The bartender delivered the drinks to him, asking him for his payment of $45.

“$45 FOR TWO BEERS?” Yoongi asked in disbelief, only earning a shrug from the bartender. The alpha sighed, digging into his pocket for his wallet to pay for the drinks.

Seokjin sat in between the 30-year mortgage alpha and Astraia, tuning them out as they talked about some boring singer that he had never even heard of. Really feeling the need to drown himself in alcohol, he sat up and grabbed the bottle of wine from the coffee table. “Please tell me we can drink the wine now.”

The alpha shook his head, prying the bottle from the omega’s hands to set back on the table. “Five more minutes~”

Seokjin let out a quiet growl as he sat back. “Fucking tannins.” He muttered under his breath.

Yoongi danced his way back to Corinna, holding out one of the beers for her to take. “YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS PLACE?” Corinna nodded with a smile, raising the beer to her lips to take a drink. “YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I’M SAYING!” The omega just smiled and nodded again. Yoongi then decided to make a game of yelling the most outrageous things, earning smiles and nods with each statement. “I’M FROM JUPITER!”

“I GOT KICKED OUT OF DISNEY WORLD FOR FUCKING MICKEY MOUSE!”

The music suddenly shut off randomly, but Yoongi hadn’t yet processed this before yelling out, “I’M SHITTING MY PANTS!” Everyone turned to stare at him, Corinna backing away slowly. The music started up again, drowning out Yoongi’s attempted explanations.

**_I think that’s when I realized that clubs really weren’t all that great. In fact, clubs sucked. I had to get out of there._ **

Jimin stood outside the club, phone pressed to his ear as Namjoon jogged up. “Jimin!” The omega greeted him with a surprised expression. “Why aren’t you inside?”

“I’m calling the owner.” Jimin explained. “Some stupid bouncer won’t let me into the stupid VIP room. What are you doing in here?”

“Oh, I just had this move that was begging to be busted.” Jimin giggled at the alpha’s dorkiness. “Can you get me in?”

Jimin nodded, turning to the bouncer and gesturing for him to let Namjoon in just as the annoying voicemail message started speaking into his ear. “Just what I needed tonight.” He mumbled under his breath.

The scrawny alphas who were still standing in line began complaining. “Dude, he just got here!”

“He must be a celebrity or something.”

As Jimin left a message for the owner of the club, the bouncer’s shift ended, and a new alpha came out to take his place. “It’s not even that I really care that much about getting into the VIP room, I’ve been to so many VIP rooms already, I’m not exactly a VIP virgin. But seriously please call me back so we can get this sorted out. Thanks~” He ended the call with a sigh, turning and finally seeing the new bouncer for the first time. “Oh, hi, I was just inside. My name is Jimin Park.”

The bouncer checked the list in his hands. “The name’s already crossed off, sorry.”

The smile fell from Jimin’s face. “I’m Jimin Park. I’m a reporter for Channel Bangtan.”

The bouncer’s eyebrows furrowed. “There’s a Channel Bangtan?” He shook his head before instructing the omega to go to the back of the line.

One of the scrawny omegas leaned towards Jimin. “You should have snuck in with that celebrity.”

Hoseok was attempting, and failing, to see the omega’s face without stopping his hip movements. Yoongi walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. “I’M HEADING OUT!” He informed his friend.

“WAIT!” Hoseok hold up his hand to stop the alpha from leaving. “I CAN’T SEE HER FACE, IS SHE HOT?”

Yoongi sighed and danced around to the front of the omega to see her face. Once he got a good look, he danced back around to Hoseok and gave him a thumbs up. “TOTALLY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!” Hoseok gestured a thank you before focusing all of his attention back on dancing against the omega.

Yoongi made it out of the main area, ticket already in hand to retrieve his jacket from the coat check. But then Namjoon rushed forward and exclaimed, “Coat wench, do not uncheck that man’s jacket!” The omega behind the counter stared at him in confusion. “Sorry, I was just being dramatic, you’re not a wench.”

“No, no, I actually like it.” The omega said with a smile. “I should get a sign made.”

“What are you doing here?” Yoongi asked in confusion. “Did Seokjin let you leave?”

Namjoon snorted. “Seokjin? Who even cares?”

Yoongi’s eyes widened. “You are so dead.”  
“I am so dead.”

“Anyway, I’m going home.” Yoongi moved to try to get his jacket only for Namjoon to stop him again.

“I put my ass and probably other parts of my body on the line so that I could come down here and party with my bro.” Namjoon said as he pushed the other alpha away from the coat check counter. “And damn it, we’re gonna party.”

Yoongi sighed. “Fine, I’ll have one beer.”

Namjoon cheered as they headed towards the main area of the club. “Finally, a drink I don’t have to wait half an hour for.”

**one half hour later**

The two alphas stepped away from the bar after finally receiving their beers. Namjoon was already doing his version of dancing to the music, cheering about finally having some fun.

**_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you a very important detail for this story. Earlier that day, Namjoon had gone to the dentist and gotten a temporary crown put in._ **

Namjoon suddenly flinched, grabbing his cheek in pain. Yoongi crouched down, looking at his friend with worry as the other alpha reached into his mouth, his hand coming back with his temporary crown as the music had caused it to fall out. “WE ARE GOING!” Yoongi exclaimed, intent on getting his friend somewhere where they could fix his tooth.

Namjoon yanked his arm away from Yoongi, shaking his head insistently. “I’M STAYING!” He started dancing again all while still holding his cheek in pain. Yoongi just stood off to the side and watched him in disappointment.

Seokjin knocked on the bathroom door to check on his fiancé. “Namjoon, are you okay?” His voice was full of worry.

After not receiving a response, Seokjin tried the doorknob, finding that it was unlocked. He stepped into the empty bathroom, looking around and even checking the shower for any sign of the alpha. When his eyes fell on the open bathroom window, his features hardened. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Namjoon, who picked up almost immediately. The blast of club music caused him to pull his phone away from his ear, glaring at the electronic in his hand. “He is so dead.”

**_Again, I wasn’t there, so I can’t confirm._ **

Seokjin landed on his feet in the alley behind their apartment building, much like Namjoon had. “Taxi!” He screamed in anger, stomping towards the street.

Jimin sat on the edge of the sidewalk pouting as Seokjin approached him. He didn’t even get to greet the other omega before he was ranting. “Namjoon just ditched our own party! Can you get me inside so I can kill him?”

“I wish I could, but I can’t even get myself in.” The shorter omega sighed as Seokjin sat next to him. “I was such and idiot. I get recognized one time and I start thinking I’m a member of BTS or something. I’m no VIP. I’m not even an IP. I’m just a P sitting out here in the gutter.”

Seokjin wrapped his arm around his friend. “Well I’d take a P in the gutter over a member of BTS any day.” After realizing what he said, both omegas scrunched their faces before falling into a fit of laughter.

Inside the club, Yoongi pointed towards Barney to let Namjoon know where he was. “I’M LEAVING!” Namjoon finally let him go without complaint, turning and making his way towards Barney instead, still clutching his cheek.

After tapping him on the shoulder and greeting him, Namjoon started to speak during the brief moments in the current song that were quiet enough that he could be heard. “I broke my tooth…do you have…any painkillers?”

Hoseok shook his head. “Maybe there’s…a machine in…the bathroom.” He pointed in the direction of the room in question before turning back around to continue grinding on the omega. Namjoon headed straight for the bathroom.

**_To this day, I don’t know what happened in that bathroom, but when Namjoon came out a few minutes later…_ **

Namjoon stepped out of the bathroom with the biggest smile on his face, head bopping to the music as he looked around the club in fascination.

Yoongi pulled his ticket out of his pocket and placed it on the coat check counter. “Rough night?” The omega asked him as she took his ticket.

“These clubs are supposed to be fun, right?” Yoongi inquired, leaning against the counter. “So why do I hate them so much?”

“Because everything society tells you you’re supposed to like usually sucks.” She answered, handing him his jacket. “Like these clubs…and cruises.”

“And New Year’s Eve~” Yoongi added on to the list.

A small smile made its way onto the omega’s face. “And the Super Bowl.”

“And parades.”

“The Rockettes~”

Yoongi nodded before repeating, “And parades.”

The omega giggled. “You said that already.”

“Yeah, I really hate parades.”

“He just left in the middle of our own party!” Seokjin had started ranting to Jimin again as they sat outside the club. “You don’t do that!” Jimin raised an eyebrow. “Unless you’re chasing after somebody who’s already done it, and then it’s okay.” The omega added on to defend himself.

Jimin chuckled. “I hate to take his side, but can you really blame him? A wine tasting? What’s your plan for next Saturday, Scrabble night?”

Seokjin looked down at his lap. “Do me a favor and don’t check your email.”

“Why are you trying to be a different person?” Jimin inquired. “I heard that in college you flashed a campus tour group on a dare.”

“Once on a dare!” Seokjin exclaimed before smiling. “The other times were just for fun.” Jimin giggled with him. “I’m not in college anymore.” Seokjin suddenly said seriously. “I’d love to be that person, but you can’t stay in the past forever, you can’t always be the same.”

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows slightly. “Um, false, you can be whoever you want to be. The question is, who do you want to be?”

Seokjin sighed. “I want to be the person who gets into this club and finds my fiancé.”

“Well, sadly you can’t be that person.” Jimin began to pout again.

A smile slowly spread across Seokjin’s face as an idea popped into his head. “Oh yes I can. Follow my lead.” He quickly stood up, Jimin following, and they made their way to the bouncer. “Hey, big guy~” He greeted the alpha with a flirty tone before turning around and promptly lowering his pants just below his ass, the most alluring feature of male omegas to alphas. A smirk appeared on the bouncer’s face and the three scrawny alphas gasped as he pulled his pants back up and looked to Jimin. “I said to follow my lead.”

“Please follow his lead.” The scrawny alphas began to beg.

Jimin groaned inwardly before moving next to Seokjin, turning around and pulling his own pants down to show off his goods to the bouncer. Thankfully, the bouncer moved the rope and let them inside.

“Those were the two greatest and only asses I’ve ever seen in my life.” The tall, scrawny alpha said in a daze.

Yoongi has now made his way to sit behind the coat check counter to continue his conversation with the omega. “It never fails! Every time someone says something is supposed to be fun, it’s not!”

“Exactly!” The omega agreed. “Say you and I were to…go on a date…”

The omega smiled softly. “Then we couldn’t go anywhere that’s supposed to be fun.”

“The DMV it is!”

The omega giggled. “Then we’ll get our teeth cleaned.”

“Sounds terrible.” Yoongi stated. “It’s a date!” The omega giggled at him again. “But there’s still one big question that needs to be answered…” She stared at him expectantly. “How many of these coats do you think I can put on all at once?”

Seokjin and Jimin made it into the main part of the club, the taller omega gesturing for them to split up and search for Namjoon. Seokjin finally found him in the middle of a circle, dancing more energetically than he had ever seen the alpha dance before. He stood among the crowd of cheering people, watching his fiancé in what seemed to be his element, which was strange as he knew the alpha only danced when he was sure no one was paying attention to him other than his closest friends.

Namjoon turned around, stopping and staring wide eyed as he noticed Seokjin there. He was sure that was his last moment on Earth until the omega smiled at him, clapping a bit. He smiled back before resuming his dance.

Back at the apartment, Seokjin and Namjoon’s guests were in the middle of a tense game of Trivial Pursuit.

The omega Hoseok had been grinding on all night finally turned around to face him, her eyes widening in shock and disgust. “HOSEOK?!” She explained, pushing him away. The alpha also began to gag as he ran out of the club.

“Hoseok?” Yoongi asked, walking out with at least ten coats on.

“Get your coat, we’re leaving.” Hoseok demanded frantically.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “What happened to that…piece you were grinding on?”

Hoseok shuddered at the memory. “That was my cousin, Burgundy.” Yoongi began laughing. “No!” Hoseok pulled his best friend close to him by his collar. “We are not laughing about this, Yoongi! This is not gonna be some funny story that we’ll be telling in a couple months! It’s not gonna be like ‘hey, remember that time when you were grinding on-‘ no!” Yoongi stayed quiet as Hoseok rambled. “As far as we’re concerned, this night never happened! Promise me right now that you will never tell another living soul what took place here tonight!”

Yoongi held back a chuckle. “Alright, I promise, let’s just get Namjoon and go.” Yoongi tugged all of the jackets off and handed them back to the coat check omega. “Thanks for saving my night. I’ll talk to you soon?” She nodded as she handed Yoongi his own jacket back. “Hoseok, tip her~”

Hoseok snorted. “Why should I? I didn’t check a coat, and even if I did, tip jars are so-“

“Hey, funny story, Hoseok was grinding-“ Hoseok jumped forward and shoved a couple of bills in the tip jar before running back into the club to find Namjoon. “I’m totally using that.”

The two alphas returned to the main part of the club, stopping in their tracks when they came across Namjoon and Seokjin in the middle of a heated make out session on the dance floor, Jimin coming up to them soon after and watching the couple with a soft smile.

**_So Namjoon and Seokjin rediscovered their youth. It was nice…and then it got gross._ **

Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jimin’s expressions all morphed into those of disgust as the couple’s kiss deepened even further.

Later, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, and Seokjin were in a cab back to their homes, Seokjin sleeping against Namjoon’s shoulder. “I’M REALLY GLAD YOU GUYS CAME OUT TONIGHT!” Yoongi shouted, not realizing how loud he was being.

“YOU KNOW, DUDE, IT KIND OF HURT THAT YOU GUYS DIDN’T INVITE ME TO COME WITH YOU.” Yoongi looked at Namjoon with an apologetic expression. “I GET THAT THINGS HAVE CHANGED SINCE I GOT ENGAGED, BUT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO HAVE AT LEAST BEEN ASKED.”

“I’M SORRY!” Yoongi responded. “I JUST ASSUMED-“

Hoseok suddenly interrupted. “THEY PLAYED SOME GREAT SONGS TONIGHT!”

Yoongi chose to ignore him. “I MEAN, LATELY-“

“I KNOW!” Namjoon interrupted. “IT JUST SEEMS LIKE WE’RE SUDDENLY LIVING IN TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS! MAYBE YOU’VE GOT MORE IN COMMON WITH HOSEOK!” The alpha in the front seat turned around at the mention of his name, the others waving him off.

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Yoongi asked. “YOU THINK I LIKE GOING TO THOSE CLUBS?! I’D SO MUCH RATHER GO TO YOUR FRUITY LITTLE WINE TASTING!”

Seokjin suddenly sat up. “OH MY GOD I’M GONNA THROW UP!” He moved to climb over Namjoon to open the window, the alpha rubbing his arm comfortingly, before abruptly calming down. “False alarm~” He rested his head against Namjoon’s shoulder again, falling asleep almost immediately.

Yoongi decided to continue his speech. “THE PROBLEM IS, I CAN’T DO ANY OF THE COUPLE STUFF WHEN I DON’T HAVE ANYONE TO DO IT WITH. AND THE ONLY WAY TO FIND SOMEONE TO DO IT WITH IS BY GOING OUT AND DOING STUPID SINGLE STUFF WITH HOSEOK!” Again, Hoseok turned around at the mention of his name. “BUT WHEN I FIND THEM, WE’RE GONNA HAVE SOME BADASS WINE TASTINGS!”

“IT’S A PLAN!” Namjoon agreed. “MAYBE IT’LL BE THAT CUTE COAT CHECK OMEGA!”

“MAYBE IT WILL BE!”

**_It wasn’t._ **

After a moment of silence, Namjoon spoke again. “YOONGI, I DON’T SAY THIS ENOUGH, BUT I REALLY-“

“THAT PLACE HAS GREAT SALADS!” Hoseok yelled, pointing to a restaurant they were driving past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably gonna end up putting this fic and A Simple Favor on hold because I'm not getting any feedback at all on them


	6. The Slutty Bumble Bee

**the year 2044**

**“You know how Jimin is a big fan of Halloween?” Yoongi asks his pups. “How he takes it so seriously with his costumes?” Beomgyu and Kai nod. “Well, he wasn’t always like that. Back in 2019, he thought he was too cool for Halloween, the complete opposite of Seokjin.”**

Seokjin joined Namjoon, Jimin, and Hoseok at their usual table in Persona. “Guess what came in the mail today!”

Namjoon began to bounce in excitement. “Our costumes?! How awesome are they?!”

“They’re awesome!” Seokjin confirmed, the alpha pumping his fist as he cheered. “And I made sure to have yours altered already so that your dick won’t be trying to make an appearance all night again.”

“As if you didn’t secretly enjoy it.” Namjoon teased, but still gave his omega a quick thank you kiss.

Hoseok set his drink on the table. “You know what my favorite thing about Halloween is?” Jimin sighed as he picked up his drink, mentally preparing himself for whatever bullshit was about to come out of the alpha’s mouth. “It’s the one night a year that omegas without fail let out their inner sluts.” Namjoon and Seokjin just stared at Hoseok, but their gazes didn’t deter him. “If they want to be a witch, they’re a slutty witch. If they want to be a cat, they’re a slutty cat. If they want to be a nurse-“

“We get it.” Seokjin cut him off.

Hoseok locked eyes with Seokjin and finished his statement. “-they’re a slutty nurse.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes at his friend before turning to the omega sitting across from him. “Jimin, what are you doing for Halloween?”

The omega shrugged. “I don’t know, probably just hanging with Harley, this girl I’ve been seeing.” He picked up his drink and took a sip nonchalantly.

Seokjin, however, was nowhere near chalant as his eyes widened. “Harley? There’s a Harley?” He then gasped in offense. “You have a girlfriend and didn’t tell us?!”

Jimin quickly shook his head. “No, she’s not my girlfriend. She’s just an alpha that I’ve been seeing for a couple of weeks.”

“Girlfriend~” Seokjin stated adamantly.

Namjoon decided to take charge of the conversation, knowing what would happen if Seokjin kept pressing about the label of Jimin’s relationship with the unknown female alpha. “So why haven’t we met her?”

“We’re not really ready to go public yet.” Jimin answered with a small smile.

“Kinky~” Hoseok mumbled, earning a glare from Jimin.

Seokjin suddenly gasped in excitement, leaning over the table. “How about we go on a Halloween double date?!”

“Well we were actually thinking about staying home and dressing up as nudists.” Jimin smirked while Hoseok snorted in laughter.

“Come on, Jimin!” Seokjin insisted. “Show off your new alpha and let us judge and evaluate her behind your back! It’ll be so much fun!”

Before Jimin could give an answer, Yoongi showed up after just getting off work, causing Namjoon to jump up in excitement again. “Yoongi, you’ll never guess what happened!”

“Your costumes came in.”

“Our costumes ca-“ Namjoon deflated as he realized Yoongi had already answered his nonquestion. “Oh, yeah, they did.”

As the alpha sat down, Jimin turned to him. “Yoongi, what are you doing for Halloween?” Yoongi opened his mouth answer but couldn’t as the rest of the group groaned. “What?”

Seokjin rolled his eyes slightly as he answered Jimin’s question. “Every Halloween, Yoongi waits for the Slutty Bumble Bee.”

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s the Slutty Bumble Bee?”

“You mean _who_ is the Slutty Bumble Bee.” Yoongi corrected before diving into a dramatic retelling of the night. “It was four years ago; I was at this Halloween party up on the roof of our building. I was just about to call it an early night when out of nowhere this omega popped up in the sexiest bumble bee costume.”

The omega tilted his head. “How can a bumble bee costume be sexy?”

“It’s Halloween.” Yoongi stated matter of factly. “Anything can be sexy if you put your mind to it. Anyway, we’re standing by the bar and I see them mix Ka-“

“Kahlua and root beer.” Seokjin finished for Yoongi, mimicking the alpha’s tone.

Namjoon continued with the teasing. “A cocktail they invented themselves.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes and tried to get on with his story. “And she called it-“

“And she called it ‘The Tootsie Roll’!” Hoseok now joined in.

All three friends then exclaimed, “Because it tastes exactly like an alcoholic tootsie roll!”

“Hey!” Yoongi yelled out. “Can I please tell the story?” He turned back to Jimin. “So, we had this instant connection, they gave me their number, but then-“”

“Something went terribly wrong!”

“Guys!” Yoongi glared at the people he called his friends while Jimin just giggled at their antics. “Then something went terribly wrong.”

_Seokjin happily gave the pups standing outside the apartment handfuls of candy, ignoring the parents’ judging looks at his Bonnie costume. “Happy Halloween!” He exclaimed cheerfully as the pups skipped down the hall._

_Before he closed the door, Yoongi returned from the Halloween party, setting his keys and a chocolate bar on the table by the door. “Hey, Bonnie, where’s Clyde?” He inquired as he moved to the kitchen to return the loaf of bread he had used for his ‘breadwinner’ costume._

_“Clyde?!” Seokjin called out as Yoongi began to remove the cheap, plastic gold medals from around his neck._

_“Right here, doll~” Namjoon responded as he entered the room, automatically wrapping his arms around his boyfriend._

_Yoongi turned to his best friend excitement. “I just met the perfect omega! They’re funny, they’re beautiful, they love Star Wars!”_

_Namjoon immediately looked at Yoongi with a serious expression. “Wait, what’s their take on Ewoks?”_

_“Loves them!” Yoongi responded as he moved back to the kitchen to grab a beer._

_The taller alpha sighed in relief. “Good, I still don’t get why people hate Ewoks so much. The rebellion never would have succeeded without the Ewoks!”_

_“And they’re a marine biologist!” Yoongi continued. “They spent a year in Antarctica studying penguins!”_

_“Penguins are awesome!” Namjoon exclaimed. “They’re kind of like black and white Ewoks!”_

_Yoongi chuckled, looking down at the table only for panic to spread through him. “Where’s my chocolate bar?”_

_Seokjin shrugged. “I don’t know, but we got plenty of chocolate in that bowl.”_

_The alpha shook his head. “No, no, no, I need that chocolate bar! They wrote their number on the wrapper! Where is it?” The omega glanced out the door where the last pup to have come trick or treating had recently left with a guilty look on his face. Yoongi ran out into the hallway, gaze falling on a pup and their mother just a few feet away. “Hey, you, dragon! Stop right there!” The pup’s mother held him to his chest, staring at the alpha like he was crazy as Yoongi ripped his candy bag away from him, dumping it all out on the floor as he desperately searched for his chocolate bar._

“Never found their number, never saw them again.” Yoongi finished. “But every year they have a Halloween party up on the roof so that’s where I’ll be.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes. “It’s been four years, Yoongi. They could be engaged, mated, or, God forbid, fat.”

Seokjin glared at Hoseok as Yoongi spoke. “I have a feeling that this could be the year. Halloween is a night of wonder and magic.” The entire group groaned at him again. “Go ahead and mock me, it doesn’t bother me. But think about how cool it would be if the Slutty Bumble Bee became my mate.”

Jimin and Seokjin’s eyes widened at that thought. “On the off chance that that does happen, maybe we should stop calling them the Slutty Bumble Bee.” Seokjin suggested, everyone agreeing.

Yoongi sat on the couch on his laptop as Seokjin called out to him from Namjoon’s bedroom. “Yoongi, are you ready to be amazed?!”

“Can’t wait!” Yoongi called back with no enthusiasm just before the engaged couple entered the room in a Lilo & Stitch couple’s costume, Seokjin’s grass skirt swishing around his legs.

“So, what do you think?” Namjoon asked in a failed attempt at a Stitch voice.

The alpha on the couch looked them over. “Wow, I can’t see your dick this year.”

Seokjin clapped his hand and bounced in excitement. “We are so going to win the costume contest this year!”

“First prize, $50 gift certificate for the bar!” Namjoon’s excitement matched his fiancé’s.

Yoongi hummed. “And how much did you spend on your costumes?

Namjoon looked down at the ground and mumbled, “$100.”

“Either way, you guys look great.” Yoongi assured them as he closed his laptop and stood up from the couch.

“What are you going as?” Seokjin asked before promptly freezing. “Wait, why am I even asking?” He gave Yoongi a look as the alpha placed his cheap gold medals around his neck.

“I want the Slutty Bumble Bee to recognize me!” Yoongi defended himself as he moved to the kitchen to grab a loaf of bread. “And they know me as the breadwinner!” The omega rolled his eyes. “Well he thought it was hilarious!”

“Four years ago!” Seokjin pointed out. “Trust me, it’s not as funny the second time…or the fourth.”

Yoongi ignored him, moving to leave the apartment, only to be met by Hoseok dressed as Freddy Mercury standing on the other side of the door, dramatically lip syncing to _We Will Rock You_. Once Hoseok’s eyes landed on his best friend’s costume, however, he groaned and turned the music off. “No, nope, not this year! You’re going as my bandmate. Costume up!” He threw a Brian May costume at the shorter alpha.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, dropping the costume on a chair. “I’ll stick with the breadwinner.”

“Fine~” Hoseok groaned before shifting his mood. “Here’s the plan: I’m getting us into the Victoria’s Secret Halloween Party. Trust me, by the end of it, you will truly be the breadwinner.”

“We can get rejected by supermodels any day of the year!” Yoongi exclaimed. “Tonight, I’m going up to the roof, I’m gonna drink a few beers, and I’m gonna wait for the Slutty Bumble Bee.”

Hoseok hummed and raised his hands to mimic a scale to weigh their options. “Victoria’s Secret models strutting around in lingerie…or Ivy League graduates reuniting one of their stupid clubs.” He raised his left hand, the one representing the models, as high as he could reach. “Looks like lefty wins!”

“I’m going to the roof.” Yoongi stated with finality, leaving the apartment.

Hoseok followed his friend out as Jimin showed up at the apartment. “Ooh, cute costume.” Jimin complimented as he saw Seokjin and Namjoon.

Seokjin thanked him with a smile, swishing his grass skirt around. “Where’s Harley?”

“She’s meeting me here.” Jimin informed the other omega. “Work ran late because I was covering the Halloween parade.”

The taller omega nodded in understanding. “Where’s your costume?”

Jimin opened his mouth to answer as someone knocked on the apartment door. “Well Harley and I had joked about dressing up together, but ultimately we decided not to go with any costumes.” He opened the door to reveal a female alpha with short, curly dark brown hair in a sexy police officer costume. “Oh no~” Jimin mumbled as he gestured for her to come inside. “Everyone, this is Harley, and I swear this is not her everyday clothing choice.”

Harley looked at Jimin in confusion. “Where’s your costume, Inmate #101395?”

Jimin’s eyes widened as he let out a small laugh. “Oh, I was just kidding! I’ve really gotta stop making jokes over text, it’s so hard to convey tone!”

Namjoon leaned over to Seokjin to whisper in his ear. “Well, we’ve got them beat.” Seokjin quietly fist bumped his fiancé.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this!” Hoseok complained as he followed Yoongi through the crowd of people on the rooftop.

“I didn’t.” Yoongi deadpanned. “You followed me up here.”

Hoseok groaned. “This party sucks!” He looked around and sniffed the air a bit. “There’s, like, six omegas here!”

Yoongi nudged him. “Don’t worry, the night’s still young! It’ll get better!” Hoseok obviously didn’t believe him as he walked over to the bar, picked up an open bottle of alcohol and began chugging it.

The two couples sat in Persona with their dinner, Seokjin and Namjoon being disgustingly cute and couple-y. Harley watched them talk and laugh together in admiration, reaching over to hold Jimin’s hand, who just smiled at him. When the engaged couple came to a break in their talking, Jimin gently pulled his hand away from Harley’s. “Sorry, I need this hand to eat.” He transferred his fork from his left hand back to his dominant hand that was now free and proceeded to eat his salad again.

It wasn’t that much longer that a waiter came out with their meals, Jimin cheering as he laid his eyes on his burger. “It’s so nice to meet you, Harley!” Seokjin exclaimed for about the fifth time since Jimin had introduced them. “You two are really cute together!”

“Thank you! We’ve been spending a lot of time together lately.” Harley commented. “We’ve even started finishing each other’s…”

Jimin moaned after taking a bite of his burger. “Oh my god, this burger is so-“

“-good!” Harley finished, desperately wanting to make her point.

Seokjin giggled as he and Namjoon each took bites of each other’s chosen meals. “Baby, I think you won the dish off this time.” Seokjin commented. “Your steak is so much better than my pork chops!”

“That may be so, but your onion rings punched my baked potato in the dick so hard its testicles were pushed back into its body.”

Jimin raised an eyebrow at Namjoon’s description but didn’t respond as he was still too busy enjoying his burger. “Jimin, you have to try this chicken.” Harley offered, holding a forkful up to Jimin.

The omega hummed as he swallowed his bite. “No thanks, I’m good!” Seokjin watched the exchange happen as Harley insisted he try her food. “Nah, I just really want this cheeseburger! It’s like I’m orgasming in my mouth!” Jimin punctuated his statement by taking another bite. Now Namjoon had taken notice of the exchange, sharing a look with his fiancé as Harley once again pushed for Jimin to try a bite. “Dude, if I wanted the chicken, I would have ordered the chicken.” Jimin giggled as he took another bite of his burger, not noticing the crestfallen look on Harley’s face.

Hoseok was still standing by the bar when an omega in a hula costume came up to get a drink. “Hey~” He greeted her, to which she responded with a smile. “What’s an alpha gotta do to get ‘lei’d around here?”

The omega laughed sarcastically. “Because I’m wearing a lei, right?” She rolled her eyes before walking off.

“It’s not funny if you explain it!” He sighed as Yoongi walked up to him. “Dude, let’s get out of here.”

Yoongi shook his head. “No, I’m having fun! And it’s great to see everyone again.”

Hoseok gave him a look. “Name one person you know at this party.”

The shorter alpha looked around the party and began pointing out random party. “There’s ninja…back of horse…where’s front of horse? That guy is a party animal!”

Hoseok rolled his eyes. “I’m leaving, but just know that this Victoria’s Secret party is on a yacht!”

“Have fun!” Yoongi called after him as he stormed off.

Seokjin and Jimin made their way into the bathroom to freshen up. “So, do you like Harley?” Jimin inquired.

“Do _you_ like Harley?” Seokjin countered, making furrow his eyebrows in confusion. “Because it doesn’t seem like it! You won’t share your food; you won’t wear a costume!”

Jimin scoffed a bit. “Seokjin, you know me. I’m just not into all of that couple-y stuff. It’s just not who I am!”

Seokjin sighed. “Look, I know that it looks stupid on the outside, I used to think that way too. But trust me, on the inside, those small things give you the greatest feeling in the world!” Jimin raised an eyebrow. “Give it a chance and I’m sure you’ll like it!”

The shorter omega narrowed his eyes accusingly. “Are you trying to get me to join a cult?”

“Jimin, Harley likes you! If you don’t start meeting her halfway, you’re gonna lose her.” Jimin tilted his head a bit as if he didn’t fully understand. “It’s Halloween, put on the boyfriend costume for one night.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Jimin asked. “Buy her a giant teddy bear or something?”

Seokjin shrugged a bit. “Just start by sharing dessert.”

Jimin nodded. “Yeah, I can do that, I can share dessert.” Seokjin smiled at him. “But he better want the brownie sundae, I’ve had my eye on it since I first saw it on the menu!” Seokjin rolled his eyes as they left the tiny room.

Yoongi was roaming around the rooftop when he spotted a familiar figure. Only instead of dressed as Freddy Mercury, he was wearing a suit and a pair of sunglasses. “You’re back?”

“Damn right I am.”

“In a different costume?” Yoongi inquired.

Hoseok nodded. “Every Halloween I come prepared with a backup costume that way if I strike out with the hottest omega at the party, I can get a second chance at a first impression.” Yoongi gave him a look. “What’s with that face?”

“It’s half me thinking you’re pathetic and half me really needing to pee.”

Hoseok stared at Yoongi. “Then go to the bathroom.”

Yoongi shook his head. “There’s a long ass line and I don’t want to miss the Slutty Bumble Bee!”

“Then just pee off the roof!”

A random alpha passing by said. “I wouldn’t do that; you might pee on somebody.” He moved to walk on but paused. “Do either of y’all have some weed?”

Seokjin and Namjoon were posing as Jimin took multiple pictures of them in their costumes. “Alright, I got it!” Jimin informed them, handing Seokjin’s phone back to him as the group moved to sit back down.

“I still think we should have won as Bonnie and Clyde.” Namjoon pouted.

Jimin gasped as he saw their desserts now sitting on the table. “Oh my god, this sundae looks so good I could eat the whole thing in one minute!” Seokjin nudged him and gave him a look. “Oh, but I, uh, would rather share this extremely tiny dessert with you, Harley.” Jimin smiled at the female alpha, pushing the ice cream to sit between the two of them.

“Apple tart? Excellent choice, Jinnie!”

Seokjin giggled as he scooped up a bite. “Thank you, Joonie!” He fed his fiancé the first bite of their dessert.

Jimin attempted to copy Seokjin’s actions. “Let’s dig in, Har…ley Quinn…” The omega tried to ignore the slight air of awkwardness by quickly taking a bite of ice cream.

Hoseok found his way back to the omega in the hula costume. “Let me guess,” he started, “every alpha you’ve talked to has used the ‘leid’ line on you.”

She snorted. “You wouldn’t believe.”

“Well, I apologize for my status.” Hoseok smiled at her. “Let me make it up to you by making you a drink.”

The omega smiled at him. “Well you’ve certainly got a different energy than the other alphas here.”

“Is it big dick energy?” Hoseok asked with a smirk, the omega immediately scowling at him as she walked off.

Jimin was really struggling with the sharing dessert thing, eyeing the dessert longingly every time Harley took a bite. “Hey, if you guys like tiramisu,” Harley said to the other couple, “we found this really great Italian place-“

“You found it!” Jimin interrupted her as he pulled the dessert dish closer to himself. “I just came with you when you invited me. But tell them more!”

“Anyway, we love tiramisu-“

Jimin cut her off again. “ _I_ love tiramisu. And _you_ love tiramisu.”

Seokjin and Namjoon shared a look as Harley looked at Jimin in confusion. “Yeah, _we_ love tiramisu.”

The omega shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, but it sounds a bit weird when you say it like that. ‘We’ love tiramisu. Loving tiramisu isn’t exactly a group thing.” Jimin turned to his friends, hoping they would agree with him.

Instead, Namjoon cleared his throat. “So, this Italian place, how’s their spaghetti?”

Before Harley could respond, Jimin suddenly exclaimed. “Slow down there, hungry!” He stopped Harley from taking another bite of the sundae by pulling the bowl closer to himself.

“Yeah, I guess _we’re_ both hungry.” Harley stated passive aggressively.

Jimin suddenly pointed over something behind the alpha. “Hey, is that John Cena?” Once she was turned around, the omega began to shovel as much of the sundae into his mouth as he could fit. Seokjin sighed at his friend’s actions as Harley turned back around in confusion, eyes widening when she saw why Jimin had tricked her.

Hoseok walked up to Yoongi. “Okay, we are going to that Victoria’s Secret party right now.” Yoongi refused. “Come on, I can’t stand to watch my best friend waste another precious Halloween waiting for a Slutty Bumble Bee who’s not coming!”

“They might.” Yoongi responded with the same hope filled gaze he had every Halloween. “I know it’s not a very high chance, but it was never about that! It’s about believing! This omega represents something to me! They represent hope!”

The taller alpha nodded and hummed in response. “I did not understand a word you just said.” Yoongi rolled his eyes as Hoseok stepped closer to him. “Lingerie models on a boat, Yoongi!”

Yoongi shrugged. “Have fun with that.”

Jimin held up that pitiful remains of his dessert, offering it to Harley. “You wanna drink the part that melted?”

“Actually, it’s getting late, I think I’m just gonna go.” Harley moved to stand up.

Jimin followed her. “Hey, I thought you were going to show me those handcuffs of yours?” The omega reminded her with a sultry smirk.

Harley sighed. “Jimin, I don’t really think you like being with me.”

“I like being with you!” Jimin assured her.

“Not as much as you like being alone.” Harley rebutted. “You like eating your own food, sleeping in your own bed, doing your own sudoku puzzles-“

Jimin scoffed. “Well who uses ink, Harley?” He winced a bit as he realized how harsh his tone came off. “I’m sorry. I’m just a bit set in my ways, that doesn’t mean we can’t make it work!”

“Actually, it kind of does.”

Another scoff of disbelief escaped the omega. “Wait, are we breaking up?”

Harley shook her head. “No, _we_ aren’t breaking up. _I’m_ breaking up with _you_.” Jimin stared in disbelief as Harley left the bar.

**_And then, just as I was about to lose hope…a penguin appeared at the bar to mix a drink. Kahlua, root bear…could this penguin be the Slutty Bumble Bee?_ **

Yoongi slowly approached the person in the penguin costume. “I’m so sorry to bother you, and this might sound crazy, but I met someone up on this roof four years ago. They mixed that cocktail and they loved penguins…was that you?” The penguin gave the tiniest nod. “Oh my god, everyone thought I was crazy for trying to come-“

“You are such a loser!” The penguin exclaimed, removing its head to reveal none other than Hoseok. Yoongi groaned and rolled his eyes. “I came back for you, Yoongi! I penguin suited up to show you how ridiculous you are being!” Yoongi glared at Hoseok. “And to get hula omega’s number. Both missions accomplished!”

The omega in the hula costume came up to get a refill on her drink, doing a double take at Hoseok. “Wait, you’re that lame Freddy Mercury wannabe. I can’t believe I gave you my number!”

“Well you did.”

“Give it back.”

“Nope, I earned it! I’m calling you!”

The omega crossed her arms and glared at him. “I’m not going out with you.”

Hoseok just shrugged. “How will you know it’s me? I’m a master of disguise.” The omega rolled her eyes and walked away. Hoseok turned back to his best friend. “Yoongi, Victoria’s Secret party. Let’s go!”

“I’m staying.” Hoseok sighed, turning to leave the party but not without flipping the other alpha off.

Seokjin and Namjoon looked at Jimin in pity. “We’re so sorry.” Seokjin said to the other omega, trying to make him feel better.

Jimin shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal. She wanted to be a we, and I wanted to be an I.” Jimin sighed. “And alphas like to say we’re the complicated ones.” He picked up his spoon to dig into his second round of dessert, pausing when he still felt the couple’s eyes on him. “Guys, seriously, I’m fine!”

The two nodded as the host of the costume contest came forward to make the announcement. “Alright, this is it! The winners of this year’s costume contest are Seokjin Kim and Namjoon Kim as Lilo and Stitch!” The couple shared a celebratory kiss before jumping up to accept their prize.

“We did it, Jinnie!” Namjoon exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his fiancé once more.

“We did do it, Joonie!” Seokjin pulled the alpha into a kiss, and Jimin watched them with a sad smile, finally understanding at least a little bit of what Seokjin had been talking about.

Yoongi was sitting against the wall on the roof, very few partygoers still present, when Jimin found him. “I had a feeling you’d still be up here.” The omega commented, wrapping the blanket he had brought together around himself as he moved to sit next the alpha. Jimin sighed once he got settled. “You know, I never played a team sport.”

The alpha turned to him in slight confusion. “Is this the start of a game of Never Have I Ever? Because I’m afraid there’s nothing left to take shots of.”

Jimin snorted at that. “I danced in high school. And only solos. You know why?” Yoongi shrugged to signify that he didn’t. “Because then it was just me up there. I never had to worry about anyone else.” There was a moment of silence between the two before he continued. “I just got dumped.”

The alpha made a noise of sympathy. “I’m sorry, that sucks.”

The omega shrugged. “It’s okay, I wasn’t that into her anyway.” Jimin sighed. “That’s just the story of my life! Everyone around me is falling in love and acting stupid and sweet, but not me.” Jimin turned his head to look at Yoongi. “Why don’t I want that more? I _want_ to want that! Is there something wrong with me?”

“No,” Yoongi assured him. “I mean, you didn’t want to be with me, so firstly you just have shit taste in alphas.” Jimin let out a laugh, rolling his eyes playfully at Yoongi’s comment. “In all seriousness, there’s nothing wrong with you, you’re perfect.”

Jimin sighed. “But what if I’m just, like, a bad person or something? Tonight, Harley was willing to go all out for me, and I just couldn’t do that for her. Why can’t I do that for someone?”

Yoongi shrugged. “You just haven’t met the right alpha yet.” A soft smile spread on Jimin’s face as Yoongi spoke. “One day, you’re gonna meet an alpha who’s gonna make you wanna go to the ends of the Earth for them, even if it makes you look like a complete idiot.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Yoongi nodded. “Just like the Slutty Bumble Bee.”

Jimin bit his lip before asking the alpha a question. “How do you do this, Yoongi? How do you sit out here on the roof in the cold and still have faith that your bumble bee is going to come?”

“Being drunk helps with that.” Jimin laughed at Yoongi as the alpha started to smile. “I know the odds aren’t exactly in my favor. I know it’s highly unlikely that the love of my life is going to walk on that door wearing a bumble bee costume at 2:44 in the morning, but this seems as good a spot as any to wait anyway.” Jimin smiled, removing his blanket from his shoulders to instead spread it across both of their laps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: I have always been the kind of person that writes for myself, but I post to get feedback from other people. With the last two chapters, I waited weeks to get comments, even saying that I MIGHT end up putting the fic on hold if I didn't get comments. And when I did finally get a comment, it wasn't anything about the fic it was someone "respecting" my decision that frankly hadn't even been made making that comment sound like it was pushing me to make a decision I didn't actually want to make.
> 
> So from now on I will not update this fic unless people actually act like they enjoy it. And I don't mean by giving it kudos, I literally don't give a shit about how much kudos a fic has. I don't even look at the number on this fic or any of my other fics because to me that's just empty praise that literally does nothing to help me grow as an author. So if you actually do like this fic, take the time to leave a comment, even if it's something as simple as "I really enjoyed this chapter".
> 
> Just please give me something to motivate me to post the multitude of chapters that I've had written up but haven't posted yet because I feel like no one likes this fic.


	7. The Soul Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the sweet comments on the last chapter! They did make me feel a bit better <3

**the year 2044**

**“So, before I met your mother, back when I was still out there searching for my mate,” Beomgyu and Kai roll their eyes at how much their father is dragging out his next story installment, “I learned something extremely valuable that I’m going to teach you now. Love is not a science.”**

**Kai claps and stands up. “Thanks so much for the lesson, Dad!”**

**Beomgyu nods and stands up with his brother. “Yeah, great story this time, can’t wait for more later!”**

**Yoongi ignores his pups and continues into his storytelling. “Sometimes in life you just have to accept that there are things that just can’t be explained.” The two teenagers resume their positions on the couch with matching pouts.**

Seokjin and Namjoon ran into the bar, making noises of disgust as they approached their friends. “Oh my god, that was terrifying!” Namjoon exclaimed.

“I know, I’m still shaking!” Seokjin responded, stealing Hoseok’s drink and downing it in the hopes that the alcohol would calm him.

“Joke’s on you, I have a cold.” Hoseok said, but the omega obviously didn’t care as he set the empty glass down.

Jimin looked at the couple in concern. “Are you guys okay? What happened?”

Instead of answering Jimin’s question, Namjoon turned towards the bar. “Another round! And back it up for me and Seokjin!”

Now Yoongi was staring at his best friend’s with worry. “Seriously, what happened?”

Seokjin started shuddering at the memory of whatever it was. “We saw something up in the apartment.” Namjoon finally answered with a shaky voice.

“Something bad!” Seokjin added on, sounding as if he were on the verge of tears.

_Namjoon walked Seokjin backwards into the dark, empty apartment, lips still pressed together as the omega pushed his jacket away from his shoulders. Seokjin pulled out of the kiss to trail kisses along the alpha’s neck. “I don’t know why, but strawberries always make me sexy.” The alpha mused, Seokjin giggling a bit._

_“You’re always really sexy.” Seokjin countered, pressing his lips to his fiancé’s once again._

_This time Namjoon pulled away from the kiss, attaching his lips to the spot on Seokjin’s neck that would soon enough bear his mark and lick at it. The alpha started to back his fiancé towards the couch until Seokjin suddenly pushed at his chest with a small scream. He pulled away to ask what was wrong only to see the omega pointing at some creature staring at them from under the table._

_They stared at it in fear for a few seconds until it started moving, at which point the couple ran screaming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind them._

Yoongi raised an eyebrow as they finished their story. “Well…what was it?”

“Only the most terrifying looking mouse you’ve ever seen!” Namjoon answered, Seokjin freezing before looking at him with a confused look.

“Mouse?!” Seokjin exclaimed. “Baby, that wasn’t a mouse! That was a giant cockroach!”

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. “Honey, it was a mouse.” The alpha insisted. “It had whiskers!”

“Those were antennae!”

Hoseok started giggling. “Namjoon ran away from a cockroach.”

Namjoon’s mouth dropped open in offense. “It was a mouse!”

“Oh, right, my bad. You’re totally an alpha.” Hoseok mockingly tipped his fresh drink towards the alpha.

Jimin suddenly lost interest in the couple’s argument as his gaze fell on the TV. “Ooh, my story’s on!” He turned to the alpha sitting across from. “Yoongi, you’ll really wanna watch this.” Jimin then motioned for Adora to turn the volume up just as he began speaking on the TV.

_“I’m here with Jess Osmond, New York’s top matchmaker.” Jimin turned to the beta standing next to him. “Jess, your company, The Soul Search, boasts 100% success rate. What’s your secret?”_

_The omega held the microphone out to the interviewee for her to speak. “Science~” She answered simply. “Everything in life can be broken down to ones and zeros, even love! All I have to do is input the variables, run the algorithm, and voila! You have a soulmate! Trust me, it works.” She then turned to gesture towards the wall behind her covered in pictures of happy couples. “Or trust all these happy couples that found each other through The Soul Search.”_

_Jimin giggled politely before turning back to the camera as an omega walked into the room, Jess immediately going to speak to her. “The Soul Search’s Jess Osmond, a beacon of hope for New York City’s lovelorn.”_

Hoseok looked at the TV with wide eyes before turning to Jimin. “Was that omega at the end really a client, or was that something the station set up for promotion?”

Jimin shook his head. “No, that was really a client.”

The alpha sat up straight in his chair and turned to his best friend. “We’re signing up!” Yoongi looked at him in confusion. “Yogi, these omegas are desperate and hot! That’s a perfect cocktail!” Yoongi continued to stare at him. “Shake well, then sleep with!”

Yoongi scoffed in disbelief. “I’m not going to a matchmaker, that’s like giving up. It’s the alpha version of getting a cat.”

At that moment, Seokjin and Namjoon returned from the bar, still arguing about what they saw. “Seokjin, sweetie, it was not a cockroach!” Namjoon said gently. “It had fur. Only mammals have fur.”

“It was a cockroach!” The omega insisted.

Namjoon sighed. “The only way that was a cockroach is if it was wearing the skin of a mouse it just killed.” Both of their eyes widened as that image entered their heads, resulting in them once again shuddering in disgust and fear. Seokjin, once again, turned to Hoseok and stole his drink to try to get some alcohol in his system.

“Are you serious?!” Hoseok exclaimed. “Right out of my hand this time?!”

Yoongi was reading a book on the couch when he suddenly heard a squeaking accompanied by a skittering sound. He slowly looked up and around the apartment, trying to find the source of the noise. It fell silent again, so he shook his head, deciding he was just letting his friends’ get to him as he turned back to his book.

Suddenly the door burst open, causing Yoongi to jump in fear as Hoseok ran into the apartment. “Yoongi! I need your help! My boat is sinking!”

“What?”

“My boat is sinking!”

Yoongi stood up from the couch, looking at his friend in confusion. “You have a boat?”

Hoseok nodded his head. “Yeah, I bought a boat last year at a police auction! I just got a call from someone who works at the marina that it’s leaning starboard at a 45-degree angle! If we don’t hurry, it’s gonna capsize! Come on!” Hoseok turned to run out of the apartment, Yoongi following after him.

Instead of the marina, Yoongi found himself in the waiting area of The Soul Search, filling out a questionnaire. “Your boat is sinking.” He said in a strangely calm voice, looking up at Hoseok. “That was a good one.”

“Come on, this is an incredible opportunity!” Hoseok paced around the room as he had already finished his questionnaire. “We’ll meet our soulmates, fuck them, and never call them again! It’s like a dream come true!”

Yoongi shot Hoseok a look as the door opened, Jess returning to the room. “All finished?” The two alphas nodded, handing her their forms. “Congratulations! You have just taken your very first step!”

“Thank you so much, Jess!” Hoseok said in an over the top humble tone. “I really hope this works! I’m so done with the single life, all the games, the meaningless sex.”

Jess nodded in understanding. “You deserve more.”

“I really do, Jess!” Hoseok exclaimed, following the beta until she was seated behind her desk, taking a seat in one of the two chairs across from her. “I’m sincerely ready to stop being a ‘me’ and start being a ‘we’.” As if he’d just had a thought, Hoseok perked up. “Hey, is there any way I can let it be known that I love cuddling?” Yoongi sat down in the other chair as Jess melted over Hoseok, writing a note on Hoseok’s form. He gave his friend another look before rolling his eyes slightly. “You know, it’s kind of hard to talk about with Yoongi here but…I just want someone who’s not afraid to hold me at night…” Hoseok forced a few tears out to really sell his bit, “when the tears come.” Jess nodded once again while Yoongi tried to hide his laughter at how lame the other alpha was. “Jess, can you help me find them?”

Jess gave him a look of pity before her gaze hardened. “Get out.”

Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

“I get 15 alphas like you every week.” Jess said while shaking her head. “Jerks who just want to meet vulnerable omegas, fuck them, and never call them again.”

The alpha took on a horrified expression. “Oh my god, there are people who actually do that?!”

Jess crossed her arms. “Do you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?”

Hoseok chuckled a bit. “What’s the hard way? Security roughs me up and tosses me out?”

“No, that’s the easy way. The hard way is that I beat the shit out of you myself.” Jess raised an eyebrow.

Hoseok laughed at that though, only to flinch as Jess moved to stand up. “Hey, Yoongi, let’s get out of here!”

Jess stopped Yoongi. “Nope, you stay.” Yoongi obediently sat back down as Hoseok continued to run out of the office. “You’re cute.” Jess commented as she began to flip through his form, naming off certain details that stood out. “You’re an architect…good career, and you didn’t use an obvious alias on your application like your friend ‘Long Dong’.”

Hoseok’s silhouette suddenly appeared in the doorway. “I am Asian and that’s racism-“

“Get out!” The alpha disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Jess leaned forward with a smile. “You, I can definitely work with. Give me three days and I will find you your mate.”

Yoongi chuckled a bit. “While it’s appreciated, I have to decline. I don’t need an algorithm to meet omegas. It’s New York City, there are plenty of fish in the sea.”

“Plenty of fish in the sea.” Jess repeated with a patronizing smile. “There’s approximately 19 million people in New York, about 6 million of those are omegas. Of course, you would want someone roughly your own age, within five years give or take. So according to the most recent census data, that comes out to about 333,333.” Yoongi was staring at Jess in shock, but she kept going. “Wait, about 48% of those are already in relationships, so that gives us about 160,000. Then you have to eliminate about half of those based on intelligence, sense of humor, and general compatibility, giving us around 80,000. Then you have to take out exes, relatives, and we can’t leave out the homosexual omegas. So, when it gets down to it, there’s actually only about eight omegas.”

Yoongi scoffed. “There’s no way there’s only eight.” When Jess’ expression didn’t change, Yoongi’s morphed into a more serious one. “Seriously? Eight?”

Jess simply nodded. “There are eight fish in that big blue ocean, Yoongi. And if you truly feel confident that you can reel one in without my help, then go ahead and walk out that door.”

Yoongi was quiet for only a moment before digging into his pocket. “Do you take credit cards?”

Seokjin and Namjoon entered the bar, joining Jimin and Hoseok at their table. “Okay, it’s back.” Seokjin informed their friends. “And this time, we got a good look at it.” The omega proceeded to take Hoseok’s drink out of his hand, downing the rest of it in one shot.

“Just once I’d like to enjoy my drink in its entirety.” Hoseok complained, glaring at Seokjin.

“It’s bigger now.” Namjoon stated in a tone only heard in disaster movies. “It’s been feeding.”

Seokjin looked at both of their friends with an equally serious look. “We were just upstairs watching TV…”

_Seokjin cuddled into Namjoon’s chest, his legs thrown across the alpha’s lap as Namjoon ran his hand over them, both laughing at the show currently on their TV. Namjoon’s eyes flitted away from the TV for a second, landing on a familiar creature hiding out in the corner. Instead of screaming like last time, Namjoon silently nudged the omega, gesturing for him to look at the creature._

_The omega had to bite his lip to keep from screaming initially as he glanced at the corner. “Alright, let’s do this.” He whispered to his fiancé, the both of them reaching behind them to grab a book and bug killer spray they had kept sitting out for exactly that moment._

_They slowly and quietly approached the creature, Seokjin drowning it in the spray as soon as they were close enough as Namjoon slammed the book on top of it. Once they were done, Seokjin finally let out a scream, hiding in Namjoon’s chest for comfort. “It’s over, baby, it’s over.” He quickly realized he’d spoken to soon as he saw the book slowly crawling across the floor._

_“It’s not over!” Seokjin cried as he too saw the book, the couple not hesitating to run out of the apartment once again._

“So, did you finally come to an agreement on what it is?” Hoseok inquired.

Seokjin nodded. “It has six legs and a hard exoskeleton like a cockroach.”

“But it also had mouse like characteristics!” Namjoon added on. “Grayish tufts of fur and a tail.”

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows, looking between the two in confusion. “So, what is it? A cockroach or a mouse?”

The couple shared a look before Seokjin finally announced their discovery. “It’s a cockamouse.” Jimin snorted in laughter, not believing the other omega. “It’s some sort of mutant combination of the two! It’s as if a cockroach and a mouse fucked and created an offspring!”

“That’s impossible!” Jimin countered. “That cannot happen!”

“But it can!”

“And it has!” Namjoon stared at Jimin as if he had just returned from war.

“And it is pissed!” Seokjin ended their argument, raising his newly delivered drink to clink his glass against Namjoon’s.

Namjoon then stood up to go order some more drinks from the bar, running into Yoongi as he entered the bar. “Dude, is everything okay? You left the front door wide open.”

“There was no time.” Namjoon replied with a distant look, walking past his best friend.

Yoongi looked around in confusion before shaking his head, moving to sit down next to Jimin. “So, The Soul Search?” The omega inquired. “Have you met the love of your life?”

The alpha shrugged. “She said it’d take three days and it’s been five.”

Seokjin snorted. “Everything’s fine, don’t go all Yoongi about it.”

Yoongi nodded before realizing what Seokjin just said. “Wait, did you just use my name as an adjective?”

The other three shared a sheepish look. “Oh, yeah, we kind of do that behind your back.” Hoseok explained. “’Go all Yoongi’, to overthink. Also see ‘Yoongi out, to overthink something with disastrous results. Simple sentence: Bob Yoongid out when he tried-“

“I get it!” Yoongi interrupted, giving his friends an unamused look. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna ‘Yoongi out’ or anything. I’ll just give it a few more days.”

**20 minutes later…**

Yoongi peeked into Jess’ office. “Hi, I’m not sure if you remember me. I’m Yoongi.”

“Right, Yoongi!” Jess greeted him somewhat nervously. “I meant to call you; the computer is still crunching the numbers.” The beta chuckled a bit, Yoongi joining in.

“Yeah, you said it was gonna be three days?”

Jess tilted her head, eyes shifting nervously. “Did I? Three days?”

Yoongi nodded in confirmation, looking at the beta expectantly. “Yeah, when someone says you’re going to meet the perfect omega in three days, you kind of put that on your calendar…”

The beta sighed, rubbing her face in frustration. “I don’t know how to say this but…Yoongi, there are absolutely no omegas out there for you.” Yoongi looked at her with a hurt expression. “Huh, that was easier than I thought!”

“No omegas for me?” Yoongi asked in disbelief. “You said there were eight!”

Jess nodded. “There are supposed to be, but I don’t know where they are!”

“But I’m an architect!” Yoongi was on the verge of whining at that point. “And you said I’m cute! I’m a cute architect!”

“How do you think I feel?” Jess exclaimed. “I have a 100% success rate!” Yoongi sighed. “Maybe if you were gay, I could find somebody for you.”

“Well I’m not.”

“A little bi or pan maybe?”

“No~” Yoongi shook his head. “You’re just messing with me, right?”

Jess sighed, grabbing Yoongi’s arm and pulling him around her desk to look at the computer. “See for yourself. I cannot set you up unless you have a compatibility rating of 7.0 or higher. And if you look, there’s only 5.4, 4.8, 5.6-“

Yoongi suddenly lunged forward, pointing at the screen. “But there’s a 9.6 right there!”

“Do not touch my computer.” Jess growled, causing Yoongi to quickly pull his hand back. “Yes, Darcie Frederick. I fixed her up six months ago. She would have been absolutely perfect for you.”

“What about the guy you set her up with? Is he a 9.6 compatibility rating?”

Jess shook her head. “8.5~”

“So, he sucks!”

“8.5 is an extremely good match up quotient.”

Yoongi scoffed. “Yeah, it’s good, it’s solid, but a 9.6?”

The beta rolled her eyes. “A 9. is off the charts but Darcie is matched up!” Yoongi pouted as she stood up. “I have to take lunch. I promise you we will find you somebody one day, just don’t lose hope. There are new omegas turning 18 every day.” Yoongi frowned as he exited the office, her following behind.

Less than a minute later when she disappeared to go to lunch, he rushed back into the office and to the computer, printing off Darcie Frederick’s information before running back out.

In the bar, Seokjin and Namjoon had set up a lecture on the dreaded cockamouse. “It’s a whole new species!” Seokjin informed the few people that had gathered around. “The cockamouse.”

Namjoon quickly drew a rendition of the creature on the blackboard typically used as the specials’ menu at the bar. “And it’s the size of a potato.” He dramatically turned the board around to show off his art.

Jimin clicked his tongue. “What, now it’s a cockapotatomouse?”

Namjoon gave the omega an unamused look. “Now you’re just sounding ridiculous.”

A few feet away, Yoongi sat at their usual table across from Hoseok, reading over Darcie Frederick’s information. “This is insane! We’re practically the same person! Darcie Frederick loves brunch, she wants to have two pups, her guilty pleasure song is Toxic by Britney Spears!”

“Wow, Yoongi, it sounds like you’re her perfect omega!” Yoongi glared at his friend.

Meanwhile, Namjoon and Seokjin were still knee deep in their lecture. “And like the majestic seahorse, the cockamouse is hermaphroditic.” Namjoon concluded his mini speech.

Seokjin nodded before adding on, “Obviously it’s still shrouded in mystery.”

“For as much as we know about the cockamouse, there’s so much we don’t know.” Namjoon stared off into the distance dramatically.

Jimin hummed. “Well we do know that the cockamouse doesn’t exist. What we don’t know is what you two have been smoking.”

Namjoon cocked his head. “You seriously don’t believe in the cockamouse?”

The omega shrugged. “I believe that you saw something completely normal and that your fear-soaked mind exaggerated it into this creature you think you saw. Like all those Loch Ness Monster sightings!”

Seokjin subtly shook his head at the omega, since he knew the alpha’s fascination with the Scottish legend, as Namjoon’s jaw dropped. “If by ‘like the Loch Ness Monster’ you mean it totally exists and is beautifully terrifying being, then yeah, the cockamouse is exactly like the Loch Ness Monster.”

Jimin rolled his eyes slightly and walked off as Namjoon fell into another speech about the cockamouse’s diet, joining Hoseok and Yoongi at the table. “This is getting weird!” Yoongi exclaimed. “She hates fake people; I hate fake people. She’s a dermatologist, I have skin.”

“You want to be her boyfriend; she already has a boyfriend.” Hoseok reminded his best friend. “It’s uncanny!” Jimin snorted at the alpha’s comment.

“It wouldn’t hurt to check her out though.” Yoongi offered. “See what my 9.6 looks like in person so that I can have a frame of reference for future endeavors.” Jimin and Hoseok shared a look. “And if she happens to believe she can do 11.45% better, then who am I to deny her that?”

**_That’s right, I did the math._ **

Yoongi looked around the examination room at the dermatology clinic as a beautiful omega finally walked in. “Hi, I’m Dr. Frederick.” She greeted, reaching out to shake Yoongi’s hand.”

“I’m Architect Min.” Yoongi introduced himself. “Sorry, I just wanted to be able to say my job too.” Darcie giggled at the joke. “I’m Yoongi~”

“So, what brings you here today?”

Yoongi nodded and gestured towards his back. “Well, I have a mole on my back, it’s probably nothing, but no harm in being cautious.”

Darcie smiled at him as she got settled into the doctor’s chair. “That’s exactly what I say.”

As the omega flipped through Yoongi’s paperwork that he had filled out back in the waiting room, he started quietly singing Toxic just to see how she would react. She joined in after only a line, making Yoongi smile brightly. “Sorry about that, it’s my guilty pleasure song. It’s been stuck in my head ever since I heard it this weekend while having brunch.”

“I love brunch!” Darcie exclaimed with a smile.

“Isn’t it the best?!” Yoongi then added on, “As long as I don’t have to spend it with a bunch of fake people.”

Darcie bit her lip slightly. “I like the way you think, Architect Min.”

With a sudden burst of confidence, Yoongi turned to face the omega. “I know this will sound weird, but it’ll sound even weirder once my shirt’s off…do you want to have dinner with me Saturday night?”

The omega’s smile fell. “That’s really sweet, but I’m actually getting mated on Saturday.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened. In an attempt to save himself from an awkward silence, he asked, “Friday night?” Darcie chuckled politely, which prompted Yoongi to continue speaking despite the tension. “Congratulations on your upcoming mating ceremony!” Darcie smiled and thanked him. “I’m really sorry about the whole asking you out thing. I just felt some kind of weird connection between us. How crazy do I seem right now?”

Darcie shrugged a bit. “Just a little bit.”

The alpha was nothing if not persistent, so went on to say, “If by some long shot, and don’t think I’m rooting for this because I’m not…but if for some reason you end up not getting mated this weekend, then give me a call.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Darcie agreed. “But don’t get your hopes up because I look damn good in my dress.”

Seokjin and Namjoon worked hard to set up the perfect trap to capture the elusive cockamouse in order to first, prove its existence to Jimin, and second, get it out of the apartment. Jimin exited the kitchen with a bottle of water in hand. “Wow, pretty sophisticated trap.” Namjoon thanked him. “You think the roadrunner’s gonna fall for it?”

“Okay, we get it, you’re skeptical.” Seokjin rolled his eyes as he looked up at the other omega. “But Namjoon and I believe!”

“Yeah, the universe is full of mysteries!” Namjoon exclaimed as he stood up. “The Bermuda Triangle, ghosts, Bigfoot-“

“Bad maps, creaky houses, hillbilly in a gorilla suit.” Jimin countered the alpha.

Namjoon stared at the omega in disbelief. “Aliens?” Jimin just shook his head. “Oh, come on, you’ve gotta at least give me aliens! Stonehenge, Area 51, there’s alien shit all over the place!”

Jimin let out a scoff of disbelief. “You’re not actually serious right now.”

The alpha laughed. “And you have just poked the bear.” He disappeared into his room.

Yoongi and Hoseok entered the apartment as Seokjin stood up after finishing the trap. “So, my 9.6 is beautiful, charming, intelligent, and engaged.” He fell onto the couch dejectedly.

Seokjin moved to sit next to the alpha. “Aw, Yoongi, I’m so sorry.”

“I knew it was a long shot anyway.” Yoongi gave a shrug. “I told her to call me anyway if she changes her mind but it’s whatever-“

“Uh uh, we’re not skipping over this!” Seokjin exclaimed. “Raise your hand if you hit on an engaged omega today.”

Yoongi sighed and raised his hand. Next to him, not so surprisingly, Hoseok raised his hand too, causing Seokjin to stare at him in disappointment. “Don’t hate the player hate the game.” The omega shook his head and rolled his eyes as his fiancé suddenly started yelling from his bedroom.

Namjoon walked back out, giant book in his hands. “On the night of July 2, 1947, conditions were clear over Roswell, New Mexico…”

“Oh, my god!” Jimin groaned, throwing his head back as he realized Namjoon wasn’t going to give up.

Yoongi pulled his phone out, ready to use it to ignore Namjoon’s inevitable rant, only to jump up in happiness as he saw a voicemail from one Dr. Frederick. “When suddenly an array of-“

“Namjoon, shut up!” Namjoon looked at Yoongi in hurt as the alpha started playing the message on speaker.

“ _Yoongi, this is Dr. Frederick. About today…I really need to talk to you. Call me, I’ll be at the office all day._ ”

Everyone looked at each other with wide eyes. “The doctor will see you now.” Hoseok’s comment broke through the mood.

Yoongi started pacing nervously, Seokjin standing up from the couch so he could provide his usual wisdom. “What should I do? I should definitely go down there, right?”

“Don’t interfere!” The omega exclaimed. “Some alpha is expecting to mate this omega on Saturday!”

“Yeah, an 8.5 guy!” Seokjin looked at Yoongi in disappointment, but Yoongi ignored him. “If _I_ was mating the wrong person, and the right person was out there and knew it, I’d want that person to come down to _my_ dermatology office and tell me so. And in that scenario, I’m not interfering, I’m a happy ending!”

Hoseok snorted to himself. “Yeah because mating someone totally ends in a happy ending.” Namjoon shot the other alpha a glare.

“I have to go down there!” Yoongi insisted already opening the door to leave. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen when I get there, but I’m not gonna miss out on the chance to find out.”

After Yoongi left, Hoseok and Jimin also stood up to leave. “Peace out, happy hunting!”

“Wait, don’t you want to stay and see the cockamouse?!” Seokjin called out.

“Yeah, we already have a date to go make some crop circles.” Jimin giggled at Hoseok’s joke before exiting the apartment, Hoseok closing the door behind them.

Seokjin sighed, turning to Namjoon and shrugging as if to say, ‘we tried’. Namjoon opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of their trap being deployed. The couple quickly jumped to each other, wrapping their arms around one another. “Holy shit, we actually caught it!” Seokjin exclaimed, holding tightly onto Namjoon’s arm. “What do we do with it?!”

“Stay calm~” Namjoon instructed. “I have a plan. I told my friend Ollie about it. He wants to show it to the Columbia biology department, but it has to be alive.” Namjoon moved to retrieve the creature from the trap, only for Seokjin to place his hands on his chest to stop him.

“They’ll do lab experiments on it!” The omega explained, looking up at his fiancé with sad eyes. “That’s so mean! Shouldn’t we just beat it to death with a bat?”

Yoongi entered Darcie’s office, where the omega was already waiting. “Hello again~” The alpha greeted, Darcie gesturing for him to take a seat.

“I’m glad you made time to come down.” Darcie said as she approached him. “I would prefer to say this in person.” She sat down next to Yoongi, the alpha telling her to go ahead and say it. “You have a basal cell carcinoma.”

Yoongi blinked at her. “Anything else?”

She furrowed her eyebrows a bit. “Your mole, the biopsy came back. It’s not life threatening, but we should excise the rest of it.”

“Wait, so you’re still getting mated?” Yoongi asked in confusion.

Darcie tilted her head. “Of course, I’m still getting mated.”

“But we’re a 9.6!” Darcie’s confusion deepened. “Okay, I’m gonna be honest. I went to The Soul Search and I saw on Jess Osmond’s computer that you and I are a 9.6. Your fiancé is only an 8.5!”

The omega’s confusion morphed into irritation as she stood up. “You looked at my file?”

Yoongi sighed. “I had to! You’re my only match!” Darcie scoffed as Yoongi stood up from his chair. “Aren’t you even a little curious? The beta who set you up with your fiancé thinks we’re a better match!”

“I am getting mated on Saturday!” Darcie exclaimed.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little impulsive?” Yoongi asked with absolutely no irony in his voice. “Marrying a guy you just met a few months ago?”

Darcie scoffed again. “And it’s not impulsive for you to proposition an engaged omega that you don’t even know?”

Yoongi smiled at the omega. “See? We’re both impulsive! We’re perfect for each other!” Darcie asked Yoongi to take a deep breath and calm down. “Calm down? You’re my only match! There was a computer, and there were eight fish in a sea full of gay omegas and-“

“Okay, Yoongi~” Darcie cut him off. “Do you honestly believe that there is no one else out there for you must because some computer says so?”

Yoongi sighed, sitting back down. “I didn’t used to! But there was math and I got confused.”

Darcie giggled, sitting across from him again. “Love isn’t a science. You can’t calculate a feeling. When you fall in love with someone, an 8.5 equals a perfect 10.” The alpha suddenly let out a laugh, thinking back on how crazy he had gone over that.

Namjoon stood in a lab with his friend Ollie, case that contained the cockamouse in hand. “If this thing is what you say it is, this could be huge for my career.” Ollie said as he pulled on some gloves, stepping closer to the box.

“Brace yourself~” Namjoon warned, stepping back to let Ollie look inside.

“You bastard!” Ollie exclaimed, glaring at Namjoon. “I was actually excited about this.” Namjoon looked at him in confusion. “It’s empty!” The alpha moved forward to look inside the box, seeing that it was, in fact, empty.

“Wait, if it’s not here, that means-“ Namjoon cut himself off, eyes widening in realization. “Seokjin!”

Seokjin was walking out of the bathroom to rejoin Jimin on the couch when he saw the cockamouse hiding in its corner. “Jimin!” He squealed, hiding slightly around the corner.

Jimin groaned and stood up, walking over to Seokjin to see what he was freaking out over. “Oh my god, it’s real!” He exclaimed, running to hide behind the other omega.

“Why are you hiding behind _me_?!” Seokjin exclaimed, pushing Jimin back out into the living room. “Do something!” Jimin looked around the room, grabbing his wine glass off the table by the couch and throwing it on the creature. “What the hell was that?! Are you trying to get it drunk?!”

“It was the only think I could think of!”

Namjoon burst into the apartment, wearing gloves he had stolen from the lab and ready to save his fiancé from the terrifying creature. “Seokjin, thank god you’re okay!” Seokjin just screamed something unintelligible, pointing towards the cockamouse. Namjoon ran over to them, shuddering and screaming a bit when he saw the creature before lunging at it. He grabbed a hold of it and screamed, “Jimin, open the window!” The omega ran across the room to do as asked, Namjoon following behind with the cockamouse in hand as Seokjin ran behind him.

When Jimin finally got the window open, Namjoon wasted no time throwing the creature out of it, all three of them watching in awe as it did the exact opposite of plummet to its death. “Oh my god, it can fly!” Jimin exclaimed.

“Be free, mutant beast.” Namjoon said somewhat fondly, now at peace with the creature gone. “I’ll actually miss this private war of ours. I grew to admire your tenacious-HOLY SHIT IT’S COMING BACK!” Jimin and Seokjin started screaming as the alpha hurriedly shut the window, the cockamouse flying right into the glass before finally falling all the way to the concrete below.

Yoongi entered Jess’ office, finding the beta sitting in the dark, wrapped up in a blanket. “Hey, Jess! I think I’d like my money back!”

“I’m a failure.” The beta state monotonously. “I’m all washed up. I tried everything, Yoongi. I widened the search parameters, I tweaked the program, I even stood on the street for five hours showing your photo to random pedestrians. Nothing has worked!” Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “Although I did find this transgender hooker who said they would do you for half price because you have a nice smile.”

Before Yoongi could comment on the offer, Jess burst into tears, pulling a pint of ice cream out of her desk drawer. “Really, Jess? A pint of ice cream?”

“Don’t judge me!”

Yoongi sighed, deciding it was better to give the beta some hope. “This isn’t hopeless! You’re going to find someone for me!”

Jess shook her head. “No, I won’t, you’re going to die alone!”

“I’m not gonna die alone!” Yoongi assured her. “I mean, look at me! I’m smart, I’m attractive, you just gotta get back out there and keep looking!”

“You’re never going to find anybody!” Jess insisted. “And every year you’ll just get older and it’ll just get harder and harder.”

Yoongi groaned a bit. “You’re being ridiculous!” He pointed towards the wall of photos behind him. “I’m going to be up on that wall one of these days!” Jess once again argued that he wouldn’t. “Yes, I will!”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t!” Yoongi admitted. “But I do believe. Hell, if a cockroach and a mouse can find love in this crazy city, then damn it, so can I.” Jess stared at him in confusion. “The point is something good’s gonna happen to me. Maybe your computer will help, maybe it won’t, but it’ll happen.”

Jess glanced at her computer before looking back at the alpha. “So, I should keep looking?”

“Of course, you should!” Yoongi walked around the desk and gently turned her chair so that she was facing the computer. “And you’ll do it for free!”


	8. Swordfighting

**the year 2044**

**“Now, I’m not sure if you’re aware, but there are a lot of buildings in New York City.” Beomgyu and Kai just stare at their dad, not sure if he’s being serious or not. “Thousands of apartments, millions of stories, and even though it’s been decades and someone else lives there now, there’s one apartment in particular that will always be _our_ apartment. I have so many great memories of that place. Namjoon playing video games, Seokjin painting on the fire escape, and me making coffee for all of us. I had this one coffee pot that was probably 50 years old at the time, and it made truly terrible coffee. We called it Shocky.”**

Yoongi leaned over the counter to peak his head out of the small opening into the living room. “I’m plugging it in!”

“I’m saving my game!” Namjoon called back, quickly saving his game so he wouldn’t lose all the progress he had made that morning.

Yoongi braced himself as he plugged in the coffee pot, the lights flickering as he groaned with the familiar electric shock that ran over his body.

**_I loved every single detail of that place. Right down to the tacky swords we hung on the wall. I never wanted any of it to change. But that’s not how life works._ **

Seokjin and Jimin entered the apartment, arms laden with paper bags. “You’ll never believe what just happened to us!”

“I don’t even believe it myself!” Jimin exclaimed, dropping his bags on the floor.

“We were in Queens and decided to stop by my apartment.” Seokjin started to explain.

**“Wait,” Beomgyu interrupts the story. “ _Her_ apartment? I thought Seokjin lived with you and Namjoon?”**

_“I can see how you would think that,” Seokjin responded to Jimin after the other omega commented on how he thought Seokjin lived with his fiancé and best friend, “but I have to have my own place. It’s an independence thing.”_

_Jimin nodded in understanding. “When was the last time you were there?”_

_“Three months ago.” Jimin snorted. “What? It’s like fat pants! You hope you’ll never need them, but you’re glad to know they’re there.” They came to a stop in front of a Korean restaurant, Seokjin looking at it in confusion. “What the fuck?”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_Seokjin pointed at the building in front of them. “This is my apartment!” Jimin looked at the restaurant in confusion before asking where the apartment was. “Right here!” Seokjin grabbed Jimin’s hand and led him into the Korean restaurant that most certainly was not there three months earlier. “What the fuck?!” He asked again as he looked around the space._

_“Seokjin…” Jimin started slowly, “you do realize we are inside of a Korean restaurant, right?”_

_The taller omega shook his head. “No, no, this was my apartment! My dresser was right-“ Seokjin’s eyes widened as he recognized the piece of furniture still pressed against the wall in the tiny alcove to the right. “That’s my dresser!” He turned to the door just behind them and threw it open to reveal supplies for the restaurant, his eyes widening even more. “This is my closet!” He rushed forward a few feet. “And I spilled wine right there!” He pointed to a reddish blob on the carpet. “There’s the stain right there!”_

_A waitress exited the kitchen and approached them. “Hi, how many?” When Seokjin looked up at her in distress, she smiled pleasantly at him. “Seokjin!”_

_“You know me?!”_

_“Yeah, from your senior picture!” The waitress exclaimed, looking the omega up and down. “You’re much prettier in person!”_

_Seokjin sighed. “Yeah, I know, the choppy bangs were a mistake.” The omega then remembered why he was in the restaurant talking to the waitress in the first place. “Where’s my stuff?!”_

_“It’s all in the back. We could wrap it up for you. Do you want it to go?”_

_The omega blinked at the waitress. “This is my apartment!”_

_The waitress shook her head. “Not anymore~”_

“There’s no way!” Yoongi exclaimed, sitting up from where he had been laying on the couch. “You’re making this up.”

Namjoon nodded. “Yeah, the building would have had to give you some kind of notice.”

_“They sent you a notice about this.” The waitress informed Seokjin after she brought his things back to him._

_“When?!” He exclaimed._

_“Three months ago!” The waitress then held out a stack of papers. “Here’s your mail, except the magazines.”_

“Still,” Namjoon interrupted once again, “legally they can’t just toss you out on the street! You have a lease!”

_“Ok, so maybe I didn’t have an actual written lease,” Seokjin responded nervously to the waitress, “but go ask my landlord, Mr. Pilkington!” The omega turned back towards his friend. “He may be 98 years old, but he’s still-“ Seokjin stopped himself, looking at the waitress with wide eyes. “He’s dead, isn’t he?”_

_The waitress nodded her head sadly. “He never even saw the bus coming.”_

“My apartment is a Korean restaurant!” Seokjin exclaimed in frustration, falling into the chair. “What am I gonna do?” Namjoon was by his fiancé’s side in less than a minute, rubbing the omega’s back comfortingly.

Yoongi shrugged. “Just come live with us.”

Seokjin’s eyes widened as he looked at Yoongi. “Really?”

“Of course!”

“You sure about this, Yoongi?” Namjoon asked as Seokjin intertwined their fingers.

Yoongi nodded. “I mean, you basically already live here anyway. It’s not like anything will really change.”

“No, everything will change!” Hoseok practically yelled at his best friend after being told the news. “Oh, Yoongi, you are so fucked!”

“What are you talking about?” Yoongi asked the other alpha.

Jimin interrupted the conversation. “And why is that omega checking you out?” He gestured to an omega sitting at a table in the back corner of the bar.

“Because I look good.” Hoseok answered as if it were obvious. “Now, focus! You and Namjoon are roommates. You have an amazing apartment. Namjoon and Seokjin just got engaged.”

Yoongi shrugged. “So?”

“ _So_ , you’re not still going to be his roommate when he gets mated, are you? Someone’s going to move out! Who’s it going to be?”

Jimin rolled his eyes slightly. “Hoseok, I’m pretty sure they’ve talked about who gets the apartment.” He turned to the other alpha. “You’ve talked about who gets the apartment, right?”

“Uh huh,” Yoongi responded not so convincingly, “we’ve talked about it.”

_Yoongi and Namjoon are trapped in an intense round of Mario Kart. “So, when Seokjin and I get mated, who’s going to get the apartment?”_

_“Ooh,” Yoongi hummed, “that’s a tough one. You know who I think can handle an issue like that?”_

_“Who?”_

_“Future Yoongi and Future Namjoon.”_

_Namjoon nodded in agreement. “Yeah, let’s let those guys handle it.”_

“Damn it, Past Yoongi!” The alpha scolded himself.

Hoseok sighed and shook his head. “You fucked up, dude. Now that Seokjin’s there, it’s a whole new dynamic. They’re edging you out.”

“That’s crazy, they’re not edging me out!” Yoongi retorted. “Namjoon’s my best friend!” Hoseok gasped, holding his chest as if he were in pain. “ _One_ of my best friends.” Yoongi elaborated with a slight eyeroll. “He wouldn’t do that to me.”

Hoseok tilted his head and clicked his tongue. “Just keep your eyes open, Yoongo Boongo, that’s all I’m saying. Things are going to be changing around that apartment.”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “You are so paranoid about everything, Hoseok-Okay, seriously, what is this omega’s deal?!” He exclaimed in irritation over the omega still staring at them.

Hoseok waved slightly at the omega, who returned the wave with a smile. “I’m sort of on a date with her.”

“What?!” Yoongi looked at the other alpha in disbelief.

“I found her online.” Hoseok responded nonchalantly. “I’m tired of the whole bar scene, the one-night stands. I’m looking for a soulmate. Someone who I can love and cuddle.” Yoongi and Jimin just stared at Hoseok. “Or at least that’s what my profile says. This omega wants the same stuff and it’s bumming me out!” The alpha downed the last of his drink. “Yoongi, call me from the hospital.”

“You got it!”

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re going to the hospital?”

“No, he’s going to go back over there and I’m going to call him and he’s going to pretend it’s an emergency call from a family member at the hospital.”

The omega rolled his eyes. “Seriously? A fake emergency? That is the most pathetic cop out in the book.” Jimin looked at Hoseok with a disappointed gaze. “I expect more from you, Hoseok.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head.” Hoseok booped Jimin on the nose, making the omega glare at him. “I’m working on some stuff. But for now, we’re sticking with fake emergency.” The alpha stood up and returned to his ‘date’.

Jimin crossed his arms and rested them on the table. “So, are you going to talk to Namjoon?”

Yoongi sighed. “He’s gonna want the apartment, I’m gonna want the apartment, it’s gonna lead to an argument, so no.”

“Oh yeah, that’s real healthy.” Jimin nodded sarcastically. “So, whenever a serious issue comes up, your response is to just avoid it?”

Yoongi blinked before pulling his phone out of his pocket. “I have to make a call.”

Jimin suddenly perked up. “Ooh, can I do it?” Yoongi shrugged and slid the phone across the table, the omega immediately picking it up and placing it against his ear. He watched as Hoseok feigned an apologetic expression and answered the call. “Hey there, sexy~”

“Well, hello, Aunt Riley! What’s up?”

Jimin gave a little shrug. “Oh, nothing, just sitting here thinking about you and all the things you could do to me.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened. “An accident?! Is Uncle Malvin gonna be okay?!”

“Aunt Riley’s got a problem that only you can solve, Daddy.” Yoongi barely held back a snort, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t burst into laughter.

“Oh, God!” Hoseok exclaimed in a shaky voice. “Why did he think he could build his own helicopter?!”

Jimin bit his lip as he continued. “Come on, baby, let me taste some of that sweet, sticky honey.”

The alpha sighed. “Well, if he needs a transplant, he can have mine!” He forced a couple of tears out. “I’ll be right there!” Hoseok continued to cry, acting as if he couldn’t even form words for an explanation before running out of the bar, pausing by his friends for a second to say, “See you guys later~”

Yoongi sighed in happiness, resting on the couch with a cup of coffee while Seokjin sat off to the side painting and Namjoon working on homework at the table. “Ah, the three of us living together. This is gonna be great!” Namjoon and Seokjin smiled in agreement as Yoongi brought his mug up to his mouth. “This coffee is great.” He took a sip, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Actually, it’s really great…too great.” He set his cup down and ran to the kitchen to see not Shocky but a fancy Keurig sitting on the counter. “Where is Shocky?!” He looked around the kitchen, gasping in horror when he found his beloved decrepit coffee pot resting in the trash can.

He grabbed the Keurig and carried it back out to the living room. “What the hell is this?”

“My coffee maker.” Seokjin answered casually as he looked up from his painting. “From my apartment. It makes really good coffee, huh?” Namjoon nodded in agreement as he picked up his own cup of coffee.

“Yeah, it does, but…so does Shocky.”

Namjoon looked at his best friend in confusion. “Really? I always thought Shocky’s coffee tasted kind of rusty.”

“Well, yeah, it did.” Yoongi shrugged a bit. “But I kind of liked the rusty taste.”

The other alpha hummed a bit. “Also, Seokjin’s coffee maker doesn’t, you know, electrocute us when we use it.”

Yoongi felt the need to continue defending the old coffee pot. “Yeah, but you gotta admit, that shock did help you wake up in the morning.”

Seokjin and Namjoon just stared at the alpha. “You know what else wakes you up in the morning?” Namjoon asked before answering his own question. “Coffee.”

The omega giggled at his fiancé as Yoongi tried to play off his feelings over the small but still major change. “Yeah, you’re right…Roomies…I love it!” He ran back to the kitchen to return the Keurig to its spot.

“They’re totally edging me out!” Yoongi exclaimed to Jimin and Hoseok. “I should have believed you in the first place!”

Hoseok tilted his head as he picked up his drink. “That Seokjin is a cold one.”

“I know, he’s horrible!” Jimin responded sarcastically. “Getting you a brand-new coffeemaker, how dare he!”

Yoongi leaned closer to the omega. “Oh, it’s not just the coffeemaker.”

_“And it’s done!” Seokjin exclaimed after putting the finishing touches on his newest painting._

_Namjoon and Yoongi both paused what they were doing to take a look. “It’s so amazing, baby!” Namjoon immediately praised his fiancé. “Where do you wanna hang it?” Seokjin shrugged as he removed the canvas from the easel, looking around the apartment._

_“How about over the piano?” He asked, holding it up to cover the swords that currently took up that space._

_“Uh…” Yoongi stammered a bit, “Y-yeah, th-that would be a good place for it. Two bad the swords are already there. We kind of love those swords.” He feigned an apologetic shrug._

_Seokjin pouted a tiny bit, Namjoon noticing. “Well, those swords have been up there a long time.” The alpha stated to his best friend._

_Yoongi nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I’d really miss them too.” He responded, playing ignorant. “How about somewhere in Namjoon’s room?”_

_The omega glanced at his mate a bit before nodding sadly. “O-okay, sounds great.”_

“He was gonna take the swords down!” Yoongi exclaimed in disbelief. “Can you believe that?”

Jimin sighed. “Yoongi, why don’t you just talk to him? He’s your best friend.” Some unintelligible noises escaped Hoseok’s mouth. Jimin rolled his eyes. “ _One of_ your best friends. The point is, maybe it’s time for some actual healthy communication between you two.”

“Healthy communication?” Hoseok repeated in disgust. “That’s the worst idea ever!” He turned to his best friend. “You held off their first advance, that’s good. Now it’s time to counterstrike.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Yoongi asked, picking up his drink to take a sip.

“You gotta mark your territory!” Hoseok exclaimed. “And I don’t mean in the old-fashioned way of peeing everywhere or releasing your pheromones. That’s just gross.” Yoongi gave Hoseok a look that said he couldn’t believe the alpha would even imply he would ever think of doing that. “You’ve gotta do something big!”

Yoongi tilted his head. “What, like buy a new couch?”

Hoseok shook his head. “Bigger!” His eyes fell on an omega who had just entered the bar. “Ooh, Bertie’s here!” He leaned closer to his friends to inform them of his newest discovery. “Last night I had this epiphany and realized what the world of dating needs! A lemon law!”

Jimin raised an eyebrow. “Like for cars?”

“Exactly!” Hoseok clapped his hands together. “From the moment a date begins, you have five minutes to decide whether you’re going to commit to an entire evening. And if you don’t, it’s no hard feelings, just good night, thanks for playing, see you never.” Yoongi and Jimin just stared at him. “The lemon law! It’s going to be a thing! Starting right now!” He got up and rushed over to Bertie, his newest conquest. “Hi, Bertie, I’m Hoseok!”

When the omega opened his mouth, the most annoying voice Hoseok had ever heard came out. “It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

The alpha turned to share a look with his best friend before looking back at the omega. “Bertie, you’re about to be part of history.” Yoongi and Jimin watched from a distance as the omega’s face gradually hardened into a glare, the male standing up and storming out of the bar. “Be sure to tell your friends about it!” Hoseok called after him before returning to his friends. “It’s totally gonna be a thing.”

“Is it just me or has Yoongi been acting really weird?” Seokjin asked as he and Namjoon were making sandwiches for lunch.

“How so?”

“Well, he’s started labeling his food.” He held up the condiment bottles he’d just grabbed from the fridge, both of which had Yoongi’s name on it. “He even carved it into the cheese!”

Namjoon shrugged, grabbing said cheese in order to put some on his sandwich. “Well, now it’s about to be Oongi’s.”

Seokjin bit his lip a bit. “I don’t think he’s okay with me moving in.”

Namjoon abandoned his sandwich to wrap his arms around his fiancé. “No, baby, that’s not it at all! You were already practically living here, and Yoongi loves you!”

“Then what’s he acting like he’s in preheat for?”

“I don’t know~” Namjoon answered honestly, the couple grabbing their lunches and moving to the living room to eat. “But when he’s ready to talk to me about it, he’ll come and talk to me about it.”

Seokjin snorted. “You guys never talk about anything. He’ll just let it fester until he does something big and passive aggressive.”

There was a knock on the door, prompting Namjoon to go see who it was. “You clearly don’t know Yoongi that well.” Namjoon said with a scoff as he opened the door, revealing a delivery guy with a package that was nearly twice the size of Namjoon.

“Delivery for Yoongi Min.” Namjoon turned to look at Seokjin who just raised an eyebrow as if to say, ‘I told you so’.

Yoongi entered the apartment to find Namjoon sitting on the couch, a bright red phone booth sitting in the middle of the room. “Your British phone booth arrived.”

“Awesome!” Yoongi sang out, dropping his keys on the table by the door. “It’s great, right?!”

“Yeah, I guess,” Namjoon stood up from the couch, “but I’m not sure if Seokjin is going to like it.”

Yoongi shrugged. “I like it, so I’m just gonna keep it right here.”

Namjoon scoffed a bit. “Of course, we all leave here, so we should all be able to have things the way we want them.”

“Exactly!”

“Great,” Namjoon gave Yoongi a tight smile before crossing the room towards the piano. “You like the phone booth, it stays.” He stopped right next to Seokjin’s easel which had his newest painting displayed on it. “I like this painting, so I’m just gonna hang it…” He pretended to look around the room before stepping over to the piano and pulling the swords off the wall. “…right over here!” He stared right at Yoongi as he dropped the swords on the ground, grabbing his fiancé’s artwork and placing it right over the piano.

Yoongi clicked his tongue. “So, it’s like that, is it?”

“Yeah,” Namjoon responded with a nod as he walked back over to Yoongi, “It’s like that.”

The two alphas stepped closer to each other, their faces hardening into glares. “I want this apartment!”

“I want it, too!”

“You’re a jerk!” The omega yelled at Hoseok before storming off.

“I believe the word you are looking for is visionary!” He raised his glass in a toast. “The lemon law! It’s gonna be a thing!”

Hoseok got up from his table and moved to sit at the bar with Jimin. “Just to let you know, your little lemon law is a symbol of literally everything that’s wrong with our modern-day society.”

The alpha made a buzzer sound. “Nope, wrong, the lemon law is awesome.”

Jimin scoffed. “It takes longer than five minutes to really get to know someone. If you keep giving up on people so quickly, you could end up missing out on something great.”

“Okay, scenario: you’re on a blind date and sitting across from you is…” Hoseok looked around the bar until he found the most unattractive alpha in the place. “…that guy. You really think it’ll take more than five minutes to realize there will be no date number two?”

Jimin swallowed his drink nervously. “Yes, I do. For all I know that guy’s my soulmate.”

Hoseok began laughing almost manically. “Bad move, Park~” The alpha got the guy’s attention. “Hi, have you met Jimin?”

The alpha smiled at the omega, looking as if he were about to come in his pants just from staring at him. “Hi~” Jimin gave a tiny wave, returning the greeting.

Yoongi and Namjoon were still glaring at each other in the middle of their living room. “Alright, Namjoon, we’re deciding right now who gets this apartment.” Namjoon tilted his head. “It might lead to an argument, but we’re settling this.”

Namjoon was quiet for a second before suggesting, “Or we could flip a coin.”

“Yeah, let’s flip a coin.” Yoongi dug into his pocket until he produced a quarter. “Before I flip this coin, I just wanna remind you that you didn’t even want to move in here in the first place. You said a pre-war building was bad for your allergies.”

“That was five years ago, now you can get prescription level allergy medicine over the counter. What else you got?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Heads or tails?”

Namjoon hesitated before blurting out, “You don’t even need two rooms!”

“Heads or tails, Namjoon?!” Yoongi paused as he realized what Namjoon said. “And why would you need two rooms?”

“We might be starting a family soon.”

Yoongi snorted. “No, you’re not, there’s no way you’re having a pup while you’re still in law school. It’s going to be at least three years.”

“It could be sooner, we’re not exactly careful with birth control, condoms, or knotting.” Namjoon shrugged with a smirk.

“Oh, come on, you know damn well if I move out, that room is going to remain unused!”

Namjoon scoffed. “And what, you’re gonna get a new roommate? Who would it even be? Hoseok? You know he likes to cook naked!”

“Well at least Hoseok wouldn’t take the swords down!” Yoongi pushed past Namjoon to go pick one of the weapons up from where they still lay on the ground. “We were bros! These swords represent our brohood! And you took them down to make room for some stupid painting?”

“That ‘stupid painting’ was created by my fiancé. The man I am soon going to be mating. The love of my life!” Namjoon picked up the sword. “If you were really my bro, you would respect that he comes first!”

Yoongi glared at the other alpha. “I deserve this apartment, Namjoon.” On an impulse, he lifted his sword and hit it against Namjoon’s.

Namjoon glanced down at the weapon before looking back at Yoongi. “Not more than I do.” He returned the strike.

“Then let’s flip for it!” Another metallic clang rang throughout the room.

“Then flip it.” Yoongi propped the coin on his thumb, ready to flip it in the air. However, before he could, both alphas suddenly had the same idea to duel for the apartment instead.

After about five minutes of clumsy sword fighting, Yoongi finally spoke up. “So, is this how we’re deciding who gets the apartment?”

Namjoon blocked every move Yoongi made. “I guess so~”

“How are we doing this exactly?” Yoongi inquired, ignoring the sweat starting to drip down his face from all the exercise he was getting out of the fight. “Is this to the death or something?”

“We should probably figure that out.” Namjoon responded, swiping at Yoongi and nearly getting him in the stomach if the alpha hadn’t jumped back in time.

The continued to fight for a few more minutes in silence. “Can I point out something?” Yoongi asked.

“That this is totally awesome?”

They both paused in their duel. “Right?! We should have totally done this before!”

“I can’t believe we haven’t!” Just as quickly as they appeared, their smiles dropped again as they continued their battle.

Jimin found himself at an alien themed restaurant on a date with the alpha from the bar, who he now knew was named Bradley. “I can’t believe this!” Bradley exclaimed. “I’m sitting here with one of the most beautiful omegas I’ve ever met, eating dinner at my favorite restaurant.”

The omega put a smile on his face. “It’s a nice place.” He forced out the compliment as he looked at the menu. “It’s good to know space has fried chicken.”

“In space, food is freeze dried.” The alpha said completely seriously causing Jimin’s smile to falter.

“That’s nice to know.” The omega responded as his phone started ringing. “Excuse me for just one second.” He pulled his phone out and answered the call.

“ _Time’s running out, Park!_ ” Hoseok’s voice rang through the speaker. “ _This is your last chance for the lemon law!_ ”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Leave me alone, we’re just getting to know each other.”

“ _Just admit I’m right, and this could all be over!_ _In fact, this could be your call from the hospital-_ “ Jimin ended the call abruptly.

“I’m so sorry about that.” He told Bradley, pocketing his phone to return to their date.

A dejected expression took over Bradley’s face. “Let me guess, there’s been a crazy accident and you have to go.”

Jimin shook his head, giving the alpha a sympathetic look. “No, I would never do that! I don’t wanna go anywhere. I’m all yours.” He folded his arms and leaned over the table, smiling at Bradley.

Bradley bit his lip. “Look, if you’re a prostitute…I don’t have very much money…” Jimin’s jaw dropped slightly.

Namjoon spun around and swung his sword, Yoongi blocking it neatly. “Oh my god, that was awesome!” Namjoon exclaimed, not fully believing he was able to pull that off.

“It so was!” Yoongi agreed. “This time, you jump up and I’ll swipe at your legs.”

The alpha shrugged and did as asked, both cheering as they perfectly executed the maneuver before quickly resuming their serious fighting stances. “Okay, here’s why I should get the apartment,” Yoongi started as he and Namjoon continued to hit their swords against each other’s. “You and Seokjin, you get to be mated. What do I get? I get to be unmated, alone, lose two roommates, and on top of that be homeless? Does that honestly seem fair?”

“Oh, shut up, Yoongi.” Yoongi would have stared at his best friend in shock if he weren’t so busy dueling. “ _My life is just so hard, I’m not mated yet, my clock is running out!_ ” The fight paused briefly as Namjoon regarded his best friend seriously. “Yoongi, if you really wanted to be mated by now, you would be. But you’re not. You know why? Because you’re irrationally picky. You’re easily distracted and you’re extremely anhedonic.”

“Anhedonic?”

Namjoon sighed. “The inability to feel pleasure.”

Yoongi scoffed. “Fuck that, I’m feeling pleasure over this!” He swung his sword again, Namjoon’s meeting his in a loud clang.

“I know, isn’t it awesome!” Namjoon agreed. He jumped up on the coffee table as they continued to fight. “Dude, I’m sorry I took the swords down.”

“It’s okay! It led to this totally awesome swordfight!”

Their swords met once again, both of them pushing back to try to get the other to give. “Do you remember when we first got these swords?”

Yoongi nodded. “It was the day we moved in.”

_Unpacked boxes covered every inch of empty space in the apartment, but both alphas remained unbothered as Yoongi finished hanging their brand-new swords on the wall, the first decoration to be placed. “Congratulations, Namjoon! We live in an apartment with swords on the wall!”_

_“My list of lifelong dreams is now half as long.” Namjoon responded, staring at the swords with a smile. He turned back to the coffee table he was trying to put together. “Shit, I’m missing one of the screws for this table.”_

_“Just use the wood glue.” Yoongi suggested. “It’ll hold~”_

Seokjin entered the apartment just in time to see the coffee table breaking under his fiancé’s weight, the alpha stumbling and flying towards him with a sword in hand. Yoongi’s eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth as Seokjin screamed.

Jimin gasped in worry during his date with Bradley. “Oh my god, I’ll be right there!” He put his phone away and looked at Bradley with an apologetic look. “Bradley, I am so sorry, but I have to go. My best friend’s just been stabbed with a sword!”

Bradley scoffed in disappointment. “Yeah, you would never do that, huh? You could have just been upfront with me and told me you’re not feeling it.”

“No, no, no, I swear that was a real call!” Jimin insisted. “I really wouldn’t…oh forget it.” He threw his napkin on the table and stood up from his chair, rushing out of the restaurant to get to the hospital.

Namjoon sat in the waiting room, clutching a bouquet of lilies, Seokjin’s favorite flower, in his hand while looking as if he were ready to kill himself. “I stabbed Seokjin.” Yoongi patted him on the back comfortingly. “I stabbed my fiancé.”

“Oh, Namjoon…do you really think he’s still your fiancé?” Namjoon turned to glare at Yoongi. “I’m kidding!” Namjoon huffed and looked back down at his lap. “I think you guys should have the apartment.”

The taller alpha looked at Yoongi in shock. “But you fought so bravely for it!”

Yoongi chuckled a bit. “I wasn’t fighting for the apartment. I was fighting for, I don’t know…for everything to stay the way it is. But I’m not gonna get that so…” He turned to his best friend. “Seriously, take the place. It’s yours.”

Jimin and Hoseok rushed into the waiting room. “Is he okay?!” The omega asked worriedly.

Namjoon nodded. “They’re just patching him up, he’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, that’s great. So, I was on a date with this omega named Leslie…” Everyone looked at Hoseok in disbelief. “What? You said he’s fine! Anyway, I was on a date with this omega name Leslie…”

_“Wow, Leslie, you make a really great first impression.” Hoseok raised his glass towards the omega. “I have a feeling that tonight will also leave a really great impression on you.”_

_Leslie forced out a laugh. “Yeah, sorry, I’m gonna have to lemon law you.” She stood up from the table and walked away without another word._

“I told you it was gonna be a thing!” Hoseok exclaimed, sitting down next to his best friend. “I should have totally called it the Hoseok Law and get it patented.”

Jimin stared at Hoseok. “But you just-“

Yoongi held up his hand to stop Jimin. “Just let him have this.”

Seokjin’s doctor stepped into the waiting room. “He’s all ready to go, but first he said he’d like to see the knights of the poorly constructed round table?”

Yoongi and Namjoon shared a look before standing up and walking to Seokjin’s room.

“A swordfight?!” The omega yelled at the two alphas who were avoiding eye contact with him and each other.

“Sorry, Seokjin~”

“On Monday I’m going to have to tell my kindergarten class, who I teach not to run with scissors, that my fiancé ran me through with a fucking broadsword!”

Namjoon shifted on his feet. “To be fair, it didn’t go all the way through.”

Seokjin stared at the alpha in disbelief. “I’m sorry, is this a discussion of the degree to which you stabbed me?!”

“You’re right, I’m an idiot.” Namjoon sighed at himself. “We were fighting to see who gets the apartment and I won.”

Yoongi made a noise of disagreement. “You didn’t win! I gave it to you!”

“You know what-“

Seokjin interrupted them before another argument could break out. “I don’t even want that apartment! It’s an alpha apartment! It’s full of swords and video games and it smells like alpha, and not in the good way.” Namjoon and Yoongi shared a look. “I mean, it’s fine for now, but when we get mated, I want to start a new life with you in a new place.”

Namjoon smiled at his fiancé, sitting down next to him. “I’m gonna miss the old place.”

Seokjin nodded with a sad smile. “I will too. But we’re not gonna get married for, like, a year.”

“Yeah, that’s Future Namjoon’s problem.” Yoongi added on. “Let that guy deal with it.”

Namjoon laughed a bit as Seokjin put his hand on his stomach. “I don’t know if it’s just the blood loss, but I am starving.”

“You wanna go get dinner?” Namjoon asked as he stood up from the bed, holding out his hand to help Seokjin up too.

The omega nodded. “And I think I know just the place.”

The five friends hungrily dug into the Korean food laid out on the table in front of them. “I still can’t believe this is actually a Korean restaurant now.” Yoongi commented as he picked up some kimchi.

“I told you!” Seokjin lifted up his glass of water and directed his friends to join him in a toast. “Life is full of changes. One day you have an apartment, the next it’s a surprisingly good Korean restaurant, but the important stuff doesn’t change. To the important stuff.”

They all tapped their glasses together to complete the toast, except for Hoseok who added on, “And to the lemon law!” Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes, but Hoseok wasn’t fazed.

“By the way, I bought these glasses.” Seokjin announced, turning around to face the other diners in the restaurant. “These are my glasses!”

Namjoon chuckled at his fiancé, bopping his head to the song currently playing through the restaurant. “I haven’t heard this song in years.”

Seokjin smiled softly at the alpha. “I’m pretty sure this is a mixtape you made me after we started dating.”

Namjoon chuckled as if he didn’t believe the omega as Jimin moaned in happiness at the food. “I haven’t had bibimbap this good since the last time I visited home!”

As they friends continued to eat, the song suddenly stopped playing in lieu of Namjoon’s voice ringing out over the speakers. “ _I love you, Seokjin. Happy Valentine’s Day!_ ”

“Told you!” Seokjin exclaimed as the rest of them started laughing.


	9. Thanksgiving

**the year 2044**

**“Are you ready for a Thanksgiving story?” Yoongi asks his pups. “Thanksgiving in New York is a wonderful time. It’s a time for giving of yourself, for thinking of your fellow man, a time when the unforgiving city becomes a little kinder.”**

“Well I just vomited.” Seokjin informed his friends as he exited the bathroom, still holding his stomach.

Jimin looked at the other omega in concern. “How much did you guys drink last night?”

“The question isn’t how much…” Jimin turned to face Yoongi. “The question is what.”

_“The Thankstini!” Hoseok announced, Seokjin and Namjoon sharing a look. “A fun and delicious new novelty drink invented by yours truly! Cranberry juice, potato vodka, and a bouillon cube. Tastes just like a Thanksgiving dinner!”_

_Namjoon was the only one to dare trying it, downing half the drink in one go. “It’s like Thanksgiving in my mouth!”_

“If you really want a good Thanksgiving drink, try his Kwanzaapolitan.” Yoongi advised Jimin as they heard a car horn from outside.

Namjoon ran out of his bedroom and looked out the window, turning to his friends and fiancé with an excited look. “The shuttle’s here!”

Jimin turned to Seokjin with a questioning look as the alpha disappeared back into his room. “He hasn’t been back home to Minnesota since Christmas.” The omega explained.

“Baby, we’re holding up the shuttle!” Namjoon ran back out. “Do you have everything you need? Toothbrush, pajamas, underpants-“ The alpha’s eyes widened. “Underpants!”

As Namjoon disappeared again, Yoongi looked at Seokjin nonchalantly. “So…Seokjin…Namjoon’s family…” Seokjin just got up to finish packing his necessities into his carry on. “A whole weekend with the future in laws…Are you excited?”

Seokjin gave them an obviously forced smile. “Yeah it’ll be fun!”

“You don’t sound like you’re expecting to have fun.” Jimin smirked, lifting his coffee to his mouth to take a sip.

“No, I love Namjoon’s family!” Seokjin insisted before the same forced smile appeared on his face. “It’ll be great.”

Yoongi sucked air through his teeth. “If you insist.”

Seokjin now turned his forced smile on the alpha. “Shut up~”

As the omega disappeared into the bedroom to help his fiancé finish packing, Jimin suddenly put his hand on Yoongi’s thigh to get his attention. “You’re not going home for Thanksgiving?”

Yoongi shook his head as he turned to face the omega, causing Jimin’s hand to slide off his leg. “I have to work on Friday. What about you?”

Jimin raised an eyebrow. “I was actually born and raised in South Korea.” Yoongi made a noise as if he’d just remembered. “We have Chuseok, and that was back in September.”

“Oh, right, you guys are weird.”

“You’re Korean too.”

“Korean-American.”  
“Yes, the country that is the leader in gun violence, the healthcare system is bankrupt, and the people are completely divided on almost every important issue.” Jimin smirked as Yoongi was obviously shocked to silence.

Yoongi blinked a bit. “Yeah, well…shit, I got nothing.”

Jimin giggled. “So, you’re probably gonna be hanging out with Hoseok?”

“Nah, Hoseok’s got his own Thanksgiving tradition.”

_“Who’s in for Thanksgiving in a strip club?!” Everyone avoided eye contact with Hoseok. “The Bare Essentials has a surprisingly good Thanksgiving buffet. Plus, they do this thing: Raquelle dresses up as a pilgrim, Roxie dresses up as an Indian, and they ‘share a meal’ together.”_

_Seokjin groaned in disgust. “Come on, Hoseok~”_

“I think I’m gonna go to a homeless shelter.” Yoongi informed Jimin. “Serve some food.”

Jimin gave the alpha a soft smile. “That’s great!”

Yoongi shrugged. “Yeah, I thought I’d just spend the day giving back and doing something good.”

“Cancelling out Hoseok.” Jimin offered, to which Yoongi agreed immediately.

Namjoon ran back out of his room. “Where are all my underpants?!”

“Did you check your suitcase?” Seokjin asked calmly as he slid his coat on. The alpha quickly unzipped his luggage just enough to see if his underwear was inside, sighing in relief and gesturing to his fiancé that they were good to go.

**_And so, they left and went all the way to St. Cloud, Minnesota, Namjoon’s hometown. And as Seokjin stepped into his fiancé’s puphood home, he received a big welcome._ **

Namjoon practically threw open the front door, leading Seokjin inside. “We’re home!” He called out, and four giants that made even Namjoon look tiny exited the kitchen to come greet the couple.

**_A very big welcome. Standing at nearly six feet tall, Namjoon was the runt of the family._ **

“Wow,” Seokjin exclaimed somewhat nervously as he hugged Namjoon’s brothers. “I nearly forgot how tall you guys are!”

Two more giants then entered the room. “Where’s my almost son in law?!” Namjoon’s father exclaimed, forcing the omega to push his way out of the crowd in order for the older alpha to see him. “You got yourself a great little omega here, son.” The alpha praised, as he always did whenever he saw Seokjin, before hugging the omega. He then pushed Seokjin to the side, the strength behind it making Seokjin nearly fly across the room. “Alright, get your skates and pads on boys, game starts in five minutes!”

“Oh, you guys are gonna play hockey?” Seokjin inquired, only for his eyebrows to furrow when Namjoon’s father pulled out a basketball and tossed it to his oldest son. “With a basketball?”

“It’s a combination of the two.” Namjoon’s father answered with a shrug, as if that were completely normal. “Bask-ice-ball.”

“We invented it.” Namjoon elaborated further. “It’s the most dangerous and awesome sport in the entire world.”

Seokjin’s eyebrows furrowed even more. “Bask-ice-ball? Why not ice-ketball?”

Now Namjoon’s father furrowed his eyebrows. “Ice-ketball? That just sounds weird.”

“It’s bask-ice-ball.” Namjoon’s oldest brother, Junghoon, stated. “And I’m the best.”

The other alphas in the room began to reject that idea until Seokjin responded. “Maybe you just haven’t seen me play.”

Namjoon’s brothers started chuckling. “I don’t know, baby, this isn’t really a sport for omegas.” Seokjin raised an eyebrow at his fiancé, who immediately averted eye contact.

“This is gonna be great!” Jimin bounced with excitement as he and Yoongi entered the kitchen of the homeless shelter to begin their day of volunteering.

Yoongi nodded in agreement. “I’m so glad we decided to do this. Look at all these people who came out to help their fellow man.” The alpha sighed in contentment. “These are the best people in New York.”

At that moment, the door opened, revealing a familiar alpha carrying an empty tree. “Excuse me, guys, coming through!” Hoseok exclaimed as he maneuvered his way through the crowd.

“Hoseok?!” Both Jimin and Yoongi exclaimed in disbelief.

“Hey, what’s up guys?!” Hoseok greeted his best friends cheerfully.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you doing here?”

The other alpha shrugged. “Just the Lord’s work.”

“But you’re Satan.”

Hoseok sighed. “Look, I don’t advertise it, but I volunteer here.” The alpha slipped on an oven mitt before moving to pull some fresh rolls out of the oven. “I think it’s important to help the less fortunate. I’m the Taylor Swift of incredibly sexy alphas.”

Jimin stepped forward. “This is a joke, right? You don’t actually volunteer here.”

“Hoseok!” A beta with a clipboard ran up. “We need you out front. There is a traffic jam at the stuffing, please show them how it’s done.”

“I’m on it!”

Yoongi and Jimin watched their friend leave, still not believing it as they turned to the beta. “Wait, so this is real?” The alpha inquired. “Hoseok does this?”

“Every Sunday all year long.” The beta informed as Hoseok reappeared to grab a tray of food to carry back out. “He’s our best volunteer.”

“That’s because I learned from the best, Evelyn.”

Yoongi and Jimin watched in shock, mouths open wide as Hoseok ran back out to the front. “Anyway, we’re excited to be here, Evelyn. What do you need us to do?”

Evelyn looked up at the pair. “Go home, we’re full.”

Jimin just stared at the beta in confusion while Yoongi laughed a bit in disbelief. “We’re volunteers. Unpaid help. Can you ever really have enough unpaid help?”

“On the biggest volunteer day of the year? Yeah, you can.”

“Come on,” Jimin practically begged. “We just wanna help out.”

The beta opened her mouth to reject them again only for Hoseok to reappear and say, “Evelyn, they’re cool.”

“Fine, you can stay.” Jimin and Yoongi smiled at the beta. “But I can’t promise you anything. Wait right here and I’ll let you know if we need you.”

“Well,” Hoseok exclaimed, holding up the tray of stuffing he had just finished refilling, “I better get back out there. A lot of food to give out…and a lot of smiles!”

Yoongi and Jimin once again stared at Hoseok’s retreating back in shock. “That cannot be Hoseok.” Jimin stated, Yoongi nodding in agreement.

While the alphas went outside to play bask-ice-ball, Seokjin ended up being shoved in the kitchen with Namjoon’s brothers’ mates and his mother to help cook. “Oh, I almost forgot!” Namjoon’s mother exclaimed, causing Seokjin to turn around and see a disgustingly frilly apron that matched the one she and the other two omegas in the room were already wearing. “Since you are about to officially be a part of the family!”

“Wow, thanks~” Seokjin forced out a smile as the taller omega tied the apron on him. “This is just so great!”

“Okay, Seokjin, you’re on salad duty.”

Seokjin perked up at the delegation. “Perfect! I make this great balsamic chicken avocado caprese salad.”

Sean, Junghoon’s mate, stared at him in confusion. “But this is an American holiday.”

Namjoon’s mother took Seokjin’s hands in hers. “Seokjin, now that you’re officially going to be a part of the family, I’m going to let you in on a secret recipe. The Kim family seven-layer salad!”

“Seven-layer salad?” Seokjin tried to mask his confusion with excitement. Namjoon’s mother disappeared for a few seconds before returning with a faded recipe card, handing it to Seokjin who accepted it with a smile. His smile quickly fell as he read the first ingredient. “Six cups of mayonnaise? That can’t be right!”

“Oh yeah, that’s not right.” Namjoon’s mother confirmed as she placed a large, clear cylindrical tub in front of the omega. “It’s supposed to be 16 cups. Mayo’s in that top cabinet!”

As Seokjin moved to grab the insanely large jar of Mayonnaise, Namjoon burst into the kitchen. “Oh my god, there’s a seriously insane game of bask-ice-ball going on out there! Dad totally nailed Junghoon in the face with a snowball, which is a foul because you only get one snowball per possession, so I nailed him in the shin with my skate and I totally dunked it!” The rest of the alphas then entered the kitchen.

“Yeah, you were sitting pretty until I whacked you with my mallet!” Namjoon’s father exclaimed.

“So, baby, are you having fun?” Namjoon inquired.

Seokjin shrugged a bit. “Yeah, I guess, but I kind of miss. Do you think you could stay in here for a little bit?”

“Yeah, of course, it’s halftime!” Namjoon’s assurance put a smile on Seokjin’s face.

That smile quickly disappeared when Namjoon’s father yelled, “Half time’s over! Get your asses outside!” Namjoon looked down at his fiancé apologetically until Seokjin shook his head, encouraging him to go have fun.

“Thanks, baby~” Namjoon said, pulling the omega into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. “Isn’t this great?! Can’t you see why everyone I graduated with stayed in this town?!”

“It’s amazing out there!” Hoseok exclaimed as he returned to the kitchen. “I’ve done so much good at there that I have a soul boner!” Jimin and Yoongi shared a look. “And the way the faces of the less fortunate light up when you give them a hot, nutritious meal. Is there a better feeling on Earth?”

Jimin raised an eyebrow. “Yesterday you said the best feeling on Earth was getting your toes sucked. Then you requested a high five…with your foot.”

Hoseok gave the omega an unamused look as Yoongi spoke up. “Hey, Hobi, why don’t you let us sub in for you for a bit?”

“You wanna serve stuffing on your first day?” Hoseok laughed at the thought. “Someone’s ambitious.”

“Okay, I finished the gummy bear layer of the…” Seokjin looked at the concoction that looked like pure diabetes in front of him, “salad…now what?” He picked up the recipe card, once again finding disappointment. “Potato chips…of course.”

“So, Seokjin,” Namjoon’s mother mused from where she was working on the turkey, “when are you gonna think about having a pup?”

The chips in Seokjin’s hands went all over the floor. “Pup…uh…you know, I haven’t really thought about it…at all.”

**_Actually, Seokjin was lying. It was all he’d been thinking about. Remember at the beginning of the story when he announced that he had vomited? At that point, his heat had been five days late. This was day six._ **

“I mean,” Seokjin continued nervously as he crushed up chips to add into the ‘salad’, “I’m way too young to have a pup, right?”

“Are you kidding?” Namjoon’s mother asked. “I was younger than you when I had Junghoon. Beautiful 15-pound boy. About the size of this turkey right here.” Seokjin stared at what was to be the main dish of their meal in horror.

**_Now if Seokjin was already uneasy about joining Namjoon’s family, think about how he felt about possibly having a 15-pound Kim baby growing inside of him._ **

“That’s a big pup, Minji.”

Namjoon’s mother just smiled at him. “The doctor thought he was twins.”

Seokjin laughed nervously. “Twins!” He exclaimed before his eyes widened in horror once again.

Yoongi groaned. “When did it get so hard to do charity work?!”

“I do charity work all the time.” Jimin said with a shrug. “Remember when I said I’d find you a mate?”

The alpha laughed humorlessly. “You’re so funny. How’s that little project coming along anyway?”

“I’m working on it.” Jimin assured him. “I’m gonna introduce you to that omega you’ve been staring at.”

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I haven’t been staring at-“

“Hi, have you met Yoongi?”

The female omega who had been working on filling up the boxes of food donations turned in confusion before smiling at the alpha. “Hi, I’m the aforementioned, Yoongi.” The alpha greeted while shaking the omega’s hand. “And this is…” Yoongi trailed off as he realized Jimin was no longer there, “…not here anymore.”

The omega giggled. “I’m Frankie. So, what do you do here, Yoongi?”

“Well I’ve been…nothing.” Yoongi admitted. “I do nothing.”

“If you want to do something, you and your boyfriend can help sort through these donations.”

Jimin suddenly reappeared. “Oh, I’m not his boyfriend. I used to be, but I just wasn’t enough for Yoongi emotionally…” He leaned closer to the omega as if to tell her something private, “or sexually, oh my god.” He gave Frankie a knowing look.

Yoongi clapped his hands awkwardly. “So, Frankie, what do you need us to do?”

Frankie bit her lip as she smiled shyly at Yoongi. “Okay, so this is really important. Go through all these donations, pick out the really good stuff, and put it into this box.” She gestured to a box sitting on the counter.

“You can count on us.” Yoongi responded, and Frankie left them to it, but not without sending the alpha another smile.

Jimin sighed in relief. “We’re in business!”

“Hoseok’s not gonna get all the glory today!” He ran over to grab the first box of donations, only to reveal a ‘volunteer of the year’ plaque with Hoseok’s picture proudly hanging on the wall. Jimin and Yoongi both groaned as the alpha replaced the box he had grabbed. “Let’s start with this one instead.”

“Sounds good to me!”

The Kims were all sitting around the dinner table as Sean entered the room with a pup in his arms. “Little Esme wanted to come say goodnight!” He exclaimed, holding his daughter up so everyone in the room could see her. “Can you believe she’s three months already?!”

Seokjin’s eyes widened as he stared at the pup that looked to be the size of a three-year-old. “Three _months_?!” He exclaimed.

“She’s been drinking her milk!” Namjoon exclaimed, holding up his own glass of the white beverage which prompted the entire family to toast.

“And he’s already pregnant again…” Seokjin commented on Sean’s already protruding abdomen.

Namjoon’s father shrugged. “Well, those Kim boys’ boys can swim. They’ve got two tails and a drill bit for a head.”

“Dad, you’re embarrassing me.” Namjoon feigned shyness as he grabbed the bowl of rolls to pass around the table.

The older alpha waved him off. “Nah, he’s cool. He’s about to be part of the family! He’s gonna be around conversation like this every day.”

Seokjin chuckled. “Yeah, but not literally.”

The table went quietly. “What do you mean by that?”

The omega looked around at everyone. “Just that I won’t be seeing or talking to you every single day. That would be impossible to do from New York.”

“You mean you’re not going to be moving back here?”

Seokjin blinked in confusion before looking at his fiancé for help. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with St. Cloud.” That was not the statement the omega had been hoping to come out of Namjoon’s mouth. “I loved growing up here, and it would be a great place for our own pups to spend their puphood days.”

“So is New York!” Seokjin countered, causing all of Namjoon’s family to burst into laughter. “Well it is! And we grew up just fine! And we grew to the proper size and then we stopped!” Namjoon’s family shared looks of confusion.

“So, Frankie,” Yoongi called out to the omega, “what’s this box for anyway?”

“Oh, it’s for me!” The omega answered happily. “You can put it in my car!”

Yoongi blinked in confusion. “In your car? And then you’ll take it to another shelter or a food pantry or something?”

Frankie snorted. “No, I’m taking it home. We get so much extra food, no one can eat it all. Ooh, truffle oil!”

“People donated this food thinking it was going to feed the hungry.” Yoongi reminded the omega.

“I know.” Frankie nodded. “And I am starving!” Yoongi just stared at her in disbelief.

“Namjoon, you love New York!”

“I do, but you always said that when we have pups, you wanted to move out of Manhattan!”

Seokjin nodded. “Yeah, to Brooklyn!”

Namjoon let out a nervous laugh. “Why are we even talking about this? This is, like, _way_ down the road.”

**_But Seokjin knew ‘way down the road’ might not be so far down the road._ **

Seokjin bit his lip nervously before blurting out, “I need to go to the restroom.” He ran out of the dining room.

“Seokjin, the restroom’s the other way!” Namjoon informed him, only to hear the front door slam followed by a car starting.

“Let me get this straight…” Hoseok stood next to his best friends with his arms crossed. “Not only did you not do any good today, you’re actually helping someone steal from the homeless?” The alpha shook his head in disappointment. “Yoons, it’s called Thanks _giving_ not Thanks _taking_.”

Evelyn appeared with her trusty clipboard. “Hoseok, you need me to sign your time sheet?”

Hoseok pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket as Jimin and Yoongi shared a look. “Hoseok…” The alpha turned to his friends with an innocent look. “You have a time sheet? No one else has a time sheet.”

“Yeah, so?” Hoseok chuckled nervously at Yoongi’s question. Evelyn handed the paper back to Hoseok only for Yoongi to rip it out of his hand. “That is my private, personal business!”

Yoongi ignored him as he unfolded it to look at it, Jimin peering over his shoulder. “Court mandated community service?”

Jimin laughed. “You’re on probation?! What did you do?”

Hoseok looked between the paper and his friends before weakly repeating, “That is my private, personal business!” Yoongi and Jimin continued to stare at him. “Alright, fine! Public urination, and I was unfairly punished because the wall happened to belong to the judge’s church.”

Jimin snorted again as Yoongi started to laugh. “You peed on a church?!”

“I peed in an alley that happened to have a church!” The alpha corrected, snatching his time sheet back. “A church I did not see because I was drunk!”

Yoongi sighed in relief. “You _are_ evil!”

“The world makes sense again!” Jimin exclaimed, throwing his arm around Yoongi.

Hoseok rolled his eyes. “Alright, fine, a judge is making me do this. But I’m still doing it _and_ kicking ass at it!” He pointed to his volunteer of the year photo. “When’s the last time either of you did something good?”

Jimin and Yoongi shared a look as they knew they didn’t exactly have an answer. Yoongi groaned quietly as he grabbed a bag of mushrooms out of the box he had been unknowingly putting together for Frankie and walked over to Evelyn. “Evelyn! Frankie is stealing portobello mushrooms from homeless people!”

Evelyn turned to the omega in question. “Frankie! I called dibs on the portobello mushrooms!”

Yoongi’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “Those are for the hungry!”

“Yeah, and I’m starving!”

Yoongi snatched the mushrooms out of the beta’s hands and ran out of the kitchen, tossing mushrooms to the multitude of people enjoying hot plates of food. “Portobello mushrooms for everyone! Take them and run!”

The clerk at the convenience store handed Seokjin his change. “Happy Thanksgiving!”

Seokjin scoffed in disbelief. “Happy Thanksgiving? As in ‘check out the omega buying the knock up test! Wonder what he’s thinking right now!’ Well, since you’re so curious, a family of mayonnaise guzzling giants is trying to suck me into their suburban nightmare, and there’s a solid chance that I have a Kim the size of a 15 pound turkey growing inside of me this very second!”

The young adult’s eyes widened in recognition. “Oh, you know the Kims? You must be Namjoon’s fiancé!”

The omega sighed. “This is just great!” He muttered under his breath.

“It’s so nice to meet you!” The clerk gushed. “You’re way taller than they made you seem.”

Seokjin gave the male a small smile. “I’m sorry I just yelled at you. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

“We don’t have one.”

The omega furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you do when you have to-“

“I hold it.” The clerk stared him down as he picked up his jumbo soda and took a large sip.

Jimin and Yoongi sat on the curb outside the shelter. “You can’t fire a volunteer!” Yoongi exclaimed.

“Apparently you can.” Jimin responded. “And his two non-mushroom throwing friends.” He turned to glare at the alpha.

“I can’t believe I told Evelyn you guys were cool!” Hoseok groaned from where he stood just a few feet away. “I have 40 hours left on my community service, and now I’ve gotta spend it spearing trash on a fucking median strip!” He held up his photo that he had been forced to take with him after being fired. “Volunteer of the year!”

“I’m sorry!” Yoongi suddenly yelled. “If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, just tell me! I’ll do it!”

“I’m glad you asked!”

_Pour Some Sugar on Me_ blasted through the club as Hoseok and Yoongi chowed down on plates of food, Yoongi sitting dejectedly with his head in his hands. “You were right, this food is surprisingly good!” Jimin exclaimed, taking another bite of turkey.

“I told you!” Hoseok responded, shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth.

“Public urination?!” Yoongi blurted out, looking at the other alpha. “Who gets arrested for public urination?!”

Namjoon lowered the phone from his ear, his eyes wide. “Seokjin’s been arrested!”

“What for?!” His mother gasped.

The alpha looked around the room a bit. “…public urination.”

The cop let Namjoon into the cell Seokjin was currently residing in, thanks to everyone in St. Cloud knowing the Kim family. “You alright?” He asked his fiancé who was sitting on the bed hugging himself.

“No.” Seokjin pouted, eyes shining with tears. “I embarrassed myself in front of your family, and now I’m celebrating Thanksgiving in probably the most depressing place ever.”

Yoongi sighed deeply as Hoseok gave bill after bill up to the stripper currently dancing right in front of them.

“I’m just glad you’re safe.” Namjoon told him. “But I do have a question: why did you drive three miles down Route 23 and take a pee behind a convenience store?”

Seokjin sighed. “Before I tell you, promise me that we won’t move to St. Cloud, Minnesota! Promise me!”

“I’m not suggesting that we move here tomorrow!” Namjoon exclaimed. “I’m just-“

“Please just promise me!” The omega begged.

Namjoon scoffed in confusion. “Why do you want me to promise you that?”

“Because I don’t fit in here!” Seokjin replied, standing up from the bed. “I’m not eight feet tall, and I don’t think it can be called a salad if it has Funyuns in it!”

“I’m Funyuns!” Namjoon rebutted. “And mayonnaise and gummy bears and bask-ice ball, and I love St. Cloud! And yes, there is a part of me that would like to move back here someday. Why are we having this discussion in a jail cell on Thanksgiving?!”

The cop that let Namjoon in returned with some plastic baggies. “Okay, here are your personal items! One wallet, one cell phone…and one pregnancy test.”

Namjoon looked at the bag in shock as Seokjin quietly accepted his belongings from the cop. “Cameron arrested me before I could look at it.” Seokjin whispered, not looking at the alpha as he sat back down on the bed.

The alpha slowly sat down next to his fiancé. “Wow~” Seokjin nodded in agreement. “Baby, we can’t let our pups play bask-ice-ball!” Namjoon blurted out, looking at the omega in concern. “Bask-ice-ball is really dangerous!”

“What are the rules to that game anyway?” Seokjin finally asked.

“There are no rules!” Namjoon admitted. “We just beat on each other!” Seokjin leaned his head on Namjoon’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s, Namjoon resting his hand on top of Seokjin’s. “I don’t want to be exactly like my family. And don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t want to be exactly like your family either.” Seokjin shook his head quickly, showing that he agreed with the alpha on that. “We’ll be our own family, and we’ll find our own way to freak out the people our pups bring home.”

Seokjin let out a small laugh, bringing his hand up to wipe away a stray tear that had slipped out. “Great, now I’m crying.” He took a deep breath before looking at Namjoon. “We may have some really big decisions to make in about ten seconds. But right now, I don’t care where our pups grow up, as long as they have you for a father.” Namjoon gently stroked Seokjin’s cheek with his thumb, pressing a kiss to the omega’s forehead. “God, I hope you’re the father.” Seokjin then joked to break the tension, Namjoon rolling his eyes and playfully elbowing his fiancé.

“So…what does it say?”

Seokjin took a deep breath to prepare himself to look at the test. “It’s negative!” Cameron suddenly called out to them before the omega even had the chance.

“Oh, thank God!” Both the alpha and the omega exclaimed, hugging each other tightly in relief.

“Also, fuck you, Cameron!” Seokjin then yelled out before relaxing into Namjoon’s arms.

“Hey, Yoongi,” the alpha turned away from the stripper currently dancing to _Pony_ in front of him and Jimin. “You’re a good guy.” Jimin assured him, running his hand through Yoongi’s hair.

“You wanna know why I have to work tomorrow?” Yoongi suddenly asked. “My firm is designing an executive lounge for a tobacco company. In the fight against cancer, I’m on the side of cancer.” Jimin gave him a sympathetic look as Hoseok reappeared.

“I figured out a way for you to help someone!” Hoseok exclaimed as a scruffy looking alpha appeared next to him., “This is Sam. Sam is homeless. Sam would like a lap dance.”

Yoongi raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

Hoseok scoffed. “I’m always about the sublime art of burlesque entertainment!”

“No!” Yoongi slammed his beer back on the table. “Sir, would you like me to buy you a ticket to the buffet?”

Sam shook his head. “No, I already ate. Just a lap dance will be fine.”

“Yoongi, Sam’s already been to three shelter dinners.” Hoseok informed his best friend. “You know where he hasn’t been?” At that moment, one of the strippers approached the group, Hoseok gesturing to her. “To heaven with Angel!” Yoongi rolled his eyes slightly. “Look, this is your one chance to help someone in need. Now buy this alpha a lap dance!”

Jimin let out a laugh, causing Yoongi to look at him. “You did say you wanted to see the look of joy in someone’s eyes.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m gonna watch.” Yoongi countered as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. “Here, Sam. Happy Thanksgiving.” He handed the stripper some money to pay for a lap dance for Sam.

“You don’t know how much I appreciate this!” Sam responded as Angel dragged him off.

Hoseok sat back down with his friends and the three of them then toasted to the holiday. “Thanksgiving…” Jimin commented, bringing his beer up to his lips. “America is so fucking weird.” He added on before taking a swig.

**_So that was Thanksgiving 2019. To be honest, it wasn’t that great. But life has plenty of good parts, it’s the rough parts that make you thankful you have people to share it with._ **

Yoongi was refilling his plate when a stripper approached him. “I saw what you did for that guy.” She said. “It was really sweet.” The alpha gave him a shy smile. “Would you like a dance?”

“No thanks~” The alpha responded with a chuckle, holding up his plate. “Would you like some sweet potatoes?”

The stripper shook her head and held out her hand. “I’m Stormy~”

“Yoongi~” The alpha placed his hand in the omega’s and shook it.

Stormy suddenly pulled Yoongi closer and whispered, “Actually, I’m Suran.”

Yoongi nodded slowly. “I’m still Yoongi.”

**_And that is the true story of how I met your mother._ **

**Kai and Beomgyu shoot up on the couch. “What?!” They exclaim with wide eyes as Yoongi starts laughing.**

**“Just kidding!”**


	10. The Pineapple Incident

**_Now, pups, I remember a lot of stories from back before I met your mother. But there’s one story I don’t remember. Namjoon still refers to it as ‘The Pineapple Incident’. The night started like any other: we were downstairs at the bar._ **

Adora approached the table with a tray of shots. “On the house!” She announced, causing the group of friends to look in interest. “It’s my own concoction. I call it the Southern Brew.”

They all thanked her as she walked away. “We’re not really doing shots, are we?” Yoongi asked his friends.

Everyone started shaking their heads. “These actually look kind of gross.” Seokjin commented, leaning closer to try to get a better look at the drinks. “They look like they’re straight up filled with blood.”

Namjoon picked up one of the glasses and looked closely at it. “Alright, I know this theory has already been dismissed, but is there any chance that Adora is a vampire?” The others began laughing at the ridiculousness. “I’m serious! Think about it! She always wears black, we never see her in the daylight, only after dark.”

“Oh my god!” Jimin feigned shock. “That does describe a vampire! Or, you know, a bartender.” He gave the tall alpha a look as Seokjin laughed at the joke. “Anyway, I should go get dressed.” The omega announced after checking his watch for the time.

“Hot date?” Yoongi inquired.

“The hottest of dates!” Seokjin exclaimed. “He’s going out with a _billionaire_.”

“Seokjin, I told you not to call him that!”

Yoongi turned to Jimin. “Wait, you’re really going out with a billionaire?”

Jimin shook his head. “He’s not a billionaire, he’s a hundred-millionaire. Why do people always have to round up?!”

The alpha raised an eyebrow. “So, where’s Donald Trump taking you?”

After a groan of disgust at the comparison, Jimin responded with, “A charity dinner.”

“A $2,000 a plate charity dinner.” Seokjin added on.

Jimin glared at him. “$1500, stop rounding up.” The omega turned back to Yoongi. “And it’s for third world hunger.”

Hoseok hummed. “You gonna fuck him?” Jimin turned to the alpha with a look of disbelief. “What? There’s only one reason he’s taking you to this dinner, and it’s not so some African pup can get his malaria pills.”

“Anytime I start to have faith in humanity, you ruin it all over again.” Seokjin stated.

“I’m gonna be late.” Jimin said with a sigh, finally standing up from the table. “You guys have fun.”

They all bid Jimin goodbye as the omega left the bar. “You okay?” Namjoon suddenly asked Yoongi, who looked at him in confusion. “I’m just wondering because the omega of your dreams is dating a billionaire.”

“Okay, first of all, hundred-millionaire.” Yoongi corrected his best friend. “And second, he’s not the omega of my dreams. We’re just friends. It would not be a good idea for us to get together. I’m looking to settle down, he’s looking for-“ Yoongi was cut off by Hoseok snoring loudly.

Feeling Yoongi’s glare on him, Hoseok pretended to wake up. “Oh, you finally finished? Good, now check out table four.” He gestured to a table full of omegas. “You see that hottie on the end? Tiny body, but amazing booty. They’re, like, half ass!” He nudged Yoongi and told him to come on, standing up from the table.

“Okay, what’s our big opening line?”

Hoseok thought it over for a second before smirking. “’Daddy’s home.’”

“Daddy’s home?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow. “You want us to go over there right now and say to those omegas, ‘Daddy’s home’? Really think about that, Hoseok.”

The alpha hummed, waiting a few seconds before stating, “Yep, I think it’s pretty solid.” He walked off, while Yoongi opted to stay at the table.

“Now think about this!” Namjoon suddenly exclaimed. “Is there a single item on the menu that has garlic in it?”

Seokjin just stared at his fiancé. “Garlic fries.”

Namjoon pouted, picking up his drink. “I’ll get back to you.”

Hoseok returned to the table. “Look, Daddy’s back!” Yoongi teased his friend. “If you’d just taken a moment to think-“

“Then Daddy wouldn’t have gotten this seven-digit Father’s Day card from Alexis!” Hoseok held up a napkin that, sure enough, had a phone number written on it.

Yoongi stared at the napkin in shock. “It worked? I hate the world.”

Hoseok sat back down. “This is what I’ve been telling you all this time, Yoons! All you ever do is think! I’m trying to teach you how to do!”

The alpha shrugged. “So, what if I think a lot? I happen to have a very powerful brain! It’s not like I can help it!”

“Yes, you can.” Hoseok insisted, setting one of Adora’s shots in front of the other alpha. “You and I met for a reason. The universe was saying, ‘hey, Hoseok, there’s this dude, he’s pretty cool, but it’s your job to make him awesome.’” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Your brain fucks you over, Yoogles. It happened with Jimin, it happened with Half Ass, and it’s gonna keep on happening until you shut that brain up, alcohol style.”

“You want me to do a shot?”

Hoseok shook his head. “No, no, no, I want you to do five shots.”

“Ooh, this is getting interesting.” Namjoon commented as he and Seokjin watched the show.

Yoongi sighed. “Hoseok, I think you’ve officially-“

“Stop thinking!” The alpha cut him off. “Just do!”

“I hate to admit it,” Namjoon chimed in, “but he’s right. You overthink too much. Maybe it’s time you over _drink_.”

The two alphas started chanting for him to drink, prompting Yoongi to turn to the sane, responsible one of their group. “Seokjin, will you please tell them how stupid they’re being?”

Seokjin sighed. “Guys, you are being immature and moronic and…” He turned to Yoongi, “Drink, drink, drink~”

All three of them continued to chant until Yoongi finally picked up the first shot glass and downed it, then chanted even more until all five shots had disappeared down his throat.

**_And that’s all I remember. The next thing I remember was waking up the following morning._ **

Yoongi rolled over in his bed with a groan, blinking open his eyes to see a pineapple resting on his bedside table. He sat up in confusion, wondering where the fuck it came from. He rolled over again, this time finding an unfamiliar, half naked omega lying in his bed with him.

**_So, there were some unanswered questions. How much did I drink?_ **

Yoongi rushed out of his bed, nearly collapsing as pain shot through his left ankle.

**_How did I sprain my ankle? And who was this omega in my bed?_ **

Yoongi limped out of his room, quietly closing the door behind him so he wouldn’t wake up the unknown omega. “There’s our rock star!” Seokjin exclaimed in greeting.

“What the hell happened last night?” Yoongi asked in concern and confusion.

“You really don’t remember?” Namjoon asked.

**_So Namjoon and Seokjin filled me in._ **

_“How did y’all like the shots?” Adora asked as she came by to clear the table._

_“I drank all five, bitch!” Yoongi announced._

_Namjoon giggled. “I love Drunk Yoongi.”_

_Yoongi looked up at the bartender. “Namjoon thinks you’re a vampire.” The alpha in question laughed nervously before glaring at his best friend._

_Adora looked at the group of friends in annoyance. “If he pukes, you guys gotta clean it up.”_

_“Don’t worry!” Yoongi exclaimed. “I haven’t puked since high school! I am vomit free since 2007!”_

_The group of friends watched as Yoongi pulled out his phone. “Whatcha doin’?” Seokjin asked._

_“Calling Jimin.”_

_“Bad idea, bad idea!” Namjoon yelled._

_“No, this is a great idea!” Hoseok insisted. “This is the whole point of getting drunk! You do things you’d never do in a million years if you were sober!”_

_“Says every girl you’ve ever slept with.” Seokjin retorted, making Namjoon burst into laughter._

_“Hello, Jimin. It’s Yoongi.”_

_Jimin giggled a bit on the other end of the phone. “Hi, Yoongi.”_

_After a brief pause, Yoongi spoke again. “Hello, Jimin. It’s Yoongi.”_

_Jimin giggled again. “Hi, Yoongi. Sounds like you’re having fun.”_

_“Jimin, have I ever told you that I am vomit free since 2007?”_

_“Yoongi, I can’t really talk right now-“ Jimin cut himself off as he finally registered Yoongi’s question. “Wait, since 2007? Dude, that’s impressive.”_

_Yoongi sat up on his knees in the booth. “I don’t say this enough, but you are a great omega. And a great reporter. You should be on 60 Minutes.” The alpha suddenly gasped in realization. “You should be one of the minutes!”_

_The omega giggled again. “That’s sweet…and odd. But I’m kind of on a date right now, so…”_

_“Yeah, and Hoseok’s wrong!” Yoongi stuck his tongue out at the alpha before continuing. “Just because this alpha’s spending a lot of money on you doesn’t mean you have to fuck him. Take it slow, Jimin, slooooooow…”_

_“Bye, Yoongi~”_

_“Slooooooo-“ Seokjin took the phone away from Yoongi and ended the call._

_“So that’s why we don’t do shots.” Namjoon stated in realization._

_Seokjin shook Yoongi’s phone at him. “Friends don’t let friends drink and call.”_

_Yoongi held his hand out. “I need my phone back.”_

_“You’ll get it back at the end of class.”_

_Hoseok imitated a bell ringing. “Class dismissed!” He yanked the phone out of Seokjin’s hand and gave it back to Yoongi. “Here, Yogurt, you call whoever you want.”_

_Yoongi thanked him before turning back to Seokjin. “At least someone appreciates the fact that I am doing and not thinking! And now I don’t think I won’t not go to the bathroom.”_

_Seokjin rolled his eyes and laughed a bit as Yoongi left. “Was that necessary?” He asked Hoseok. “He is not making smart decisions.”_

_“Exactly!” Hoseok exclaims. “Isn’t it exciting? Not knowing what he’s going to do next?”_

_Suddenly, Cheap Trick’s Voices started blasting through the bar. “Cheap Tricks?” Namjoon stated calmly. “Oh, Yoongi~”_

_Still in the back of the limo with his date on the way to their dinner, Jimin’s phone rang once again, a familiar alpha’s name on the screen. “Hello again, Yoongi.” Jimin said with a slight tone of annoyance._

_“Hey, it’s me again!” Yoongi sang into the phone, making Jimin laugh a bit. “Plain to see again…Please, can I see you every day…”_

_At the bar, Yoongi had climbed up onto a table as he serenaded Jimin through the phone. “I love everyone in this bar!” He randomly shouted out, earning cheers from everyone around._

_“And we love you, Drunk Yoongi!” Namjoon yelled back._

_“I’m a fool again…” Yoongi continued singing, “I fell in lo-“ Yoongi’s performance was abruptly stopped as he fell off the table._

_“Yoongi?” Jimin asked, slightly concerned._

“Well,” Yoongi responded to their story, “that explains the ankle.”

Seokjin nodded. “And then we brought you home and put you to bed.”

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “Was there anyone else in there with me?”

Namjoon and Seokjin shared a look, both of their jaws dropping in disbelief as they hopped up and ran to Yoongi’s bedroom. Seokjin quietly opened the door just enough to be able to see the sleeping omega in his friend’s bed before promptly closing it again. “There’s an omega in there!” Seokjin whispered.

“I know!” Yoongi whispered back.

“And a pineapple?” Namjoon inquired.

“I know!”

“Who are they?”

“I don’t know!” Yoongi whisper yelled in exasperation. The alpha’s eyes suddenly landed on his jacket, noticing that the back had been burned away. “What the hell happened to my jacket?!”

Seokjin suddenly looked concerned. “That omega in there is alive, right?”

Yoongi looked between his friends and his jacket. “I should call Hoseok. Maybe he knows what happened.” Namjoon handed him his phone, and Yoongi immediately clicked on Hoseok’s number. A phone started ringing somewhere in the apartment, causing all three of them to look around in confusion.

Seokjin walked away from the other two, pinpointing the source as coming from the bathroom. The other two followed as he headed towards the room, opening the door to reveal Hoseok lying comfortably in their tub. “Oh, hey guys!”

“Why are you sleeping in our tub?” Yoongi inquired.

“The porcelain keeps the suit from wrinkling.” Hoseok answered as if that made total sense.

Seokjin’s eyes widened. “Wait, were you in here when I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night?!”

“Don’t worry, I slept through it.” Hoseok only kept straight face for two second before laughing. “I totally didn’t sleep through it.” Seokjin glared at him. “Wow you got a really big tank.”

“How did you get in here anyway?” Namjoon then asked. “We put Yoongi to bed around 1:00.”

Hoseok snorted. “Oh, you put him to bed, alright.”

_“You guys take such good care of me.” Yoongi mused as Namjoon and Seokjin tucked him into bed. “I love you guys.”_

_“Love you too, buddy.”_

_“Goodnight, Yoongi.” Seokjin turned the lights off, closing the door behind him and his fiancé._

_“I’m back, bitches!” Yoongi announced as he returned to the bar after making sure Namjoon and Seokjin were preoccupied._

_“And he returns!” Hoseok exclaimed, high fiving the alpha. “Now the night has really begun!” He pointed to a random omega. “What do you think of this one?”_

_“I think-“_

_Hoseok imitated a buzzer going off to cut Yoongi off. “Trick question! No thinking!” Yoongi laughed at his friend. “You know what time it is? It’s do o’clock.” He headed over to the omega, sitting down next to them. “Hi, have you met Yoongi?” He turned around to see his best friend had disappeared. He looked around and finally found him in the corner with his phone in his hand. He excused himself from the omega to go get the alpha. “You’re calling Jimin.”_

_“I’m calling Jimin.”_

_“Yoongi!” The alpha finally glanced up from his phone. “As your mentor and spiritual guide, I forbid you from calling him.”_

_“Oh yeah?” Yoongi raised his eyebrows. “What are you gonna do?”_

_Hoseok tilted his head. “If you make that call, I will set your jacket on fire.”_

_Yoongi scoffed. “You’re bluffing.” He pressed the phone icon next to Jimin’s name to call him once again. “Hello, Jimin. It’s Yoongi!”_

_Jimin rolled his eyes as he stood in the middle of the fancy room where the dinner was being held. “Yoongi, for the last time, I’m on a-“ He was cut off by Yoongi suddenly screaming into the phone. “Yoongi?”_

“You set me on fire!” Yoongi glared at Hoseok.

Hoseok just shrugged. “I told you I would.”

Yoongi’s glare hardened. “You set me on fire!” He shook his head before changing the subject. “So, who’s the omega in my bed?”

Hoseok looked between the others before throwing himself off the couch, running to Yoongi’s room to see the omega for himself. After getting his look, he ran back to the couch. “There’s an omega in your bed!”

“And a pineapple!” Namjoon blurted out. “Am I the only one who’s curious about the pineapple?”

“Who are they?”

“I have no idea!”

Hoseok smirked and nodded his head at his best friend. “Nice~”

Seokjin glared at the alpha while Yoongi widened his eyes. “You really don’t know who that is?”

The alpha shook his head. “No, after I hosed you down with the beverage gun, I brought you back here.”

Yoongi’s anger over the fire incident returned. “I better not have any burns!” He started looking himself over, pausing when he pushed up his sleeve and found some writing along his forearm. “Did any of you write this?”

Seokjin leaned closer, reading it aloud. “Hi, I’m Yoongi. If lost, please call…” His eyebrows furrowed at the unfamiliar number. “Whose number is that?”

Yoongi looked at it again. “I don’t know.”

“Dude, call it.” Namjoon insisted. “Actually, wait, let me make some popcorn first!”

Once he returned with his snack, Namjoon instructed Yoongi to call the number. Yoongi did as asked, an unfamiliar female’s voice answering. “Hi? Who is this?”

“ _…you called me. Who’s this?_ ”

“…It’s Yoongi.”

“ _Oh, it’s Adora from the bar!_ ”

**_And then Adora filled us in._ **

_“Hoseok, you take such good care of me!” Yoongi exclaimed as Hoseok tucked him into bed. “You are a scholar and a gentleman!”_

_Hoseok shook his head and laughed, turning the lights off. “Sleep it off, bro~” He closed the door behind him._

_“I’m back, bitches!” Yoongi shouted as he stepped into the now nearly empty bar. “And I…am gonna throw up.” He speed walked to the bathroom._

“I threw up?” Yoongi asked in disappointment. “My streak is over! Vomit free since 2019 is nowhere near as awesome!” He then remembered he was still on the phone. “Sorry, Adora, please continue.”

_Yoongi leaned over the bar as Adora cleaned glasses. “Adora, did you know that ‘karaoke’ is Japanese for ‘empty orchestra’? Isn’t that hauntingly beautiful?” Adora just stared at him. “Are you a vampire?”_

_“And I’m cutting you off.” She took the still half full glass away from the alpha. “Go home and get some sleep, Yoongi.”_

_Yoongi nodded. “Yeah, the sun’s gonna come up soon. Wouldn’t want to be around for that, would we?” He gave the female alpha an accusatory look before turning to leave. He stopped himself just before he reached the door. “How easy do you think it would be to sneak into the zoo? I have to see some penguins, like, right now!”_

_“Give me your arm.” Yoongi laid his arm on top of the bar as Adora grabbed a pen. She then scribbled a note along his surprisingly smooth skin followed by a series of numbers. “Now, if you pass out in the gutter, someone will call me, and I will come get you.”_

_“Thanks, Adora!” He leaned over the bar again until his face was only inches from hers. “We can’t be just friends! We’re attracted to each other and we know it!”_

_Adora stared at him. “Excuse me?”_

_“Me and Jimin!” Yoongi exclaimed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “I have to make one more call.”_

_“Yeah, this will totally go good.” Adora mumbled, picking her rag back up to continue cleaning glasses._

_“Hey, it’s me again!” Yoongi exclaimed into the phone. “Look, who are we kidding? You and I are both attracted to each other. We’re young, we’re drunk…half of us anyway. And we only get one life! So why don’t you come over to my apartment right now and we’ll think of something stupid to do together?” Yoongi paused. “Wait, really? Great!”_

Yoongi’s eyes widened as he thanked the bartender. “It’s Jimin!” Yoongi announced. “That’s Jimin in there!”

The three friends all shared looks of shock. “Did you guys…” Namjoon trailed off, not even able to finish his question.

Yoongi nodded as if it were obviously while Hoseok slowly raised his hand up for a high five. After a while of nothing but a stare from Yoongi, the alpha exclaimed. “Oh, come on! You’ve gotta give me this one! Those five shots got you farther with Jimin than your brain ever did! See what happens when you don’t think?! You do! And more importantly, you do Jimin!” Yoongi just stared at him as he raised his hand again. “Come on!”

The alpha slightly rolled his eyes before indulging his friend, smacking his hand against Hoseok’s. “Okay, me too.” Seokjin surprisingly held his hand up too, getting a high five from Yoongi.

“But still, what does this mean?!” Yoongi stood up from his chair and began pacing around the room. “Are we dating now? I never pictured it going down this way, but maybe that’s how it had to happen. I mean, think about it-“

“Someone give him a shot, he’s thinking again!” Hoseok interrupted.

Namjoon held his hand up. “Actually, maybe it’s not such a bad idea to think about this one.” He stood up and joined his best friend. “You and Jimin went down this road before, you got hurt pretty bad.”

Seokjin then spoke up. “You know who might have something to say about Yoongi’s future with Jimin? Jimin.” He gestured towards the alpha’s bedroom. “Go wake him up.”

“Wake her up and say what?”

There was a moment of silence before Hoseok answered, “Daddy’s home.” That comment earned a slap from Seokjin as Yoongi headed towards his bedroom.

Yoongi had just stepped into the room and was about to wake Jimin up when his phone started ringing in his hand. Not wanting the sound to wake the omega up, he quickly answered it without bothering to look at the caller ID. “Hello?”

“ _Yoongi, it’s Jimin._ ”

Yoongi looked down at the omega in his bed then back at his phone in confusion. “Are you sure?” He asked into the phone. After confirming that it was, in fact, Jimin on the phone, Yoongi hobbled back out of his room. “Hey, Jimin!” He said loud enough for the others to hear as he rejoined them. “How are you?”

“ _Yoongi, I think you and I should have a talk about those phone calls last night._ ” As Jimin spoke, Yoongi was having a whispered argument with Namjoon who was trying to convince him to ask him about the pineapple. “ _Do you mind if I swing by?_ ”

“Yeah, sure, come on over.” He said without thinking, but by the time he tried to retract the invitation, the omega had already ended the call. “He’s coming over. Shit!”

Seokjin groaned as he stood up. “This is killing me! We have to find out who that omega is!”

“Bert.” They all turned around to see the omega in question had now come out of Yoongi’s room, thankfully fully clothed. “My name is Bert.” Seokjin, Namjoon, and Hoseok all turned to look at Yoongi, the alpha’s with expressions of pride.

**_And then Bert filled us in._ **

_“I’m just surprised you didn’t dump him sooner!” A female stated to her friend._

_Bert groaned. “I know. Two years of my life I am never getting back.” He leaned closer before whispering, “Part of me just wants to jump on the knot of the next alpha I see.”_

_Hoseok appeared at that moment. “Daddy’s home.”_

_“Or the one after that.” Bert continued._

_The alpha groaned. “Alright, fine, but I gotta prove a point to a friend, so…” Hoseok pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled on a napkin. “You just gave me your number, and your name is Alexis.” The female omega stared at Hoseok in disgust as he walked away._

_“I love everyone in this bar!” Bert giggled at Yoongi standing on the table._

_“Look at that idiot go.” ‘Alexis’ commented._

_Bert shrugged. “He’s kind of cute.” He started laughing again as Yoongi fell off the table._

_Bert was washing his hands at the sink as Yoongi stumbled out of a stall. “What are you doing in the alphas’ room?” The alpha inquired. Bert just stared at him with an amused smile. “What am I doing in the omegas’ room?” He corrected himself. Bert giggled as he went back to washing his hands. “Oh, right, I came in here because I thought I was gonna throw up.”_

_“Did you?” Bert asked, looking over his shoulder at the alpha._

_Yoongi smirked with pride. “I did not.”_

“And the streak continues!” Yoongi exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. “Vomit free since 2007!” He high fived Namjoon before turning back to Bert so the omega could finish the story.

_“I liked your performance.” Bert told him as he dried his hands._

_“The karaoke?” Yoongi inquired. “Domo arigato!”_

_Bert giggled again. “I wish I had your guts. Getting up and making a complete idiot of myself.”_

_“So, do it!” Yoongi exclaimed._

_The omega shrugged. “I have a had a pretty serious week. I could go for something stupid.”_

_“I’m something stupid!” Yoongi threw his arms out. “Do me!” Bert giggled yet again at the drunk alpha. “Can I call you some time?”_

_Bert shrugged. “Sure~” Yoongi pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to the omega so he could put his number in._

_As Yoongi waited, a thought popped into his head. “Why do they call it karaoke anyway? Was it invented by someone named Carrie Oaky?”_

_Another giggle escaped Bert as he handed Yoongi’s phone back to him. “Karaoke is Japanese for ‘empty orchestra’.”_

_Yoongi’s jaw dropped a bit. “That’s hauntingly beautiful.”_

_“You better call me.” Bert informed the alpha with a wink before exiting the bathroom._

“So, you called me and asked to do something stupid together, so I came over here.” Bert finished the story. “And now I’m extremely embarrassed.”

There was a moment of silence before Namjoon broke it. “Damn it, Bert! What about the pineapple?!” Bert glared at him, causing the alpha to quietly apologize, as someone knocked on the door.

“Jimin’s here!” Yoongi announced in a panic. He took Bert by the hand and pulled him up. “Bert, I’m gonna need you to hide in my bedroom.”

“Is that your boyfriend?!”

Yoongi shook his head. “He’s not my boyfriend. He’s…it’s complicated.”

Bert sighed. “You’re married, of course. Why did I do this?”

“No, I’m not married!” Jimin knocked on the door again. “I’ll explain after you hide!” He practically shoved Bert into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He then hobbled back to the front door and opened it for Jimin. The others greeted the omega awkwardly. “Sorry I kept calling you like that. I was pretty drunk.”

Jimin snorted. “I could tell, those calls were really weird.” The omega sighed. “Look, Yoongi, maybe we need to talk.”

Seokjin stood up. “Let’s go get a snack.”

Namjoon followed suit. “I love to snack.”

“I’m good right here.” Hoseok said, earning a smack from both Seokjin and Namjoon.” The three then rushed off to the kitchen.

“Those calls weren’t that weird!” Yoongi tried to play it off.

Jimin held up his finger as he pulled out his phone, playing one of his most recent voicemails. “ _Jimiiiiiiin! Come hang out!! I’m gonna make this sound until you come hang out!_ ” Yoongi then proceeded to scream until Jimin turned it off.

“That goes on for three and a half minutes.” The omega informed him.

“Without a breath? That’s gotta be some kind of record.”

Jimin sighed, walking further into the apartment. “Yoongi, you can’t do this! We agreed to be friends and now you’re making it all confusing!”

“No, I’m not!” The alpha insisted. “I just turned off my brain for the night.” Jimin continued to stare at him. “Nothing’s changed! You’ve moved on, I’ve moved on.”

“Really?” Jimin asked in disbelief. “You’ve moved on?”

Yoongi nodded his head insistently. “You don’t believe me?” Jimin gave him a look. “Okay then.” He hobbled over to his bedroom door. “Bert! You can come out now!” He then pointed at Jimin. “You are gonna laugh.”

“You were with someone last night?” Jimin asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah, Bert. He’s cool.” Yoongi turned back to his bedroom door and knocked on it, not getting a response. Jimin walked closer as Yoongi continued calling for the other omega to come out. “He’s just a bit shy.” The alpha informed him before opening the door, revealing an empty bedroom with an open window.

Jimin followed Yoongi into the room, snorting a bit when his eyes landed on the pineapple. “Hi, Bert! I’m Jimin!” He pretended to talk to the fruit, even going so far as to pet it. “It’s nice to meet you!” Jimin turned back to Yoongi. “You’re right, he is shy.”

“I’m not making this up.” Yoongi defended himself. “He must have climbed down the fire escape.” Jimin snorted again. “Whatever, I don’t care what you think!”

Jimin shrugged. “Then why did you hide him from me?”

Yoongi was quiet for a considerable amount of time. “Wow, you’re good. Anyone ever tell you that you should be on 60 Minutes?”

The omega laughed. “Yeah, you did. Last night.” Yoongi tilted his head in confusion before rubbing his eyes. “Get some sleep, Yoongi. You had a long night.” The alpha nodded in agreement. “And don’t feel bad.” Jimin gestured to the pineapple still resting on Yoongi’s bedside table. “I’ve woken up with worse.” With a small smile, Jimin left the room, Yoongi falling onto his bed afterwards.

**_I left Bert a message, but he never called me back. That’s just how life works sometimes. You turn off your brain for a night, and all you’re left with the next day is a bad hangover, a sprained ankle, and a pineapple. And we never found out where that pineapple came from, but it was delicious._ **


	11. The Perfect New Year's Eve

**the year 2044**

**"Pups, if there's anything you learn from this story, it needs to be that New Year's Eve sucks." Beomgyu and Kai each raise an eyebrow. "Sure, it might look great on TV, but in reality, it's always just a big letdown. But in 2019 I decided to try to do the impossible: give my friends a great New Year's Eve. I had an idea how to do it, and it only cost half my Christmas bonus."**

Jimin, Seokjin, Namjoon, and Hoseok stood shivering on the side of a road as a limo pulled up in front of them, Yoongi sticking out of the sunroof. Yoongi smirked cockily as his friend's dumbfounded expressions came into view. "That's right, a limo!" He waved them inside as he lowered himself back into the seat.

**3 hours 'til midnight…**

"This is awesome, Yoongi!" Jimin exclaimed, shrugging his coat off now that they were all settled into the vehicle.

Yoongi smiled before turning to the rest of them. "Strategy time. Last year, we all went our separate ways, and it sucked. This year, we party together, or not at all." He pulled a card out of his pocket. "Now, I went through all of your party submissions and narrowed it down to these five-"

"I have a question!" Hoseok interrupted, raising his hand.

Without missing a beat, Yoongi responded. "Yes, Hoseok, I got your submissions, and no, we will not be attending any parties in your pants." Hoseok wasn't too upset, still proud of his well thought out pun as Yoongi continued. "We will hit all five parties before midnight, and then narrow it down to one, the most awesome party in New York city, and that is where we will ring, no, _rock_ in the new year."

Seokjin nodded in agreement. "And party number one is where we'll get to meet Tyler?"

Jimin tilted his head in confusion as Yoongi nodded in response. "Who's Tyler?"

"He works in my office." Yoongi explained. "He seems like he might be into me, he's always finding reasons to hug me. So tonight, we'll find out-" He was cut off by Hoseok dramatically clearing his throat.

"People often ask me, 'Hoseok, how are you so hyped nearly all the time?'"

Seokjin snorted. "Name one person who has asked you that."

The alpha ignored him in favor of continuing. "And the answer is right here," he pulled his phone out and hooked it up to the Bluetooth system in the back of vehicle, "my own personal 'get hyped' playlist. Most people think that a good playlist should both rise and fall, but people are wrong. It should be all rise, baby! Now prepare yourselves for an audio journey into the white-hot center of adrenaline." He pressed play, the opening notes to BTS' Baepsae blasting through the speakers.

"Oh my god, it's actually working!" Seokjin exclaimed as his head started bobbing to the music.

"I'm definitely getting hyped." Yoongi agreed. "Oh, by the way, there's someone you should see." He leaned forward slightly. "Oh, driver!"

The screen lowered to reveal Iris, who happily waved at the group. "Iris! You're driving a limo now!" Hoseok exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

She nodded. "I've moved up in the world!"

Jimin looked around in confusion. "Wait, how do you know each other?"

Yoongi's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, we rode in his cab one time. Long story, don't wanna bore you to death."

"Why are we still sitting here?!" Hoseok blurted out. "We got five parties to hit and three hours to do it! Let's get this show on the road!"

Jimin sighed. "I wish I could come with you guys, but Oliver should be coming by any minute to pick me up."

**_Oh yeah, Jimin was spending New Year's with his boyfriend, Oliver. Pfft, Oliver. He was rich, successful, handsome…I hated that guy._ **

"I'll miss you guys. Have fun!" Jimin gave his friends a smile and wave before climbing back out of the limo, putting his coat on to prepare to wait for his boyfriend's arrival.

Seokjin pouted. "This kind of sucks."

"Nope!" Yoongi shouted. "Nobody's getting down, we already knew that Jimin wouldn't be here. We'll just have to party that much harder to make up for it." He leaned forward again. "Iris! Party Number One please!"

**2 hours 30 minutes 'til midnight…**

"I can't believe we're leaving a party that had pigs in blankets!" Namjoon exclaimed as they climbed into the limo, Tyler now joining them. "That's my favorite party snack, so I don't know how you think we're gonna beat that!"

Yoongi shrugged. "If party number one turns out to be the best, we'll just limo on back to it."

Seokjin smiled at the newcomer. "Hi, we didn't really get a good chance to meet yet. I'm Seokjin, and this is my fiancé, Namjoon."

"I'm Tyler!" The new omega greeted with a smile, climbing out of his seat to give both of them a hug. "It's so nice to meet you guys!"

The door opened again, Hoseok and an unfamiliar omega climbing inside. "Hello friends of Hoseok!" The omega greeted in a very thick accent.

They all shared a look before Yoongi finally decided to be the one to speak. "So, Hobi, who's your new friend?"

"Gus!" Hoseok answered excitedly and Tyler leaned over Yoongi's lap to hug the newcomer.

"Wow, you are really friendly." Seokjin commented before turning to Hoseok's now date. "Where are you from, Gus?"

Hoseok shrugged, answering for the omega. "Drunk-off-his-ass-istan?" The omega laughed excessively at the alpha.

Namjoon hummed before turning to his fiancé, rubbing his thigh. "How are you doing, baby?"

Seokjin gave a small sigh. "I'm fine, it's just these pants. They make my ass look great, but after a while they get a bit uncomfortable. Can we swing by the apartment so I can change?"

Yoongi made a noise of disapproval. "We have a very tight schedule of awesomeness, Seokjin. You're just gonna have to bear through the pain."

"Alright, I'll try." Seokjin agreed with a sigh.

"Sounds like somebody needs to rehype!" Hoseok quickly pulled out his phone and pressed play on his playlist, everyone cheering and dancing in their seats almost immediately.

"Iris! Party Number Two please!"

**1 hour 55 minutes 'til midnight…**

Everyone climbed back into the limo. "Party Number Two was not so good."

"Agreed!" Namjoon exclaimed as he settled into his spot. "Let's go back to Party Number One."

Yoongi shook his head. "Nope, no turning back. Iris! Party Number Three please!"

Just as Iris began to drive, Hoseok suddenly sat up. "Wait, wait, wait! We have to go back! We left Gus!"

Everyone shared a look until Seokjin decided to break the news. "Hoseok, none of us really liked him."

"Oh, that's nice, Seokjin. He is a guest in this country, and while you may choose to turn your back on him, I choose to turn my front on him!"

Yoongi sighed, turning to Tyler. "I am so sorry about Hoseok."

The omega giggled. "No, I'm having a great time! I'm really glad you asked me out tonight."

The alpha smiled in response as his phone began to ring. After seeing the caller ID, Yoongi didn't hesitate to answer. "Hey, Jimin!"

"Oliver stood me up!" Yoongi could practically hear Jimin's pout through the phone.

**_Pfft. Oliver. We had a tight schedule to keep that night, and I was already on a date with another omega…but it was Jimin._ **

"Iris! Turn it around!"

**1 hour 38 minutes 'til midnight…**

Jimin climbed into the limo, settling down next to Yoongi with a sigh. "I am so sorry about this. You guys had your schedule and I fucked it all up."

Namjoon waved off his apology while Yoongi turned to him. "No, this is perfect! We're all back together!"

"What happened?" Seokjin inquired.

"Oliver's stuck in Connecticut closing some deal." Jimin explained before huffing. "Who works on New Year's Eve?!" Iris started clearing her throat. "And now I feel even more like shit." The omega slouched with a pout. "I was really looking forward to tonight. This sucks."

The limo was silent for a few seconds until Baepsae suddenly started blasting through the speakers again. "Dude! Not now!" Namjoon scolded Hoseok.

"He needs to get hyped!" Hoseok defended himself. Seokjin glared at the alpha until he finally turned the music off.

"Maybe I should just go home." Jimin said with a sigh. After a beat, Hoseok turned the music on again, only to be immediately scolded by everyone else.

"My finger slipped!" Hoseok said with barely concealed laughter before turning it off again.

Yoongi turned back to Jimin. "You're not going home! It's New Year's Eve! So, what if your date fell through? Why do even need a date? To have someone to kiss at midnight?" The alpha shrugged. "Fine, I'll kiss you at…" He trailed off as he remembered he also had a date. "…a little bit after midnight."

Jimin rolled his eyes playfully before extending his hand to Yoongi's date. "Hi, I'm Jimin."

"I'm Tyler!" The omega surged across Yoongi's lap to pull Jimin into a hug, surprising him.

Jimin pulled away awkwardly and changed the subject. "I haven't eaten dinner yet. Is there anything to eat in this thing?"

"No, I know what you want." Yoongi leaned forward again. "Iris! Take us to The Pepper Rose please!"

The omega gasped dramatically. "Yoongi, you're the best!"

Hoseok scoffed in disbelief. "So, we couldn't go back for Gus, a human being, but we do have time for burgers?"

Namjoon nodded. "Yeah, we like burgers."

"No, we are already behind schedule!" Hoseok turned to his best friend. "Yoongi, come on, we have an hour and a half until midnight, and I don't wanna be kissing Iris!"

"You don't what you're missing!" The driver teased her fellow alpha.

"It's only a 20-minute detour." Yoongi said with shrug.

Seokjin perked up. "Which is exactly how much time I need. Iris, stop the car please!"

Namjoon looked at his fiancé in confusion as the limo came to a stop. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"I'm going home." Everyone immediately protested. "I can't stay in these pants any longer! I just can't!" He turned back to his alpha. "There's a cab right down the street, I'll just run back home and change."

The alpha pouted. "But…burgers!"

Seokjin squeezed his hand. "I know, baby, I'd love to go, but my legs feel like they're about to fall off from lack of circulation!"

"Alright, I'll go with you."

The omega put his hand on Namjoon's chest to stop him. "No, baby, go with them, and I'll meet you at Party Number Three."

"Are you sure?"

Seokjin gave his fiancé a smile. "If I don't see you, happy-"

"Don't!" Namjoon cut him off. "Don't say that. We'll find each other."

The omega's smile widened. "I know we will." He gave the alpha a quick kiss before climbing out of the limo.

After everyone had their burgers and drinks in their hands, they climbed back into the limo. "Iris! Party Number Three please!" As the vehicle started moving, Yoongi turned to Jimin. "I bet you're feeling better now."

Jimin moaned around his burger. "So much better!"

Namjoon suddenly gasped as he looked out the window. "Guys, is that Lil' Bow Wow?!" Everyone turned around to see who he was referring to. "I think that's Lil' Bow Wow"

**_Lil' Bow Wow was a very popular rapper and actor from when we were pups._ **

"Oh my god, that's definitely Lil' Bow Wow!" Jimin exclaimed.

"I should say something, right?" Yoongi asked as he rolled down the window. "Hey, Lil' Bow Wow!" The male turned to see the group of friends in the limo, turning around and walking over.

"Everybody be cool!" Hoseok whispered to them.

"What's up?" Yoongi asked nonchalantly. "Going anywhere?"

The male nodded. "Yeah, just some party downtown."

Yoongi gestured to the inside of the limo. "You want a ride?"

The male looked around, obviously a little confused. "Sure?" Yoongi excitedly opened the door and scooted over to make room for him. Tyler, as expected, lunged across Jimin and Yoongi's laps to hug the newcomer.

Hoseok held his hand out for the man to shake. "Hoseok Jung. So…tell me about this party."

The man shrugged. "It's just a New Year's thing with some friends."

"That sounds awesome!" Jimin responded dreamily.

The man looked around at everyone staring at him. "…do you guys want to come?

"Yeah, we'd love to!" Yoongi responded with wide eyes.

"Yoongi," Namjoon gestured for the alpha to come closer, so he crawled out of his seat and over to where Namjoon was sitting. "What about Seokjin?"

Yoongi shrugged. "Call him."

"I've been trying to call him!" Namjoon responded. "I haven't been able to get a hold of him!"

"Well then we'll just swing by Bow Wow's party and then-"

Namjoon interrupted him by shaking his head. "I can't. Seokjin's waiting, I gotta find him." He reached over and grabbed Yoongi's party card to get the address for the next party. "I'll meet you at Party Number Three." Namjoon quickly climbed out of the car, ignoring Yoongi's protests.

The alpha pouted as his best friend disappeared. "Iris. Bow Wow's party please."

The man turned to Hoseok. "Cool suit."

"Thank you!" Hoseok smoothed out his jacket. "Suits are my thing. I never leave home without one."

The man nodded in understanding. "That's exactly how I feel about this." Everyone jumped as he pulled a gun out of his jacket.

The rest of the ride was spent with the male doing all the talking, everyone else flinching every time he waved the gun around. Finally, Yoongi decided to speak up. "You're not Lil' Bow Wow, are you?"

The man furrowed his eyebrows. "Who?

"Lil' Bow Wow…the rapper." Jimin said, obviously a little scared.

The man looked around before snorting. "No~"

Now Hoseok looked at him in confusion. "But when we said 'hey, Lil' Bow Wow', you responded."

The look alike shrugged. "People do that all the time, I thought that was just a New York greeting." He looked out the window as the limo slowed down. "Hey, we're here! You guys coming?" Everyone shook their heads quickly. "You sure? It's gonna be wild! Someone in there owes me money."

"Nah, we're good." Hoseok said immediately, giving the man a polite smile. "Happy New Year, not Lil' Bow Wow."

The male climbed out of the limo, everyone breathing out in relief once he was gone. "Why did we think that guy was Lil' Bow Wow?!"

"It's not our fault he looks exactly like him!" Yoongi retorted.

A phone started ringing, causing everyone to look around in confusion. "That's Namjoon's ringtone." Hoseok stated, looking around to find the electronic. Once he found it, he answered the call, lowering his voice to sound like the other alpha. "Hello?"

"Namjoon!" Seokjin exclaimed. "I'm so glad I finally got a hold of you!"

"Hey, sexy~"

Seokjin groaned as he realized it wasn't his fiancé on the phone. "Hoseok, where's Namjoon?"

"He left his phone in the limo." Hoseok answered. "He's out looking for you."

"What?! Where?!"

"He went to Party Number Three."

"Well I'm at Party Number Three and I don't-" Seokjin suddenly gasped. "Oh my god, Lil' Bow Wow just walked in!"

Hoseok's eyes widened as he turned to his friends. "He's upstairs!"

Yoongi shot up, yanking the phone out of Hoseok's hand. "Seokjin! You have to get out of there right now! That's not Lil' Bow Wow!"

Seokjin scoffed. "Trust me, I know Lil' Bow Wow, and that is definitely-wait, does he have a gun?"

"RUN!" Yoongi shouted into the phone, hearing the call end barely a second later. He looked down at the party card in his hand. "Oh my god, Not Lil' Bow Wow's party is Party Number Four! What are the odds?"

The door flew open, Seokjin diving into the limo with fear in his eyes. "Who was that guy?!"

"All we know is that it's not Lil' Bow Wow." Hoseok informed her.

"Iris! Drive!"

"Where?"

Everyone yelled, "Party Number Three!"

Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows. "But I was just at Party Number Three."

Yoongi shook his head. "You were at Party Number Four. You must have looked at the list wrongly."

Hoseok sighed. "Well, after that completely unhyping experience, it's time to get rehyped!"

As the music started playing, Yoongi smiled at his friends. "Look, guys, we're getting back on schedule!" Just then they heard a loud pop from outside followed by the sound of a flat tire hitting the pavement.

"Shit~" Iris muttered, pulling the limo over.

**28 minutes 'til midnight…**

Yoongi climbed out of the limo to join Iris who was busy jacking up the car. "Iris, are you sure I can't help?"

Iris stood up straight. "No, I am pissed, and I don't want you to see me pissed."

"Alright then." Iris knelt down again as Yoongi climbed back into the limo. "This is no big deal." He tried to assure both himself and his friends. "She'll jack it up, slap on a tire, and we'll be at Party Number Three in no time."

"I wish Namjoon would call." Seokjin said with a pout. "I'm guessing he can't find a phone to use."

"Hoseok, turn on your playlist." Jimin demanded.

The alpha scoffed. "What's the point? Nothing to get hyped up about anymore."

The omega gasped. "No, no, you are not doing this. _We_ are not getting unhyped. Yoongi went to a lot of trouble to make this an awesome New Year's!" When Hoseok didn't budge, Jimin started screaming the lyrics to Baepsae at the top of his lungs, Yoongi soon joining in.

"I'm gonna get some air." Tyler announced, standing up to pop his head out of the sunroof.

Yoongi soon popped up next to him. "Everything will be fine." He assured the omega. "We'll be out of here in no time."

"Yoongi, I'm gonna go." Tyler informed the alpha. "My roommates are having a party not far from here."

The alpha was quick to try to convince him to stay. "I know this night isn't turning out the way I planned, but-"

Tyler interrupted him. "How long have you been in love with Jimin?"

Yoongi was quiet for a second, staring at the omega with a dumbfounded expression. "I'm not in lo-we're just friends. Where are you even getting that from?"

The omega let out a laugh. "Yoongi, it's okay, I'm fine! And I can tell that he's into you too."

Yoongi shook his head. "That's ridiculous." His face then turned serious after a few seconds. "Seriously?"

Tyler giggled some more. "Happy New Year, Yoongi." He told him before climbing down and out of the limo.

**19 minutes 'til midnight…**

Everyone was quiet as they waited for the limo to be back in action. "I can't believe Tyler left before midnight." Seokjin broke the silence.

Yoongi shrugged. "He just had to make an appearance at a different party. It's no big deal."

Seokjin patted his knee comfortingly. "I'm gonna call Namjoon."

"He left his phone." Yoongi reminded the omega as he stood up to pop out of the sunroof.

His confusion soon dissipated as Seokjin began screaming, "NAMJOON!"

Jimin then turned to Yoongi. "I'm sorry about your omega." He rubbed Yoongi's arm comfortingly.

"I'm sorry about your alpha." Yoongi responded.

The omega hummed with a slight shrug. "At least we both have someone to kiss at midnight." Yoongi looked at Jimin in confusion. "Did you forget about our little deal? Because I didn't."

"I didn't too." Yoongi replied awkwardly.

Jimin giggled as his phone started ringing. "Excuse me~" He mumbled as he pulled his phone out, seeing Oliver's name on the screen. "Hi, how's work?" He asked in a flat voice.

"I'll give you some privacy." Yoongi told him, standing up to join Seokjin, Hoseok soon following after.

"NAMJOON!"

"New plan!" Yoongi announced. "We start walking now, we get to Party Number Three by 12:45, we celebrate the new year in central standard time."

"NAMJOON!"

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Just give it a rest, Yoongi. If I can't even find it in me to get hyped, then that means it's time to give up."

"NAMJOON!"

Yoongi looked at his watch. "We still have ten minutes! We can still have the greatest night ever!"

The other alpha groaned. "Stop trying to chase down the perfect New Year's, Yoongi! It doesn't exist!"

Yoongi sighed. "NAMJOON!"

"SEOKJIN!"

Seokjin perked up at the response. "Holy shit!" Yoongi exclaimed.

"NAMJOON!"

"SEOKJIN!" They all turned around to see Namjoon running down the street towards them. The omega leaned down to meet Namjoon, their lips coming together automatically. "I knew I'd catch up with you guys eventually! I have so much to tell you! I couldn't find Seokjin at Party Number Three, so I walked to the next party on the list."

Yoongi tilted his head. "Not Lil' Bow Wow's party?"

Namjoon nodded. "Yeah, Lil' Bow Wow's party! He even signed my shirt!" He turned around and pulled off his jacket to reveal the name Scott written in Sharpie.

"Well now that mystery is solved." Hoseok whispered to Yoongi as Namjoon turned back around. "And I am officially feeling hyped again now that we're all back together! Playlist time!" Hoseok disappeared, the opening notes of Baepsae soon ringing out.

"Baby, I was so worried about you!" Seokjin exclaimed. "Why didn't you call?!"

Namjoon shook his head. "No one lets you borrow their phone to call people anymore! And I have more to tell! After Party Number Four, I figured you guys went on to Party Number Five, and so I went there, and it is awesome! I want to cry, it is so awesome! We have to go there!"

"We'll never get a cab!" Yoongi responded.

Iris then popped up. "The flat's fixed!" Namjoon pulled their driver into a tight hug before diving into the limo, the others settling into their seats.

"Gus?" Seokjin asked when he saw Hoseok's date from before sitting next to the alpha.

Hoseok nodded happily. "Turns out he was asleep in the front seat the whole time!" He turned towards their driver. "Iris, why didn't you tell me?!"

Iris shrugged. "I didn't want to wake him. He looked too peaceful."

Yoongi consulted the party card. "Party Number Five is across town." He glanced at his watch. "Iris, can you get us there in eight minutes?!"

"I'll get you there in six!"

**3 minutes 'til midnight…**

"I don't think I can do it." Iris admitted after being stuck in traffic. The group of friends then started yelling at the cars around them as if that would get them to move.

They all fell quiet after they heard a cork popping, turning around to see Yoongi pouring some champagne into a glass. "Iris! Put it in park!" Iris did as told, and Yoongi began passing around glasses. "I'm sure Party Number Five is awesome, but it's not the best party in New York. This is, right here."

Hoseok raised his glass. "Well said. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They all clinked their glasses together.

**_And just like that, we were having the perfect New Year's Eve. The funny thing is all night long, I had been trying to chase down something that was right there in that limo._ **

Yoongi and Jimin were sharing a smile when a knock on the window pulled them out of their little world. "Oliver?!" Jimin asked in surprise, leaning over Yoongi's lap to open the door.

"Come on in." Yoongi said politely, climbing out of the limo so Oliver could take his place next to Jimin.

"I cut my meeting short because I wanted to see you at midnight." The alpha explained to his boyfriend, Jimin's eyes softening at the announcement.

"I can't believe you made it!"

Oliver nodded. "I made it, baby."

Gus giggled as he draped himself over Hoseok. "I love you, you know?!"

Hoseok nodded along. "You're totally not gonna remember this tomorrow."

"Eight!" Namjoon then yelled out, continuing to count down as the others joined in. "Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" As the others finished their countdown, Yoongi slowly backed away, quietly closing the limo door.

**_You probably wanna feel bad for me at this point in the story, but don't. Not every night has a happy ending. But all of it's important. All of it was leading somewhere. Because suddenly it was 2020, and 2020 was a big one._ **

Yoongi was walking down the street when someone called after him, causing him to stop and turn around to see Jimin running after him. "What the hell, dude?! I thought we had a deal!"

The alpha couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face as Jimin came to a stop in front of him. "What about your alpha? It's midnight, go kiss him."

Jimin shrugged. "He kept me waiting, I can keep him waiting."

Yoongi sighed as if this was a great pain to him. "I guess a deal is a deal." Jimin hummed with a nod, wrapping his arms around Yoongi's neck and slowly leaning in until their lips met in a kiss that made Yoongi's insides burn.

The kiss lasted a few seconds until Jimin pulled away with a small smile. "Happy New Year~" He whispered softly.

Yoongi smiled back at the omega. "Happy New Year~" They then parted ways, Jimin returning to the limo and Yoongi continuing on home, both with a smile on their face.


	12. Plus One

**_When you're single, and your friends start to get mated, every wedding invitation presents a strange moment of self-evaluation: will you be bringing a guest, or will you be attending alone? What it's really asking, though, is where do you see yourself in three months? Sitting next to your significant other or hitting on a bridesmaid? I always checked that I was bringing a guest. I was an optimist._ **

"Who the hell am I gonna bring to this wedding?" Yoongi asked to Hoseok as they talked on the phone.

"Yoongi, have you ignored all of my teachings?!" The other alpha scolded.

Yoongi shrugged even though Hoseok couldn't see him. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You don't bring a date to a wedding!" Hoseok exclaimed. "That's like bringing a deer carcass on a hunting trip! No date!"

Yoongi clicked his tongue. "Deer carcass? Really? That's the metaphor you're going with here?"

"It's a simile, Yoongi."

The alpha rolled his eyes. "Well, it's too late now. If I don't bring a date, a $250 piece of chicken or salmon will go uneaten." Yoongi sighed. "I have to bring someone, but who?"

**_Of course, I knew who I wanted to bring…Jimin. The big unanswered question in my life. There was a problem though. He was dating this really rich guy named Oliver. Pfft, Oliver._ **

"Oliver and I just broke up." Jimin announced as he joined his friends at the bar.

Yoongi was forced to hide his glee as Seokjin made a noise of sympathy. "Are you okay?"

"Do you need a drink?" Namjoon offered as the omega sat down in the empty chair.

Jimin shook his head. "We never really clicked. I feel bad, though. He was pretty bummed."

Hoseok waved him off. "Don't beat yourself up, he'll be fine. I mean, the guy's a billionaire. He can put his platinum card on a fishing line and reel in ten omegas way hotter than you."

"Thanks," Jimin smiled sarcastically at the alpha. "I feel loads better." He turned to Namjoon and Seokjin. "I think I'll get that drink now."

As soon as the omega disappeared, Yoongi leaned over the table. "I think my feelings for Jimin may be coming back."

Namjoon and Seokjin started laughing. "Please, they were buried in a shallow grave." The omega stated, patting Yoongi's hand.

"Dude, we all know how this movie ends." Namjoon said once his chuckles subsided. "Yoongi falls in love. Love kicks Yoongi in the nuts. Roll credits."

"You guys just have to look at the whole picture!" Yoongi insisted. "First, Jimin was into me when we first met. Second, even though he didn't want a relationship, we had an amazing kiss on the roof. Third, on New Year's Eve, he kissed me again. And fourth, I need a date to this wedding." He stood up from the table. "Wish me luck."

Hoseok sighed. "I still don't get why Morgan is mating Glenn. She's way hotter than him!"

Seokjin rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his drink. "This wedding does sound pretty amazing though." Namjoon pointed out. "Fancy hotel ballroom, everybody all dressed up…" He glanced over at Seokjin.

"Here we go," the omega sighed out, prompting Hoseok's curiosity. "We can't get anywhere with our wedding plans because I want it to be fun and Namjoon wants it to be lame."

"Yeah, that's a pretty fair assessment of our two arguments." Namjoon said monotonously.

"I thought so too."

Namjoon sighed. "Excuse me if I don't want to get mated barefoot in the woods next to Lake No-One's-Gonna-Drive-That-Far." Hoseok watched the exchange happily. "Yes, I want a ballroom, and I want a band, and I want shoes. I've been dreaming about this day since I was, like-"

"A freshly presented omega?" Seokjin interrupted with a giggle.

The alpha gave his fiancé a flat look. "It's my wedding too, and I should have a say in it."

"But I'm the bride, so I win."

"I thought mating was about two equal partners sharing a life together."

Seokjin nodded. "Yes, but I'm the bride, so I win."

Hoseok looked between the two. "But seriously, Morgan and Glenn?! I mean, I've hooked up with the odd omega who was lower than my level of attractiveness, but I was drunk. There's no way Morgan has been drunk for three years." Seokjin and Namjoon shared a look.

At the bar, Yoongi was in the process of inviting Jimin to the wedding. "I've always found that the best way to get over a failed relationship is to celebrate someone else's successful one."

Jimin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that makes total sense."

Yoongi chuckled. "Well, with that in mind, our friends Morgan and Glenn are having this crazy, black tie wedding on Saturday. Do you want to be my plus one?"

"Ooh, plus one. You make it sound so romantic." Jimin teased the alpha.

Yoongi bit his lip before rewording his question. "Would you like to be my date?"

"Your date?" Jimin repeated with a soft smile. "I'd love to." Yoongi didn't even get the chance to celebrate the acceptance before Jimin asked, "How fancy are we talking about here?"

"You're gonna want to bring your A game."

"Oh, I'll bring it." Jimin responded seriously. "I'll bring it so hard the bride's going to look like a big white bag of shit." The omega set his empty glass down on the counter before rushing back over to their friends. "Seokjin, I need an outfit."

"You're going?" Seokjin asked for clarification. "That's awesome! But four days to find an outfit?!"

"I know, it's a suicide mission."

Seokjin started gathering his things. "If we leave now," he paused long enough to give Namjoon a quick kiss before standing up, "we can still have a fighting chance." The two omegas rushed out of the bar as Yoongi sat back down.

"Did you see how fired up he is?!" Yoongi exclaimed. "There's definitely something there! And come Saturday, a little music, a little dancing, a lot of champagne…who knows?"

Hoseok blinked. "Yoongi, you're gonna have to find another sub gender for yourself because I'm revoking your alpha membership."

"How was that manicure yesterday?" Yoongi shot back.

The other alpha didn't even seem fazed as he responded. "Invigorating, thank you for asking."

**_I wasn't going to say it in front of the guys, but back then I really thought that's how it worked. You put yourself and an omega you like in some romantic setting, the stars line up, and bam. I know now that life is never that simple._ **

Yoongi walked out of the dry cleaner with his tux only to see Morgan herself standing on the sidewalk, phone pressed to her ear. He greeted her only to have her hold up a hand to silence him. "Yes, I want Tahitian Vanilla! You wrote it down wrong?!...No, no, no, listen to me, if I go to my wedding and my cake is not Tahitian Vanilla, I will come down there and burn your little shop to the ground! Do you want to find out if I'm kidding?" She ended the call and turned to Yoongi, greeting him with a hug.

"How's it going?" The alpha inquired.

"My wedding is in two days, that's how it's going." Morgan gave him a fake smile.

"Don't worry, it's going to be great!" Yoongi assured her. "I'm so excited!"

"You should be." Morgan replied. "There will be lots of single omegas there."

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Yeah, but I'm bringing a date, so I'll be off the market." Morgan tensed at that, asking Yoongi to repeat himself. "I'm bringing a date."

"You're not bringing a date."

"Uh…yeah I am."

"Uh…no you're not."

Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "I checked plus one."

"No, you didn't."

"Morgan," Yoongi said slowly, "I'm pretty sure I checked-"

He was cut off by the omega grabbing him by the coat and shaking him. "You did not check plus one! You are not bringing a date to my wedding!"

"But I already invited someone!" Yoongi exclaimed.

"You are not bringing a guest, Yoongi!" Morgan repeated. "The guest list has been closed for months! Months!"

"But I checked plus one!" The alpha insisted. "I always check plus one!"

"You absolutely did not check plus one!" Morgan argued. "If you had checked plus one, I would have called you to get the name of your guest so I could have the place cards printed up. Did I call you to get the name of your guest?" Is there a place card with their name printed on it?"

Yoongi let out a nervous laugh. "He doesn't need a place card. He knows his name."

"What's he eating?!" The omega continued. "You ordered the chicken. What did he order? Do you see how your story is full of holes?"

"Come on, Morgan!" Yoongi pleaded. "We go way back! Isn't there room for just one more person?"

Morgan stepped close to the alpha with a glare. "Don't make me hurt you, Yoongi."

"I don't believe this!" Yoongi exclaimed as he sat across from Hoseok and Namjoon at the bar. "Morgan's insane!"

"But she's also hot." Hoseok provided, going ignored by Yoongi.

"I checked plus one!" The alpha insisted. "I'm sure I did!" Hoseok snorted. "I did!"

Hoseok shook his head. "I don't think you did. You know why? Because deep down you didn't want to show up at this thing with a date." Yoongi gave Hoseok a flat look. "For all your big talk about being ready for a relationship, deep down, you're single." Namjoon was nodding beside Hoseok in agreement. "It's your default setting. Yoongi, you know what's in the back of your brain?"

"Here comes the little Hoseok speech." Yoongi muttered while rolling his eyes.

"Behind a curtain, in a dark little room, secretly controlling your every move?"

"A little Hoseok." Namjoon and Yoongi groaned.

Hoseok acted as if he hadn't heard them. "A little Hoseok. And you know what he said? _Yoongi, you will bring no dates to this wedding. You will hit on drunk bridesmaids with actual size Hoseok._ "

"Please stop." Yoongi begged before moving on. "I just gotta call Morgan and explain to her-"

"Yoongi, no." Namjoon cut him off. "Let it go. She's about to get mated, she's got enough to worry about."

"Then what am I gonna do?!"

Namjoon continued to stare at Yoongi. "The only thing you can do tell Jimin he can't come."

Dog barks came from inside the apartment as soon as Yoongi knocked on the door, Seokjin slipping into the hallway mere seconds later. "Two things!" The omega exclaimed before Yoongi could even speak. "First of all, I have been laying groundwork all afternoon. Totally subtle, totally cool, not pushing, not even nudging! Just the theme of today is 'Yoongi rocks'! And he's definitely picking up what I'm laying down."

"Seokjin, there's a problem-"

Seokjin interrupted him again. "Thing number two: the outfit." Seokjin slowly opened Jimin's apartment door, nudging the alpha inside.

Once he entered, he found Jimin standing in the middle of his living room in a sparkly, sheer, half black half white top and skinny black pants that hugged his hips and thighs. "Well, did I bring it or…" The omega did a small twirl. "…did I bring it? I think I brought it."

"Wow~" was the only word on Yoongi's mind as he stared at Jimin.

Jimin smiled brightly at the apparent compliment. "That's what I was going for. I'm so excited about tomorrow! We're going to have so much fun!"

Yoongi chuckled nervously. "Yeah, about that…" Seeing the way Jimin's face fell, Yoongi knew that there was no way he could tell the omega he wasn't invited. So instead he did some quick thinking. "I'll pick you up at 5:00." The smile returned to the omega's face, causing a tingle to spread through the alpha's stomach.

Yoongi and Seokjin sat in the back of a cab on their way back to their apartment. "What did you think of the outfit?" The omega practically squealed.

"I don't have a plus one for the wedding." Yoongi blurted out, making Seokjin basically screech in his ear. "I ran into Morgan and she told me I didn't check plus one on the reply card."

"Why didn't you check-"

"I did check plus one!" Yoongi insisted.

Seokjin sighed in disappointment. "But Jimin is so excited! And the outfit!" The omega gave a small groan before suggesting a solution. "We'll sneak him in."

"We can't sneak him in!" Yoongi exclaimed. "We're not ninjas!"

"I wish we were ninjas." Seokjin grumbled, and Yoongi agreed. "You can always ask Glenn."

Yoongi turned to the omega. "I can do that?"

Seokjin nodded. "You guys have been friends for a long time, and it's 40% his wedding too!"

The alpha sighed. "It's gonna be a tough sale."

"No problem!" Glenn said as soon as Yoongi explained the situation. "The more the merrier!"

"Thank you so much!" Yoongi exclaimed. "Morgan said-"

"This morning at our rehearsal Morgan called our seven-year-old flower girl a whore." Glenn informed him. "Don't take anything personally, she's just a little stressed." He held the door open for Yoongi to leave the apartment. The alpha thanked him one more time before leaving.

Seokjin looked up from the wedding magazine he was flipping through. "Baby, this magazine says more and more couples are opting to have nontraditional weddings out in the woods."

"Well if a magazine says so, we should get mated in the woods like a couple of squirrels." The alpha responded without looking up from his homework.

"Squirrels don't get mated, Namjoon." Seokjin rolled his eyes.

Namjoon looked up from his textbook to stare at his fiancé. "How would you know?"

Yoongi entered the apartment, preventing an argument between the couple. "I did it! I'm taking Jimin to the wedding!"

"How?" Namjoon asked in concern.

"I talked to Glenn."

Namjoon groaned, tossing his highlighter down. "You went around the bride? 'This hornet's nest looks harmless, maybe I'll poke it with a stick!'" The alpha turned to his fiancé. "Did you know about this?"

Seokjin bit his lip. "It might have been my idea." Namjoon stared at the omega in disappointment. "What?! Glenn doesn't get a say?"

"So, you admit it!" Namjoon pointed an accusatory finger at Seokjin. "The groom should have an equal say!"

"Yeah, on the stupid stuff like who comes."

Namjoon scoffs out a laugh. "So, I can invite whoever I want?"

Seokjin nodded. "There's plenty of room in the woods."

Yoongi's phone started buzzing in his pocket. "It's Morgan." He said as he pulled it out and looked at the screen.

"And so it begins." Namjoon commented, patting his best friend on the shoulder.

"It can't be that bad." Yoongi insisted as he stared at his phone. "Seokjin, you answer it." He tossed his phone onto the omega's lap.

"Why me?!" Seokjin asked with worried eyes.

"This whole thing was your idea!" Yoongi pointed out. "And Morgan scares me."

"But…I…You…fine!" Seokjin grabbed the phone from Yoongi and quickly answered the call. "Hi, Morgan…what?!"

**_Now I wasn't there, but from what I heard, it went something like this…_ **

_Glenn looked over the back of the couch where he was watching TV to talk to Morgan. "Yoongi stopped by and I told him he could bring his date to the wedding."_

_Morgan turned to glare at the alpha. "You what?!"_

_After hours of arguing, Glenn decided he had enough. "The wedding's off!"_

Seokjin looked at the two alphas with wide eyes. "They broke up!" He whispered. Namjoon immediately hit Yoongi on the arm as punishment.

The omega kept humming in response to whatever Morgan was saying. "It's not because of me, was it?" Yoongi whispered, and Seokjin hummed while nodding in his direction.

"And my dad already paid for this huge wedding!" Morgan cried into the phone. "He's going to kill me! And then he's gonna kill Yoongi! Then _I'm_ gonna kill Yoongi!" Seokjin's phone started buzzing on the coffee table, so he picked it up and handed it to Yoongi.

"It's Jimin." Yoongi informed the omega, who gestured for him to answer it. "Seokjin's phone."

"Yoongi?" Jimin asked in surprise. "Where's Seokjin? I need to tell him about these awesome shoes I just bought!"

"Uh…Seokjin's busy." Yoongi stated vaguely.

Jimin hummed in response. "Well, I just wanted to say they're gorgeous and Yoongi's going to love them."

"Great!" Yoongi exclaimed. "I'll tell Seokjin to tell me! I really want to keep talking but now's not a good time, so I'm really excited about tomorrow. Bye!" Yoongi quickly ended the call before Jimin could respond. "Shit, he bought some expensive shoes! He's really looking forward to this!" Yoongi turned to Namjoon with a soft smile. "Do you think he's into me?"

Namjoon gave him a flat look. "Yoongi, focus."

"Okay, sweetie, just calm down." Seokjin said into the phone. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"I want to go somewhere and drink!"

Seokjin nodded. "Okay, meet me at Persona! I'll see you there!" Seokjin quickly ended the call and handed the phone back to Yoongi.

"I feel terrible!" The alpha exclaimed.

"Feel terrible later!" Namjoon stated. "Right now, we need to fix this." He turned to his fiancé. "Seokjin, you go down to the bar and comfort Morgan. Yoongi and I will go and try to talk some sense into Glenn."

Yoongi nodded in agreement, following Namjoon to the door. "Tell Morgan I'm sorry. Did she seem pissed at me?"

"She said if there's no wedding tomorrow, you owe her father $500,000."

Yoongi's eyes widened. "What do you say we get these crazy pups back together?" He rushed out of the apartment ahead of Namjoon.

Hoseok saw Morgan sitting at the bar, empty glass in hand and tear tracks on her face. "Hey, sad eyes." Morgan looked up at him. "What's got you down?"

Morgan's eyes started welling up with tears again. "Glenn and I just broke up."

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" Hoseok feigned sympathy as the omega raised a tissue to her face. "That's just…" He turned to the bartender. "Two vodka cranberries, please."

Morgan blew her nose. "You remember I drink vodka cranberries."

"When it comes to you, how can I forget?" Morgan smiled up at the alpha. When she turned away for a second, Hoseok leaned closer to Adora. "They all drink vodka cranberries." He informed the female alpha before placing his attention on Morgan once more. "Is there anything else you need, sweetie?"

"You got $500,000?"

Hoseok chuckled and shook his head. "But I do have a hug." He held his arms open, and Morgan gladly accepted the offer.

"If I did anything to cause this-"

Glenn cut Yoongi off. "Yoongi, for all I know, you did me the biggest favor anyone's ever done me." He went back to packing his things.

"Come on, man, you don't mean that." Namjoon said.

"No, I do." Glenn insisted. "This whole thing has made me realize that I miss being single! I miss staying out late and making messes and not cleaning them up. I miss owning porn."

Namjoon snorted. "Who doesn't?"

"And I'll see some super-hot model and I'll think 'why am I with Morgan? I could be with them!'"

Yoongi sighed. "But you and Morgan-"

"The point is," Glenn interrupted him once more, "I want to get mated. I want to settle down. But right now, that's just not who I am. I'm not a commitment guy, I'm a single guy."

"You don't have to be one or the other!" Yoongi exclaimed. "Everybody feels this way sometimes! Relationships aren't easy, they're hard work. It's about compromise, growing together, all that Dr. Phil crap."

Glenn furrowed his eyebrows. "How would you know? You're not even mated."

Yoongi pointed at Namjoon. "Then ask him! He's been with Seokjin for nine years. This guy knows relationships. Tell him, Namjoon."

Namjoon hesitated before speaking. "Glenn, don't get mated." Yoongi turned to glare at him. "Being in a relationship is hard! And committing, making sacrifices, it's hard. But if it's the right person, then it's easy." Glenn looked down at the ground. "Looking at that omega and knowing what you really want out of life, that should be the easiest thing in the world. If it's not like that, then they're not the one."

Glenn sighed and sat down on the couch. "You know I don't have $500,000, right?" Yoongi whispered to his best friend.

"Maybe we got together too young!" Morgan slurred as she sat at a table with Hoseok. "Maybe that's what the problem was. I mean, I'm 28 years old, and I've really only ever been with one alpha." Hoseok was barely able to hold back a small moan at that thought.

"That's just…" He turned towards the bar. "Two more vodka cranberries, please!" He turned back to the omega. "Morgan, it's all gonna be okay. "

Morgan smiled at him. "Thanks for listening, Hoseok. It really means a lot to me."

"Isn't it weird that we should run into each other like this?" Hoseok subtly placed his arm on the back of the booth behind Morgan. "Two souls of equal levels of attractiveness, both fitting together like two pieces of a very attractive puzzle."

"Oh, hell no!" Hoseok cried out in pain as Seokjin dragged him out of the booth by the ear. "Morgan is getting mated tomorrow!" He yelled at the alpha. "And so help me God, if I catch you so much as breathing the same air as her, I will take those peanuts you're trying to pass off as testicles and I will squeeze them so hard your eyes pop out and then I'll feed them to you like grapes!"

Hoseok looked at Seokjin in fear. "My eyes or my testicles?"

"One of each!" Seokjin released him and Hoseok put as much distance between himself and the omega as possible.

Glenn rushed into the bar, Namjoon and Yoongi behind him, and he ran straight to Morgan. "I'm so sorry!" Morgan exclaimed, standing up from the table.

" _I'm_ so sorry!" Glenn apologized. "I love you."  
"I love you, babe."

Glenn took Morgan's hands in his. "Yoongi and Namjoon set me straight. When Namjoon told me not to mate you, it made me realize-"

"Namjoon said what?!" Morgan lunged at the alpha only to be held back by her fiancé.

"It's more complicated than that!" Namjoon cowered behind his own omega.

"He made me realize how much I love you." Glenn finished, the omega in his arms calming almost immediately. "These guys got us back together." Morgan put her hands on either side of Glenn's face and pulled him into a passionate, make up kiss.

After the two pulled away, Yoongi leaned forward. "So, where did we land on the whole plus one thing?" This time it was Yoongi Morgan lunged at, Glenn holding her back with all his strength.

**_It took five alphas and three more vodka cranberries to subdue Morgan, but eventually she graciously agreed to let me bring Jimin._ **

Jimin opened the door with a smile, looking over Yoongi in his tux. "Still wow." Yoongi complimented the omega.

"Wow yourself." Jimin countered. "Look who else brought it."

"I thought about leaving it at home," Yoongi said casually as he stepped into the omega's apartment. "But I figured I don't want to get there and realize I need it and have to go all the way back to get it. So yeah, I brought it."

Jimin laughed at the alpha as his phone began to ring. "Sorry," He said sheepishly as he pulled his phone out, answering it immediately. "Oh my god, tonight?! You're kidding!" Yoongi looked at Jimin in curiosity. "They want me to anchor the news tonight!" Jimin exclaimed before speaking into the phone again. "Really? Like an actual anchor?!" Jimin let out a small scoff of disbelief. "What happened to Skye?" Jimin hummed a few times as he listened to the person on the other end. "What time do you need me to-right now?!" Jimin turned to Yoongi.

"Do it." The alpha told him with a soft smile of pride. Jimin gave him a look as if asking if he were sure. "Do it." Yoongi repeated with a nod, and Jimin shot him a grateful smile.

"I need five minutes to change. I'll call you from the cab."

Yoongi smiled at the sight of Namjoon and Seokjin slow dancing from his seat next to Hoseok.

"Admit it." Namjoon said, looking down at the omega in his arms. "This wedding is both indoors and amazing."

Seokjin sighed. "I'll give you the crab puffs. The crab puffs are good."

"The crab puffs are incredible." Namjoon agreed.

"We should totally have them at our wedding."

"Definitely." After a pause, Namjoon smiled down at Seokjin. "We just agreed on something."

Seokjin smiled up at his fiancé, excitement gleaming in his eyes. "Did we just start planning our wedding?!"

Namjoon nodded. "I think we did." Seokjin giggled, leaning up to press his lips to the alpha's.

"We totally have to get that brown dipping sauce."

"I thought the red sauce was awesome." Namjoon countered.

Seokjin looked at the alpha in disgust. "My god, were you born without taste buds?!"

Namjoon started chuckling, prompting the omega to ask him what was so funny. "I just love you." Seokjin's smile grew again as he leaned against Namjoon's chest, wrapping his arms tighter around the alpha.

Back in their seats, Hoseok nudged Yoongi. "You know something? Glenn's my new hero. If that dude can bag a nine, I gotta be able to bag, like, a 16."

"What's a 16?"

Hoseok pointed to two omegas across the room. "Those two eights over there."

Yoongi gave him a flat look as Morgan and Glenn approached them. "We just wanted to get a picture with the omega who almost ended our relationship." The omega explained.

"Uh…he couldn't make it." Yoongi responded sheepishly. Morgan began to laugh in disbelief. "What's so funny?"

"Plan a wedding and you'll see."

The couple walked off and Yoongi gestured to their friends still on the dance floor. "See, that's how it's supposed to be! Easy, simple. It's just not like that with Jimin. It's not easy, and on some level, it has to just be easy."

"Speaking of easy, look at the bridesmaids, Yoongi." Yoongi groaned at the other alpha.

"Oh, Yoongi," Morgan returned to them. "I almost forgot, we found this." She handed him a card.

When Yoongi looked at it, he realized it was his RSVP card…and he most definitely hadn't marked plus one. "You were right, Hoseok."

"Of course, I was right." Hoseok looked at Yoongi with an expression that asked why the alpha still doubted him.

"I'm single." Yoongi sighed. "Maybe that's just who I am. And you know what? I like being single."

"Being single's the best!" Hoseok agreed.

Yoongi nodded. "Stay out as late as you want, answer to no one, the whole world full of endless possibilities."

"Never having to go to a farmer's market." Hoseok added on. "Time for some math." He grabbed a napkin and a pen out of his pocket. "Table six has three bridesmaids, and eight, an eight, and a seven. I am willing to give you one of the eights, lowering myself to a 15, which means you owe me…"

**_So, there we were, two single alphas, doing our usual single alpha thing. For whatever reason, I had let myself believe that this night would be a turning point, that this was the night my life, my real life, would finally begin. The funny thing is, I wasn't totally wrong._ **

Continuing to tune out Hoseok, Yoongi looked out across the room, eyes landing on a beautiful, female omega sitting alone at a table, looking fairly bored.

**_Because that night was just beginning._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is the omega at the end?


	13. Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have gone back to not commenting. I don't mean to sound like a broken record, but it truly is extremely discouraging. Please take two seconds to comment something. Even if it's just a heart emoji.

**_In life, there are a lot of big romantic moments. And they make life worth living, but here is the problem: moments pass. And lurking just around the corner from those moments is a cruel, unshaven bastard named reality. And so, back in 2020 on the night of Morgan and Glenn's wedding, reality was the enemy._ **

"Wow," one of the bridesmaids look at Hoseok in amazement. "The Peace Corps?"

Hoseok nodded. "I ship out tomorrow…two years." Yoongi had to suppress an eyeroll. "You know, some people say the Peace Corps is the most noble thing a person can do. To those people, I say, 'is it?' And usually they say, 'yes, it is.'"

A dreamy smile appeared on the omega's face. "Hoseok, they are so right! I wish there was something I could do."

Hoseok took a sip of his drink. "Oh, Will…I'm so glad you said that." Yoongi sighed as Hoseok leaned forward to whisper in the omega's ear.

**_This wasn't how I'd thought the night would turn out. This was finally supposed to be my big moment with Jimin. But then reality came along. Jimin got called up last minute to anchor the 11:00 news. It was his big break. I couldn't let him pass up the opportunity, so I went to the wedding alone. Then, when I least expected it…_ **

Yoongi looked across the room until his eyes landed on a female omega sitting at one of the tables, a drink in her hand with a somewhat bored expression. Then her head turned and Yoongi found himself holding her gaze, a small smile forming on her face. The alpha couldn't help but smile back, raising his drink to his lips.

"Hey!" Seokjin greeted Yoongi as he finally exited his room. "Where'd you disappear to last night?"

"I had the most amazing night ever!" He announced, sinking into the chair next to his best friends.

"Oh, tell me about it!" Namjoon explained. "That cake was amazing! Best cake I ever had!" Seokjin nodded in agreement. "I ate at least five pieces."

Seokjin nodded again. "I had six." Yoongi made a news to bring the attention back to him. "Oh right, tell us about this 'most amazing night ever'."

_"I should tell you that I have a rule." The omega informed Yoongi after a few minutes of talking. "I never hook up at weddings."_

_Yoongi hummed. "I'm guessing you haven't always had this rule."_

_The omega let out a small laugh. "Those big romantic moments, they're great when they happen, but they're not real."_

_"Exactly," Yoongi said, surprised at how he and the omega already had that belief in common. But sensing that it was a touchy subject, he decided to try his hand at humor "Like just now, when I saw you doing the chicken dance out there, I'm not gonna lie to you, big time thunderbolt."_

_The omega let out a small hum. "You should see me tap dance then." She looked at him with a serious expression. "You'd be down on bended knee."_

_"…sadly, that's not out of character." Yoongi admitted sheepishly. "But I know now it's just a mirage."_

_"I call it wedding goggles."_

_Yoongi chuckled as he nodded in agreement. "And that is why I'm not flirting with you."_

_The omega raised an eyebrow. "This isn't flirting?"_

_"You think this is flirting?" Yoongi countered. "Believe me, you'd know it if I was flirting. People ten tables away would know I was flirting."_

_"That's too bad." The omega shook her head, Yoongi humming in agreement. "I think I might have a solution."_

_Yoongi leaned forward. "Go on~"_

_"And to preface this, we're not gonna sleep together tonight." The omega informed him._

_"Ooh, that's gonna be tough." Yoongi said, causing the omega to giggle as she knew he was just messing around. "I'm kidding, go on."  
The omega smiled at him. "So, the thing that always screws it up is the next day. So why don't we just cut that part out?"_

_Yoongi tilted his head in interest. "What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying that I'm here, you're here, it's a big romantic wedding." The omega shrugged a bit. "Why don't we just dance, have an amazing time together, and then when it's over, never see each other again."_

_Yoongi blinked. "Unless-"_

_"No," the omega cut him off. "No unless. No social media, no phone numbers, not even names." Yoongi couldn't help but continue to smile at the omega. "Tonight, we will make a memory that will never be tarnished. And then, when we're old and gray, we'll look back on this night, and it'll be perfect."_

_The alpha hummed as he considered the offer. "Okay, I'm in. So, I guess we'll need fake names."_

_The omega giggled. "You can call me…IU."_

_"Nice to meet you, IU." Yoongi shook her hand. "I'm…Agust D." IU laughed, the giggles sounding like a melody that Yoongi could have on repeat. "This is kind of exciting! Our name's will forever be shrouded-"_

_"Yoongi!" Hoseok ran up and tapped him on the shoulder, making the alpha groan. "Look, I got a bridesmaid! Look, Yoongi, the second hottest bridesmaid!" Yoongi finally turned to Hoseok. "Are you looking, Yoongi?!" Once the alpha gave a nod, Hoseok raised his hand in a wave. "See ya, Yoongi!"_

_Yoongi turned back to the omega with an awkward smile. "So, I'm Yoongi."_

_"Jieun," The omega gave her real name, just so Yoongi wouldn't be alone. "But no last names."_

_"No last names." Yoongi repeated with a nod._

Seokjin and Namjoon both groaned in disappointment. "What is wrong with you?" Seokjin whined.

"That is just the worst idea anyone could have."

Yoongi shook his head. "No, it was awesome! I had a great night, I'm never gonna see her again, and there's no way to ruin it!"

Seokjin groaned again, hitting his head against his fiancé’s shoulder. "Yoongi, how do I explain this to you?" Namjoon put his hands together as he thought it over. "Last night, I ate the best cake of my life. Now you think I'm gonna let that cake out of my life? Hell no, I'm gonna find out what bakery made that cake and then I'm gonna get some more cake."

Yoongi hummed. "That cake really got to you, huh?"

"It haunts me." Namjoon replied in complete seriousness.

Seokjin rolled his eyes slightly at his fiancé before intertwining their fingers. "So, what happened next?"

_"So, ground rules have been established." Yoongi nodded at Jieun's words. "Now let's see some of this flirting I've heard so much about."_

_Yoongi smirked and stood up from the table, walking over to the open bar just a few feet away to grab a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Once he had them in hand, he grabbed Jieun's hand and pulled her from table. "Wait!" Jieun called out before Yoongi could lead her out of the room. "Let's do all of the single omega's a favor and steal the bouquet."_

_"We'll need a diversion." Yoongi informed her. He grabbed a fork from next to the cake and tapped one of the glasses in his hand to get the attention of everyone before calling for the couple to kiss. Soon enough, all of the guests were chanting for Morgan and Glenn to share a kiss, giving them the perfect opportunity to grab the bouquet from where it rested next to the cake and rush out of the room._

"So that's what happened to the bouquet!" Seokjin exclaimed in realization. "Good for Jieun, it's such an evil tradition."

"You're not gonna do it at your wedding?" Yoongi inquired.

Seokjin snorted. "Of course, I am!"

Namjoon chuckled at his fiancé before turning back to Yoongi. "So, where'd you guys go?"

_Yoongi played a very upbeat melody on the piano in the empty room they'd come across while Jieun performed a simple tap routine for the alpha. "Very nice~" Yoongi complimented once she was finished._

_"Oh really?" Jieun asked, joining Yoongi on the piano bench. The alpha just continued to smile at her in a way that took her breath away. "To be honest, I don't actually know how to tap dance."_

_"I couldn't tell." Yoongi stated, making Jieun laugh again. "It's too bad you're not gonna get some tonight."_

_"Oh, if I wanted some, I could get some." Jieun retorted._

_Yoongi shook his head. "No, you couldn't."_

_Jieun tilted her head. "You’re an alpha. I could get-"_

_"You could totally get some."_

_Jieun giggled, eyes briefly flicking down to Yoongi's lips at the alpha continued to stare at her in that way. When Yoongi began to slowly lean in, she turned away. "We're not gonna kiss tonight." Yoongi playfully banged on some of the piano keys while pouting. "If we kiss, all of this becomes real." Jieun explained. "You might use too much tongue, I might not use enough, and then suddenly the spell's broken."_

_"I will use exactly the right amount of tongue." Yoongi promised her, making her chuckle a bit._

_"How about this?" Yoongi nodded for her to go on. "The best part of any first kiss is the lead up to it. The moment right before the lips touch. So how about tonight we just stick with that?"_

_Yoongi's lips quirked into another soft smile. "Okay."_

_"But we can't kiss."_

_The alpha sighed but still nodded. "Okay." They started to lean closer to each other, noses bumping slightly as Yoongi's eyes flickered between her lips and her gaze. They only stopped when their lips lightly brushed, pausing for a few seconds until Jieun pulled back._

"A lead up?" Namjoon stared at his best friend in disbelief. "That's it?!" Yoongi nodded. "So, you said goodnight, went home, and got off alone _again_?"

Seokjin groaned as the two alphas laughed. "You are such a dumbass! This omega sounds amazing!"

"She was completely amazing!" Yoongi agreed. "She was amazing and funny, and we connected on every level. And I'm never gonna see her again." Yoongi got up and headed to the kitchen for some coffee before promptly turning back around. "Damn it, I have to see her again!"

"Yes!" The engaged couple agreed, shooting their best friend a look. "So, let's get to work!" Namjoon exclaimed, standing up from the couch. "What else do you know about her?"

"Nothing!" Yoongi exclaimed. "Her name's Jieun. That's all I got." He perked up as he realized something. "Morgan would know!"

The alpha ran to grab his phone. "Morgan's on her honeymoon." Seokjin reminded him. "She'll be back in two weeks. Call her then."

Yoongi nodded. "Yes. Two weeks. Good idea." That lasted about two seconds. "I'm calling her now."

Seokjin promptly stood up from the couch. "You don't mess with a honeymoon."

"Yeah, dude." Namjoon agreed with his fiancé before whispering, "Ask her about the cake."

The omega answered after only one ring. "Yoongi?"

"Hey, Morgan!" The alpha greeted over joyously. "Great wedding, beautiful toast, real touching stuff! How's the honeymoon?" He didn't even let the omega answer before moving on. "I'm calling because last night I met this omega and I was wondering if you had-"

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Yoongi's eyes widened a bit. "24 hours ago, you were begging, literally begging, to bring some other omega to my wedding, and now you're suddenly over him?!"

Yoongi hesitated before responding. "I've moved on?"

Morgan sighed into the phone. "What was their name? Is it my fat cousin Gail? Don't be embarrassed, she has pretty eyes."

"No, her name was Jieun. I don't know her last name."

"Well, lucky for you, I know that guest list forwards and backwards." Yoongi sighed in relief. "Unlucky for you, there was no Jieun at my wedding. Goodbye, Yoongi."

Yoongi lowered the phone and looked at his two friends. "There was no Jieun at the wedding."

Seokjin gasped. "Maybe she used a second fake name! Oh, she is good!"

"Maybe she was a ghost." Namjoon suggested, eyes widening as Yoongi turned to him. "Maybe that's why she didn't want to kiss you! Because you would just pass right through her and feel really cold for a second! Oh my god, I just had a great idea for a screenplay!"

"Namjoon, she was not a ghost."

The alpha chuckled. "I know she wasn't a ghost, she picked up a bouquet, proving she had corporeal form."

Yoongi rolled his eyes before getting excited again. "She was sitting across from a couple of bridesmaids!" He exclaimed. "She must've been at their table! Maybe they know who she was!"

"Great!" Seokjin responded. "How do we get in touch with the bridesmaids?"

Yoongi smirked at the omega before holding his phone up again.

"This better be good, I'm about to enter Nirvana," was Hoseok's greeting when he answered the phone. "By the way, I should get you Nirvana's phone number. She gives a great massage."

"Hoseok!" Yoongi interrupted him before he could go on. "I saw you talking to that bridesmaid last night. Did you happen to get his phone number?"

"You know I did."

Yoongi sighed in relief. "I'm gonna need you to call him for me."

"You know I won't."

"Why not?"

They were sitting at Persona when Hoseok finally caved and gave his reason to Yoongi. "Because we just hooked up last night! I can't call the omega the next day! I have to wait at least, like…forever. Never gonna call him." Yoongi gave Hoseok a pleading look that the other alpha ignored. "Besides, he thinks I'm on my way to Mozambique."

"Come on, Hoseok!" Seokjin cut in. "It's for a good cause!"

"Yoongi going crazy over yet another omega is not a good cause." Hoseok turned to his best friend. "Sorry, Boongo, I wish I could help you. My hands are tied."

Yoongi groaned. "Hoseok, if you make this call, I will go with you to Foxy Boxing." Hoseok gasped and turned to the alpha in excitement.

"But you always said the Foxy Boxing omegas were neither foxy nor good at boxing!"

The alpha shrugged. "I'm ready to be proven wrong."

Hoseok's eyes widened even more. "Tonight?" Yoongi nodded in confirmation and Hoseok scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket. "Yeah, Will, it turns out I don't leave for the Peace Corps until tomorrow." Seokjin rolled his eyes at the alpha. "It sucks, just one fewer day I get to help people." He shot Yoongi a look. "Anyway, this omega. Any idea who she was?" He lowered the phone a bit. "What kind of shoes was she-" He cut himself off. "Will, he's an alpha, he's not gonna know what kind of shoes she was wearing."

"…actually…"

_"What do you wanna do next?" Yoongi asked Jieun. "Don't think. First thing that comes into your mind."_

_Jieun hummed before her eyes lit up. She slipped off her shoes, asking Yoongi to hold them before proceeding to cartwheel down the hall._

"Apparently she was wearing brown shoes with little snowflakes on them." Hoseok described, shaking his head at Yoongi in disappointment. "Yeah, they do sound cute. Any idea who…" Hoseok paused as Will spoke. "Okay, well thanks anyway-wait, tonight?" He slid back into the booth. "I'm shipping out pretty early in the morning, so I won't be able to stay over, but yeah, sure, I'd love to." Hoseok smirked at Yoongi, who just stared at him with no expression. "Sorry, Yoongi, I won't be able to make Foxy Boxing tonight."

"I understand." Yoongi responded, not sounding the least bit disappointed.

"Let's not lose hope." Seokjin said before Yoongi could start to feel despair. "We'll call the hotel! Maybe she was staying there! We'll have them check the registry for anyone named Jieun."

Yoongi shook his head. "No, this is just fate. I am never supposed to see this omega again. That was the whole point of the night. I have just been saved from myself." He raised his glass up. "Let's drink many beers."

"Agreed." Namjoon tapped his glass against Yoongi's.

**_And I thought that was the end of it…but then…_ **

Seokjin rushed to the door in excitement. "There's the anchor guy!" He pulled Jimin into a tight hug. "How was it?!"

"I don't know, why don't you ask the new weekend substitute anchor. Jimin?" He turned as if talking to someone else. "Thanks, Jimin! It was awesome! Back to you, Jimin."

"Congrats!" Seokjin exclaimed, pulling his best friend into another hug. "This is amazing!"

Jimin moved to sit down on the couch. "I felt really bad for bailing on Yoongi."

Seokjin waved that off. "Don't even worry about it. In fact…"

**_And then Seokjin told him the whole story, right down to the brown shoes with the little snowflakes on them. And by the end of it…_ **

Jimin stared at Seokjin in shock. "What?"

"I know who she is." Jimin said in kind of a daze.

Seokjin's eyes widened. "You know who she is?! But you weren't even at the wedding!"

Jimin hesitated a bit before responding. "Actually, I kind of was." Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "After the newscast, I was so excited, I decided to surprise Yoongi by going to the reception."

_Jimin rushed down the hall, only to stop in front of an open door, feeling his heart drop at the sight of Yoongi about to kiss someone. He turned and rushed into the nearest bathroom just before the tears started to fall. "Shit~" He whispered, desperately wiping at his face although it was pointless as the tears kept coming. "What the fuck?"_

_Suddenly he heard the door to the bathroom open and a voice outside his stall. "You okay in there?"_

_Jimin sniffled a bit, trying to compose himself as a pair of brown high heels with snowflakes on them appeared outside the stall. "Yeah, I'm fine! Just allergies or something."_

_He cried a little bit more before she spoke again. "Do you want to come and cry out here? I've been told I'm an excellent hugger."_

_"Thanks, but I don't actually cry in front of people…or cry at all for that matter." He blew his nose into some toilet paper. "Gross, does everyone snot up this much when they cry?"_

_"You're speaking to a fellow snotter." Jimin managed to let out a small laugh through his tears. "So why are you crying?"_

Seokjin's eyes widened even more as he stared at Jimin. "Because you have feelings for Yoongi."

"I don't know." Jimin said, his expression showing his conflicted feelings. "Maybe?"

"What is wrong with the two of you?!" The older omega exclaimed. "Seriously! He likes you and you like him!" Seokjin screamed in frustration. "Just be together! Happiness is not that difficult!"

Jimin stood up and started pacing around the living. "Yes, I cried in the bathroom and that…was weird. But that doesn't mean I'm in love with him!" Seokjin sighed. "I don't even know how I feel!"

"Yes, you do!" Seokjin insisted. "Seeing him with someone else and crying about it? Guess what? That's how you feel! That is nothing but how you feel!"

Jimin opened his mouth to argue before groaning. "Okay fine, I have feelings for him. Happy?"

A smile spread across Seokjin's face as he nodded. "Kinda."

The shorter omega slightly rolled his eyes. "But it doesn't change anything. I still don't want to get mated and he's still…Yoongi." Seokjin looked at him in sympathy. "What I should do is just tell him who Jieun is so he can be happy."

"Or you could tell him that you're into him and then you could both be happy." Seokjin countered."

Jimin sighed before moving past Seokjin. "I'm gonna go find him."

"Wait, which one are you going to tell him?"

The omega stared at his friend for a while before shrugging. "I have no idea."

"And here's the most amazing part!" Hoseok exclaimed to Yoongi and Namjoon. "I told him I'd converted all my money to Mozambique currency, he gave me $60 to take a cab to the airport. That's right, I just got paid for sex." Hoseok pulled out the cash Will had given him. "I really should give this to the Peace Corps. They've done so much for me lately."

Jimin approached the table with a smile, Seokjin behind him. "Yoongi, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

The alpha nodded and stood up as his phone started to ring. "One second," he told the omega as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Glenn?" He asked into the phone after answering.

"My lovely bride would like to say something to you."

The alpha handed the phone to Morgan so she could speak to Yoongi. "Yoongi, I'm sorry I hung up on you earlier. My new mate, and the vodka cranberry, which cost $13 at the fucking airport bar-When is this plane going to board?!" Yoongi pulled his phone slightly away from his ear to protect his hearing. "Anyway, they have helped me realize that sometimes I can act like a crazy person and I don't want my new mate to think I'm a crazy person."

"It's fine, Morgan." Yoongi said. "Don't worry about it." Yoongi's gaze slipped to the table his friends were sitting at, and Namjoon immediately started miming eating a cake. "Oh, uh, Namjoon wanted to know where you guys got that cake."

"The cake?" Morgan repeated.

Jimin played with his fingers as he watched Yoongi talk on the phone, still thinking about the moment in the bathroom.

_"Why don't you take this?" Jimin soon saw what looked like a bridal bouquet been slipped under the stall door. "Sounds like you could use it."_

_"Thanks, you're really sweet." The omega sniffled as he accepted the offering. "So, are you a friend of the bride or groom?"_

"We got it at this little bakery downtown."

_"Actually neither." Jimin's companion stated._

"It's called IU Bakery."

_"Nice to meet you, IU."_

_"I made the cake."_

Yoongi's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock as the call ended. "She made the cake." He said in realization. "IU Bakery! She wasn't on the guest list because she wasn't a guest! She made the cake!"

"She made _that_ cake!" Namjoon exclaimed in amazement. "Yoongi, this is the omega! You've gotta mate her! Today!" He turned to his fiancé. "She has to move in with us!"

"I'm going down to that bakery!" Yoongi exclaimed, already turning to leave.

Seokjin quickly stopped him. "What are you doing?!" Namjoon glared at his omega for getting in the way of him and that cake.

Yoongi also was frustrated with Seokjin. "All day you've been riding my ass about finding this omega!"

"Well I-I just think that…" Seokjin scrambled to come up with a believable reason. "…maybe she's not that into you! And that's why she didn't give you her number!" He looked over Yoongi's shoulder at Jimin. "Jimin? Care to chime in with anything?"

The alpha turned to Jimin with an expectant look, and for once the omega struggled with finding the words to say. "Yoongi…" After seeing the way Yoongi was staring at him, Jimin knew what he had to do. "Go get her."

Seokjin's mouth fell open in shock at Jimin's words while Yoongi started buzzing with excitement. "I'm going!"

_Yoongi and Jieun returned to the ballroom only to find the staff cleaning it up. "Guess we were gone for a while." The alpha commented._

_"That's too bad." Jieun replied. "I was looking forward to one last dance."_

_The alpha turned to her before looking over the room until his eyes landed on a stereo. He walked over and pressed the play button, and gentle piano melody ringing out. He approached the omega once more and held his hand out, silently asking her for a dance. Jieun happily accepted, letting the alpha twirl her around before pulling her close, his arms going around her waist while hers went around his shoulders. "Why yes I am." Jieun tilted her head in confusion. "Sorry, I just knew what you were thinking."_

_"Oh really?" Yoongi nodded. "And what was I thinking?"_

_"'Damn, Yoongi is looking mighty fine in that tux."_

_Jieun giggled. "You got me."_

_When her laughter calmed down, Yoongi spoke again. "I don't always look like this. The real Yoongi normally wears jeans and a flannel with bleach stains on it."_

_The omega hummed. "The real Yoongi sounds sexy." An awkward silence hit them. "Too bad I'll never get to see it."_

The cab finally came to a stop outside the bakery. "IU Bakery." Seokjin announced, putting on a smile even though he still felt like Yoongi was going after the wrong omega at that moment.

"Good luck." Namjoon patted him on the shoulder. "Grab me a cupcake."

Yoongi didn't move an inch, thinking over the previous night to make sure this was really what he wanted to do.

_Jieun leaned in close, once again letting their lips just barely touch before pulling back. "Tell me your last name." Yoongi whispered. Jieun just shook her head. "There's one little flaw in our plan."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I'm going to go home tonight with a lot of great memories and one really sucky memory." Jieun's mouth fell slightly open. "The memory of you walking out that door."_

_Jieun's eyes softened before lighting up again. "Hey, Yoongi," she whispered, stepping out of his arms. "Close your eyes and count to five." Yoongi did as instructed and when he opened his eyes again, Jieun was gone, leaving him alone in the empty ballroom._

"And we'll always remember that night as perfect." Yoongi mused to his friends. "Maybe we both need that. I mean, so many things go wrong in life, but this is the one thing that never will. It will always be pure unadulterated awesome. And if I walk in there, I'm robbing both of us-"

"The meter's running, dude!" Hoseok interrupted him. "Shit or get off the pot!"

Yoongi jumped into action, opening the cab door and climbing out. Just before entering the bakery, he looked through the glass door and saw Jieun there, setting up a cupcake display. Before he could change his mind and regret this moment forever, he entered the bakery, the bell catching the omega's attention.

Jieun's eyes widened as she saw Yoongi, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh, thank god!" She exclaimed, rushing over to him and promptly pressing her lips to his, Yoongi eagerly kissing her back and placing his hands on either side of her face to hold her to him.


	14. Firsts

**_When you meet someone special, suddenly life is full of firsts. The first kiss, the first night together, the first weekend together. For me, all those firsts happened within 48 hours of meeting Jieun._ **

Seokjin and Namjoon were standing outside of Yoongi's door in worry, the omega pressing his ear to the door to listen for any signs of life. "They have to come out soon." Namjoon whispered. "It's Monday!"

"Do you think they've been in there the whole time?" Seokjin inquired. "I don't know whether to be proud or concerned."

Namjoon's eyes widened. "Maybe they're not even in there."

Seokjin leaned towards the door once more only for it to suddenly open, causing the couple to run away and act naturally as Yoongi and Jieun exited the room. "Good morning." Jieun greeted with a smile. "I'm just gonna ignore that."

"Thank you!" Namjoon called out from where he had taken shelter in the kitchen as Yoongi walked the omega to the door.

"I wish you could stay."

Jieun smiled up at Yoongi, gently running her fingers over his arm. "I know, me too, but I have to go to work and you have that meeting."

"I'll call you afterwards." Yoongi promised, putting his hands on her hips.

"I'll inappropriately text you during." Jieun giggled as the alpha pressed his lips to hers.

As soon as Jieun exited the apartment, Namjoon and Seokjin rushed over to Yoongi. "Two whole days?!" Namjoon exclaimed in pride, making the other alpha high five him.

"Your room must smell like a monkey cage!" Seokjin exclaimed in awe.

"Give us a number!" Namjoon demanded. "Seokjin guessed eight but I know my boy got to double digits!"

Yoongi bit his lip before responding. "Zero." The two stared at him in confusion, so he sighed. "We just met! And we both screwed up relationships in the past by jumping in too quick, so we talked about it and we decided to take this one slow."

Namjoon nodded in understanding before saying, "Her idea."

"It was totally her idea!" Yoongi shrugged. "But I'm really into her and if going slow is what it takes to make this happen, I say bring it on."

**3 weeks later**

"I don't feel so good." Yoongi announced as he and his friends sat at their usual table at Persona. "It's like my testicles mixed pop rocks and soda."

"I can't believe she's making you wait a whole month." Namjoon mused. "I would never put up with that."

Yoongi gave his best friend a flat look. "You've only had sex with one omega in your whole life."

"Burn!" Seokjin sang out while laughing, only to immediately apologize to his fiancé.

Hoseok sighed. "Yoongi, the only reason to wait a month for sex is if the omega is 17 years and 11 months old."

Seokjin stared at Hoseok in disgust as Jimin arrived. "Good news! I don't have to cover the cat show tomorrow night." The omega slid into the booth beside Namjoon and Seokjin. "Who wants to hang out?"

"I can't." Yoongi said. "I'm taking Jieun out to dinner."

Jimin bit his lip, but thankfully he was saved from an awkward silence by Seokjin. "We can't, it's our seven-year anniversary."

"Seven years?!" Jimin exclaimed in awe. "Your relationship's a second grader! Congrats!"

Seokjin smiled as he leaned against his alpha. "We're going to the Berkshires for the maple syrup harvest."

Yoongi and Hoseok shared a look as Namjoon added on, "It's one of New York Magazine's top five romantic getaways on a budget. Who says sexual can't be sensible?"

Jimin sighed and turned faced forward. "Looks like it's going to be just you and me."

"Really?" Hoseok leaned forward in interest, stroking his chin.

The omega blinked as he stared at the alpha sitting right across from him. "I was talking to my cocktail."

Namjoon left their bedroom with his bag in hand. "Ready to go?"

"Hell yeah!" Seokjin tossed his book to the side and stood up from the couch. "Nothing better than a weekend at a good bed and breakfast."

"Waking up for breakfast at 7:00 am." Namjoon mused.

"Complimenting the owners and their collection of needle point geese." Seokjin added on.

"Awkward conversations with middle aged couples trying to stave off divorce."

They both sighed as Seokjin picked up his bag. "We'd better get going, it's a four-hour drive."

Namjoon nodded in agreement. "And it's supposed to rain tonight."

After a beat of silence, Seokjin finally said, "Or we could just stay home."

Namjoon's features relaxed as he stepped closer to his fiancé. "Watch some TV."

"Order in Chinese."

The alpha groaned in delight, his mouth already watering. "The Village Panda!" He looked down at his omega. "Are we really bailing?"

"Hell yeah."

"Good because this thing is empty." Namjoon tossed his bag to the ground as he and his fiancé started laughing.

Hoseok slowly approached an omega sitting at the bar. "$100 says when you turn around, I'll say 'wow'."

Jimin rolled his eyes and turned around, causing the alpha to groan. "Hoseok, this is the third time you've hit on me by accident."

"It's one of the many risks of the blind approach!" Hoseok exclaimed in his defense. "It's usually a two alpha operation where Yoongi signals that the target is hot! But Yoongi's too busy being in a…" Hoseok shuddered. "… _relationship_."

The omega rolled his eyes again. "Why don't you just check out the omega's reflection in the bar mirror?"

"You can't just-" Hoseok cut himself off as he realized that could actually work. "Wow!"

"Hey, what's taking so long?!" Jimin and Hoseok both looked at the back of the bar to see the omega Jimin had been with the first night he'd met Yoongi.

"Gotta go."

"Not so fast, Park!" Hoseok stopped him from leaving. "I like the way you think." Jimin watched the alpha with a blank expression. "That mirror thing. Simple. Elegant." Jimin sighed as he took a sip of his drink. "Limited time offer: I need a bro for my broings on about town. How would you like to be said bro?"

Jimin hummed as if he were legitimately considering the offer. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm hanging out with my friend who just got dumped. He really needs some support…" He trailed off as his gaze fell on said friend now making out with a random alpha. "Or a stranger's tongue down his throat. That seems healthy." He sighed and turned back to Hoseok. "Guess I'm in." They sealed a deal with a clink of their glasses.

Yoongi and Jieun sat in the back of a cab. "So…" Yoongi turned to look at the omega as she started to speak. "One more week and it'll be a month."

"Really?" Yoongi feigned surprise. "That really snuck up on me." Jieun snorted, playfully hitting him on the arm. "The 18th can't get here fast enough."

"Wait, the 18th?!" Jieun asked eyes wide. "Fuck, I'm gonna be out of town on the 18th!"

"Oh." Yoongi blinked a couple of times. "Well we can wait until you get back. The whole point was not to rush into this."

Jieun nodded. "Or we could do it tonight." Yoongi immediately leaned forward to tell the cab driver his address to change course.

Namjoon and Seokjin brushed their teeth side by side in the bathroom. "I'm so glad we decided to just stay home." Seokjin sighed.

The alpha grunted in agreement. "We'd just be getting there now if we had gone. And we'd be super tired and cranky."

"And yet we'd feel obligated to have sex."

"Well, yeah." Namjoon said in a 'duh' tone. "For $113 a night, we're doing it." Seokjin giggled as they rinsed off their toothbrushes, Namjoon grabbing their prepared shots of mouthwash. "I'd like to propose a toast to the most awesomely mellow anniversary ever." Seokjin smiled softly at his alpha as they tapped their paper cups together and rinsed their mouths.

Outside the bathroom, Yoongi and Jieun stumble through the front door, their lips pressed together. "I'm so glad you have to go to your parents' next weekend." Yoongi mumbled between kisses.

"I'm so glad your roommates are out of town." Jieun retorted as Yoongi pushed her jacket off, pulling the alpha into another kiss.

Inside the bathroom, Seokjin and Namjoon looked at each other with wide eyes. "What are they doing home?!" Seokjin whispered.

"They think we went away." Namjoon responded, moving forward and quietly closing the bathroom door all the way so as not to disturb the other couple. "It is on for my boy, Yoongi!" Namjoon exclaimed a bit louder with pride.

Seokjin shook his head slightly. "But we didn't go away!" The omega was still whispering, afraid of what would happen if Yoongi and Jieun heard them. "We're in the bathroom!"

"But they don't know that!" Namjoon retorted. "All we have to do is hide out in here until Yoongi moves things to the bedroom!"

"But I don't wanna hide out in here!" Seokjin whined.

"Baby," Namjoon put his hands on the omega's shoulders. "Yoongi has been going out of his mind waiting for this moment. If we go out there and spoil the mood, it's not gonna happen. Then one of us is gonna have to have sex with Yoongi, and it's definitely not going to be me."

Seokjin gave his fiancé a flat look before finally agreeing to stay in the bathroom. "I guess I can actually floss tonight." Seokjin turned around to pull out his barely used floss that was given to him at his last dentist appointment.

Hoseok took a ship of his drink, nearly choking at the sight of the omega walking through the door of his 'alphas club'. "You suited up!" He exclaimed as Jimin walked up to him with a smirk.

Jimin shrugged. "I figured if I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do this right."

"Brett!" The alpha waved over one of the servers. "The omega will have-"

"I'll have a Johnny Walker Blue, neat." Jimin cut Hoseok off, smiling at the beta server as he walked off. He turned back to the alpha to see him looking at him in slight awe. "When you're a teenager starved for your father's attention, you do a lot of different things to try to get it." Jimin said with a shrug. "I was only a step away from being a complete alcoholic and a total slut."

Hoseok hummed. "Slut would have been better, but I'll settle for bro. Especially now that Yoongi's with Jieun and can't drink." Jimin raised an eyebrow. "Because he's pregnant…because he's the omega in the relationship."

"Oh, come on, Hoseok, Yoongi can't be pregnant." Jimin shook his head slightly with a playful glint in his eyes. "You need to have sex to get pregnant." Hoseok laughed at Jimin's joke, raising his hand for a high five.

Yoongi gently stroked Jieun's cheek, his forehead resting against hers. "This may actually be the perfect moment." The omega whispered. "I wish we could hold onto it forever."

"No," the alpha shook his head. "The beauty of a moment is that it's fleeting. That's what makes it more precious."

Seokjin groaned in disgust from where he and Namjoon were pressed against the bathroom door. "That is teen omega flick bad."

"And they're not even high." Namjoon pointed out.

"And it's actually working!" Seokjin added on.

The alpha nodded. "Smooth but slowly, come on, dude, just close the deal already. It's been 45 minutes; we could have had three rounds by now."

"Try five!" Seokjin countered, high fiving his fiancé.

Namjoon then stepped away from the door. "Maybe we should just go out there."

Seokjin grabbed his arm. "No! If we go out there now, they'll know that we've been sitting in the bathroom this whole time! It'll make it even weirder!"

"Fine, but I'm turning up the volume." Namjoon quietly opened the door a crack, peeking out at the couple staring at each other on the couch."

"I wanna know you." Jieun whispered. "Like, know your soul." Namjoon looked back at his fiancé with a disgusted expression. "Yoongi, what makes you cry?"

"I'm gonna need you to rub my back as I puke." Seokjin said, making Namjoon have to hold back laughter.

"So, what do you and Yoongi usually do after this?" Jimin inquired, taking another sip of his drink.

Hoseok burst into laughter. "Yoongi's never been here. You've already surpassed him! But…" Jimin tilted his head in curiosity only for Hoseok to wave whatever thought he had off. The alpha then changed his mind and looked back at the omega. "There is one other thing we could do…if you're up for it…"

Jimin ran quickly behind Hoseok, shooting any enemies that attempted to sabotage him from behind. "I had no idea laser tag still existed!" Jimin exclaimed as they ducked behind a wall.

"Follow my lead!" Hoseok instructed. "Stay low and never underestimate a 12-year-old with a-" He was cut off by Jimin suddenly shooting at someone. "Park, focus!" He looked back to see a pup dejectedly leaving the arena. "You just saved my life, didn't you?" He looked back at the omega in awe.

"Thank me later." Jimin waved him off. "Let's keep moving. These little bastards are everywhere."

Namjoon groaned again from where he was spying on his best friend. "He's literally just staring into her eyes."

Seokjin sighed. "I don't know, we used to be even more nauseatingly into each other than Yoongi and Jieun. And now look at us."

"Now we just make fun of people like that." Namjoon quietly closed the door once more before moving to sit on the edge of the tub. "Tis the circle of life."

"I'm serious, Namjoon!" Seokjin exclaimed. "We couldn't even get it up to go on our big trip! And now we're celebrating our anniversary stuck in a bathroom."

"It's not fair to compare us to Yoongi and Jieun." Namjoon replied. "This is their first time."

Seokjin pouted. "But we could still have some more romance. Now you just say 'wanna fuck' and I say 'yeah'."

Namjoon wiggled his eyebrows a bit. "Wanna-"

"No!" Seokjin sighed. "Maybe we're just out of firsts."

The alpha gently rubbed his omega's arm in comfort before getting up to check on their best friend again. His eyes widened in excitement as he opened the door a sliver. "Looks like they're about to have theirs!"

Yoongi and Jieun were passionately kissing each other on the couch, Jieun pushing Yoongi's jacket off his shoulders. Yoongi pulled away slightly to look into the omega's eyes. "Should we move this to the bathroom?"

"Yes!" The couple trapped in the bathroom quietly exclaimed.

Jieun nodded, standing up from the couch and pulling Yoongi up with her and pulling him into another kiss as the alpha's phone began to ring.

"Do not answer it!" Namjoon whisper scolded.

The omega pulled out of the kiss with a smile. "You can answer it." She told him. "We have all night."

Namjoon and Seokjin groaned in frustration. "Just fuck her already!" Seokjin whined, stomping his foot.

By the time Yoongi's phone call ended, Jieun had made herself comfortable on the couch. "How about some more wine?" The omega asked.

"I'll go get another bottle."

Seokjin groaned. "I need a drink. Do we have any cough syrup in here?"

Jimin and Hoseok were crouched behind a low wall. "These brats have us completely surrounded!" Jimin exclaimed. "I counted nine, maybe ten!" He turned to the alpha. "I'll lay down some cover fire, you make a run for it."

"No!" Hoseok rejected the idea. "Leave no man behind! Either we all get out of here or no one does!"

"But-"

"Don't be a hero, Park!"

Jimin nodded. "See you on the other side."

They dove out of their hiding spot, weapons drawn and ready to shoot only to be shot immediately by a bunch of pups. "Damn," Hoseok sighed out. "You wanna go get a soft pretzel?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Namjoon, what happened to us?" Seokjin asked as he sat on the edge of the tub. "We used to just stare into each other's eyes all night long." The omega sighed as his alpha looked up from his lap to meet his gaze. "Have we lost that?"

Namjoon sighed and shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Maybe." He moved to sit next to Seokjin. "But I think I just found it." Seokjin smiled as Namjoon leaned closer to him, staring into his eyes.

They were able to hold their gaze for about five seconds before Seokjin suddenly asked, "Did you remember to pick up the dry cleaning?" He then groaned as he realized he had just broken the mood. "Damn it!"

"Baby," Namjoon took Seokjin's hands in his. "We can do this."

Seokjin shook his head and turned to face forward. "Let's just keep holding hands." Namjoon obliged him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders to hold him close. "This is nice." He leaned his head against Namjoon's shoulder until he suddenly felt the alpha's hand creeping down over his hip, causing him to quickly smack it away.

"I thought you loved that move!" Namjoon exclaimed. "It's a classic Namjoon!"

Seokjin groaned again as he stood up. "We suck at this! And we really need to get out of here!"

"Well we can't." Namjoon deadpanned.

"Baby, there's something I have to do," Seokjin admitted, "and if I do it in front of you, it'll change the entire nature of our relationship."

"What is it?"

Seokjin hesitated a moment before saying, "I have to poop."

"Namjoon, what happened to us?" Seokjin asked as he sat on the edge of the tub. "We used to just stare into each other's eyes all night long." The omega sighed as his alpha looked up from his lap to meet his gaze. "Have we lost that?"

Namjoon sighed and shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Maybe." He moved to sit next to Seokjin. "But I think I just found it." Seokjin smiled as Namjoon leaned closer to him, staring into his eyes.

They were able to hold their gaze for about five seconds before Seokjin suddenly asked, "Did you remember to pick up the dry cleaning?" He then groaned as he realized he had just broken the mood. "Damn it!"

"Baby," Namjoon took Seokjin's hands in his. "We can do this."

Seokjin shook his head and turned to face forward. "Let's just keep holding hands." Namjoon obliged him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders to hold him close. "This is nice." He leaned his head against Namjoon's shoulder until he suddenly felt the alpha's hand creeping down over his hip, causing him to quickly smack it away.

"I thought you loved that move!" Namjoon exclaimed. "It's a classic Namjoon!"

Seokjin groaned again as he stood up. "We suck at this! And we really need to get out of here!"

"Well we can't." Namjoon deadpanned.

"Baby, there's something I have to do," Seokjin admitted, "and if I do it in front of you, it'll change the entire nature of our relationship."

"What is it?"

Seokjin hesitated a moment before saying, "I have to poop."

Namjoon's eyes widened as he stood up. "We've gone seven years without pooping in front of each other! You always think you'll have more time!"

"Look at us!" Seokjin exclaimed. "We're practically an old mated couple and we're not even mated yet! Our flame of romance is flickering and if I shit all over it, it might go out forever!"

"How long do you think you can hold it?"

Seokjin looked up at the alpha sheepishly. "I had some of that leftover Indian food in the fridge just before we got ready for bed."

"Playing laser tag really takes me back." Jimin mused as he and Hoseok leaned against the bar. "You know what game I really miss? Battleship." Hoseok hummed in agreement. "I've never lost a game."

"Neither have I." Hoseok countered before admitting, "Of course I always cheat."

"Me too." Jimin also admitted. "The trick is to bend the aircraft carrier, so it makes an L."

Hoseok made a noise of interest. "I always just stacked the ships on top of each other."

Jimin nodded while humming. "We should have a cheaters' grudge match. I think I still have a-" He cut himself off as his eyes landed on an omega across the bar. "Target acquired. Hottie by the jukebox."

"Good eye, Park." Hoseok nodded his approval of Jimin's choice. "And for you, 2:00, blue shirt."

Jimin looked over to see who Hoseok had found, eyes landing on a fellow omega. "That's an omega, and I don't particularly swing that way."

"Are you sure?"

The omega gave him a flat look. "Let's just focus on your target." Before Hoseok could move in, Jimin strutted across the bar to the other omega. "Oh my god, I love your jeans!"

"What is this, a lesbian bar?" The omega asked in annoyance as she turned to face Jimin. "Because that omega in the blue shirt just-"

"No, no," Jimin assured her. "I am all for the alphas. Although pickings are very slim tonight." He moved to lean against the jukebox next to the other omega. "Only hot alpha here is the one in the suit over there." He gestured to Hoseok. "And he's playing hard to get."

"Really?" The other omega asked while giggling. "Because he's totally giving me the bedroom eyes right now." She turned to Jimin with a shrug. "Must be the jeans."

"Well, jeans will only get you so far." Jimin tilted his head in challenge. "I'm going home with him."

The omega narrowed her eyes. "We'll see about that." She stalked over to Hoseok, Jimin groaning in fake exasperation before sending a wink the alpha's way.

Yoongi trailed kisses along Jieun's neck, gently running his tongue over her scent gland and pulling a few quiet moans from her.

"I fucking hate Yoongi!" Seokjin whined as he shifted from leg to leg, trying to hold back his growing need to empty his bowel.

Namjoon sighed. "Baby, why don't you just go?" Seokjin groaned and started pacing around the room. "Tons of other couples have pooped in front of each other."

"But we haven't!" Seokjin exclaimed. "I want to keep some of the mystery alive!"

"You've already farted in front of me."

Seokjin sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, but I always cover it with a cough!"

Jimin was paying for his drinks when Hoseok walked back up to him. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The omega peered around Hoseok to see his target still sitting at the table. "What happened?"

"Sometimes I like to do a little catch and release." Hoseok informed Jimin, prompting the omega to ask him why. The alpha simply shrugged. "Leave no man behind. Either we all score, or no one scores."

Jimin smiled up at Hoseok, having a new level of respect for the alpha. "You wanna go play battleship?" Hoseok quickly downed his drink and slapped a few bills on the counter to pay for it. As they were walking out, Jimin paused to make eye contact with the other omega, smirking at her before following the alpha.

Jieun tugged at Yoongi's shirt, untucking it from his jeans. "Yoongi, I can't wait any longer."

"Should we move to the bedroom?"

The omega shook her head. "There's no time for that." Yoongi let out a small noise of surprise as Jieun pushed him back on the couch and climbed on top of him.

Namjoon groaned in frustration as he closed the bathroom door again. "They can suck on each other's fingers for an hour but there's no time to take two steps to the bedroom?!"

"Baby, I can't hold it in any longer!" Seokjin exclaimed.

The alpha gave a small nod. "I understand."

"I love you, Namjoon."

"I love you, Seokjin."

Seokjin took a deep breath before slowly pulling down his pajama pants.

Jimin set his keys on the table by his door, his dogs running forward to greet him and Hoseok. "I had a surprisingly good time tonight."

"That's because you're an awesome bro." Hoseok informed him. "You're a better Yoongi than Yoongi. In fact, you have just earned yourself an invite to Namjoon's bachelor party. And you don't even have to come out of the cake."

"Thanks?" Jimin laughed a bit. "And thanks for sticking around tonight. I hope you're ready for some hardcore battleship." He left the room, his dogs following him.

"Hardcore?" Hoseok asked himself, tugging his belt off. "That's the only way I play."

Jimin returned with the game box in his hand only to find Hoseok standing pantless in the middle of his living room. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Hoseok looked down at himself as if it were obvious. "I'm birthday suiting up. Did you want to undress me?"

"No!" Jimin glared at the alpha. "I thought we were just hanging out as friends!"

"Come on, you have been throwing yourself at me all night!"

The omega scoffed. "No, I have not! I've done the exact opposite! I threw another omega at you!"

"You invited me to your apartment to play battleship!" Hoseok pointed out. "Is that not an internationally recognized term for sex?"

"No!"

Hoseok groaned and grabbed his pants. "Well I hope you're happy. You just sunk my battleship." Jimin just rolled his eyes at the alpha.

Seokjin pulled up his pants after finishing his business. "Well, I'm okay. Are you okay?"

Namjoon nodded. "But I do feel strangely different."

"I'm happy for my bowels but sad for us." Seokjin mused as he dried his hands.

The alpha wrapped his arms around his omega to comfort him. "You had to do it, baby. For Yoongi." Seokjin nodded slightly. "And now we can stay in here as long as we need to."

Seokjin gave a small smile. "I guess our relationship had to take a hit so a new one could blossom." Without even thinking, he reached over to flush the toilet, both immediately tensing at the loud noise. "Shit, they definitely heard that!"

Namjoon sighed. "I guess we can come out now." Seokjin quickly washed his hands before following his mate out of the bathroom.

"Are you serious?!" Seokjin exclaimed as they walked out into the empty living room. "They're not even here!"

"Good, because I gotta take a shit!" Namjoon announced before running back into the bathroom.

"You and I are never going to happen!" Jimin informed Hoseok now that the alpha was fully dressed again. "If you've even thought about it for one second-"

"I have!" Hoseok admitted. "For many seconds, and it makes sense! We both think the mating commitment thing is a waste of time. We both want something casual and fun. And we clearly get along very well."

Jimin blinked. "Wow that actually does make a lot of sense." He then sighed. "But what about Yoongi?"

Hoseok shrugged. "I already checked with Yoongi."

_"Hey, Yoongi!" Hoseok said into the phone while taking a quick break from laser tag in a secluded corner of the arena. "So, since things are going great with Jieun, that means you're over all the omegas you were into before." He didn't even give Yoongi an actual chance to respond. "I take your silence as a yes, so say I were to hook up with someone, say Jimin, you'd be cool with that, right?"_

_Yoongi scoffed. "Sure, good luck with that."_

"He totally gave us his blessing."

Jimin's eyes widened slightly. "Really?" Hoseok nodded. "So Yoongi didn't care that you wanted to make a move on me?"

"Didn't care at all." Jimin made a small noise as Hoseok sat down to pull out their battleship game to get started. The alpha noticed a slight shift in the omega's demeanor as he pulled up an ottoman to sit across from Hoseok. He gasped dramatically, making Jimin look up at him. "You like Yoongi!"

"I didn't say that I liked Yoongi-"

"You like Yoongi!" Hoseok scoffed in disbelief. "This is huge!"

"I don't like Yoongi." Jimin stated. "He's moved on and I'm really happy for-"

Hoseok's snort cut the omega off. "Are we gonna play battleship or what?"

Jimin quietly opened up his board and started arranging his ships. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

"No." Hoseok said sincerely, making a small smile spread across Jimin's face. "That's the bro code. A bro doesn't tell a mutual bro that a third bro has a crush on him." Jimin let out a tiny laugh. "Just like the third bro doesn't tell the mutual bro that the original bro stripped down in front of him."

Jimin laughed a bit more before officially starting their game. "A-7."

"Miss."

"Of course."

Seokjin pouted on the couch next to Namjoon, his arms crossed over his chest. "Well," the alpha started, "we still have one frontier left. I haven't seen you giving birth yet."

"Not helping."

Namjoon sighed. "Well it certainly was a first."

The omega's eyes widened, and he turned to his fiancé. "It was, wasn't it?!" He wrapped his arms around Namjoon's and stared up at him. "We still have firsts!"

"Of course, we do!" Namjoon placed his hand on Seokjin's thigh. "And I actually feel closer to you now." Seokjin bit his lip slightly as Namjoon lightly squeezed his thigh. "I wanna know you. Like, know your soul."

Seokjin decided to play along, cupping Namjoon's face in his hands. "Namjoon, what makes you cry?"

"This moment is fleeting." Namjoon continued. "Because it's being chased by another moment."

"Just grab my ass already." Seokjin giggled before pressing his lips to the alpha's.

Yoongi walked out of his bedroom, tying his robe around him. He immediately rolled his eyes at the sight on the couch. "Come on, guys, get a room."


	15. Tea

**_Pups, something you might not know about Namjoon is that he was amazing at games. Unbeatable. To the point that we agreed Namjoon should be running our game nights instead of playing in them…which he took to mean 'invent your own game'._ **

"It's called Namgammon." Namjoon announced to his friends. "It combines all the best features of all the best games. Candy Land, Never Have I Ever, Pictionary."

"And backgammon obviously." Jimin mused.

Namjoon turned to him with a serious expression. "No, backgammon sucks. I took the only good part of backgammon, the 'gammon', and left the rest in the trash where it belongs."

Yoongi snorted at his best friend while Seokjin turned to him. "I'm so excited Jieun's coming to our game night this time."

Jimin suddenly stood up from their booth. "I'm going to go get another round."

As the omega headed over to the bar, Yoongi rested his elbows on the table and looked around at the rest of his friends with a serious expression. "I wanna lay down some ground rules for tonight." He turned to the alpha sitting on his right. "Hoseok, I really like Jieun a lot, so don't say anything embarrassing. Actually, don't say anything at all."

Namjoon laughed at Hoseok as Yoongi turned to him and his fiancé. "And I haven't exactly told Jieun that I used to have a thing for Jimin, so if you could just avoid-"

"Well, well, well," Yoongi turned to Hoseok with a raised eyebrow. "How rich. You make me promise to be on my best behavior around your girlfriend, yet you have been lying to her since day one." Yoongi sighed and mumbled something about 'here we go'. "Yonnie, don't you think that Jieun deserves to know that you once had the hots for Jimin? I have half a mind to tell the story of the re-return."

Yoongi's eyes widened. "No! I swore you to secrecy on that!"

"Ooh, I smell tea!" Seokjin perked up, looking between the two alphas. "What's the story of the re-return?"

"Nothing!" Yoongi blurted out, looking back at Hoseok with a glare. "It's nothing." He turned back to the engaged couple with a quiet sigh. "Back to the point, can I count on you guys to behave around Jieun?"

"Us?" Seokjin asked in confusion. "What would we do?"

Yoongi cleared his throat and clasped his hands together. "You guys have always been like the parents that I still have and, in fact, moved here to get away from. However, could we skip the interrogation of the new girlfriend tonight?"

Seokjin and Namjoon shared a look before rolling their eyes and sighing. "Fine." They answered in unison. "I should go help Jimin." Seokjin informed them, standing up to head over to the bar where Jimin still was. Jimin greeted the older omega with a smile. "You gonna be okay hanging out with Jieun tonight?"

Jimin let out a scoff. "Yeah! Sure! Totally! She's great!" Seokjin gave him a look. "What, because of the whole thing where I said I liked Yoongi? No, Jieun's great." Seokjin continued to stare at Jimin. "She's fun, she's free spirited. She's great." Seokjin tilted his head. "I said 'she's great' too many times, didn't I?"

"You must really hate the bitch." Seokjin said with a nod, the two omegas giggling afterwards.

The group sat around Yoongi, Namjoon, and Seokjin's living room as Namjoon explained the rules of his new game. "But if you roll an even number while adjacent to the Peppermint Forest, then you 'Namjoon out' and all your chips go into the pot. And remember if you ever ask the question 'what', then…" He slammed his hand on the buzzer resting in front of him. "You gotta drink. Got it?" Everyone began talking at the same time, voicing their confusion over the complicated game. "Guys, it's fine. You'll pick it up as we go." He then pointed to Jieun. "Newbie goes first."

"…okay," Jieun slowly moved closer to the board and rolled the dice.

"Three!" Namjoon exclaimed. "You got Autobiography." He picked up one of the index cards in front of him. "Now that's where you have to answer a personal question about your dating life truthfully in order to move on."

"Namjoon." Yoongi gave his best friend a look.

The alpha shrugged. "She's the one who rolled a three." He lifted up the index card and began to read. "Jieun, have you ever cheated while in a relationship?"

Yoongi turned to his girlfriend, lightly running his hand over her thigh. "You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay." Jieun assured him, patting his hand before turning back to the game master. "Well, since I have to be honest, I was in a really shitty relationship in college and I ended up kissing this other alpha at a party one night and I felt terrible about it, so I came clean and we broke up."

Seokjin and Namjoon shared a look before Namjoon continued his job as game master. "Jieun, that was an honest and mature answer, you may advance to the Gumdrop Mountains."

Jieun happily moved her piece along the board while Hoseok sat up in interest. "So, Jieun, did you ever re-return to this alpha?"

"What?" Jieun asked with furrowed eyebrows while Yoongi glared at the alpha.

Namjoon slammed the buzzer. "You said 'what'! You gotta drink!" Jieun giggled, smiling at Yoongi as she picked up her glass.

"Oh, Hoseok." Seokjin spoke up. "I went to a party in that new building on 82nd and the host said she knew you." He tilted his head as he tried to recall her name. "I think her name was Daria-"

"Daria?!" Hoseok jumped in what seemed like fear, making all of his friends stare at him. He quickly relaxed back into his chair and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Daria? Nope, don't remember any Daria."

"Really?" Seokjin asked in confusion. "Because she gave me a flash drive with some video on it to give-"

"WHERE'S THE VIDEO?!" The omega jumped at Hoseok's outburst, Yoongi staring at his best friend with an expectant look.

"…I'll go get it." Seokjin said, still staring at the alpha with wide eyes as he made his way over to where he'd left the flash drive.

Hoseok waved his hand through the air as he tried to act natural. "Take your time, it's cool, it's whatever."

Namjoon clapped his hands to regain everyone's attention. "Jimin! Your roll." Jimin rolled the dice and moved his piece the proper number of spaces. "Five! That's another autobiography…" Jimin turned to him expectantly as he picked up the next index card. "…for the player to your left, which is…" He turned and feigned surprise at Jieun. "Jieun!"

"Of course." Yoongi groaned, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration.

"Jieun, how many romantic partners did you have before you started dating Yoongi?"

Yoongi sat up. "The card actually says 'Yoongi'?"

Namjoon tossed the card to the side before anyone else could read it. "Uh…" Jieun seemed confused by how the game was turning out. "I guess I've only had two."

Jimin snorted. "Prude alert."

Everyone turned to Jimin, who quickly brought his drink to his lips in an attempt to hide from the attention. "Well, that's serious relationships." Jieun clarified. "I've dated other alphas in between."

Jimin snorted yet again. "Slut alert." Yoongi and Jieun stared at Jimin in disbelief.

Seokjin reappeared with a flash drive in hand, and Hoseok immediately jumped up to take it. "Thanks, Seokjin, you're a peach!" Seokjin watched in confusion as Hoseok continued on into the kitchen with the flash drive, dropping it down the garbage disposal and flipping the switch. Hoseok returned, ignoring everyone's stares. "Look at that, Jimin landed on the Chocolate Swamp. That's five chips for me."

"Thank you!" Namjoon exclaimed as Hoseok returned to his seat. "Finally, somebody understands Namgammon!"

Refusing to let what just happened go, Seokjin turned to Hoseok in disbelief. "Hoseok, what was in that video?"

Hoseok shrugged. "Too bad you'll never find out."

Seokjin sighed in exasperation. "Damn it, if only I'd given you a fake flash drive and hidden the real one in my bag." He reached over and grabbed his bag from the table. "Oh wait!" He pulled out another flash drive. "That's exactly what I did!"

Hoseok jumped up from his chair. "What?!"

Namjoon hit the buzzer. "Drink!"

As Hoseok took his shot, Seokjin shrugged. "You were acting so weird about it, so I gave you one of Yoongi's instead." Yoongi turned to stare at Seokjin. "So, should we watch it?"

Seokjin moved to plug the flash drive into their smart TV and Hoseok jumped up to stop him only for Yoongi to lung forward and hold him back.

They all gathered around the TV as a younger, sobbing Hoseok in baggy jeans and an oversized t-shirt popped up on the screen. " _Daria! I love you so much! What about us changing the world together? Don't tell me you've forgotten. I know I haven't._ " Everyone stared wide eyed at the TV as the younger Hoseok began playing on a piano and singing a melancholic melody, his voice breaking with his sobs.

Hoseok jumped out of his chair and yanked the flash drive out of the TV before storming out of the apartment.

With the mood of game night ruined, the friends sat around their usual table at Persona, having gone down there with the original hope of finding Hoseok. "Did you try calling him?" Namjoon asked Yoongi, as he had gone around town to search for the alpha in some of his usual places.

"Yeah, I left two messages." Yoongi informed him. "I checked the cigar club, The Bare Essentials. He's off the grid."

Suddenly the alpha in question walked up to the table. "What up?"

"Hoseok!" Jimin exclaimed as the alpha sat down. "Where have you been?"

"We're really sorry about that."

Seokjin nodded in agreement with Yoongi. "So sorry." Hoseok shrugged, and Seokjin took that as it was okay to laugh. "But seriously, what was up with that video?"

The rest joined in with the laughter and Hoseok stood up to leave, prompting them to apologize again and pull him back to his chair. "I don't want to talk about it." Hoseok stated. "It was the most embarrassing and humiliating thing that ever happened to me."

"We all have embarrassing stories." Namjoon assured him. "Sometimes it's good to talk about it."

"Really?" Hoseok asked with a scoff. "Then why don't you tell us your most humiliating moment, Namjoon? Show me how good it is."

Namjoon glanced over at his fiancé, who nodded and rubbed his arm in encouragement. "Okay, I was stopping by Seokjin's kindergarten class to say hi, but they were all at recess. I really had to pee, so I went into the class' restroom. It was a…smaller target than I'm used to, so I figured I should sit down. What I didn't realize was…it was a shared bathroom."

_Namjoon sighed in relief as he emptied out his bladder. He had just finished peeing when a door to his left burst open, revealing a pup who was now screaming at the sight of him. He jumped up with a scream of his own and stumbled back out to Seokjin's classroom, falling on the floor as he'd forgotten to pull his pants up in his haste. Before he could push himself up and redress himself, the classroom door opened and Seokjin walked in with his entire class of five-year olds behind him, all of which were now laughing at the half naked alpha._

Yoongi, Jimin, and Jieun barely tried to stifle their laughter as Seokjin continued to rub Namjoon's arm. "The pups still call him Funny Butt."

Namjoon turned to Hoseok and shrugged, raising his eyebrows expectantly. "Okay, I'll tell you my story." Hoseok agreed before getting that faraway look he always got whenever he got into storytelling mode. "Believe it or not, I was not always as awesome as I am today. It was 2012, I was fresh out of high school and I was working at a coffeehouse with my girlfriend…Daria."

_Hoseok finished his set at his keyboard and thanked the few people sitting inside the café before making his way to the counter where the love of his life was standing. "I love your singing, Hoseok." Daria gushed, throwing her arms around the alpha._

_"And I love you, Daria." Hoseok said, pressing his lips to the omega's._

_"Joining the peace corps with you is gonna be legendary!" Daria exclaimed as Hoseok unwrapped her arms from around him in order to intertwine their fingers._

_"I know!" Hoseok agreed. "Only five short weeks until we're down in Abkhazia."_

_They were then interrupted by an older alpha in a suit. "Nonfat latte to go." Daria gave Hoseok a small smile before walking away so Hoseok could get the alpha's order. "Dude, is that your girlfriend? High five!" The alpha held his hand up and Hoseok just stared at him. "No prob, as long as you're nailing that."_

_Hoseok scoffed. "'That'? Omegas aren't objects. They're human beings." The alpha snorted at Hoseok's words. "And FYI, Daria and I have decided to wait until we're mated. You can read about it on my brochure!" He grabbed one of the pamphlets stacked up on the counter and held it up for the alpha._

_"Hey, right here." The alpha pointed to his eyes and leaned closer to Hoseok to make sure he was listening. "Open up your knowledge basket, because here it comes. Forget all that touchy feely shit. You get money, you get laid, end of discussion."_

_Hoseok let out a small chuckle. "I feel sorry for you, man." The alpha shrugged and picked up his drink before leaving the café. Hoseok laughed as Daria walked back over, turning to the omega. "Suits." Daria also giggled as she wrapped her arms around Hoseok._

"Five weeks later we were all set to leave for the peace corps. Only problem was she never showed up."

Everyone looked at Hoseok in shock and sympathy. "She never showed?" Jimin asked and Hoseok shook his head.

"What happened next?" Yoongi inquired.

Hoseok sighed. "You know what? This was a mistake." He moved to leave again, but Seokjin quickly stopped him.

"What if somebody else told their most humiliating story?" The omega suggested, looking around the group.

Namjoon perked up. "I know just how to decide who!" He leaned over and pulled a Twister direction board out of Seokjin's bag.

"You brought the game to the bar?!"

"We're not quitting just because Yoongi's so far ahead!" Namjoon exclaimed as if it made total sense.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "I was winning?" Instead of answering, Namjoon spun the hand, it landing just between Yoongi and Jimin. The alpha quickly leaned into his girlfriend and Jimin scoffed.

"Fine." Jimin shrugged. "I'll go next. I was doing a report on live TV about a hansom cabdriver-"

Hoseok groaned. "Not the falling in horse shit story!"

Yoongi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we all know that one."

"How about this?" Jieun spoke up. "I will tell you my most humiliating story."

Namjoon clapped. "Way to step up, Jieun!"

Jieun cleared her throat. "It involves a game of truth or dare, a squeeze bottle of marshmallow ice cream topping, and the hot tub at my grandparents' retirement community."

**_Pups, I tell you a lot of inappropriate stories, but there's no way in hell I'm telling you this one. Don't worry though, it wasn't that great._ **

Everyone stared at the omega with wide eyes. "That is the greatest story ever!" Namjoon exclaimed.

Hoseok blinked. "Jieun, I deem your offering worthy." He dramatically picked his drink up. "My saga continues. I went back to the coffeehouse to find Daria."

_"Hoseok!" Daria exclaimed with wide eyes._

_"Sugar Bear, where were you?!"_

_Daria sighed. "I'm sorry, my dad won't let me go."_

_"But the Abkhazians need us!" Hoseok exclaimed._

_"It's just…" The omega sighed again. "He's still supporting me and…look, he's coming by soon to talk about it but…I think you should just go on without me."_

_Hoseok stepped forward. "Daria, there is no-"_

_Daria put her hands on Hoseok's chest to stop him. "Hoseok, it's your dream." The alpha sighed. "It's only two years! I know we can make it." Hoseok smiled softly at her, resting his hands on top of hers._

"As I walked away, I realized Daria was an adult. Her father couldn't control her life. I had to go back and confront him. When I got back to the coffee shop, she was in the middle of a heated argument with her dad."

_Hoseok stormed into the coffee shop, ready to confront the older alpha, only for Daria to start kissing the man at the table across from her._

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

Namjoon hit the buzzer. "Now we all gotta drink."

Everyone quickly took a drink then Yoongi turned to Hoseok with wide eyes. "Oh my god, what happened next?!"

Hoseok sighed. "I don't know guys…"

"Okay, okay!" Seokjin exclaimed, resting his hands on the table. "Namjoon's mom sent us cookies-"

"Jinnie no!" Namjoon cut him off.

Seokjin sighed. "For the team, Namjoon. For the team."

_"Hi Mrs. Kim," Seokjin said nervously into the phone. "It's Seokjin. Thank you so much for the delicious cookies…Mayonnaise?" Seokjin swallowed thickly, trying not to gag. "Really? Never would have guessed…yes I will definitely give Namjoon a kiss for you." He lowered the phone from his ear and tossed it on the couch as Namjoon entered the apartment._

_"Fuck," Namjoon groaned. "My mom sent cookies?"_

_"Yep." Seokjin announced dejectedly. "I wish we had a dog so they wouldn't go to waste."_

_Namjoon chuckled in agreement before turning to his fiancé. "So, we've got the whole place to ourselves…"_

_Seokjin nodded, wrapping his arms around Namjoon's neck. "I'm thinking floor sex."_

_"Sounds very reasonable." Namjoon agreed, letting Seokjin pull him down, both completely unaware that the call had never ended and Namjoon's mother could hear everything._

Jimin gaped at the couple. "The _whole_ time?!"

Namjoon nodded, his head bowed in shame while Seokjin looked like he was having war flashbacks. "The…whole…time."

The alpha sighed and turned to Hoseok. "Dude, that was embarrassing for both of us. We just earned a huge chunk of story."

"Right." Hoseok cleared his throat and straightened up. "Where was I? Ah, yes, Daria was sucking face with her dad."

_Hoseok watched in horror as Daria finally pulled away from the kiss, the omega finally noticing him. Daria rushed over to him and he immediately started rambling. "What-how-with your dad?!" He let out a noise of disgust. "I mean, I know 'judge not lest ye be judged' but gross!"_

_"Hoseok, that's not my dad." Daria said, rolling her eyes. "His name's Robert, I've been seeing him for a few weeks." Hoseok stared between her and the alpha still seated at the table in despair. "I was hoping you'd just leave, and we could avoid all this."_

_Hoseok blinked back tears. "We're breaking up? But what about the peace corps?"_

_"Yeah, all this peace, love, and kindness was just a phase." Daria looked back over at the older alpha with a smile. "Robert's older. He's successful. He buys me all this cool stuff!"_

_"But I love you." Hoseok said sincerely._

_"But he has a boat." Daria countered. "You should go to the peace corps and forget about me." She turned around and walked back to the other alpha._

"I didn't go. That night I recorded my video and sent it to Daria. I didn't see her until a week later."

_Hoseok sighed after completing another order. He perked up when a familiar omega walked into the shop. "Daria!" He exclaimed, running around the counter towards her. "You came back!"_

_"I'm just picking up my last paycheck."_

_"Oh." Hoseok played with his fingers nervously. "Did you get my video?"_

_"Oh, she got the tape." The alpha who had come in months before to get a nonfat latte walked up and threw his arm over Daria's shoulders, and Hoseok realized that must be Robert._

_"You?!" Hoseok exclaimed, pointing at the alpha accusingly. "It was you?!" Robert then started imitating Hoseok in his video, causing Daria to laugh at him._

_Hoseok ran out of the coffee shop, stumbling down the street as his vision was blurry with tears. As he walked, someone thrust a flyer into his hands that made him stop. 'Suit Up' it said in large letters across the top, advertising a new tailor in the neighborhood. With a new sense of determination, Hoseok marched straight to the address shown on the flyer to begin his journey to the new and improved Hoseok._

Seokjin looked at Hoseok in pity. "Oh, you poor thing."

"Oh, the story's not over." Hoseok informed him. "I did see Daria one more time."

"When?" Jimin asked and Namjoon hit the buzzer before promptly apologizing after realizing it was the wrong word.

Seokjin leaned forward. "You've gotta tell us!"

"I don't know." Hoseok inspected his drink. "I think I might need one last story to get me through it." He stared pointedly at Yoongi.

The alpha sighed. "Fine." He thought over his most embarrassing stories before picking one. "The green testicle story. I was playing ultimate Frisbee in college and there was this barefoot dude with weirdly sharp toenails-"

"Oh, come on, Yoongi!" Hoseok slammed his hand on the table. "You know what story I want to hear!" Yoongi sighed again. "Everyone else here has manned up tonight and told the truth. Why can't you?"

Yoongi sighed yet again. "You're right." He turned to his girlfriend. "Jieun, I'm sorry I haven't told you this yet, but a while back I was kind of into Jimin." When Jieun leaned over to look at the omega, Jimin avoided eye contact, finding playing with his hair suddenly extremely interesting. "In fact, on our first date, I might have said 'I love you'." Seokjin had to bite his lip to not laugh again. "Understandably he freaked out and I left. But unfortunately, the night did not end there." Namjoon choked on his drink and Seokjin stared at Yoongi in question. "We all ended up at the bar with our cab driver, Iris. And I drank…a lot."

_Long after Namjoon and Seokjin had returned home, Yoongi, Hoseok, and Iris were still sat at the nearly empty bar, a collection of glasses surrounding them. "So, you guys think I should have kissed him?" The other two alphas nodded. "Well I'll tell you what. I'm gonna go kiss him right now."_

_"Yes!" Hoseok cheered as Yoongi climbed out of the booth. "Do it!"_

_"To the cab!" Iris announced, climbing out of the booth to follow Yoongi, Hoseok close behind her._

_The trio quickly made it back to Jimin's apartment building and stumbled down the hall to his door. Just as Yoongi went to knock on the door, all the alcohol he had consumed decide to make an appearance, the alpha hunching over and vomiting all over the omega's welcome mat._

_"Hello?" Yoongi panicked as he heard Jimin's voice on the other side of the door. "Is someone out there?" The alpha took off running, shoving the other two back down the hall just before Jimin peeked out into the hallway._

"You puked and ran?" Seokjin asked in disgust.

Yoongi sighed in disappointment as Namjoon raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were vomit free since 2007." He crossed his arms. "So that was a lie?"

"You re-returned for me." Jimin said, looking at Yoongi in slight awe. "That's really sweet…although you did ruin my customized calico cat doormat."

Yoongi quietly apologized to the omega before turning back to his girlfriend. "Jieun, I know this must be-"

"Yeah." The omega nodded a bit awkwardly. "It kind of is."

Namjoon and Seokjin shared a look just before Hoseok let out a laugh. "You were right, Yoongi. You shouldn't have told that story." Yoongi glared at the alpha. "But you did earn yourself the right to the end of mine. We fast forward eight years into the future-"

"Eight years?" Namjoon inquired. "Isn't that this year?"

"Namjoon, not only is it this year. It's tonight." Everyone stared at Hoseok in confusion.

_After storming out of Yoongi's apartment, Hoseok made his way to another familiar apartment he hadn't been to in nearly a decade. The door opened to reveal a familiar omega. "Hoseok?" Daria asked. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Just listen." Hoseok practically pleaded. "When you left me for that alpha Robert, it changed me. Now I'm…this." He gestured to himself. "I know this is crazy, it's just…you were once such a big part of my life and it just seemed insane that you didn't know who I am now. So here I am."_

"And then she told me about her life. She and Robert dated for a while and then split up. But here's the real kicker…" He looked around at his friends. "Daria's a mom. She has a pup named Frankie." The alpha had a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke. "It's crazy, that could have been _my_ pup. But instead what do I have?" He looked around at the others again. "My whole life's some money in the bank, some suits in my closet, and a string of one-night stands." He put a hand over his face as a few tears slipped out.

"Hey!" Seokjin reached across the table to pat his other hand. "Just because her life went one way and yours went another, it doesn't make your life any worse."

Hoseok looked up at the omega in confusion. "My life rocks! Money, suits, and sex! These are tears of joy!" Seokjin scoffed in disgust as he sat back against the booth. "I could be in some tiny apartment changing some brat's poopy diapers, but instead I'm out here in the world being awesome 24/7/365!" He looked up, blowing a kiss towards the ceiling. "You let me dodge a bullet, Big Guy!" He looked back at his friends. "Plus, here's the mini cherry on top of the regular cherry on top of the sundae of awesomeness that is my life: after Daria and I talked, I fucked her."

"Nope." Seokjin shook his head.

"Yeah."

"Nope."

"Yeah."

"Sorry." Seokjin kept shaking his head. "Don't buy it. You're making it up. You're just trying to cover the fact that you actually had a profound moment of doubt about yourself and-" Seokjin was cut off as Hoseok thrusted his phone in his face, a video of him fucking Daria playing on the screen.

Seokjin groaned in disgust and shoved the alpha's phone away. "Stop it!"

Hoseok chuckled as he pocketed his phone, standing up from the table and nodding at everyone. "Omegas, alphas…Yoongi." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "This has been a wonderful evening. I got piping hot tea on all of you guys, I got Yoongi to tell the re-return, I finally fucked Daria, and I rediscovered just how awesome my life is." He saluted his friends before exiting the bar.

Namjoon let out a laugh of disbelief. "I think Hoseok just won game night." Everyone nodded in agreement.

**_We spend so much time trying to keep parts of our lives hidden, even from our closest friends, but those rare times when we do open up, it's amazing how minor those secrets all end up seeming._ **

Yoongi opened the apartment door, staring in confusion at the fake vomit resting on his welcome mat. He looked up to see Jieun peeking around the corner with a big smile. Realizing that this was his girlfriend's way of saying she was okay with his past feelings for Jimin, he threw open his arms, Jieun rushing forward to claim a kiss.

**_Of course, not every secret was told that night._ **

Jimin smiled down at the brand-new customized calico cat welcome mat sitting outside his door with a big purple bow on it, shaking his head at the alpha that he just knew was behind the gift.


	16. To Break Up or Not To Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. Please. And please go check out my Bachelorette au and leave comments there too

**_When it comes to love, the best relationships are the ones that just come naturally._ **

Yoongi carefully pulled the cupcake pan out of the oven and proudly showed them off to Jieun. "My first solo batch!"

Jieun glanced down at the cupcakes before looking up at her boyfriend. "I think those need to stay in the oven a while longer." Yoongi pouted. "Here's a professional tip: if it's still runny," she stuck her finger in one of the cupcakes to show how it was pretty much just batter, "it's not a cupcake, it's a drink."

The alpha reached behind him and grabbed one of Jieun's reusable straws, sticking it in the failed cupcakes while the omega laughed.

**_Things with Jieun were fun and easy and uncomplicated. It was pretty great._ **

Hoseok let himself into the apartment to find Namjoon standing in the middle of the living room, a mirror in one hand and a marker in the other as he seemed to be drawing something on his ass. "Are you coloring your butt?"

"I have a big interview coming up." Namjoon explained. "My suit has holes in it. I can't sew, I don't own navy underwear, so yeah, I'm coloring my butt."

"Just wear another suit." Hoseok stated.

"I don't have another one!" Namjoon sighed. "I'm broke! My only other suit options are track or birthday."

Hoseok raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you show up to an interview in that, even the hippie lawyers from Hippie Vegan Pals will humanely kick you straight out the door."

Namjoon gave the alpha a flat look. "It's the National Resource Defense Counsel, and it's my dream job." He paused before continuing. "Except it's only an internship and I won't be getting paid, mostly just getting people coffee. But the people I'm getting coffee for, their bosses are gonna save the world." The alpha returned to coloring his skin beneath the holes in his suit.

"Okay, tomorrow, and I should mention this is going to rock your world." Namjoon gave Hoseok another flat look. "Tomorrow, I'm taking you to my personal tailor."

"A tailor?" Namjoon raised an eyebrow. "Hoseok, I make negative $375 a week and I need every negative penny of that for my mating ceremony."

"Relax!" Hoseok assured him. "My guy does everything for one third of the cost. And there is no way you're getting mated in that sarcastic-quotation-marks 'suit'." Yet another unamused look was thrown his way. "Tomorrow, noon, my tailor."

"No thanks, dude." As he tried to walk away, Hoseok reached out and grabbed his pants leg, tugging it so the fabric would rip away. Namjoon glanced down at his bare leg before looking back up at his friend. "Noon you said?"

Seokjin and Jimin were at their usual table in Persona when Jieun walked up. "Hey, guys!" She greeted them cheerfully, sliding into the booth next to Jimin. "I'm on my way to meet Yoongi. It's our two-month anniversary so we're going out to dinner."

"Great!" Jimin exclaimed in mock excitement without looking up from the magazine in his hands. "That answers all the questions I didn't ask."

"Jimin!" Seokjin scolded, giving him a look.

Jimin looked between the other two omegas. "Oh, come on, we bag on each other. We're just at that place in our strong friendship."

"Really?" Jieun asked with wide eyes and a smile. "Aww!" She threw her arms around Jimin.

"Get off!" Jieun pulled back quickly with her eyebrows furrowed. "See? I did it again!" Jieun giggled again while Seokjin just took a long sip of his drink.

"What are you guys up to?" Jieun leaned over the table to glance at the magazine Seokjin was flipping through. "Ooh, robe shopping! I make wedding cakes for a lot of fancy bridal shops. If you want, I could take you shopping, maybe get you a discount."

Seokjin looked up at her with wide eyes. "Really? That'd be great!"

Jieun nodded with a smile as her phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and an unreadable expression crossed her face. "I should take this." She excused herself from the table to answer the call.

Jimin rested his arms on the table and leaned closer to Seokjin. "I thought it was going to be just us tomorrow. What's with inviting Becky with the loudmouth?"

Seokjin rolled his eyes. "Jimin, you've got to get over this Yoongi and Jieun thing. You had your chance and now he's moved on. Can't you just be happy for them?"

Jimin clicked his tongue. "The best I can give you is a fake smile and dead eyes."

"Sold!" They turned back to their respective magazines as Jieun walked back over, looking as if she'd just seen a ghost. "Jieun, what's wrong?"

As Jieun responded, a smile gradually grew upon her face. "I've just been offered a fellowship at a culinary institute in New Zealand!"

"Wait," Yoongi blinked. "New Zealand as in next to Australia?"

Jieun nodded, biting her lip. "It's for two years." Yoongi made a small noise. "I figured I didn't have much of a chance, since they don't let many Americans in, but…I'm in."

Yoongi blinked again. "So, this is the New Zealand that's next to Australia?"

"What other New Zealand would it be?"

"The one in Epcot?" Yoongi offered weakly, making Jieun stare at him. "I'm sorry, congratulations."

"Thank you!" Jieun gave him a small smile. "I don't know if I'm going to go."

Yoongi hummed. "And if you do, what does that mean for us?"

Jieun hesitated a bit before answering. "I don't know." Yoongi nodded, looking down at his lap. "I just…I don't think that long distance really works for anyone."

"Oh, God, no." Yoongi agreed. "Long distance is a lie teenagers tell each other to get laid the summer before college."

Jieun managed out a giggle before falling serious again. "So that leaves us with…"

Yoongi sighed. "Either you stay here…or we break up." They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds. "Wow, um, look, let's just see how things progress and if by September we still feel-"

"I have to leave on Monday." Jieun interrupted.

The alpha blinked. "Monday, September the-"

"Yoongi." Jieun gave him a serious look, and Yoongi leaned back in his chair, biting his lip. "Do you have any thoughts?"

Yoongi contemplated that for a few more seconds before responding. "Maybe we should each take some time to think about what we want." Jieun nodded slightly in agreement. "We'll meet up tomorrow to discuss it."

Jieun gave him a small smile. "It's a date."

**_And that's when things got complicated._ **

"Hey, baby, how's the robe place?" Namjoon asked into the phone.

Seokjin groaned a bit. "Everything's so fluffy and white. It's like shopping in a marshmallow." He sighed as the robe lady began to take his measurements. "How's Hoseok's tailor?"

Namjoon looked around the room nervously. "Everything here is dark and sketchy and seems illegal. It's like shopping in Hoseok's mind."

The omega let out a laugh. "Good luck, baby."

Namjoon ended the call and turned to his friend. "Hoseok, I'm not sure about this. A tailor in the back room of a pet store?"

"Do you want a quality suit and a free rabbit or not?" The tailor then began speaking in Ukrainian, ranting about something to Hoseok. "I'll handle it." He walked across the room where another alpha was sitting and pouting. "Yoongi, Leontij says stop moping around. You're distracting him from his process."

Namjoon looked at Hoseok in confusion. "You speak Ukrainian?"

"A little bit."

"Guys, I'm kind of screwed here!" Yoongi exclaimed as he stood up. "I don't want to lose Jieun, but I can't ask her to stay just for me. And long distance definitely isn't an option."

"No, no, no." Namjoon agreed. "No way. You know who likes long distance? Omegas. It's all talking and no sex. Kill me now." He raised his hand for a high five from Hoseok.

"Don't knock long distance relationships!" Hoseok scolded, surprising the other two. "I really think they can work."

"You do?" Yoongi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hoseok nodded. "Absolutely. I'm juggling four right now." Yoongi and Namjoon rolled their eyes. "There's Brett in Helsinki, Hayden in Santiago, Kris in Melbourne, and River on 34th street." The other alphas raised their eyebrows. "He thinks I'm in Canada."

Namjoon rolled his eyes slightly before turning to Yoongi. "Do you remember in college when Seokjin did that summer art program in Switzerland?" Yoongi nodded. "Well he kept talking about this douchey Swiss alpha, Gabriele. So, I went out to visit and there was this party, and who shows up? Gabriele with her weird unibrow. Now I'm not much of a fighter, but I knew I could take her. So, I took her aside and I got all creepy quiet and I got the crazy eyes going and I said, 'You stay away from Seokjin or I swear to God I will eat the unibrow right off your face." Yoongi chuckled quietly. "Seriously, she ran away. I think she was crying. I never told Seokjin about it, I'm not very proud of it, but I also am."

Yoongi snorted. "Did that story have a point?"

"The point is that even though Seokjin is my soulmate, long distance still almost killed us." Namjoon explained. "If you think that there's any chance that Jieun is your soulmate, you should ask her to stay."

"But I don't know if she is!" Yoongi exclaimed. "It's still too early! But she could be."

"Oh, please." Hoseok butted in. "You barely know this omega. What's her favorite color? Is she a cat person or a dog person? Is she open to a threesome?" Yoongi gave him a flat look. "Yoobie, I do more research than this before buying a cell phone."

Yoongi scoffed. "She can't be a cat person. I'm a dog person, I'm exclusively attracted to other dog people."

Hoseok raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Ready to prove his point, he pulled out his phone and quickly called Jieun. "Hey, random question, how do you feel about cats?"

" _Cats. Hated the musical, love the animal._ "

Yoongi paused for a second. "Good to know. Goodbye." He bit his lip as he turned back to his friends. "She's a cat person." He sank back into his chair. "I don't know this omega at all."

Namjoon patted Yoongi on the back comfortingly as Hoseok went to check out the suit Leontij had just brought out. "Excellent, we'll take this one."

"Woah!" Namjoon rushed over to them. "It's my suit, shouldn't I get to choose?"

Hoseok simply laughed. "Go run along and let the adults talk."

Namjoon gave him an unamused look as Leontij moved over to help him put on his new suit jacket. The alpha took one glance at himself in the mirror and couldn't look away. "Fuck I'm gonna look hot."

"Namjoon, I can't let you waste a suit this nice on a losing battle for our planet's survival. This is a suit for winners." Hoseok snapped his fingers. "I am getting you an interview at my office. We need good alphas like you in our legal department…we get sued a lot."

The alpha snorted. "No way, Namjoon Kim does not sell out."

"Come on, dude!" Hoseok exclaimed. "Three months working with me and you'll make more than Seokjin makes in a year!"

Yoongi raised his head in realization while Namjoon shook his head with a smile. "I've made my decision."

"So have I!" Yoongi announced, standing up. "If I ask this omega to give up her dreams for me, and two weeks later it's not working out, I'm the biggest asshole of all time. It's just too much pressure on a new relationship." He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna tell her to go."

**_And so, I met her that night to tell her my decision._ **

"I've been thinking about this a lot-"

"Wait!" Jieun cut him off. "Before you say anything, I wanted to give you this." She held up a chocolate cupcake. "This is what happens when you let them finish baking."

Yoongi let out a small laugh as he accepted the dessert. As he looked at the treat, he suddenly found himself unable to say the words he had planned on. Instead, he blurted out, "I want you to stay."

**earlier that day**

As Seokjin ended his call to Namjoon, the robe lady leaned in so close that he was slightly uncomfortable. "Now, what sort of robes did you have in mind, dear?"

"Nothing too huge or poufy." Seokjin said. "I'm not really a lace and frills kind of omega. But I do want to look like a beautiful prince."

"I saw a couple up front that were nice." Jimin informed him.

"By the window?" The lady asked, and Jimin nodded. "No offense, dear, but those are a little out of your price range."

Seokjin scoffed as the lady walked off. "Like she knows how much money I make."

"These omegas are experts." Jieun informed him. "They can guess your net annual income just by looking at your underwear."

"Damn you Old Navy and your reasonably priced three packs!" Seokjin groaned.

"At least we get free champagne!" Jieun exclaimed, holding up her glass.

"And cake!" Jimin added on. "Speaking of which, Jieun, have you decided what to do about your doughnut fellowship?"

Seokjin smacked Jimin on the back of the head. "I don't know." Jieun said honestly, seemingly unaware of the attack. "I mean, I want to go, but I don't want to lose Yoongi. I even thought about long distance as if that ever works."

The oldest omega groaned. "All talking and no sex. Kill me now." Seokjin gulped down half of his champagne before being led away to try on robes.

Jieun sighed. "I know it sounds lame, but I actually think that Yoongi might be the one." Jimin bit his lip. "That's pretty hard to walk away from."

Jimin shrugged. "I don't know. I'd feel like I was taking a step in the wrong direction if I ever turned down an amazing opportunity to chase some alpha I've only known for two months."

"But this isn't just some alpha!" Jieun insisted. "This is Yoongi! He's amazing! He's the best alpha I know!"

"Yeah, in America." Jimin snorted as he reached for the champagne bottle to refill his glass. "But New Zealand alphas? I'd let them get up in my kiwi any day, if you know what I mean."

Jieun tilted her head in confusion. "I really don't-"

"Sex." Jimin deadpanned as the robe lady returned. "Oh, hey, this bastard's kicked." He held out the bottle of champagne, which the lady took before walking away.

Seokjin walked out with a pout on his face and some over the top robes practically swallowing him. The other two omegas began to gush over him. "It's okay, guys, I hate them."

"Good, because it's horrible."

"It's bad. Really bad."

Seokjin groaned and yanked off the headpiece the attendant had forced on him. "You know, Jieun, Namjoon and I did long distance once. In college, I did an art course in Switzerland. I was the only American there. I was really lonely. I had only one friend, Gabriele. She was kind of homely and strange looking and gave off more of an alpha scent despite being an omega, she was really insecure about it. And she was really self-conscious about this unibrow she had." Jieun made a small noise of pity for Gabriele. "Anyway, halfway through the semester she just stopped talking to me and I never figured out why. And then I had nobody. The only thing that got me through was knowing that my soulmate was back at home waiting for me." Seokjin shrugged slightly, accepting a freshly filled glass of champagne from Jimin as the attendant had brought them a new bottle. "What I'm saying is that if you think Yoongi might be your soulmate, it may be worth it to hang onto him."

"But how am I supposed to know if we're soulmates? It's too soon." Her phone started to ring, Yoongi's picture showing up on the screen. "Hello?"

" _Hey, random question, how do you feel about cats?_ "

"Cats. Hated the musical, love the animal."

Jimin turned to Seokjin with an eyeroll. "A cat person? Why am I not surprised?" Seokjin gave the younger omega a look as Jieun set her phone back down.

"Why does Yoongi wanna know if I like cats?"

"Maybe he's gonna buy you one." Jimin suggested.

Jieun's eyes widened a bit. "I did hear barking in the background. Maybe he was in a pet store! Does he want us to get a cat together?"

Jimin feigned a gasp. "Maybe he's using an adorable kitty to guilt you into staying!"

"That is low!" Jieun gasped. "Do you really think that's what he's doing?"

"I wouldn't even wait to find out." Jimin stated. "I would be on the next plane to New Zealand."

Seokjin came out in a new set of robes that were so tight he could barely move. Again, the two omegas began to gush over him. "God, you guys are shitty liars."

"So ugly."

"I don't even know what to say." Seokjin huffed as he slumped into a chair. "We're doing this all wrong." Jieun announced, setting her glass down. "I'm going to get you one of those front window robes just for fun."

As Jieun ran off, Seokjin turned to Jimin. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jimin insisted.

"Okay." Seokjin shrugged. "Just kind of seemed like you're trying to hustle Jieun out of the country."

"I'm not!" Jimin exclaimed. "I'm just trying to support her. She got a super important dessert scholarship!"

Seokjin gave him a flat look. "Stop being sarcastic. It _is_ a super important dessert scholarship." Seokjin paused. "Wow that is hard to say without sounding sarcastic." Jimin giggled. "Look, I know you're not Jieun's biggest fan, but she seems to make Yoongi happy, so think about that before you use your miles to buy her a plane ticket."

Jieun reappeared with robes in hand. "Did somebody say beautiful prince?"

Seokjin gasped and rushed over to inspect the robes that weren't too frilly nor too bland. "Oh my god, they're perfect! These robes are totally going to get me knotted on my wedding night!"

Jieun giggled as Seokjin ran into the dressing room with the robes. "Look how happy he is!" Jimin nodded in agreement, his own smile gracing his face. "You know, I've always seen myself as one of those independent omegas who would never let an alpha mess with my career. And now I'm actually thinking about it. I feel guilty, like it's un-omegist or something."

Jimin looked down at his lap. "I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Well, I'm always putting my career ahead of my relationships and…to be honest, there's a lot of lonely nights in that job description." Jimin slid onto the floor to sit next to Jieun.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Jieun exclaimed.

"Choosing Yoongi over your career doesn't make you un-omegist." Jimin assured her. "Maybe it just means that you guys would be happy together."

Jieun smiled at him. "Jimin, I think that you are the coolest. I'm so glad that we're friends."

Jimin shook his head. "No way, _you're_ the coolest."

"No, you are!"

"Okay, I am." Jimin shrugged before bursting into laughter with the other omega.

They clinked their glasses together and Jimin down the rest of his champagne while Jieun paused. "I'm going to stay."

Jimin sighed a bit, but before he could respond, Seokjin stepped out in the robes that seemed like they were made specifically for him. The omega gasped as soon as he saw himself in the mirror. "I am so beautiful! Don't tell me how much it costs! Just snap my neck now so I can die this pretty!"

"You look incredible!" Jimin gushed, looking at his best friend in awe.

Seokjin laughed a bit, tearing up at the sight of himself. "Okay, how much is it? Ona. Scale of never to never ever?"

Jimin stepped forward to check the price tag. "Never ever…ever ever ever times infinity."

Seokjin sighed before pulling the headpiece off. "It's okay. What makes a bride beautiful is that she's just happy to be getting married." He stepped back to sit down, his friends watching in horror as he sat directly on what was left of the cake. He mistook their shocked expressions, however. "Guys, I know I look amazing, but the important thing is that Namjoon and I love each other, right?"

Jimin nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He responded in a shaky voice. "But also…you just sat down in the cake."

Seokjin's eyes widened as he turned to look behind him, seeing the huge brown and red stains on his ass. "It's okay!" Jieun assured him. "It'll come out because it's just chocolate and raspberry!" She and Jimin shared a look before the male omega stepped towards the bride to be.

"Okay, come on, let's see how bad it is." As Jimin helped him up, Seokjin stumbled and all three omegas cringed at the sound of fabric ripping. As if it couldn't get any worse, the attendant walked back into the room to see the now ruined robes.

Seokjin cleared his throat. "It was like this when I found it?" He tried, but it was obvious it wouldn't work.

"And how will you be paying for this?" The attendant inquired.

The omega sighed. "Credit card…s"

Jieun stared wide eyed at Yoongi, her original decision changing immediately. "I have to go to New Zealand."

Yoongi looked at Jieun in disbelief. "You're going?"

"Yes! I have to!"

"So that's what you decided?" Yoongi asked for clarification.

"Well, no." The omega admitted. "I actually came here tonight leaning toward staying, but when you just told me to stay, it made me realize that I have to go."

Yoongi blinked. "What is this, opposite day or something?"

"No."

"…so, it is?"

Jieun couldn't help but giggle at the alpha's joke before returning to the conversation at hand. "Yoongi, we've only been dating for two months. I can't let you make this decision for me."

"I was totally going to tell you to go." Yoongi admitted. "But then you gave me this cupcake and it reminded me of how great you are."

Jieun sighed. "Is there any chance you would move to New Zealand with me?"

"That's just crazy."

The omega scoffed. "So, it's fine for me to make sacrifices for you, but for you it's crazy."

"But you have a job here and a life!" Yoongi pointed out. "I'd have nothing there!"

"You'd have me!"

"We've only been dating two months." Yoongi groaned. "It's not fair. It's not fair that we have to break up. I hate this!"

Jieun's eyes started to fill with tears. "So, we're breaking up?"

Yoongi met her gaze with his own heartbroken one. "I guess so."

"God that sucks, man." Namjoon attempted to comfort his best friend as he posed in the middle of their kitchen in his new suit. "I'm so sorry."

"It was just too much pressure too soon." Yoongi said, his hands wrapped around his coffee mug. "Maybe it was silly to even think…" Yoongi trailed off as Namjoon gave him an expectant look. "Yes, Namjoon, I see your new suit, and it's awesome."

"Well thank you for acknowledging it." Namjoon said now that his goal had been met. "It was weird that you hadn't." He leaned against the counter across from his best friend. "I understand that you guys had to break up eventually, but why today?"

"She's leaving tomorrow."

Namjoon shrugged. "But she's still in town."

"Yeah she's still in town."

"So, you spend one more amazing day together." Namjoon said as if it were obvious. "Yoongi, think about it this way: if you knew that you were going to lose your leg tomorrow, would you sit on the couch and cry about it or would you run, jump, and do some awesome air kicks while you still could?

Yoongi sighed. "Awesome air kicks, huh?" He then struck a pose that showed off his legs.

"New pajamas?"

"You know it."

Yoongi sat next to Jieun at the bar after she had thankfully agreed to meet with him. "So, we can sit on the couch and cry or we can run and do awesome air kicks before our leg gets chopped off."

"Wait, so we're sharing the leg?" Jieun asked for clarification.

"No, the leg is a metaphor." Yoongi explained.

Jieun tilted her head. "How could the leg be well enough to do awesome air kicks one day, and yet still so sick it needs to be chopped off the next?" Yoongi playfully shoved her face away as she burst into giggles. "I don't know, Yoongi."

"Come on, we've had a good run!" Yoongi pleaded. "Why end on a fight?"

"Well, what would you want to do?"

"Let's do all the stuff we talked about doing and never got around to." Yoongi suggested.

"Like go to the Met!"

"We'll walk across the Brooklyn Bridge."

"See some monkeys at the zoo?"

"Go to that French-Vietnamese place we keep passing and say we want to try."

Jieun giggled again. "We better get going!"

Yoongi nodded. "We got a big day ahead of us."

**_And pups, that's exactly what we did with our last day._ **

Yoongi's lips were pressed gently against Jieun's, their mouths moving together in harmony as Yoongi slowly thrusted into her.

**_The museum, the bridge, the restaurant, and all of those nice things._ **

"Seokjin, you have to tell him." Jimin said seriously as the two omegas sat at their table in Persona. "Those robes cost a fortune."

Seokjin shook his head. "I'm just gonna wait for the next time Namjoon really fucks up and then I'll just slip this in, and it won't seem so bad by comparison."

"Well, here's hoping he cheats on you." Jimin raised his glass up mockingly.

The older omega shrugged. "But only second base."

Hoseok and Namjoon were standing at the bar. "Look at us." Hoseok sighed in content. "Two alphas in suits. You feel that slight tingle?" He paused for dramatic effect. "That's every omega in the bar wanting you and every alpha wanting to be you." He paused again. "Actually, it's mostly me, but you're getting some of the splash."

Namjoon scoffed as he accepted his and Seokjin's drinks from the bartender and made his way back to the table. "Here, baby." He set one of the beers in front of the omega. "It's dollar beer night, so I splurged and got us each our own."

"So, have you thought anymore about coming and working for Hoseok Inc.?" The alpha asked as he got comfortable next to Jimin.

Seokjin rolled his eyes. "Your company is not called Hoseok Inc."

"Yet." Seokjin rolled his eyes again. "I almost forgot, Leontij sent me your bill."

Namjoon accepted the slip of paper from Hoseok and proceeded to choke on air. "Hoseok, this says $5000! I thought you said it was one third price!"

Hoseok shrugged. "Must be a $15,000 suit. Oh well, guess you'll have to come work at my company."

The alpha glared at him. "You set this up! You set this whole thing up!"

"I most certainly did!" Hoseok took a sip of his drink, showing no remorse.

"It won't work!" Namjoon exclaimed. "Even if I have to get two extra night jobs, I'll pay your precious tailor. I'm not selling my soul." Seokjin was gnawing his lip in guilt, but Namjoon didn't seem to notice as he turned to him. "Baby, I know that this will make things harder, but I will make it work, I promise."

"I destroyed $10,000 mating ceremony robes!" Seokjin blurted out.

Namjoon's eyes widened slightly and he just stared at his fiancé for a few seconds before turning to Hoseok. "What time is the interview?"

"9:00 am and you'll need new shoes. Don't worry, I know a guy." Namjoon glared at him.

Yoongi walked Jieun up to the security checkpoint. "I'm glad we got to spend the day doing awesome air kicks." Jieun said sincerely.

The alpha nodded. "I was almost too tired for all the sex."

Jieun giggled at the joke before a sad smile crossed her face. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Yoongi leaned down to press his lips to hers, hands coming to cup her cheeks.

When they pulled away, Jieun smiled up at him. "When I get back, if we're still single, we can-"

"Even if we're not." Yoongi offered, making Jieun laugh again. She gave the alpha one last kiss before heading to security. However, before she finished placing her belongings in the bins, Yoongi called out to her. "I know it never works for anyone," Jieun turned to him, "but do you wanna try long distance?"

"Yes!" Jieun exclaimed as if she had been waiting for him to suggest that the whole time. She ran over to him, their lips meeting immediately.

Yoongi pressed a multitude of quick kisses to her lips before pulling back. "We can beat the odds!"

"Odds, schmodds!" Jieun agreed.

"It's gonna work." Yoongi assured her. "We're gonna make it work. It will work." Jieun smiled at him as he pulled her in for another kiss.

**_It didn't work. Long distance was and is a terrible idea, a really terrible idea. Just awful. But more on that later._ **


	17. What do you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I'm posting this out to a void because it's obvious no one's reading this. But oh well.

**_When Namjoon was 8 years old, he read a book called Life Among the Gorillas. It was written by an anthropologist named Dr. Clotilde Dantes and it told the story of the year she spent living among the Western Lowland Gorillas of Cameroon. When Dr. Dantes came to the local community college to give a lecture, Namjoon, the youngest member of the audience raised his hand with a question._ **

**2002**

"What advice do you have for a budding anthropologist?"

"So, you wanna be an anthropologist?" Dr. Dantes mused as she paced around the front of the classroom.

8-year-old Namjoon nodded eagerly. "When I grow up, I want to go live with the gorillas just like you did."

**_What she said next changed his life._ **

"That's wonderful…but I'm afraid you can't. They'll all be dead by then."

**2020**

"-and if economic sanctions and trade restrictions aren't enforced, the destruction of the rainforests will continue and over a million species will be wiped out!" Namjoon finished his 15-minute-long rant.

Yoongi turned back to him and blinked. "So, you don't want coffee?"

Namjoon sighed. "I'm saying that the coffee industry is causing irreversible-"

"I'm pouring it out!"

"Okay, one cup." Namjoon rushed over to his best friend to accept the now lukewarm beverage. "I need to be alert. First day on the job and everything."

"I still can't believe you're going all corporate on us." Yoongi mused as he picked up his own mug.

"It's just an internship!" Namjoon insisted, following Yoongi as the shorter alpha went to sit on the couch. "And just so I can make a little money. After I graduate law school, I'm still going to work for the NRDC. They're gonna stop global warming!"

**_Well…they did their best._ **

Seokjin skipped out of the kitchen with a brown bag in hand. "Here's your sack lunch!" He announced while giggling.

Namjoon let out a small laugh as he turned to his fiancé to accept the meal. "I love you because one, you made me a sack lunch, and two, you laugh every time you say the word 'sack'."

The omega giggled again. "I love you, Joonie." He said quietly as the alpha leaned down to kiss him, Namjoon returning the phrase.

"I love you too, Joonie!" Yoongi called out mockingly, earning a playful eyeroll from his best friend as he opened the door to leave.

"Uh oh," Namjoon said as he saw a large box on their welcome mat. "Yoongi!" He turned to the other alpha, who sat up straight to see past Namjoon.

"Oh no she didn't!" Yoongi exclaimed, setting his coffee down and rushing to the door.

"Yeah she did." Namjoon said, picking up the box and handing it to Yoongi.

Seokjin sighed. "Another care package?"

**_Another care package. I'd been in a long-distance relationship with Jieun for nearly a month. Long distance relationships are a bad idea._ **

"How many is that now?" Namjoon asked as Yoongi opened the box.

"Three."

"And how many have you sent her?" Seokjin inquired.

Yoongi turned to the omega. "In the mail or in my mind?" Seokjin gave him a look. "Zero. She's up three now." He threw open the box after finally getting the tape cut. "Oh look, cupcakes." He said with absolutely no enthusiasm. "I bet they're delicious too." He pulled one out and took a bite. "Yep, they're delicious. Fuck!" He groaned and walked over to the couch. "I don't deserve these delicious cupcakes." He pouted as he flopped down, taking another bite of the cupcake. "God, I hate myself right now."

Namjoon and Seokjin just watched the alpha in pity. "God, that is so me at 15." Namjoon mused while shaking his head slightly.

**_Namjoon was going to work for a big corporation called Asco. They were best known for making the yellow fuzzy stuff on the surface of tennis balls. I mean, it was a huge company, so obviously they did other things too…most not exactly moral, so they wanted the public to focus on the yellow fuzzy stuff. Anyway, Namjoon managed to score an internship in their legal department because he knew someone who worked there._ **

Hoseok hit the speaker button on his office phone. "Go for Hoseok."

" _Mr. Jung, this is Danny from lobby security. Sorry to bother you but we've had reports of a sasquatch loose in the building._ "

"…a sasquatch?"

" _Yes, sir, a Bigfoot. We don't wanna alarm you, but he's been spotted on your floor._

Hoseok looked around in confusion until his eyes fell on his office windows where he could see Namjoon doing a strange walk over to him. He let out a laugh as the alpha entered his office, standing up to greet him. "Look at you! You suited in an unmistakably upward direction!"

"That is a shitload of motivational posters." Namjoon observed as Hoseok gave him a quick hug.

"Hell yeah." Hoseok said, turning around to face the wall behind his desk. "I got them all: teamwork, courage, awesomeness."

"There's one for awesomeness?"

Hoseok nodded. "I had it made." He gestured for Namjoon to sit down as he moved back to his desk.

"So now that I'm working here…" Namjoon sank down into the chair. "Are you finally going to tell me exactly what your job is?"

The alpha snorted. "Please." Two other alphas then burst into Hoseok's office with exclamations towards him. "Oh, Gabby, Drew, this is Namjoon. These guys are in legal, you're gonna be working with them."

Namjoon happily shook their hands. "Namjoon Kim."

"Nice tie! Steak sauce!"

"Definite steak sauce!"

Namjoon looked at his tie in confusion. "I don't see any-"

"Namjoon." The alpha looked over at Hoseok. "Sidebar." Namjoon walked over to Hoseok and leaned down a bit. "Your tie _is_ steak sauce. It means A1. Get it? Try to keep up."

Namjoon blinked as he straightened up but didn't get much time to process what had just happened before Gabby was speaking. "Okay, Kim, let's get to work. It's 2:00 am, it's raining outside, ding-dong! What? The doorbell? Oh, hello Selena Gomez in a trench coat and nothing else. But wait-knock knock. Somebody's at the back door?"

"I don't have a back door."

"Oh my god, Rihanna?! What a surprise! Two of the hottest omegas in the world, you gotta pick one. What do you do? Go."

Namjoon blinked. "Right, well, I'm engaged-"

"Fiancé’s out of town." Gabby altered the scenario. "What do you do? Go."

The alpha blinked once more. "We're still engaged even if he's-"

"Okay, fiancé’s dead." Gabby deadpanned. "Hit by a bus. What do you do? _Go_."

Jimin watched Yoongi eat cupcakes as they sat at their usual table in Persona. "Sure you don't want one?" The alpha offered.

"How many of those have you eaten?"

"Four…teen." Jimin hummed. "Just kidding, just four, plus icing from two more." He took another bite before continuing. "Anyway, here's the problem."

_"Hey, it's Yoongi." The alpha spoke into the phone. "I guess you're asleep, anyway, I got the care package and it's just great. Here, listen." He propped the phone between his shoulder and ear and picked up a cupcake, taking a bite as close to the speaker as he could, moaning exaggeratedly._

"So, there I am, standing with my mouth full of delicious relationship winning cupcake and…I said something dumb."

_"Oh, and don't worry, yours is in the mail. I sent it a couple of days ago and it's awesome! Really really awesome!"_

"Why did I say that?!" Jimin stared at the alpha in disbelief. "I think frosting makes me lie."

Jimin laughed. "Oh, Yoongles."

Yoongi nodded. "So now, whatever I send her, she'll know I sent it after I talked to her. That's the problem. You work on that, I'm gonna eat another cupcake."

The omega scoffed before responding. "Okay, here's what you do: put together a care package of stuff from New York, some H&H bagels, an Empire State Building keychain, and then top off the package with a _New York Times_ from three days ago."

"That's brilliant!" Yoongi exclaimed through his bite of cupcake. "You're brilliant!" Jimin just shrugged before taking a sip of his drink. "It's funny how not so long ago I was coming to Namjoon and Seokjin for advice on how to impress _you_."

Jimin smiled tightly and forced out a laugh. "That is funny."

**_And here's why it was funny. Little did I realize, a few weeks earlier, here's what Jimin was saying to Seokjin about me._ **

_"Okay fine, I have feelings for him."_

"Now it's ironic that the omega I used to like is helping me impress the omega I now like-"

"The irony is clear, Yoongi." Jimin interrupted the alpha stiffly, and Yoongi just turned back to the cupcake in his hand.

Seokjin jumped up from the couch as Namjoon entered the apartment. "How was your first day?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Namjoon pouted as he headed straight to the kitchen. However, the alpha soon turned right back around. "The alphas I work with are a bunch of assholes!"

Seokjin's face fell. "What makes them assholes?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Namjoon stated again, this time heading towards their bedroom before returning to his fiancé. "Well, like today at lunch!"

_"What do you got there, Kim?" Gabby asked as Namjoon pulled out his sack lunch. "Mommy pack your lunch?" The other alphas chuckled._

_"For your information, my omega did."_

_Drew snorted. "Do they cut the crusts off your sandwiches too?"_

_"No!" Namjoon insisted while slowly closing the reusable container Seokjin had placed his sandwich in. He put it back in the bag, instead pulling out a small note the omega had left for him._

_However, Gabby quickly yanked it out of his hands and began reading it out loud. "Dear Joonie, good luck today! I wuv you! Jinnie! P.S. if you unfolded this note, your kiss already got out. Quick, catch it!"_

"Fuck those guys!" Seokjin exclaimed in offense. "We're adorable!"

"I know!" Namjoon agreed. "It's like freshman year all over again. Only this time my sweet dance moves aren't going to be enough to win them over. Not even Old Reliable." He began to move around in a way that resembled the balloon men at car lots.

Seokjin pouted as he stepped closer to his alpha, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Baby, it would be cool to have some extra money, but if you're unhappy, it's not worth it."

"I quit." Namjoon informed Hoseok later at the bar.

Hoseok nearly choked on his drink. "What?! No! We're having so much fun! You, me, working together! It's great!"

"We're not even working together, Hoseok." Namjoon pointed out. "I’m in the legal department and you're…seriously, what is it that you do?"

Hoseok chuckled once more. "Please."

Namjoon shook his head slightly. "Sorry, dude, this corporate thing is just not for me."

"Of course, it's not for you." Hoseok agreed. "It's for Seokjin."

"What?"

"Namjoon, Seokjin's a catch. But do you really think you're going to hang onto an omega that great without the package?" Namjoon raised an eyebrow. "The package! The house, the car, sending your pups to a great school. A vacation once in a while."

Namjoon scoffed a bit. "Seokjin doesn't care about that stuff."

"Not now he doesn't." Hoseok stated. "But how's he going to feel in a couple years when he's supporting you on a kindergarten teacher's salary while you're off in court defending some endangered South American flying beaver?"

"He'll be happy." Namjoon insisted.

Hoseok shrugged. "But will _you_ be happy knowing you could have made him a lot happier?"

"And all four are totally naked. You gotta choose one. What do you do? Go."

Namjoon sighed at Gabby's typical scenario. "I guess…Bea Arthur."

Gabby made a buzzer sound. "Wrong! Betty White!" She sighed in disappointment before gesturing to the trashed table where they'd had their lunch. "Clean this up, Kim." She and the other lawyers walked out of the room, leaving Namjoon alone.

Jimin and Yoongi headed to their table after receiving their drinks. "So, did she get the awesome care package yet?"

Yoongi nodded. "Yesterday."

"Did she love it?"

"Oh, she loved it." Yoongi said in a less than enthusiastic tone.

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "Then what's the problem?"

Yoongi sighed. "So, I was talking to her last night, and I should tell you that we've been talking on the phone every other night for, like, an hour and a half. Eventually you just run out of stuff to say."

_Yoongi looked around the living room as he lay on the couch. "What did you have for lunch today?" Yoongi hummed as Jieun responded. "Oh, rye bread…" He continued to hum and make small noises as Jieun spoke, desperately trying not to fall asleep but eventually failing._

Jimin shook his head in amusement. "Oh, Yoongles."

"I'm usually so good at being a boyfriend!" Yoongi insisted. "But this never seeing each other thing is a bitch. Maybe it just can't be done." He sighed. "I think it's clear what I have to do."

The omega nodded a bit, trying to hide the smile trying to spread across his face. "It's pretty clear."

"I have to go to New Zealand and surprise her!"

Jimin's mouth dropped open a tiny bit, but he managed to compose himself quickly. "Totally what I was thinking." He nodded in agreement. "Get out of my head, man!" He laughed before awkwardly sipping at his drink.

"Hoseok, how do I get these idiots to leave me alone?"

Hoseok sighed. "Namjoon, consider the penguins." Namjoon raised an eyebrow. "On the wall." Hoseok gestured to the poster behind him.

Namjoon stood up and walked over, reading off the motivational poster. "Conformity, it's the one who's different that gets left out in the cold." He turned to his friend in disbelief. "This is a motivational poster?"

"Look at yourself, Namjoon!" Hoseok ignored his question. "You're not happy! And you know why? Because you're different. Now, I suppose that you could learn how to love yourself for the unique little snowflake that you are…or you could change your entire personality which is just so much easier."

"Change your personality?!" Seokjin exclaimed in disbelief. "That is so awful, and not at all motivational."

"Not necessarily!" Namjoon countered. "At first, I was appalled, but then I realized it's just like Dr. Clotilde Dantes in _Life Among the Gorillas_!" Seokjin groaned quietly. "I have to gain the acceptance of the herd by behaving exactly like one of them. It's an anthropological study! Isn't that cool?"

Seokjin grimaced. "It sounds kinda like peer pressure."

"No, no." Namjoon shook his head. "It's totally anthropological and it's cool and I'm doing it."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's peer pressure." The omega nodded. "We have an assembly every year."

Namjoon shook his head again. "I'm portraying someone who succumbs to peer pressure."

Seokjin sighed. "Alright, but if those alphas try to pressure you to smoke, what do you say?"

"Only when I'm drunk."

"Good boy."

**_And so, to fit in with the gorillas, Namjoon had to learn to act like a gorilla. And that meant gorilla lessons._ **

"If I'm going to mentor you," Hoseok stated seriously, "I need to know you're just as psyched as me."

"I am psyched." Namjoon assured the alpha.

Hoseok sighed. "It's one thing to say it, it's another thing to show it." He stood up and raised his hand dramatically. "Show it." He patted his hand, silently telling the other alpha to high five him.

"I'm psyched!" Namjoon exclaimed, slapping his hand against Hoseok's.

Hoseok didn't flinch, staring at the alpha in disappointment. "What was that?" Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows before high fiving Hoseok again, who still didn't move. "Namjoon, I should feel tremors of psychitude rock my body like a seizure. That was like a declawed pregnant cat on a porch swing idly swatting at a fly on a lazy Sunday afternoon."

"Wow that was really specific-"

"Show me you're psyched!" Namjoon slammed his hand against Hoseok's hard enough that the alpha stumbled back a few steps. "Let's do this!" He then shook out his hand, Namjoon following suit. "Ow, that hurt!"

"So bad!"

By the end of the night, Namjoon was ready to face the other alphas. "Yo dude, check it. I'm in San Diego with two of my brosephs from Kappa and they're all 'yo, Kim, let's roll to the strip clubs.' So, I'm like, 'snapadoo!' So, we find this nudie chest near the airport…" The other alphas hung on Namjoon's every word until his story came to an end. "And that is when the bouncer kicked us out. Now I have no idea if Lesya ever got her green card, but dudes, fake diamond ring? Worth every penny, bruh."

"Kim…" Drew paused for dramatic effect. "That was steak sauce!" Namjoon high fived all of the other alphas as a funny feeling grew in his stomach.

**_The next morning, I was about to buy my ticket to New Zealand when I got a text._ **

Jimin sat at the bar, reading off the text Yoongi had shown him. "Hey, Yoongi, sorry I missed your call last night. This long-distance thing sucks, huh? Listen, I've been thinking, and I really need to talk to you tonight. I'll call you at 11:00." Jimin slid Yoongi's phone back to him. "So?"

"So, she's going to dump me!" Yoongi exclaimed. "Has anyone ever said 'Listen, I've been thinking' and then follow it up with something good? It's not like," he leaned across the table to emphasize his point. "List, I've been thinking, Nutter Butters are an underrated cookie." Jimin giggled. "What else can it be?! What could she possible have to say to me that she couldn't send in a text?"

Jimin shrugged. "I cut off all my fingers?" Yoongi couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yoongi, you're a great alpha. I know it, you know it, she knows it. I would bet you a gazillion dollars-no, I'm even more confident. I would bet you a floppity jillion dollars that she's not calling to break up with you."

Yoongi smiled at the omega. "Thanks. You're right, I'm being crazy. So, I should still buy that plane ticket, right?"

"I'd wait." Jimin deadpanned, making the smile fall from the alpha's face.

"Sup, Drew?!" Namjoon exclaimed, making Seokjin look up from his painting in concern and confusion. "Nam-dawg here! We still on for karaoke? Dope! I'm going to rock you on the mike so hard your ears are going to bleed gravy. Catch you on the flip, but puppet."

Seokjin sighed, but quickly smiled as he lifted his finished work from the easel. "What do you think?" He asked, carefully carrying it over to his alpha to show him.

Namjoon gave it one look and nodded. "Steak sauce."

The omega's smile fell. "Steak sauce?" Namjoon nodded and Seokjin inwardly groaned as he moved to place the canvas back on the easel. "Okay, whatever anthropology you do at work is your business, but please don't act like that around here."

"Seokjin, when Dr. Clotilde Dantes-"

Seokjin was quick to cut him off. "No, when Dr. Clover Inferno came home from the gorillas, she didn't run around picking nits out of people's hair and throwing feces!" Namjoon looked down at his lap. "I'm begging you, just leave it at the office."

"Why?"

"Because you're acting like one of them, and they are lame!"

Namjoon sighed. "Okay, they were mean at first, but they're actually good guys and if you got to know them then you would see that." Seokjin stared at his fiancé in disbelief. "Come karaoke with us tonight and you'll see how totally not that lame they are."

"Fine." Seokjin agreed begrudgingly.

"But wait, knock knock, back door, who's there?" Drew was now presenting a scenario for Gabby. "Priyanka Chopra in a wheelchair. What do you do? Go."

"Dude, Angelababy with no arms, any day of the week."

Seokjin forced out a laugh as he leaned over to Namjoon. "You're right, they're delightful."

Namjoon turned to Hoseok. "You gonna sing anything?"

"Nah, I'm so over karaoke."

"Really?" Namjoon asked in surprise. "I thought you'd be totally into it."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm good. The best, in fact." Hoseok shared. "But it's the greatest samurai who lets his sword rust in its scabbard."

Seokjin flipped through the song book and gasped quietly, holding it up for Namjoon to see. "Baby, they have our song! Let's do _Moon_!"

"What?"

Namjoon and Seokjin looked up at Gabby. " _Moon_." Namjoon repeated. "By the Korean group BTS."

"No way." The female alpha rejected. "You gotta go with some heavy metal."

Seokjin cleared his throat. "Actually, Namjoon and I have this little dance routine-"

"I could do _Parasite Eve_." Namjoon interrupted Seokjin with his suggestion.

"Steak sauce!" He turned to Gabby. "Should we tell him?" Gabby nodded and Drew turned back to Namjoon. "Alright, Kim, I've got some good news. On Monday, Gabby and I are going to talk to Skylar in HR. When you graduate, we want you working with us." He and Gabby both held their hands up. Namjoon turned to Seokjin, who had a slightly disappointed expression on his face, before looking back at his coworkers and high fiving them. With a sigh, Seokjin stood up from the table and left to head to the bar.

Namjoon excused himself and followed after his fiancé. "When were you going to tell me that you changed your entire career path?!"

"Nothing has changed!" Namjoon assured him. "I still want to help the environment. I just thought that maybe I could make some money for a few years. We could buy an apartment, send our pups to good schools. You could quit your job and focus on your painting." Seokjin sighed. "I know you say you don't need it, but I love you and I want to give it to you anyway. I want to give you the package."

Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows. "The package? You've already given me the package! You've got a great package, Namjoon! I love your package!"

"Seokjin, you're the most wonderful omega I know, and you deserve a big package."

"Your package has always been big enough!" Seokjin insisted. "You may not realize this, Namjoon Kim, but you've got a huge package." He grabbed his drink and stalked off.

The omega that happened be sitting at the bar right next to Namjoon turned and gave him an interested look, which Namjoon ignored.

Jimin was busy preparing for his news report when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Why hasn't she called yet?" Yoongi asked as he lay upside down on his couch.

"Okay, you're making yourself crazy." Jimin sighed. "It's Saturday night, go out and do something."

"What's the point in going out?" Yoongi groaned. "I have a girlfriend…for now. Besides if I go out, who's gonna watch the news? I'm, like, half your viewership."

Jimin hummed, pleased by the comment. "I'm flattered you think we have two viewers." He then sighed. "She's not going to break up with you, Yoongi. You're awesome."

Yoongi thanked him. "Anyway, it's almost 11:00, I should let you go. Break a leg."

**_And so, as I sat at home waiting for the phone to ring, something occurred to me._ **

"I'm actually sitting at home waiting for the phone to ring." Yoongi muttered to himself, shaking his head slightly. He then decided to get dressed and headed down to the karaoke bar Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok were at.

He entered the bar in the middle of Hoseok's performance, smiling at his friend's theatrics before noticing Namjoon sitting alone at the bar. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a month." Yoongi commented as he slid into the seat next to the alpha.

"Yeah," Namjoon mumbled in realization. "How are you doing?"

"I think Jieun's about to break up with me." Yoongi responded.

"I'm sorry, man." Namjoon said in sympathy.

Yoongi shrugged a bit. "Yeah, well, honestly, I'm having trouble remembering who she really is. The more I try to picture her, the more I can't. Like, I remember how she makes me feel, I just don't completely remember _her_. It's like I'm trying to preserve something that's already gone."

"Preserving something that's already gone." Namjoon mused. "Sounds like environmental law."

Yoongi chuckled. "I don't know, we struggle so hard to hold onto these things that we know are going to disappear eventually. And that's really noble, but even if you save every rainforest from being turned into a parking lot, then where are you going to park your car?"

Namjoon perked up in realization, turning to look where his omega was off sitting by himself. He patted Yoongi on the back before heading over to the announcer to bribe him to let him be the next person up.

Hoseok was in the middle of a high note when the music suddenly cut off, Namjoon moving on stage to take over despite his protests. "Next up," the announcer spoke into the microphone, "Joonie and Jinnie." Seokjin perked up as the track to _Moon_ began to play through the speakers. Namjoon started singing as he gestured for his omega to come up and join him, Seokjin smiling brightly as he abandoned his table to climb up on stage.

**_It turns out some things are worth preserving. But here's the real question: it's 2:00 am. Your friends are still out singing karaoke but you're home early because you're expecting a call from your girlfriend in New Zealand who was supposed to call four hours ago. And then the phone rings._ **

Yoongi jumped up from where he had just flopped onto the couch, hurriedly pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hi, Yoongi." Jimin's voice rang through the speaker. "I know it's late, but…do you wanna come over?"

**_What do you do? Go._ **


	18. 2:00 AM

**_Pups, your grandma used to always say to me that nothing good happens after 2:00 am…and she was right. When 2:00 am rolls around, just go home and go to sleep._ **

_"Hi, Yoongi. I know it's late…but do you wanna come over?"_

**20 hours earlier**

Jimin woke up as he always did, his five dogs cuddling with him and automatically sending him in a good mood for the start of the day. He went through his morning routine as he did every day, his dogs following him around the apartment until he went to the door. "Sit," the dogs immediately listened as he grabbed his keys and jacket. "Good boys! Remember, stay out of the liquor cabinet. See you tonight!" He blew a kiss to his beloved companions before leaving for the day.

"The life of a television reporter is very rewarding." Jimin said to the class of kindergarteners, as Seokjin had invited him to come speak for their career day. "And I strongly urge you to consider it as a career."

The pups applauded him, one raising their hand to ask a question. "Do you have an alpha?"

Jimin laughed awkwardly as Seokjin stood up from where he had been sitting. "Namjoon was here yesterday." He explained with a laugh.

"Oh," He turned back to the pup who had asked and shook his head. "No, I don't have an alpha."

"Then who do you live with?"

"Actually, I have five dogs."

Instead of exciting the pups like he thought that would, the little girl asked, "Don't you get lonely?"

Jimin blinked. "No, I have five dogs."

"My grandma has five cats and she gets lonely."

Another blink from the omega. "Well, yeah, that's cats. I'm not some pathetic cat omega." The pup's eyes widened. "Not that your grandmother is…" He trailed off as the pup began to glare at him. "Does anyone else have a-"

A little boy raised his hand. "Are you gay?"

"No, are you?" Seokjin's jaw dropped slightly and he rushed across the room to Jimin. "Just because an omega lives alone without an alpha doesn't mean they're-"

"Okay!" Seokjin chuckled nervously as he threw his arm around Jimin's shoulders. "Let's give a big round of applause for Jimin the reporter!" Jimin huffed as he sat back in his chair next to Hoseok. "Next is another friend…"

Seokjin's voice faded to the background as Hoseok leaned over to him. "Jimin, you ever report on train wrecks?" He held his hand out for a high five from a pup sitting just a few inches away.

Jimin chuckled sarcastically. "Laugh now, but those pups are monsters. They're going to eat you alive."

"He has a job doing…" Seokjin trailed off as he turned to Hoseok. "What do you do?"

Hoseok chuckled. "Please." He stood up and took Seokjin's place. "Pups, let's talk. You guys don't give half a brown crayon what I do for a living, do you?" The entire class of pups shook their heads. "I know what you want?" He made a playing card appear from seemingly nowhere. "Magic!"

As they went off the air, Jimin's co-anchor turned to him. "So, Park, got an alpha?"

"No!" Jimin sighed in exasperation. "Why does this keep coming up today?"

"I just thought that guy you were on the phone with-"

"What? No." Jimin shook his head. "That was Yoongi. He's just a friend." The alpha nodded and turned away, but Jimin decided to ramble. "I mean, there was this moment where we almost dated, but we want completely different things. Anyway, now he has this girlfriend in New Zealand, and he thinks she's calling to dump him tonight, but I don't think she is. And besides, we want completely different things."

Jimin quickly became aware that his coworker wasn't even listening when the alpha said. "We should have sex."

"What?"

"Why not?" The alpha leaned closer to Jimin, resting his arm on the back of the omega's chair. "We're both available, we're both attractive, we're both good at it…at least, _I'm_ good at it." Jimin stuck his tongue in his cheek as he held back from punching the alpha in the face. "And even if you're not, don't worry. I'll have a good time either way."

The omega turned to him. "Moving past the horrifying image of your hair helmet clanging against the headboard, I don't get involved with people I work with."

"Get involved?" The alpha furrowed his eyebrows. "Who said get involved? I'm just saying we should have sex. It could be fun." As the camera director began counting down to when they would be live again, the alpha slid his number over to Jimin.

Jimin entered his dark apartment, his dogs immediately perking up at the return of their owner. "Miss me?" They all snuggled back down in their spots, the lack of excitement hitting Jimin.

After changing into more comfortable clothes, he made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a generous glass of wine, finishing off the bottle quickly. He was slightly tipsy and cuddling with his dogs on the couch when he suddenly got the urge to call someone to spend the night with him. And the first person to come to mind was Yoongi.

There was a stretch of silence after he invited Yoongi over, and he started to become worried. "Yoongi?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm here." Yoongi responded, shaking his head slightly.

"Do you want to come over?" Jimin repeated.

"Why?" Yoongi inquired. "What's up?"

Jimin froze, struggling to come up with a reason. "Um, well, I, uh…I just finally set up my new juicer, and I was gonna make some juice, and I was like 'you know who likes juice? Yoongi'." He mentally cursed himself for such a lame excuse.

"I love juice." Yoongi responded.

"Great!" Jimin exclaimed. "You wanna come over and make juice?"

**_When it's after 2:00 am, just go to sleep because the decisions you make after 2:00 am are the wrong decisions._ **

"Sure, I'll come over. We'll…juice."

"Yes! We'll juice!"

Yoongi ended the call and hopped in the first cab to head over to Jimin's place. "This is fine. It's totally fine." He mumbled to himself, catching the attention of the cab driver.

"What's fine?"

"Oh, I'm just going over to this omega's house to make some juice." The driver chuckled knowingly. "No, no, we're juicing as friends. I have a girlfriend and I would never cheat on her. She lives in New Zealand." He leaned forward, resting his arms on the back of the seat. "She was supposed to call me four hours ago to have a serious talk and I still haven't heard from her." He glanced at the driver who seemed like he couldn't care less about Yoongi's troubles. "Sorry to bug you with my problems. I guess cab drivers are the new bartenders."

The driver laughed again. "You ain't kidding, pup." He procured a flask, Yoongi's eyes widening as he took a sip. "You want some?"

Yoongi shook his head. "Nah, you can just let me out right here."

The alpha quickly flagged down a new cab and told the driver Jimin's address. "Here's where I left off with the last guy. I have a girlfriend but I'm going over to this other omega's house-"

"And you're wondering if I'd be upset."

Yoongi jumped as he realized the driver had transformed into Jieun. He knew it was just a figment of his imagination, probably caused by lack of sleep, but that didn’t stop him from responding to her. "Jimin's just a friend."

"Right." Jieun nodded. "You're going to go make some juice."

"Yes!" Yoongi exclaimed. "Juice is perfectly harmless! In fact, it's good for you."

Jieun hummed. "Then why are you wondering what he looks like naked?"

"I am not-" Yoongi cut himself off. "Okay, even if I am wondering that, it's only because you put it in my head."

"But I'm just a manifestation of your subconscious, so you put it in your own head."

Yoongi cursed under his breath. "Nothing's going to happen." Jieun hummed again as if she didn't believe him. "You want a second opinion? Fine." He pulled his phone out and called Namjoon.

"Did she call yet?" The other alpha inquired upon answering his phone.

"No." Yoongi told him. "I need a ruling. It's stupid, it's not even a big deal, but I'm on my way over to Jimin's right now. He got a new juicer and we're gonna test it out."

Namjoon was quiet for a second before saying, "Let me call you back." Yoongi dropped his phone back into his lap and looked up to find that the driver was no longer Jieun.

Namjoon turned to Seokjin with a serious expression. "Baby, there's a situation developing." Seokjin became worried. "Do you remember the huge secret that you told me that you weren't supposed to, but you did? About Jimin?"

"Oh, you mean how Jimin's in love with Yoongi?" Hoseok asked, surprising the couple. "Yeah, he told me already. But go on."

"Wait, I'm the only one he didn't tell?" Namjoon pouted. "He told you and not me?"

Hoseok shrugged. "I guess I'm just better friends with him than you are."

"I'm better friends with Yoongi than you are." Namjoon shot back, making Hoseok glare at him."

"That is a lie!"

"It is not a lie."

"That’s it!" Hoseok stood up from the table. "You and me! Let's go!"

Namjoon also stood from the table. "I'm not afraid of you!"

The rising alpha pheromones were starting to make Seokjin slightly uncomfortable, so he just picked up his drink and sipped at it as the two yelled at each other.

Yoongi listened to his phone ring, begging for Jieun to pick up the phone. Then a cupcake appeared in his vision. He looked up to see that Jieun was once again the driver. "Where are you? Why haven't you called?"

"I'm out fucking three other alphas." She deadpanned, and Yoongi actually considered that. "Or maybe I'm a devoted girlfriend and I'm calling you right now."

"Why do I doubt that?" As soon as he asked that, his phone began to ring. However, when he looked at the caller ID, it was Namjoon again.

"Yoongi, I just saw the news and a truck carrying sulfuric acid overturned right in front of Jimin's house! It's melting through the sidewalk! You can see straight down to Hell, it's so bad!" Yoongi rolled his eyes slightly. "You should go home."

"Namjoon, it's fine." Yoongi assured him. "Nothing's gonna happen."

Namjoon groaned. "Yoongi, what does your mom always say?"

Yoongi sighed. "Nothing good ever-"

"Nothing good ever happens at 2:00 am! Go home!" Namjoon pleaded. "It's too late for juice."

"Jimin and I are just friends!" Yoongi insisted. "He doesn't even like me that way."

Seokjin yanked the phone away from Namjoon. "Yes, he does!" He shouted into the phone. "He likes you! He told me."

Yoongi blinked. "What?"

"It's a big secret, so don't tell him I told you. But he's very vulnerable right now and you have a girlfriend. Go home, Yoongi."

"He likes me?" Yoongi asked, hopefulness seeping into his tone.

"Yes!" Seokjin exclaimed. "So, you see why it would be a very bad idea for you to go up there! Go home, Yoongi."

"He likes me?" Yoongi repeated, and it became apparent he wasn't hearing any other words being said to him.

"Go home, Yoongi!"

Yoongi blinked and shook his head to bring himself out of his daze. "You're right. I'll see you at home."

Seokjin sighed in relief as he handed Namjoon his phone back. "Good, he's going home."

"He is so not going home." Hoseok informed them.

Namjoon stared at his omega in disbelief. "I cannot believe you just told him that."

"What?"

"Seokjin," Hoseok turned to him, "Here's what you just said: 'Yoongi, whatever you do, don't go up there. There's a beautiful omega who wants to have sex with you.'"

Namjoon picked up the imitation. "'And then she's gonna make you some delicious juice.'"

"No, he's not going up there." Seokjin insisted. "He has more sense than that."

**_I did have more sense than that._ **

Yoongi quickly handed the driver a wad of cash. "Keep the change!"

**_But after 2:00 am, my good sense was sound asleep._ **

Yoongi jogged up the stairs to Jimin's apartment complex with a bag of groceries in his hand, only to stop when he saw Jieun sitting there. "You're going up there?"

"You wanna get out of the way?"

"I'm not in the way."

Yoongi sighed. "If you had just called me, I-" He stopped as he realized she had disappeared again. He took a deep breath before pressing the bell so Jimin could buzz him in.

When the omega finally opened the door to his apartment, Yoongi held up his bag. "I got some vegetables." Jimin chuckled as he let Yoongi in. "I brought carrots, beets-"

"Or we could just drink wine." Jimin offered as he closed the door.

"Wine not?" Yoongi immediately cringed at himself. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever said." Jimin chuckled as Yoongi handed him the bag, carrying it to the kitchen so he could grab the wine. "Make it a big glass." Jimin nodded as he disappeared into the kitchen. "So, how's it going?" Yoongi cringed at himself again.

"Have you ever had one of those days where nothing at all monumental happens but by the end of it, you have no idea who you are anymore or what the hell you're doing with your life? Do you ever have those day?"

"Only about once a week."

Jimin giggled again. "I don't know. It was just a rough day and the only person I wanted to see at the end of it was you." Yoongi's eyes widened slightly and Jimin cleared his throat. "How was the big phone call with your girlfriend?"

**_When the clock strikes 2:00, just go to sleep._ **

"We broke up."

Jimin's eyes widened. "What?"

Yoongi nodded. "Yeah, she finally called. We talked for a while about how hard long distance is and then…she dumped me."

"Oh, Yoongi, I'm so sorry." Jimin tried to look at him in sympathy, but a smile was slowly making its way across his face. "That's just terrible. I feel awful."

Yoongi smirked a bit, taking a tiny step towards the omega. "You're smiling."

"Am I?" Jimin asked before shaking his head. "No, I'm not." Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "I'm a news anchor, smiling's a part of my job." Yoongi tilted his head, his own smile now apparent. "You're smiling too."

Yoongi was quiet for a bit before saying. "Yeah, I have no idea what that's all about."

Hoseok watched the current performer in awe while Seokjin and Namjoon cuddled. "How much does Black Elvis rock?"

"Infinity." Namjoon said. "He rocks infinity."

Seokjin sat up. "It's time for bed."

"No!" Hoseok rejected the idea. "It's only 2:30."

"Nothing good ever happens after 2:00 am." Seokjin informed him.

"You know," Seokjin groaned as he recognized the familiar beginning of a Hoseok rant. "I have found in my travels that all the best things in life happen after 2:00 am. When I look back at the best stories of my life, the Liberty Bell incident, the little scrape I got in at the Russian Embassy, the almost four-way-"

"You never had a four-way."

"I said almost." Hoseok shot Namjoon a look. "Anyway, all those things happened after 2:00 am. Because after 2:00 am is when things get legendary!"

Seokjin blinked. "We're going home."

"What's that? Interesting theory, Hoseok, but now I need some proof? Okay!" He stood up as the performer got off the stage. "Black Elvis, how would you like to have a drink with me and my friends?"

"Rock 'n roll."

Hoseok turned to his friends with a smile. "And so, it begins."

"I got a new phone." Yoongi informed Jimin, pulling it out of his pocket. "I took your advice."

"Oh, do you like it?"

"Yeah." Yoongi nodded. "This is some solid small talk." Jimin giggled. "Anyway, I had that other phone, and it was good, but I think the whole time a little part of me wanted this phone instead." Jimin nodded, thinking that he knew what Yoongi was getting at but not completely sure. "This phone just feels right." The phone began to ring in his hand, showing Namjoon as the caller ID. "I should take this."

Jimin nodded as Yoongi moved to go to the hallway to answer the call. "I'll be here."

"Yoongi!" An unfamiliar voice rang through the speaker. "This your main man, BE. I want you to get down here ASAP."

Namjoon took his phone back from Black Elvis. "Sorry about that."

"Was that Black Elvis?" Yoongi inquired.

"I'll explain later. We're headed down to Persona."

Yoongi bit his lip. "Actually…I'm at Jimin's."

Seokjin eyes widened, leaning closer to Namjoon to hear his phone better. "I might have done something bad. I just lied and told him I broke up with Jieun.

"Yoongi, I don't want to swear in front of Black Elvis." Namjoon said calmly. "What the bleep are you doing?"

"What do you expect from me?!" Yoongi exclaimed. "It's Jimin. Jieun's great, but it's Jimin. I've made up my mind. I'm going to end it with Jieun."

Seokjin ripped the phone away from Namjoon. "Gonna?!"

"Yes. First thing tomorrow."

"Okay, but as of right now, at 2:45 am, you still have a girlfriend." Seokjin reminded him. "Yoongi, I love you. I love Jimin. But if you do this right now, your entire future with him will be built on a lie. Just go home! Don't do this the wrong way!"

Yoongi groaned. "I hate how you're always right."

"It's my best and most annoying trait." Namjoon nodded in agreement.

"I'm coming home." Yoongi said. "I'll see you soon."

Yoongi reentered the apartment to see Jimin curled up on the couch, sipping at a glass of wine. "I should probably get going. It's pretty late." Jimin stood up from the couch, eyes pleading for him to not go. "I'm sorry-"

"No, no," Jimin shook his head. "I understand. It's fine."

Jimin walked with him back to the door. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

The omega nodded. "Call me tomorrow."

Yoongi smiled and bid Jimin good night, pulling him into a hug. The hug lasted just a second too long, and instead of walking away when he pulled back, Yoongi found himself pressing his lips to Jimin's, the omega eagerly kissing him back.

They soon made their way to the couch, Yoongi pushing Jimin down to lie on it. Jimin wrapped his legs around Yoongi's waist as the alpha climbed on top of him, hips grinding against him slightly. Jimin giggled against Yoongi's lips. "We're actually making out." Yoongi nodded as he continued to kiss the omega. "Should we go to my room?" Yoongi finally pulled back a bit. "I mean, there's five dogs in there, but…"

Yoongi nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Yoongi kissed Jimin once more before climbing off of him. "I just have to run to the bathroom real quick." He said, grabbing one of the two phones resting on the coffee table.

Jimin sat up as Yoongi disappeared, running a hand through his ruffled hair.

Yoongi splashed some water on his face. When he straightened up, he saw Jieun in the mirror, and jumped in surprise. "Stop doing that!"

"Whatcha doin?"

"I'm calling you." Yoongi picked the phone back up from where he had set it on the counter. "We're breaking up. I'm doing this right now. I'm coming out of this bathroom a single alpha."

Jieun hummed. "How long do you think that conversation's going to be? The length of an average pee?" She gave him a flat look. "No, we're going to be on the phone for at least 20 minutes. Jimin's out there. He's gonna think you're in here taking a massive-"

"What do you want from me?!" Yoongi exclaimed. "People break up. It happens."

Jieun shook her head. "Not like this. Not from the bathroom of the omega you're about to sleep with."

Yoongi sighed. "It's not ideal."

**_Meanwhile, back at the bar, Hoseok was still trying to prove that good things can happen after 2:00 am._ **

Seokjin was giving Hoseok a flat look as the alpha laughed. "Come on, Seokjin! How many omegas can say they've been personally serenaded by Black Elvis?"

The omega flinched as he felt something wet hit his cheek as the alpha dressed like Elvis continued to sing _Love Me Tender_. "I think he just spit on me."

Namjoon sighed. "Hoseok, you tried, but we're going."

"No!" Hoseok jumped up from the table to stop them. "Come on! We haven't hit legendary yet! We're only at 'le'!"

Seokjin rolled his eyes. "If we're at the 'le' then I say we follow it up with a 'ts go home'."

"Come on baby." Seokjin turned to Black Elvis in annoyance. "How about a little dance." Seokjin stayed quiet. "Alright, I know what you like." He leaned forward to whisper something in his ear that made Seokjin slap him as hard as he could.

**_And Hoseok was right, the night was legendary. It would come to be known as The Time Seokjin Slapped Black Elvis So Hard, He Cracked a Tooth._ **

Yoongi sighed. "You're right." He said to fake Jieun. "I owe you a real breakup call. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good." Jieun nodded. "So, you're gonna go home?"

"Why should I have to go home?" Yoongi asked. "There's every chance Jimin's the omega I'm going to mate." Jieun gave him a look. "It could happen! So, what's it gonna matter in 50 years if I jump the gun by one night?" He sighed again. "I know this is a moral gray area but…it's Jimin. And I'm exhausted from pretending I'm not in love with him. I think that makes this okay."

"Oh, please. You just want to get laid."

Yoongi groaned. "Yes. I do. You got me. That is exactly what I want right now. And so, what? I want this. He wants this. It's happening, and if you have a problem with it, don't be in New Zealand." Jieun gave him a hurt look. "Thanks for not calling me and good night."

Yoongi raised up the phone in his hand. "That's not your phone."

He looked down at it and pressed the home button, seeing not his but Jimin's lock screen. "This isn't my phone."

He quickly left the bathroom to find Jimin ending a call on Yoongi's phone. Yoongi slowly approached him, Jimin looking down at the ground. "I thought it was mine, so I answered it." Yoongi stayed quiet as Jimin finally looked up, hurt filling his eyes. "It was your girlfriend. You might want to call her back." Jimin tossed the phone to Yoongi before heading to his room. Yoongi groaned to himself as he set Jimin's phone back on the coffee table and left the apartment.

**_I called Jieun from the cab and we broke up. And there you have it, pups. The stupidest thing I've ever done. In one night, I managed to hurt two people I cared about. And none of it would have happened if I'd just listened to my mom. So, I guess if there's a lesson to be learned here, it's this: When it's after 2:00 am, just go to sleep._ **


	19. Jesse the Paralegal

**3 months earlier…**

"Did you know that we had the exact same favorite CD back in middle school?!" Yoongi exclaimed to his friends, even slamming his hands on the table in excitement. "Jieun is amazing! I could talk about her for hours!"

Seokjin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'could'?"

Yoongi slumped over slightly with a sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just…god, I'm crazy about this omega!" He sighed. "It feels like maybe…I don't wanna say it…"  
"Trust that impulse." Hoseok demanded.

Jimin appeared at that moment. "Something kind of cool just happened. My story on Carina the Singing Dog just got nominated for a Local Area Media Award!"

There was a bit of an awkward silence as the group wasn't sure how to react. "A LAME-A?" Seokjin asked hesitantly.

"We prefer Local Area Media Award." Jimin corrected with a less than friendly smile. He pulled up a chair from the table next to them and sat at the end of their booth. "There's gonna be a banquet, and I know these things aren't much fun, but it would really mean a lot to me if you guys came." Everyone avoided looking at him. "And there's a bar."

"Yes!"

"Count us in!"

"We'll be there!"

"Put me down for two."

Jimin tilted his head at Yoongi's request. "It's three months away."

Yoongi nodded. "I know but…" He sighed. "Guys, I'm sorry, I have to say it. I have a feeling Jieun's going to be around for a long time."

**Today…**

Yoongi pouted as he played with a stray straw. "I'm gonna miss Jieun." He looked up to give Namjoon a flat look, his best friend immediately apologizing.

"I should just skip this thing entirely." Yoongi sighed, slumping in the booth. "Jimin's still pissed at me after…you know…"

"After you lied and said you were broken up with Jieun before you actually were so you could try and fuck Jimin and you wound up losing both omegas in one night?" Hoseok smiled after summarizing Yoongi's mistake.

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant by 'you know'." Yoongi swallowed thickly as the guilt he had been feeling since that night ate away at him. He shook his head slightly to get out of his thoughts. "I haven't seen him in three weeks. He won't return my calls. I just shouldn't go."

Namjoon shook his head. "You should definitely go. It's a chance to show him you're still friends and that you support him."

Hoseok nodded as if agreeing, but then he opened his mouth. "Or it's a chance to mess with his head by showing someone up with someone even hotter." He sat up even straighter. "Ooh, even better! Someone hotter with a bigger ass!"

Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "Hoseok, I'm not bringing a date. Even if I wanted to, the thing's in two hours."

"So, get an escort." Hoseok shrugged.

"…by escort, you mean prostitute?"

Hoseok shrugged again. "Why not?" Yoongi just stared at him. "What, do you have some puritanical hang up about prostitution? It's the world's oldest profession!"

Namjoon turned to him. "Do you really think that's true?"

"Oh, yeah." Hoseok nodded. "I bet even Cro-Magnons used to give cave hookers an extra fish or something for putting out."

Namjoon hummed. "So, then the oldest profession would be fisherman. Bam! You've been lawyered!"

Hoseok rolled his eyes before turning back to his best friend. "Come on, Yoongi! Let's get you a hooker! It'll be fun!"

"Okay," Yoongi forced out a laugh. "To bring to the banquet and hang out with ironically or to actually have sex with?"

Hoseok blinked. "Yes."

Yoongi blinked back at him, scoffing a bit. "It's illegal."

"Aww, so adorable." Hoseok shook his head at him. "The companionship business is the growth industry of the 21st century. You do realize that one out of every eight adult omegas in America is a prostitute."

"You just totally made that up." Namjoon stated.

"Withdrawn!"

"Lawyered."

Hoseok rolled his eyes again. "The point is, how long has it been?"

Yoongi bit his lip before answering quietly. "57 days."

Hoseok hummed before reaching out for Yoongi's glass. "Is that your water? May I?" Yoongi nodded and Hoseok took a sip before promptly spitting it out. "57 days?! Yoongles, you are in a slump!"

"It's not a slump!" Yoongi insisted. "It's an intentional hiatus from omegas. A slump is when you strike out every time you step up to the plate." He threw his arms out. "I'm off the roster, baby. I'm in the locker room sitting in the hot tub, and it feels pretty good."

Hoseok blinked. "You know what else is in that locker room? A bunch of naked alphas. Yoongi, you need an _omega_!" He snapped his fingers. "Jesse!" Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "He lives in my building. He's smart, he's hot, he's totally cool."

Yoongi hummed. "He sounds great." He then shrugged. "Who knows, maybe we'll wind up mated someday. You know, if we can get a blessing from his pimp." He shot Hoseok a look.

"You want to judge a fellow person based solely on one external characteristic?" Hoseok gasped. "That's racism."

"No, it's not-"

"I do not drink with racists." Hoseok stood up from the table. "Good day!" He stared at Yoongi.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're just waiting for me to speak so you can-"

"I said good day!" Hoseok stormed out of the bar.

"How should I fix my hair?" Jimin called out as he poked his head out of the bathroom, only earning a halfhearted wave of the hand from Seokjin. "Seokjin?" He asked, stepping out into the living room.  
"What?" Seokjin whined as he sat up.

"You okay?"

Seokjin blinked before nodding. "Yeah, sorry, just exhausted from work." He bent down to slip his shoes on. "The stupid school board took away nap time in all kindergarten classes and now the pups are just going crazy by the end of the day. And it's so much harder to deal with because I don't get _my_ nap."

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "You were taking naps when the pups were? Is that safe?"

"They're only five." Seokjin snorted as he stood up. "What are they gonna do to me?"

Jimin chuckled as he moved to get his jacket, deciding that his hair was fine as it was. He then bit his lip as a certain alpha popped in his head. "Yoongi's still coming to this thing, right?" Seokjin nodded, causing Jimin to hum as he slid his arms into his jacket. "Do you think…hypothetically…it would be weird if I bring a date?"

Seokjin stopped applying his perfume to stare at Jimin, jaw dropping. "Look at you, Park! Blatantly trying to make Yoongi jealous!"

"No," Jimin shook his head. "It's just this alpha at the station. I never get involved with coworkers, but he asked me, and I said yes." He bit his lip again, looking at Seokjin with panic in his eyes. "Is it going to be weird?"

Seokjin tried to keep his face emotionless as he shook his head. "No, it's not going to be weird at all."

"Jimin's bringing a date." Seokjin whispered into the phone.

Namjoon groaned. "That's going to be really weird."

"I know!"

Sighing, Namjoon ended the call and looked up at Yoongi. "Jimin's bringing a date."

Yoongi blinked, shifting in his seat as he cleared his throat. "Oh…that's not weird." He put a smile on his face. "He's bringing a date, I'm glad he's moving on."

"Dude." Namjoon stared at him. "It's going to be weird."

"No, it's fine!" Yoongi insisted. "In spite of whatever happened between us, Jimin and I are still friends. I don't think it'll be weird."

"Yeah, it won't be weird." They both turned to see Hoseok had returned. "Because you're going to bring your own date." He gestured to the omega walking up to join them. "Everyone meet Jesse. Jesse…have you met Yoongi?"

Jesse held his hand out for Yoongi to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Yoongi."

"Hi…Jesse…" Yoongi chuckled nervously as he shook the omega's hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

"We're going to an award show?" Jesse asked with a smile on his face.

Yoongi nodded. "Yeah, uh, can you excuse us for just a minute?" He jumped up from the booth and grabbed Hoseok by the arm, pulling him off to the corner. "What the fuck?"

"Your narrow-minded views on professional fornicators were harshing my mellow." Hoseok sighed before perking up again. "So, I got you a date for the evening."

"You got me a hooker." Yoongi deadpanned, glancing over the other alpha's shoulder to look at the omega. "A very hot hooker…but still a hooker!"

"This is perfect!" Hoseok insisted. "It will make Jimin insanely jealous _and_ you get to have sex with him _and_ maybe, just maybe, by getting to know Jesse, you'll come to see that courtesans are people too…"

"I never said I didn't-"

" _And_ you get to have sex with him all night long!"

Yoongi blinked at Hoseok's unwavering smile. "Okay, at no point have I ever once looked down on an omega, or any other person, for being a sex worker if that is their chosen profession. However, I do not wish to take a prostitute as my date to Jimin's banquet."

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "The only people who will know are you, me, and Namjoon. No one will suspect a thing. They'll just see you with this unbelievably smoking hot omega and…" The alpha paused for a moment before speaking again. "Okay, yeah, that is a little bit suspicious." Yoongi shot him an unamused look. "I'm just trying to expand your horizons a little bit tonight." Hoseok defended himself. "But if you're not interested, fine, I'm out $645."

"$645?" Yoongi repeated with wide eyes.

"You're my best friend!" Hoseok responded. "What, do you expect me to get you anything less than the best? I mean, look how hot he is!" He gestured wildly to Jesse, who was still conversing with Namjoon in their booth. "Jimin would be so jealous."

"I'm not trying to make Jimin jealous, Hoseok!" Yoongi insisted. "Tell Jesse thanks but no thanks." He sighed while shaking his head, gaze falling on a familiar omega walking in with an extremely tall, handsome alpha.

**_And then Namjoon and I had one of our famous telepathic conversations._ **

_Check out Jimin's date._ Namjoon nodded towards the couple.

_I know._

_Is that who I think it is?_

_Yep. It's Silver Porter._

**_Silver Porter was the face of Channel Bangtan, the most low budget cable news channel ever. He was best known for his morning segment "In Today's Paper", during which he literally flipped through today's paper, reading them aloud to viewers. These idiotic filler pieces were a guilty pleasure of ours._ **

"I hate this guy." Yoongi growled under his breath before stalking back towards their table, where Seokjin had now joined Namjoon and Jesse.

"Hi, I’m Seokjin!" He held his hand out for the other omega to shake.

"Jesse. Nice to meet you."

Namjoon immediately began to ramble nervously. "Jesse is a friend of Hoseok's. Hoseok invited him. We just met him. Don't know much about Jesse. Ooh, beer!" He quickly took a sip while Seokjin stared at him in confusion.

At that moment, Jimin arrived at the table with a glass of wine and his date for the evening. Yoongi jumped up from where he had sat down and cleared his throat awkwardly. "You look nice." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, um…" Jimin looked around, obviously feeling just as awkward before gesturing to the alpha beside him. "This is Silver."

"Use my full name." The alpha didn’t even attempt to whisper to Jimin as he reached out to shake Yoongi's hand. "Silver Porter."

Yoongi cleared his throat again. "Hi Silver…Porter…So…are you two…"

"Starting a bunch of office rumors?" Silver finished for him before bursting into laughter. "Looks that way." Jimin chuckled politely, hiding an eyeroll as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh!" Yoongi suddenly exclaimed, turning to Jesse. "How rude of me! Jimin, Silver…Porter…" He helped Jesse out of the booth. "This is Jesse, my date." Jimin's eyes widened in surprise while Seokjin chose to chug half of his wine.

"Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, welcome to the 59th annual Local Area Media Awards." The announcer's voice rang around the room as everyone moved to sit at their assigned seats. "Please say hello to our host for the evening, king of the Saturday Afternoon Kung Fu Movie, Vampire Jude!" An overweight alpha dressed as a cheesy, monster movie vampire came out on stage.

"Tonight, we celebrate the very best in broadcasting." Jude stated once the applause died down. "And the triumph of the human spirit."

Namjoon sighed. "Vampire Jude just looks great."

Yoongi sighed. "I can't believe I brought a hooker as my date to Jimin's banquet."

"I can't believe you let him and Seokjin go to the omegas' room together." Namjoon turned to his best friend. "Secrets come out in there."

Hoseok snorted. "Please, how's it going to come out? 'Pass me a towel, by the way, I have sex for money.'"

"Who has sex for money?"

"Nobody!" Namjoon turned to smile innocently at his fiancé as he returned from the restroom. "What did you guys talk about in there? Anything interesting?"

Seokjin shook his head before leaning in for a kiss from his alpha. "We just chitchatted, and I borrowed his lip gloss." He shrugged before facing the stage, an expression of irritation appearing on his face. "Why is Vampire Jude the host of a Saturday afternoon kung fu movie? It just makes no fucking sense." He groaned as he picked up his wine. "It pisses me off."

Yoongi blinked. "Seokjin, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah…" Seokjin gave everyone an apologetic look. "I'm just really tired. When I get tired, I get cranky."

"I couldn't imagine _you_ cranky." Silver responded with his signature smile.

" _I couldn't imagine you cranky._ " Seokjin mocked before taking a sip of his wine.

Jesse tilted his head. "Why are you so tired?"

Seokjin sighed. "I teach kindergarten and the school board took away my nap time-I mean, the pups' nap time."

"Just quit your job." Hoseok stated. "Work at a private school. You won't have to deal with the school board, and you'll make a ton more money."

"I don’t base all my life decisions on how much money I'm going to make." Seokjin narrowed his eyes at the alpha. "Unlike you and, sadly, my fiancé."

"For the record, it is just an internship." Namjoon defended himself.

Seokjin talked over him. "Because if I did sacrifice all my values just for an easy buck, what would that make me?"

Jesse shrugged. "A prostitute?"

The three alphas all shared a wide-eyed look. "Well, I wouldn't go that far, as sex work is very respectable, but some may see it that way."

Jimin cleared his throat a bit. "So, Jesse, what do you do for a living?"

"He's a paralegal!" Hoseok blurted out.

"Uh, yes, I'm a paralegal." Jesse gave him a confused look before turning back to Jimin.

"What exactly does a paralegal do?" Jimin tilted his head.

Jesse shrugged a bit. "I just assist with day to day clerical work in a law firm downtown."

"What firm?" Seokjin inquired.

"Barker, Hall, and Beck."

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. "That's a real law firm."

Jesse nodded with a tight smile. "I know."

"Nice."

Yoongi leaned over to whisper to Jesse. "You're pretty good on your feet."

Jesse giggled as he turned to the alpha. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Is that allowed?"

The omega giggled harder. "Yes! It's encouraged!"

Yoongi chuckled. "You know, I wouldn't normally say this on a first date, but…considering…" Jesse raised his eyebrows. "I'm just going to say it. You are so hot!" The omega giggled as he thanked him.

Jimin looked between them before clearing his throat again. "Jesse, Yoongi is a great alpha. You hold on to him. Don't let him out of your sight for even a minute." He shot the alpha a look.

The alpha clicked his tongue before turning to Jimin's date. "So, Silver, what do you do?" He didn't even give the other alpha a chance to respond. "Oh wait, I already know what you do. You're the guy who reads the paper in the morning."

Silver chuckled and held his hands up. "You got me. What do _you_ do, Yoongi?"

"Same thing as you. I read the paper every morning." Yoongi clicked his tongue again. "Then, after that, I finish my coffee and I go to my real job as an architect where I make an actual contribution to the world." Jimin rolled his eyes as Yoongi laughed. "Just kidding, of course. I love your show, you're terrific."

"Thanks." Silver continued to smile. "I never tire of hearing that."

Jesse leaned over to whisper to Yoongi. "You know that moment in Star Wars when the lower the helmet over Dart Vader's head? Do you think that's how Silver puts his hair on in the morning?"

Yoongi turned to him in awe. "You just insulted someone I hate by referencing someone I love. Damn, you just got even hotter." They clinked glasses while Jimin glared at them from across the table.

**_And so, as the night went on, I started to realize this omega was kind of great._ **

Yoongi walked up to Jimin as he received another glass of wine from the bar. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Jimin turned to him. "Jesse seems nice." He tilted his head. "Have you kissed him yet or are you waiting until you're in a serious relationship with someone else?"

The alpha sighed. "I wanted to apologize for everything that happened."

"And just like that it's all okay." Jimin replied in a monotone voice."

"Are you going to be mad at me forever?" Yoongi asked. "Are we not even friends now?"

"We're still friends." Jimin shrugged.

Yoongi scoffed. "Are we? Because you don't return my calls, we never hang out, and now you're trying to make me jealous by waving that dumbass in my face?"

Now it was Jimin who scoffed. "And legally blond isn't here in his skintight pants to make _me_ jealous?"

"Oh, so now he's a whore?"

Jimin blinked. "What? I didn't-"

"You know something?" Yoongi cut him off. "Jesse the paralegal is awesome. And you know what else? I didn't come here tonight to make you jealous. I came here to support you as a friend. And frankly, I’m sick of trying." The alpha shook his head as he walked off, leaving Jimin alone with his drink until Silver arrived a few seconds later.

"I like him." Silver said, pointing over his shoulder at Yoongi.

Yoongi returned to his seat at the table, Jesse immediately greeting him. "What were you guys talking about over there?"

The alpha shrugged. "I was just telling my friend that I think you're awesome." He smiled at Jesse.

Jesse giggled before looking around the room with a sigh. "This is one of the nicer hotels I've been in."

"My friend did the remodel." Yoongi informed him. "You should see the rooms; the views are amazing."

The omega hummed, a playful smirk appearing on his face. "Maybe it's too bad we don't have a room."

They held eye contact for a few seconds as Hoseok slowly slid a key card across the table to them. "Room 1506, you pups go nuts." After a moment, he added on, "but don't use the mini bar."

"Just do it!" Hoseok insisted as he and Yoongi stood by the bar. "This is one of those things you _have_ to do before you turn 30."

Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "Sleep with a prostitute?"

"No, lose your virginity." Hoseok laughed as Yoongi just stared at him. "Statistic: alphas who have had at least one _relationship_ with a prostitute are 75% more likely to have success in future relationships."

"You just made that up." Namjoon stated as he joined them.

"Withdrawn."

"Lawyered." Hoseok took his drink and left. "Okay, three things. First of all, Jimin's category is almost up. And second of all, you cannot do this. It's wrong to sleep with a prostitute on one of our friend's big night. And third, I've been placing small items in Silver's hair all night and he still hasn't noticed."

Yoongi sighed as Namjoon giggled, unable to join in with his best friend's glee due to his current inner conflict. "I know I can't do this. I'm not doing this. It's just…" He sighed again, gesturing out to his date. "He's really cool." Namjoon wanted to comfort him in some way, but then Vampire Jude began to announce the nominees for Jimin's category, prompting them to head back to their table.

"The winner is…Jimin Park!" Everyone applauded as the omega jumped up from his chair to go accept his award.

"This is really a surprise." He said into the microphone as he stepped up to make his acceptance speech. "It's nice to be able to share this award with my friends. They're all here tonight. Namjoon, Seokjin, Silver Porter, Hoseok…" Yoongi subconsciously leaned forward as Jimin paused. "And that's it." The alpha's face fell, and he could feel the others looking at him. "Those are all my friends. Thank you."

The others clapped awkwardly thanks to the tension now at the table as Jimin rejoined them with his trophy in hand. "Silver, do you want to get a cab?"

"Sure, let's go."

Jimin and Yoongi's eyes met briefly, causing Yoongi to act on impulse. "Yeah, this party's dead." He stood up and held his hand out to Jesse. "You want to head upstairs?" Jimin's eyes widened just the tiniest bit, but enough for Yoongi to notice as he glanced at him again, feigning nonchalance. "We got a room." He then felt Namjoon's gaze on him and turned to his best friend to find himself caught in a telepathic conversation.

_Dude, what are you doing?_

_What's it look like?_

_It looks bad, that's what it looks like. You cannot do this._

_Namjoon, he's a really cool omega when you get to know him. Besides, I'm trying to make Jimin jealous._

_Oh, that's real mature._

Seokjin elbowed Namjoon to get his attention to have their own telepathic conversation. _What is up with you and Yoongi?_

 _Nothing, baby. Don't worry about it._ Namjoon then turned back to Yoongi. _Fine, do whatever you want._

Jesse cleared his throat, looking awkwardly between the two alphas before turning to Yoongi. "Should we go?" Yoongi nodded and bid his friends good night, sharing one last look with Jimin before leading Jesse out of the room.

Yoongi cleared his throat as he and Jesse stood in the elevator. "So, did you and Hoseok-"

"There's not enough money in the world."

"Oh, thank god." Yoongi sighed in relief, making the omega giggle.

Namjoon sighed as he and Hoseok were the only ones left at the table, except for Seokjin who was dead to the world on Namjoon's shoulder. "So, they're…" Hoseok nodded with pride as Jimin returned to the table alone. "Jimin? Where's Silver Porter?"

"I put him in a cab." Jimin stated as he sat down.

The two alphas shared a look of confusion. "So, you and he aren't…"

Jimin shook his head. "I don't date people I work with. I was just trying to make Yoongi jealous." He looked between Hoseok and Namjoon. "Is he…"

"He's off trying to make _you_ jealous." Namjoon confirmed with a sigh.

"Oh…good for them." Jimin bit his lip before shrugging. "I mean, if Yoongi likes him, he's probably pretty cool."

Namjoon bit his lip, looking down at his sleeping fiancé to have a one-sided telepathic conversation. _Seokjin, I know you're asleep, but I have to tell someone this and we tell each other everything…Jesse's not a paralegal, he's a prostitute._

Seokjin's eyes shot open, the omega sitting up straight. "Jesse's a prostitute?!"

"What?!" Jimin stared at him in confusion.

"Hoseok paid for him!" Namjoon blurted out, making the two omegas stare at the other alpha in disbelief. "We were having a conversation about prostitution, and then he called him up and he showed up at the bar and now he and Yoongi are upstairs."

Jimin scoffed in disbelief. "What is going on with Yoongi lately? Is he having a nervous breakdown?"

"That poor boy!" Seokjin pouted. "Think about how many assholes he must deal with on a regular basis only to be pimped out as a ploy by the king of assholes." Seokjin glared at the alpha in question.

Hoseok chuckled. "I guess now is as good a time as any. In keeping with the award show motif, I'd like to announce this evening's big twist ending!" The other three watched him in a mixture of irritation and confusion as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and rushed to drag Vampire Jude over to them. "Would you do the honors?" He asked, handing him the paper.

Jude unfolded the paper and cleared his throat before reading out, "Jesse's not really a prostitute."

Namjoon blinked. "What?"

"That's all, Vampire Jude. Nicely done." Hoseok smiled as he sat back down.

"So, he’s not…"

"Nope." Hoseok continued smiling at them. "Jesse's just a paralegal who lives in my building. And here's the best part, he has no idea that Yoongi thinks he's a hooker." The other three glared at him as he continued to laugh. "Come on, if you don't laugh, it just seems mean."

"I feel kind of like Harry Styles." Yoongi admitted as they walked down the hall.

Jesse laughed. "Not shy about your looks, are you?"

Yoongi chuckled quietly before biting his lip shyly. "I've never done this before."

"Done what?"

"You know…" Yoongi shrugged. "Been on a…'date'."

Jesse laughed again before seeing Yoongi's serious expression. "Wait, you are kidding, right?"

"No." They stopped walking. "Is that so odd?"

"Well, Yoongi…I mean…I've been going on dates since I was 15."

Yoongi choked on air. "You were just a pup!" Jesse furrowed his eyebrows as Yoongi shook his head. "Look, let's just have a few drinks, relax…"

Jesse nodded in agreement. "That sounds great. I had clients riding me all day long."

Yoongi nodded in understanding as they started walking towards their room again. "Must be tough."

"Yeah, I mean, this one alpha just wouldn't leave me alone. Talk about anal." Yoongi's eyes widened as they arrived at their room, the omega taking the card from his hand to let them in. "And here we are."

Yoongi stared at him quietly for a few seconds before finally sighing. "Okay, look, Jesse…I like you a lot." Jesse smiled. "I'm sort of amazed at how much I like you but…I can't do this. You're a hooker."

Jesse blinked, taking a step back. "What?"

"Look, maybe I am old fashioned, but I'm sorry. That's a deal breaker for me, because I can't date someone who sleeps with other alphas constantly, even if it is their empowering career choice. And I know what kinds of alphas go for prostitutes, and I really don't want to turn into one of them."

"Yoongi, I'm a paralegal." Jesse reminded him, staring at him in disbelief.

"Come on, Jesse, there's no one else around." Yoongi gestured to the empty hallway around them. "You're a hooker."

Jesse laughed humorlessly. "No, Yoongi, I'm a paralegal."

Yoongi blinked. "No, you're a hooker."

"No," Jesse glared at him, "I'm a paralegal."

The alpha's face slowly morphed into realization and then horror. "You're a paralegal."

Hoseok laughed eagerly as Yoongi relayed the story. "It was not funny!" Yoongi insisted.

Namjoon nodded in agreement. "Not funny, dude."

"I know, it was hilarious!"

Yoongi stared at him in disbelief. "Why would you do that?"

"I did it to prove a point."

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "What point?"

Hoseok blinked before holding his hand up to tell the other alpha to wait. "It's going to come to me." After a few more seconds he finally perked up. "You thought that Jesse was a sure thing, right? So, what happened? He took you up to a hotel room on the first date. All you have to do is be that confident with every omega you meet, and your slump is over!"

"So, the message is that I should treat every omega like I'm a knothead who thinks they're a whore?" Yoongi paraphrased.

Hoseok scoffed. "Dude, you should be thanking me!"

"He slapped me and stormed off!"

"Can you blame him?" Hoseok shrugged. "You called him a hooker."

Namjoon started laughing, making Yoongi shift his glare to him. "I'm sorry, dude, but it was kind of funny."

"Sure…" Yoongi clicked his tongue before sliding out of the booth. "It's getting late, I should get back to my room."

Hoseok raised an eyebrow. "Your room?"

Yoongi nodded. "Yeah, that really expensive hotel room you put on your credit card? Never checked out." Hoseok's eyes widened in horror as Yoongi chuckled. "You know what's super fun? Pouring Dom Perignon down a bathtub drain." He checked his watch. "It's almost 3:00. Got a massage. Toodles!"

Namjoon burst into laughter as Yoongi left, Hoseok turning to glare at him. "Come on, if you don't laugh, it just seems mean."


	20. Second Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know BTS didn't exist (as in hadn't debuted yet) in 2010, and that Moon definitely hadn't come out at that point, but for the sake of plot, just pretend.

Namjoon and Seokjin ran hand in hand down the street, noises of panic escaping the two of them.

**_About eight months into Seokjin and Namjoon's engagement, there occurred a game changing emergency._ **

**20 minutes earlier…**

"Hampstead is available!" Namjoon exclaimed into the phone.

"Oh my god!"

**_Hampstead House was a gorgeous mansion right on the Hudson River. It had everything Namjoon and Seokjin wanted for their mating ceremony, but it was never available. And then suddenly it was._ **

"There was a cancellation two months from now." Namjoon explained for his fiancé.

"You want to have our ceremony in two months?!" Seokjin practically shouted, ignoring the fact that his students were currently trying to work on their writing practice worksheets. "No! It's impossible!"

"It's Hampstead, Seokjin!" Namjoon reminded him. "It's the dream!"

Seokjin groaned in frustration. "No, there's just not enough time! There's no way-" He choked a bit as the stress he was now under caused him to almost throw up.

Namjoon sighed, speaking to his fiancé now in a calm voice. "I know that it's sudden but think about it. If we don't take this, guess who's on their way with a deposit check."

A quiet growl escaped Seokjin. "Lynn and Clem."

**_When you're planning a mating ceremony, there's always one couple with similar taste that seems to be one step ahead of you. Lynn and Clem were that couple._ **

Namjoon nodded even though Seokjin couldn't see him. "We have to make a decision. Lynn and Clem are in motion." Seokjin bit his lip as he mulled over the pros and cons of setting their date for two months from that moment. "Hampstead!" Namjoon exclaimed one more time, and that's all it took for Seokjin to end the call and turn to his students.

"Just keep coloring, pups!" He shouted at them before running out of the classroom, Namjoon running out of their apartment at the same second.

After they'd met and continued running towards their venue, they bumped into none other than Lynn and Clem, both couples screaming at each other before picking up speed, desperate to be the first ones to the booking place. They both reached the building at the same time, pushing and shoving at each other which soon became pointless as all four of them crowded onto the elevator.

Lynn cleared her throat, straightening out her suit jacket. "Hello, Namjoon. Seokjin."

"Lynn…Clem." Namjoon responded just as stiffly. Just before the elevator doors closed, Namjoon subtly nudged Seokjin. "Stairs." He shot off the elevator, Seokjin pausing just long enough to run his hands over every button before following his fiancé just as the doors closed on the other couple.

"I can't believe it!" Seokjin laughed breathlessly as they sat with their friends at Persona. "We got Hampstead House!"

"It is on!" Namjoon exclaimed. "Like the former Soviet Republic of Azerbaijan."

Jimin blinked at the alpha. "What?"

"You guys are getting mated in two months!" Yoongi exclaimed.

"How are you going to get everything done?" Jimin inquired.

Seokjin set his hands on the table and stared at each of his friends seriously. "Division of labor. Everyone's got a job to do, so listen up." He turned to Jimin first. "Jimin, you and Yoongi go to the florist." The two in question stared at each other awkwardly, tension overflowing from them to the rest of the table.

**_Jimin had been mad at me since the night I slightly exaggerated my not-having-a-girlfriend-ness._ **

_He quickly left the bathroom to find Jimin ending a call on Yoongi's phone. Yoongi slowly approached him, Jimin looking down at the ground. "I thought it was mine, so I answered it." Yoongi stayed quiet as Jimin finally looked up, hurt filling his eyes. "It was your girlfriend. You might want to call her back." Jimin tossed the phone to Yoongi before heading to his room._

"Oh…" Seokjin cleared his throat. "Actually, Jimin, why don't _you_ go to the florist, and Yoongi, I could use your keen architectural eye on…the invitations?"

Hoseok snorted. "Wow, that was really awkward, Jinnie." Seokjin shot him a look. "And still. It's still really awkward right now." Now Jimin and Yoongi both glared at him. "Hey, what about me? What's my job? What do I get to do?"

"Okay, your job is very simple." He leaned over the table to Hoseok before speaking slowly. "At the ceremony, do not sleep with anyone even remotely related to me."

The alpha burst into laughter. "Come on, Seokjin, you know I can't promise that."

Namjoon and Yoongi entered the apartment to find Seokjin conked out over the coffee table, multiple mating ceremony magazines and cake samples surrounding him. "Look how cute he is." Namjoon cooed before quietly approaching the sleeping omega. "Baby?" He whispered, before leaning down to gently shake his shoulder. "Jinnie, wake up-"

"Shit!" Seokjin yelled out as he shot up, now wide awake, causing Namjoon to jump back and drop the boxes in his hands. "Band! We forgot a band! It's just gonna be silence and people chewing!"

"Baby, don't worry about it." Namjoon assured him. "I called BT21."

Seokjin blinked and tilted his head. "Who?"

"BT21." Namjoon repeated. "They're this awesome band. They played my law review party. They were found guilty on three counts of rocking."

Yoongi nodded. "I saw them two months ago at my cousin Franky's wedding. They were great."

Seokjin sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I can't sign off on a band I've never even heard of. We don’t know if they can play our song! They're going to have to come here and audition."

"Baby, BT21 doesn't audition." Namjoon stared at him. "They're the Wiggles of mating ceremony bands."

"Then I have to say no." Seokjin said, wringing his hands together anxiously.

Namjoon and Yoongi shared a look. "Baby, they're only holding the date until Monday!"

Seokjin sighed again. "Are they playing anywhere this weekend?"

"Let me go check their website."

As Namjoon went to his laptop to look it up, Yoongi shot Seokjin a look while shaking his head. "What?"

"Seokjin, don't you think you're being just a tiny bit intense about this band thing?"

"Intense?" Seokjin glared at him, taking tiny threatening steps towards the alpha. "I have a mating ceremony to plan in nine weeks for 200 people. Even if a dinosaur should poke his head out of my ass and consume this coffee table, I need you to roll with it. Got it?"

Yoongi nodded with wide eyes as Hoseok burst into the apartment. "I just tasted an amazing caterer!"

"We already have a caterer." Seokjin informed him.

Hoseok blinked before making a noise of realization. "Oh, right, you're getting mated." He nudged Yoongi with a proud smirk. "See what I did there?"

Namjoon then turned back to them. "It looks like BT21 are playing at a high school prom in New Jersey tomorrow.

"A prom?" Seokjin asked, looking up at Namjoon with pleading eyes. "Can we go to that?"

"Yeah, we'll just call the high school and they'll let us stand in the back and watch." Seokjin smiled brightly before running to grab his phone.

**11 seconds later…**

"Yeah, no, they won't." Seokjin shook his head while pouting as he tossed his phone on the couch.

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Turns out, we're not in high school." Seokjin retorted.

Hoseok shrugged. "We'll just sneak in."

Namjoon shot him a flat look. "We're not sneaking into a high school prom."

"Yes, we are." Seokjin, for once, agreed with Hoseok. "It's the only way."

Yoongi blinked in surprise. "You're actually on board with Hoseok's idea? Man, you really have snapped."

"It's nine weeks until the wedding!" Seokjin exclaimed once again. "At this point, I'd say yes to just about anything!"

"Well-"

"No, Hoseok."

**_And so, Seokjin hatched a plan to crash a high school prom._ **

"I'll go with you." Jimin offered after Seokjin relayed the plan to everyone as they sat at their usual table in Persona. "We don’t have prom in Korea and seeing all those American high school movies about always made me curious about what it would be like."

Seokjin smiled gratefully, but then his face contorted into worry. "Do you think we look young enough to blend in with a bunch of high schoolers?"

Hoseok snorted. "Please, I’m ageless, and Park just needs a good night's sleep," he ignored the look Jimin shot him, "and _you've_ got 'statutory' written all over your body." Surprisingly, Seokjin actually smiled at the compliment from Hoseok, which he would later blame as pre wedding stress induced insanity.

"Why don't we all go?" Yoongi suddenly suggested.

"No." Jimin stated abruptly before rushing to get out a proper explanation. "More people might make it harder to sneak in, and we don't want to mess things up for Seokjin."

Yoongi bit his lip, forcing himself to stay civil as he responded. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, Namjoon and I have been planning on having an alphas' night out before the ceremony." He turned to his best friend. "Why don't we just make it tomorrow?"

"Sounds awesome." Namjoon agreed. "We should go out and just get fucking weird, because you are a bad, bad alpha, and I am an outlaw." Yoongi grunted in agreement as they high fived.

"Hah, lame." Hoseok snorted before lowering his voice. "But seriously, leave me a message, and we'll meet up later."

The two omegas walked out into the living room where Hoseok was sitting on the couch, donning brand new prom dresses. "How do we look?"

"Horrible."

Jimin and Seokjin's smiles immediately fell. "You're gonna make such a great dad." Seokjin said in a flat voice.

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "You look classy and nice." He stated. "You're going to stick out like a sore thumb. Have you not seen how the pups are dressing these days? They all dress like strippers! It's go ho or go home."

"We have to get in!" Seokjin exclaimed, worry now evident on his face. "I have to see this band because we have to make a decision by Monday because I'm getting mated in 71 days and we still don't have-"

"Sweetie, sweetie," Jimin lightly patted Seokjin's shoulder. "Focus on one thing at a time." Seokjin took a deep breath and nodded. "Right now, you just have to dress like a whore."

"That's the spirit." Hoseok clapped. "Now slut up!"

They ran back to Seokjin and Namjoon's room and began digging through all the available clothes. "I never thought this would be a bad thing…" Jimin tilted his head as he looked over the outfit choices he had brought when first arriving to get ready. "But my wardrobe just isn't slutty enough."

Seokjin's eyes widened as he pulled out a sparkly black minidress with pink decorations. "I didn't know I still had this!" Jimin turned to him in curiosity. "The dress I wore to my actual prom."

**2010**

Seokjin danced stiffly with his girlfriend as the female alpha smiled at him. "Dude, you are the hottest omega at this prom. And not in the corporate plastic way. Like truly hot. A hot soul."

"Oh," Seokjin smiled politely at the alpha. "You look great too, Ashley."

Her eyes lit up. "Hey, big news! I heard back from umpire school, and I'm in!"

"Congratulations!" The omega smiled. "I'm so happy for you!"

"You mean…" Ashley looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Happy for _us_ , right, babe?"

Seokjin ignored her question, opting to run his hands over her arms. "Honey, you're gonna be an umpire someday."

Ashley shook her head, pulling Seokjin closer to her. "No, _we're_ gonna be an umpire someday."

"Um…not really-" He was cut off by Ashley pulling him into a kiss.

**2020**

Namjoon snapped pictures of the trio after Jimin and Seokjin were finally 'slutty enough'. "Alright, you guys look great but…" Hoseok looked between the two, "your outfits are missing just one thing."

"No, Hoseok." Jimin stated as he pulled his skirt a bit lower down his thighs before bending over to grab his clutch from the couch. "This is as far as we're going. I'm not showing anymore-"

He was cut off by Hoseok holding out a couple of corsages. "Two beautiful flowers for two beautiful flowers."

"Aww, how sweet." Seokjin gushed, pleasantly surprised as Hoseok slipped the corsage onto his wrist. As the alpha turned to Jimin, they noticed that the shorter omega had tears in his eyes. "Aww, Jimin-"

"I'm not crying!" Jimin insisted, but after a few seconds sniffled. "I've just never gotten anything like this before, okay?" He stomped past the two to leave the apartment. "Come on, time to go." Seokjin quickly kissed his fiancé before following Jimin, Hoseok closing the door behind all three of them."

Namjoon let out a sigh before turning to Yoongi. "They grow into skanks so fast, don't they?"

Yoongi chuckled before asking. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, first, I promised Seokjin that we'd stuff 200 ceremony invitations."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, dude, but you saw how stressed out he is." Namjoon looked at his best friend with a pleading expression as he sat down at their table where the invitations rested.

Yoongi groaned. "You've been doing ceremony stuff nonstop! Take a break!" Namjoon gave him a look. "Once you're mated, if we go out and you get so drunk you throw up, it'll be sad. But if we do it tonight…it'll be less sad."

Namjoon forced a smile on his face. "Okay, I'll tell you what, we'll make a game out of it. First one to stuff 100 invitations gets a big prize."

Yoongi blinked. "Do I look like I'm 4?" He was quiet for a few seconds before adding on, "What kind of prize are we talking about?"

Seokjin eyed the security guards at the entrance to the prom who were checking school IDs. "A lot more security than when we were pups." He muttered to his friends.

"Is this going to work?" Jimin asked.

"Yeah." Seokjin assured them, trying to keep his own hype up. "When I was 17, I used to sneak into clubs all the time. It's all about confidence. Just follow me." He turned and started to make his way to the door. "Woohoo, happy prom everybody!"

A teacher slid into the doorway to stop the trio. "You're adults."

"Okay, bye!" Seokjin turned to lead his friends away before promptly running back to the beta. "Okay, look, I just need to see the band. I'm getting mated in two months and-"

The beta started laughing. "And you're just finding a band?" Seokjin would have tackled the beta if Hoseok hadn't held him back. "I'm sorry, but you either need to be a student or the date of a student."

Seokjin and Jimin pouted as they walked away, but Hoseok refused to give up. "Time for Plan B. Park, how comfortable are you with a crossbow?"

Jimin had a different idea and ignored Hoseok, walking straight to two alphas leaning against the wall, playing on a Switch. "Hey, guys? Do you want to take two hot omegas to the prom?"

One of them looked Jimin over. "We don't have that kind of money."

"For free." Jimin said flatly, making them both look at him in excitement.

"Hell yeah!"

"Great!" Jimin smiled as Seokjin sidled up next to him. "I'm Jimin, this is my friend Seokjin."

Seokjin waved happily, eager to get inside. "Shall we?"

"I knew this would happen!" One of the alphas whispered to the other as they led the omegas inside. "This is the dream!"

Jimin nudged Seokjin just before they stepped inside. "How's Hoseok getting in?"

They both turned to the alpha who waved them off, staring up at the roof of the building. "Don't worry about me. I'll get in."

"We're in!" Seokjin exclaimed in happiness as BT21 finished their song.

"Alright, we're going to take a break!"

The omega groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

One of the two alphas held up a flask. "You want something to take the edge off?"

Seokjin shook his head and walked off while Jimin shrugged. "What the hell? It's prom!" He took a sip and proceeded to gag. "That tastes like cough syrup!"

"Yeah, we couldn't get any alcohol." The alpha smiled sheepishly. "Our fake IDs say we're only 20. We didn't realize it until after we bought them."

Jimin raised an eyebrow. "Nerds who _aren't_ good at math?" He looked between the two alphas. "Life's going to be rough."

Across the room, Seokjin tapped on the lead singer's shoulder to get his attention. "Hi! Excuse me, I was wondering if you guys could play _Moon_ by BTS?" The singer blinked at him. "I know it's probably not in your repertoire, but I'm getting mated and my fiancé wants to hire you guys as the band, but I can't sign off on it until I hear you play _Moon_ because that's our song, and what kind of mating ceremony band would you be if you couldn't play our song, right?" Seokjin took a really deep breath after finishing his ramble.

The singer blinked again. "Look, I'm kind of wasted right now, so I didn't understand any of that. But if you get us the sheet music, we'll play your song." Seokjin squealed in excitement and rushed off.

Yoongi glared at Namjoon, who kept his gaze trained on the invitations he was preparing. "This is pathetic. It's alphas' night! We should be out in a bar getting in fights!" He sighed before stuffing another envelope. "Hey, if I got in a fight, would you have my back?"

Namjoon scoffed as if he couldn't believe Yoongi would even ask that. "You know it."

"I'd have your back too." Yoongi assured him.

The taller alpha let out a small laugh. "That's cool."

Yoongi looked up at him. "What, you don't think you'd need my help?" Namjoon shrugged slightly, and Yoongi proceeded to stand up from his chair. "You don't know what I can do. I’m like…" He performed a few Karate style moves. "Like a berserker."

"Okay, Yoongi." Namjoon said as his phone started to ring. He quickly answered it after seeing Jimin on the caller ID, standing up and walking away from the table.

"Seokjin needs you to download the sheet music for _Moon_ and bring it out here, like, ten seconds ago." The omega instructed him.

"One second." He lowered his phone and turned to Yoongi. "It's Jimin. He wants me to go to prom." Yoongi frowned at him, which caused him to bring the phone back to his ear. "Can Yoongi come?"

"Don't ask!" Yoongi hissed. "That's so lame! I don't even want to go anyway!"

On the other end, Jimin sighed. "I don't know. Things have been so weird between us."

Yoongi leaned super close to Namjoon. "What'd he say?"

Namjoon pushed him away as Jimin continued to speak. "He lied and told me he broke up with his girlfriend to try to hook up with me. I mean, I know he apologized for it but…" He trailed off as he heard a commotion behind him, turning to see Hoseok being accosted by two security guards. Assuming the alpha had snuck in and gotten caught, Jimin turned back around to finish his thought. "It's just not easy to forgive." He sighed again. "But if you absolutely must bring Yoongi, it's not like I'm going to claw my own eyes out if he comes."

"Okay, bye." Namjoon ended the call before turning to Yoongi with a smile. "He totally wants you to come."

"Sheet music's on the way." Jimin informed Seokjin as he sat down next to him, noticing the omega seemed a bit anxious. "You okay?"

Seokjin sighed. "There's just so much to do for this ceremony. My head is swirling! It's just all moving too fast."

**2010**

"How is it moving too fast?" Ashley asked. "We've been together for two years!"

"I just…" Seokjin sighed. "I just don't want everything in my life to be decided already."

Ashley furrowed her eyebrows. "What's decided? I go to umpire school, you go to college. We move into my dad's house in Staten Island. We have pups, we grow old together. What's decided?! It's wide open!"

Seokjin blinked at her in disbelief before deciding to just get it over with. "Ashley, when I go off to college, that's the end for us."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"There's still so much I want to do!" Seokjin exclaimed. "I want to travel! Live overseas as an artist! Maybe have a gay relationship or two!" He shrugged. "Plus, I think I was just dating you because you look a little bit like the female Brad Pitt."

Ashley shook her head. "I can't believe this…" She looked at him in desperation. "I can change! I can make myself look more like Brad Pitt! Just don't leave me! I’m nothing without you, baby!"

"Don't put that kind of pressure on me!" Seokjin nearly shouted. "It's too much!"

**2020**

"…it's just one dance." The alpha that had agreed to bring Seokjin in as their date grumbled, bringing Seokjin out of his memory.

"What?" He turned to Jimin, who shrugged.

"We did promise them one dance."

Seokjin put a smile on his face nodded. "Sure, okay." Once they were on the dance floor and Seokjin had his arms around the alpha's neck with a respectable amount of distance between them, he decided to try to converse with the teenager. "So, Kai, what's your big plan? What's life going to be like after tonight?"

"I got it all worked out." Kai answered. "Leave this place in my dust, four awesome years at college, and then I'll move to Prague or start my own video game company or something."

Seokjin shook his head, smile falling. "No, you won't."

"I won't?"

"No." Seokjin shook his head again. "You won't accomplish anything you set out to. You'll get a boyfriend or girlfriend on the first day of college and you'll give up your independence and you'll never live abroad and you'll wind up old before your time wondering 'whatever happened to my hopes and my dreams?'"

Kai blinked before smiling. "You really think I'll get an omega?"

A few feet away, Jimin's date was attempting to converse with him. "So, what's the deal here? Am I getting lucky tonight?"

"Uh…" Jimin cleared his throat. "Haiden, you're a nice alpha, but I just don't-" He was cut off by his date suddenly doubling over and vomiting all over him. "No, you are not getting lucky tonight."

Yoongi and Namjoon entered the prom and were immediately approached by the school mascot. "Just be cool." Hoseok's voice came from behind the giant head. "Don't look at me."

"Okay." Yoongi shrugged, turning to Namjoon with a look of confusion."  
"How'd you get in here?" Hoseok inquired.

"What's it to you, giant turtle?" Hoseok groaned and took the mask off. "Oh, hey, Hoseok! Where's Seokjin?"

Hoseok gestured towards the corner of the room. "In the restroom."

Namjoon nodded before turning to Yoongi. "Wait here, I'm gonna go talk to the band."

As he walked off, Hoseok hit Yoongi on the arm. "How did you guys get in here?"

"We snuck in the back."

"Are you serious?" Hoseok groaned. "I've been trying to get in here all night! I finally paid a janitor $250 to let me borrow this mascot costume."

"You got in." Yoongi shrugged before smirking. "Slow and steady won the race." Hoseok shot him a flat look.

Namjoon approached a couple of teenage alphas sitting on the bleachers. "Hey, have you seen my fiancé, Seokjin?"

"Fiancé?" One of them scoffed as he stood up, obviously trying to intimidate the older alpha. "Tonight, he's with me. Unless you're looking for trouble."

Namjoon blinked. "Alright, little buddy, I get that it's prom and the adrenaline's pumping but-"

"Nope!" Kai cut him off. "Not tonight! I've waited too long for this. I finally got an omega and I'm not going to let you take him away from me." He pushed at Namjoon's chest, making the alpha stumble back in surprise.

"Okay," Namjoon chuckled. "Let's not get carried away." Kai then let out a war scream, pulling a pair of nunchucks seemingly out of thin air and whacking Namjoon on the arm with them.

"I'm coming, Namjoon!" Yoongi called out across the room, running over to tackle the younger alpha.

Seokjin sighed as he dried his hands, turning to Jimin who was still trying to get the puke stain out of his dress. "I can't believe I just unloaded like that on a high school senior."

"I can't believe a high school senior unloaded like _that_ on _me_." Jimin retorted, tossing his used paper towels into the trash before turning to Seokjin. "I’m going to ask you something, and maybe it's crazy because you guys are the cutest couple ever, but…are you having second thoughts?"

Seokjin was quiet for a second before giving the tiniest nod. "Yeah." Jimin's eyes widened, so Seokjin rushed to clarify. "But not about Namjoon! About me." Jimin tilted his head as the taller omega sighed. "I just keep thinking about the omega I was 10 years ago and wondering what happened to him…"

**2010**

"I don't want to be tied down!" Seokjin exclaimed as he decorated his half of the dorm. "I want to live in France and Spain and Italy and just soak up life and put it on a canvas. Even if it means being a server in crappy cafes for five years. I don't care! I'm going to be a painter. And I can't do any of that with an alpha shackled around my neck, you know?" He sighed, climbing off his bed now that he got his poster situation just right. "Anyway, sorry, I'm rambling. Way to make new friends, Seokjin." He playfully hit himself on the head as he walked over to the alpha sitting on his desk chair. "What was your name again?"

"Namjoon." The alpha said, smiling up at Seokjin with a gleam in his eyes.

Seokjin smiled back and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Namjoon. Guess we're hallmates." He gestured to the room across the hallway, Namjoon nodding in agreement as Seokjin turned to play some music, his favorite song _Moon_ ringing throughout the room.

"I love this song." Namjoon said, making Seokjin turn to him with another soft smile.

"Me too."

**2020**

Seokjin sighed. "I didn't have any of the experiences I set out to. The travel, the bohemian art life, my big gay experience." Jimin raised an eyebrow. "I didn't do any of it."

Jimin gave him a small, reassuring smile. "Seokjin, you're mating your best friend in the whole world. Isn't that worth all the other experiences combined?" A soft smile spread across Seokjin's face as Jimin's words made sense. "And you can still travel, you can still paint…" Seokjin nodded slightly. "And as far as your gay experience…" Before Seokjin could react, Jimin put his hands on either side of Seokjin's face and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Happy?"

Seokjin giggled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." Jimin giggled with him, and both omegas turned to the mirror to fix their makeup before heading back out.

"Trespassing, assaulting a minor, this mascot costume you stole cost $6500." The three alphas stared at the ground, feigning shame. "We can have you guys arrested, you know?"

Yoongi scoffed. "Come on, you're the one who let in a pup with nunchucks. You call yourselves security guards? I was just defending my friend here."

Namjoon leaned in to whisper to Yoongi. "I totally could have taken that pup."

"And I totally had your back, so…"

"I didn't need it, but thanks."

Yoongi scoffed again. "Yeah, you did, and you're welcome."

"The pup was totally a white belt and I'm gigantic." Namjoon then turned to the security guards. "I'm sorry, please, I just need to get in there for one more song."

"Absolutely not."

Hoseok cleared his throat, giving his friends a look. "You'll totally thank me for this later." He turned to the officers. "Listen, Jessie, Vic, can't we all…" He snatched the mascot head from them and ran off, making the guards chase after him.

Yoongi hummed as he watched them run off into the distance. "For a turtle, he's surprisingly quick."

"This one goes out to that super attractive omega and the tall alpha." Namjoon smiled and turned to look around for Seokjin, finding him and Jimin finally leaving the bathroom. Seokjin's eyes widened the tiniest bit before a soft smile settled on his face. He crossed the room and didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Namjoon's neck, swaying slowly with his alpha.

As the two danced, Jimin and Yoongi's eyes met. The alpha raised an eyebrow, holding his arms out slightly. After a few seconds, Jimin shrugged and strolled over to Yoongi, letting the alpha take his hand and pull him into a dance. Jimin couldn't help but giggle as Yoongi gave him a small twirl. "How was your first prom?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Jimin suggested before summarizing his night. "I hated my dress, my date got wasted and puked on me, there was a huge fight, and I kissed an omega."

Yoongi hummed. "So basically, it was a prom."

Jimin laughed again, smiling softly up at Yoongi. "I've missed you." Yoongi's tilted his head slightly. "Not in a 'we're going to make out' way, not even in an 'I forgive you' way." Jimin bit his lip a bit before continuing quietly. "Just in an 'I've missed you' way."

"I'll take what I can get." Yoongi responded just as quietly.

"And that, my friends…" Hoseok stared at Seokjin and Jimin's dates, "is why you don't get your money's worth when you wear jeans to a strip club." Kai and Haiden nodded, the shorter of the two scribbling the older alpha's words down onto his notepad.

Namjoon pulled Seokjin as close to him as possible. "You gotta admit, BT21 are rocking our song."

Seokjin nodded, smiling up at the alpha. "Yeah, it's good."

"Band, check." Namjoon leaned down to press his forehead against Seokjin's. "Two months, baby." Namjoon smiled wider as he hugged Seokjin, not seeing the unsure expression on the omega's face."

"Two months…" Seokjin bit his lip, holding back a sigh, as he rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder.


	21. Mistakes

**_Life is a dark road. You never really know what's up ahead. One night you're cruising along enjoying the ride, and then all of a sudden, you're 27._ **

"And for the birthday alpha, lasagna!" The server exclaimed as she set the dish down in front of Yoongi. "Be careful, the plate is very hot."

Yoongi nodded in understanding as she walked away. As he turned back to the table, he saw Seokjin eyeing the plate almost hungrily. "Go ahead, touch it."

Seokjin giggled and poked the plate, hissing immediately as he yanked his finger back. "Holy shit, that is a hot plate!"

As Jimin giggled at his best friend, Yoongi turned towards Hoseok. "Are you doing this or not?"

"Oh god, Hoseok," Jimin groaned, "Don't do this."

"I have to!" The alpha exclaimed. "It's my birthday present to Yoongi!"

"You don't have to." Namjoon pleaded. "It's going to be embarrassing and we're going to have to stop coming here which will suck…but also probably kind of healthy."

Yoongi hit his hands on the table. "Come on, Namjoon, it's the greatest pickup line of all time!" He gestured for Hoseok to proceed, the alpha downing the rest of his beer before standing up from the table.

He approached a random omega. "Excuse me, has anyone every told you-oh my god!"

The omega's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the panic on Hoseok's face. "What?"

"Call an ambulance!" Hoseok looked around frantically.

"What's going on?"

Hoseok shushed her, guiding her to sit down at an empty table nearby. "Try not to speak."

The server rushed over. "Is she okay?"

"I'm serious! Call 911!"

"What's wrong?" The omega asked as the server ran off. "What's the matter?"

Hoseok shushed her again. "Don't move, don't. Have some water." He turned around to call for the server to bring some water over. As the water arrived, Hoseok pulled out a tiny flashlight and proceeded to inspect the omega's eyes.

Jimin raised an eyebrow, leaning over to Yoongi. "The more I watched this, the less convinced I am that it's the greatest pickup line of all time."

Yoongi held up his hand. "Wait for it."

Seokjin sighed. "27, Yoongi. Not long until the big 3-0."

**_Actually, my 30th birthday wasn't that big of a deal. Now, my 29th. That was a crazy one. Goat in the bathroom. Great story, but I'll get to that later._ **

"Another year older." Seokjin continued. "Still single. You don't hear your inner Yoongi clock ticking?"

"I hit the snooze button." Yoongi informed them.

"And here come the paramedics." Jimin's statement brought everyone's attention back to Hoseok and the unnamed omega.

"Thank god you're here!" The alpha exclaimed as he jumped up from his chair.

The paramedics were quick to rush to the omega's side and check her over, much to her confusion. "What is going on?!"

Hoseok ignored her as he spoke to the paramedics. "I think there might be some internal bleeding. Probably some fractures. We've got to get her to the hospital!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've had a terrible fall!" Hoseok informed the omega.

The omega shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"You sure?" Hoseok smirked. "Because I could've sworn you fell straight out of heaven." The omega stared at him in disbelief as Hoseok mumbled under his breath, "Give him your number." He then proceeded to act as if he had no idea who said that while repeating the chant until everyone in the bar had joined in. Hoseok laughed in faux embarrassment as he turned back to the omega. "They're obviously not going to stop until you give me your number."

"Alright!" The omega laughed, holding her hand out for Hoseok's phone.

"I cannot believe she agreed to give him her number." Namjoon shook his head in disbelief as the others clapped.

Jimin shrugged. "Maybe she really does have a brain injury."

Hoseok bowed before his audience. "Thank you everybody! It has been fun!" He then gestured for the waitress and paramedics, who were actually alpha strippers, to step forward and take their bows, as they had been in on the gag.

"You know what," Yoongi looked around at his friends. "I figured out why I'm single. I'm picky. I'm not going to settle. If I'm gonna mate someone, they have to be perfect."

"What's perfect?" Seokjin inquired.

Yoongi snorted. "It's not like I have a list."

Jimin scoffed. "Oh yes you do."

The alpha didn't hesitate to start listing off his ideal qualities. "Attractive, college educated, they want two pups, preferably an alpha and omega, but that's more so up to chance…"

"That's not hard." Seokjin shrugged. "I know at least-"

"Oh, I'm not done." Yoongi stopped him. "They like dogs, hip hop, does the crossword. They're into sports, and they play bass guitar."

Jimin and Seokjin rolled their eyes. "You're never going to find this omega."

"Exactly." Yoongi nodded. "So, I'm just gonna wait for them to come to me. I am done trying to plan the unplannable."

Namjoon raised an eyebrow. "So, you think fate's just going to take care of it?"

Yoongi winked at his friend. "That's the plan."

**_And little did I know, at that very moment, fate, in the form of a super processing computer, was taking care of it._ **

Yoongi yawned as he stumbled out of his bedroom, stopping in his tracks as he spotted a fully dressed Seokjin walking out of the kitchen with a stack of pancakes. "You're up early."

The omega shrugged. "Thought I'd whip up some pancakes."

"Does Namjoon know?"

Seokjin wiggled his eyebrows. "He's still sound asleep."

Yoongi snatched one of the plates Seokjin had already set on the table and filled it with an adequate number of pancakes before walking over to his best friend's room. He opened the door and used his hand to wave the scent of the food into the room, causing Namjoon to wake up immediately. "Awesome!" The taller alpha exclaimed as he climbed out of bed and left the room, grabbing the breakfast from Yoongi on his way to thank his fiancé. "Best omega ever!" Seokjin's ears flushed red as he smiled up at Namjoon. "Fuck these pancakes, I should cover _you_ in syrup and gobble you up."

Seokjin giggled and leaned up to kiss Namjoon, only to be interrupted by Yoongi calling out from the kitchen, "Please don't do that." The omega then rolled his eyes slightly before taking Namjoon's hand and leading him over to the couch. "Is this milk any good?" Yoongi then asked before drinking straight from the jug without even waiting for a response. It only took three seconds for him to gag and run to the sink to spit it out.

"Yeah, it got me yesterday too." Namjoon informed him.

"Why didn't you throw it away?" Yoongi inquired as he placed the spoiled milk back inside the fridge.

"I'm going shopping after work." Seokjin stated as he poured syrup on his own pancakes. "I'll make sure to grab some milk."

Namjoon moaned after taking a bite of his breakfast. "These pancakes are delightful!" His face then fell as he poked his pancakes with his fork.

Seokjin scooted closer to him, rubbing the back of his neck and playing with the ends of his hair. "What's wrong, baby?"

"This is the high point of my day." The alpha sighed.

**_It was true. Namjoon had always dreamed of using his law degree to protect the environment. But he needed money for the mating ceremony, so he'd been interning for two months at Hoseok's firm…and he hated every minute of it._ **

Namjoon entered his friend's office. "Hey, Hoseok, I had some questions about filling out these requisition forms."

Hoseok, who was standing at the window looking through a pair of binoculars, simply snapped his fingers at Namjoon. "Binoculars. Second pair on my desk."

"I don't have time to be creepy." Namjoon sighed in exasperation. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Just take a look, man!" Hoseok demanded. Namjoon sighed, tossing his papers on the desk and grabbing the pair of binoculars. "Corner office, top floor." Namjoon slowly raised the binoculars to his eyes. "Check out the alpha. His name is Skyler Evans. He works over at Wright, Reid, and Carr, and every morning, he orders a sandwich from the deli downstairs."

Namjoon raised an eyebrow even though Hoseok couldn't see him. "So?"

Hoseok smirked as he lowered his binoculars and turned to his friend. "So, guess what I did to that sandwich…" Namjoon lowered his own pair and glanced at Hoseok in disappointment. "Here, I took a picture!" He ran to grab his phone and pulled up the picture, holding it out for Namjoon to see.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus!" Namjoon tried not to gag as he turned his gaze away from the screen.

Hoseok laughed evilly. "And now I'm emailing said picture to him." He tapped on his screen a few times before setting it back on his desk. He then rushed back over to the window to watch his master plan unfold. Namjoon did the same, and they watched as the alpha dropped his sandwich and gagged, spitting out the bite in his mouth. He then turned to stare directly at them, causing Namjoon to drop to the ground in cover while Hoseok merely saluted Skyler.

"Why would you do that?" Namjoon inquired as he slowly stood back up.

"Who knows?" Hoseok shrugged. "This feud goes so far back, I can't remember who fired the first shot."

Namjoon raised an eyebrow. "You mean you?"

"Totally."

The alpha shook his head in disappointment before changing the subject back to why he was even there in the first place. "Look, if you would just help me fill out these forms, that would be great." Hoseok looked at him as if he had just sprouted a second head. "What?"

"Evans is going to retaliate within the next four hours!" Hoseok exclaimed. "It's his pattern! This is war, Kim! I need you to clear your schedule. Call Seokjin and tell him you'll be home late." Namjoon scoffed in disbelief, rolling his eyes. "Come on, man, I didn't recruit you to work here for your lawyering skills. I recruited you to be my executive mischief consultant."

Namjoon stared at him. "This is a _job_ for me, Hoseok. It's a way to make some extra ceremony money, and that's it." Hoseok frowned as he sank into his chair. "I'm sorry, but I have work to do." He held out the forms to Hoseok, who proceeded to ignore him as he typed away at his computer.

After a few seconds, the alpha pressed his intercom. "Charlie, could you come in here, please?" His assistant stepped into the office not much later. "Could you please inform Mr. Kim that I’m no longer speaking to him?"

The omega turned to Namjoon with a completely straight face. "Mr. Kim, Mr. Jung is no longer-"

"Yeah, I get it." Namjoon turned to leave the office, the omega following as Hoseok dismissed her.

Yoongi was just about to leave the apartment when his phone started ringing. He quickly answered it and was met with, " _May I speak with a Mr. Yoongi Min?_ "

"This is he."

" _Mr. Min, how are you doing, sir?_ " There wasn't even a pause long enough for Yoongi to respond to the question. " _Blair Kline over here at The Soul Search. You signed up for our services about six months ago._ "

Yoongi blinked. "Yeah…You guys never found me a match."

" _Actually, that's why I'm calling. We found them, sir._ " Yoongi's eyes widened. " _We found your soulmate._ "

"What happened to Jess?" Yoongi inquired as he sat across from Blair. "I thought she owned the company."

"My firm bought out the company." Blair explained. "We're a high-end meats and textiles conglomerate, but the geniuses at corporate decided they wanted to diversify so…" The beta shrugged, pretending to be unaffected, "here I am."

Yoongi hummed. "So, I'm in good hands." He leaned forward slightly. "You found me a match?"

Blair tossed a file in front of him. "There's your soulmate. That'll be $645."

"No way!" The alpha scoffed, pushing the file slightly away. "Last time I did this, the omega was already engaged."

"This one's not engaged." Blair insisted. "They're your soulmate! Just read the file."

Yoongi sighed before picking up the file and flipping through it.

**_So, I read the file, and by god, this omega was perfect. They liked dogs, they spent their summers in North Carolina, they played bass guitar, they did the Times crossword, they played tennis, they liked old movies, their favorite food was lasagna, their favorite book was Brave New World, their favorite artist was Eminem, and they wanted two pups, preferably an alpha and an omega._ **

Yoongi clicked his tongue as he looked back up at Blair. "Alright, fine. Set it up."

Namjoon entered Hoseok's office again. "You wanted to see me, so I assume that means we're talking again."

Hoseok ignored that statement as he held up his coffee cup. "Will you taste this for me, I think they gave me decaf."

The taller alpha took a sip before shrugging. "Tastes normal to me."

"That's what I thought too…" Hoseok tapped on his keyboard a few times before turning his laptop towards Namjoon. "Then I got this email from Evans…"

"Oh my god!" Namjoon started gagging as he turned away, holding his hand from his mouth as he feared he might actually vomit.

"It got me as well." Hoseok let out a quiet growl as he grabbed his binoculars and headed over to his window.

Namjoon scoffed. "Then why did you have _me_ drink it?!"

Hoseok shrugged. "Because now you're in."

The taller alpha sighed. "Okay, don't think I'm overlooking the obvious fact that I should just be mad at you…but Executive Mischief Consultant Namjoon Kim reporting for duty."

"Let's make that bastard pay."

There was a beat of silence before Namjoon said, "Do you think we should brush our teeth?"

Hoseok nodded. "Probably a good idea."

**_So that night, I had a blind date with my perfect match. I was so excited, I got there early. But before it even started…_ **

Yoongi was watching the door to Persona for his date to arrive when his phone started buzzing on the table in front of him, flashing Seokjin's picture on the screen. "Seokjin?"

" _Hey, Yoongi, are you busy?_ "

"Um…yeah…"

" _Oh, right, soulmate. I forgot._ " The omega sighed. " _Could you take a cab out to Duchess County and change a flat on Namjoon's car?_ "

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What? No. Can't you just call Namjoon?"

There was a moment of silence before Seokjin responded. " _Namjoon can't know about this._ " He sighed again. " _Yoongi, it's dark, I don’t know how to change a tire, and I've stumbled into the beginning of a very scary campfire story. Can you please hurry?_ "

"I can't!" Yoongi exclaimed. "I'm waiting-"

" _Oh my god, is that a drifter with a hook for a hand?! No, drifter, no!_ "

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Come on, Seokjin."

" _…but you see me point._ "

"…alright," the alpha sighed, "stay there. I'm on my way."

**_And so, one $116 cab ride later, I was in the middle of nowhere._ **

"Oh, thank god!" Seokjin exclaimed as he climbed out of the car and rushed over to Yoongi. "I am so sorry about this!" He wrapped his arms around Yoongi in an apologetic hug. "Did you get a hold of your date?" Yoongi nodded. "And were they okay with pushing it back?"

"Yes, because they're perfect." Yoongi held Seokjin at arm’s length. "What am I doing here?"

Seokjin bit his lip. "You can never tell Namjoon."

"I won't."

"Ever!" Seokjin stared directly into Yoongi's eyes. "Swear. Swear on the lives of your unborn pups."

"Alright, I swear!"

The omega took a deep breath before explaining. "About a month ago, I started getting insomnia. Mating Namjoon had been all I wanted for a long time, but now that it was really happening, it seemed kind of huge and scary."

"Did you talk to Namjoon about?"

Seokjin shook his head. "He wouldn't have understood. He's not exactly nervous about claiming each other." He took another breath before continuing his story. "So, I spent my nights reading, painting, setting the high score on Mario Kart-"

Yoongi's eyes widened. "That was you?! Awesome!"

"I know!" Seokjin's eyes lit up with excitement. "I just got in the zone and-not the point of the story." He shook his head to get himself back on topic. "Anyway, I started thinking about Jieun and how she followed her dream to New Zealand…and I found this art fellowship."

"Let me guess," Yoongi sighed, "It's somewhere far away."

Seokjin gave a small nod. "San Francisco. But it's not like I'm going to do it! The dates conflict with the ceremony." Yoongi watched as Seokjin's face fell, the omega playing with his fingers. "But I love painting and I've always wondered if I'm any good. This was a way to find out…"

"And the interview is tonight…" Yoongi finished for him, earning a nod of confirmation.

"In New Haven." Seokjin sighed.

Yoongi bit his lip, staring down at his lap for the longest time before summoning the courage to look Seokjin in the eye. "You don’t want to get mated."

Seokjin was quick to reject that idea. "Of course, I want to get mated! It's not like I was ever going to do it! I just…I just really wanted to see if I could get this!"

"Seokjin," Yoongi scoffed quietly, "We live in the center of art and culture in America. I'm sure you could find a program here that's just as selective." He shrugged. "I think it's pretty clear what that means."

The omega bit his lip before sighing. "Okay, I was having second thoughts." He admitted. "But I'm not anymore!" He was quick to assure the alpha. "I mean, this flat tire was a sign! I’m not supposed to do this! I'm supposed to go home and be with Namjoon!" He took a deep breath as he started to tear up. "You must think I'm so stupid."

Yoongi shook his head with a sigh. "I don't think you're stupid."

"I love Seokjin." The omega stated.

"I know you do." He pulled the omega into a comforting hug as tears started to slip down his cheeks. "It's okay. Mating is big." He pulled back to look at Seokjin. "You're allowed to freak out."

"But why am I the only one?" Seokjin asked before sniffling. "How come Namjoon isn't doing anything crazy?"

"So, all we need is one large shipping box and 100 white mice." Namjoon informed Hoseok, tapping the white board that had their plan drawn out on it.

Yoongi let out a groan as he straightened up from changing the flat, stretching out his back. "All done."

As he set the tools back in the trunk and shut it, Seokjin stared into the distance with a determined look on his face. "Yoongi, let's go to New Haven."

"Seokjin, don’t do this to yourself." Yoongi pleaded with him.

"I just need to know if I can get in!" Seokjin insisted. "If I do this interview and get into the program, then I'll know, and I can forget all about it and get mated!" He took Yoongi's arm and shook him sightly. "Come on, it's an adventure!" He rushed towards the driver's seat of the car, Yoongi following him.

"No, it's not an adventure!" Yoongi retorted. "It's a mistake!"

"Okay, yes, it's a mistake!" Seokjin turned around to face him. "I know it's a mistake! But there are certain things in life where you know it's a mistake, but you don't really know it's a mistake because the only way to really know it's a mistake is to make the mistake and look back and say, 'yep, that was a mistake'." Yoongi stared at him as he continued to ramble. "So really, the bigger mistake would be to not make the mistake because then you go your whole life not really knowing if something is a mistake or not. And damn it, I've made no mistakes! I've done all of this--my life, my relationship, my career--mistake free!" He let out a sigh. "Does any of this make sense to you?"

Yoongi blinked. "I don't know, you said 'mistake' a lot." Seokjin groaned and turned to climb into the car. "Seokjin, don't do this."

"Yoongi, I'm getting mated in two months," Seokjin reminded him, "and I'm freaking out, and you're my best friend, and you just have to forgive me for this." He slammed the door shut and started the car.

"Forgive you for what?!" Yoongi called out as Seokjin started to drive off. "Seokjin!" He watched in disbelief as the omega disappeared down the road.

Yoongi groaned after he was sent to Seokjin's voicemail for the umpteenth time, deciding to leave a message this time. "Hey, Seokjin, it's Yoongi, you know, the alpha you left stranded on the side of the road. I just wanted to say good luck with the interview, remember to pick up some milk, and when I get home, I am going to kill you." He clicked his tongue. "By the way, I texted you the same thing." He ended the call before calling Hoseok. "I need a big favor."

"Anything, buddy."

"I need you to come up to Duchess County and pick me up."

"No _._ "

Yoongi scoffed. "It's kind of an emergency."

"What are you doing in Duchess County?"

"Apple picking." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Can you just get up here?"

Hoseok sighed. "I wish I could help, but I’m stuck here at work." He glanced at Namjoon who was busy filling a cardboard box with mice. "We're swamped."

Namjoon glanced up at him. "Is that Yoongi?

"Yeah, he's stuck in Duchess County." Hoseok informed him.

The taller alpha gestured for him to put the phone to his ear, seeing as his hands were full of mice. "Yoongi, don't you have a date tonight?"

Yoongi stammered a bit. "Uh, Namjoon, h-hi…yes…yes I do."

"Then what are you doing in Duchess County?"

"Can't an alpha go apple picking without getting the third degree?" Yoongi scoffed. "Shit!"

"Okay, hang on.' Namjoon gently placed the mice into the box. "I'm coming to get you."

"No!" Yoongi blurted out.

Namjoon let out a quiet scoff. "Relax, man. It's okay. I mean, I do have a car-"

"No, no, no." Yoongi shook his head despite the fact that Namjoon couldn’t see him. "Just forget it! Ha ha, little prank, I'm not actually in Duchess County."

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. "So…that's the prank? That you're not in Duchess County?"

"Yep." Yoongi forced out a laugh. "Gotcha! Classic! Gotta go." He quickly hung up.

Namjoon shrugged it off as he set Hoseok's phone to the side, turning back to see his friend giggling at a mouse crawling over his arm. "Check this one out. It actually looks like Evans." He held it up so Namjoon could see its face.

After chuckling, Namjoon turned more serious. "You know, over at the NRDC, there's a lot of dedicated people who take their job very, very seriously." He picked up a couple more mice. "Which is great, but I can't imagine having this much fun over there."

Hoseok paused, looking up at him. "You thinking about coming to work here full time?"

"Maybe…" Namjoon shrugged. "Don't tell Seokjin, okay?"

Charlie poked his head in. "Taking off for the night."

"Thanks, Charlie!"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you planning on punching some holes in that box?"

Hoseok snorted. "Of course, we are." As the omega left, Hoseok turned towards Namjoon with wide eyes. "Were you going to think of that?"

"No."

"That would have been bad."

"Horrible."

**_Luckily, there was still one person I could call to get a ride home._ **

Jimin pulled up next to where Yoongi was sitting on the side of the road in the official Channel Bangtan van. "Need a ride, cowboy?"

"Sorry, I don't get in vans with strangers." Yoongi said with a straight face.

"That's too bad." Jimin shrugged. "I got candy."

Yoongi's eyes widened in feigned excitement. "Candy?!" He climbed into the van and buckled his seatbelt as Jimin drove off.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Jimin spoke up. "So, you're not gonna tell me what you were doing by the side of a highway in Duchess County?"

"Nope." Yoongi shook his head. "Sworn to secrecy." Jimin scoffed as Yoongi looked at him, taking in the beanie that covered his hair completely. "Nice hat."

Jimin sighed, muttering, "This is embarrassing." He raised his voice slightly. "I got my hair done. I thought it might look cool…" He sighed again. "But my stylist thought that highlights meant I wanted to look like a tiger."

"Oh, now I gotta see this." Yoongi chuckled.

"No way."

"Please!" Yoongi begged. "I bet it doesn’t look that bad. I bet it looks grrrrreat!"

Jimin rolled his eyes. "So, he says, changing the subject." He briefly glanced at Yoongi before turning back to the road. "Big date tonight. How do they rate on the Min checklist?"

"Kind of amazingly." Yoongi answered honestly. "He's 27, like me. " He paused as that hit him. "Wow…I'm 27…" He shook his head to get back on track as Jimin shot him a smile. "College educated, check. Plays tennis, check. Favorite book is Brave New World, check."

"I read that!" Jimin exclaimed. "I get the message, but did the world really need another book about alphas being at the top of the hierarchy?"

Yoongi couldn't help but laugh, eyes falling on Jimin's hat again. "It's rude to wear a hat indoors…just saying."

Jimin snorted. "We're not indoors, we're in a van."

"Vans have doors." Yoongi pointed out. "Let me see your hair."

"Never!" Jimin shook his head before changing the subject back to Yoongi's match. "What's next?"

Yoongi shrugged. "They love lasagna." Jimin groaned in disgust. "I'm sensing a pattern here."

The omega giggled. "What else?"

Yoongi hummed. "They don't look like a tiger."

Jimin scoffed in mock offense. "And they're looking to get mated and have pups?"

"Check and check." Yoongi leaned his head back against the headrest. "They want two, preferably an alpha and an omega."

"Wow…" Jimin bit his lip before continuing. "I've been thinking about it, and I think I want to have zero pups."

"Really?" Yoongi looked over at him. "You don't want pups?"

"Not everyone is as much of an omega as you." Yoongi reached over to playfully shove him. "Hey, I'm driving!"

Jimin pulled up next to Persona. "Look at that. 8:56. You're early."

Yoongi turned to him with a small smile. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Good luck on your date." Jimin smiled back. "I hope they're everything you're looking for." Yoongi quietly thanked him before turning to look out the window, taking a deep breath but not moving to climb out just yet. "Okay, you've had a rough night." He turned back to Jimin. "I want you to go in there with a smile on your face, so…"

"You're gonna show me your hair?" Yoongi perked up.

"Actually, I was going to show you my ass." Jimin responded monotonously. "But sure, we can do hair." Yoongi was already chuckling as Jimin slowly removed his hat to reveal bright orange chunky streaks throughout his otherwise black hair.

Yoongi clutched his chest. "You just made my night."

Jimin smiled softly at him before lightly nudging him. "Go." Yoongi climbed out of the van, and Jimin drove off immediately. Rather than going inside the bar, however, Yoongi found himself watching the van disappear down the street as he was hit with an image of him standing at the end of the aisle at his future wedding, Jimin sitting in the crowd watching him and his future mate.

And that's when it hit him.

Namjoon was trying not to laugh as he sat on the couch with Seokjin. "Tomorrow morning, Hoseok's going to send out the package and Evan's going to be knee deep in angry white mice!" He and Seokjin laughed together as Yoongi entered the apartment. "Hey, dude!"

Yoongi greeted Namjoon while staring at Seokjin. "So, did you get the milk?"

Biting his lip as he understood what Yoongi was actually asking, Seokjin nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

"You think you might want to…" Yoongi shrugged, "drink the milk?"

Seokjin briefly glanced towards Namjoon as he smiled. "Nope. I'm good." He leaned over to rest his head on Namjoon's shoulder. "I don't need any milk."

Namjoon looked between the two in confusion. "Okay, I know milk is important. It's got vitamin A, vitamin D, it's a great way to start the morning…but Yoongi just had a huge date!" He turned to Yoongi in excitement. "How'd it go?"

Yoongi bit his lip. "I didn't go."

"What? Why?"

"I changed my mind." Yoongi shrugged. "I don’t want to meet them."

"Why?" Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. "They sound perfect."

"I don’t want perfect." Yoongi sighed. "I want Jimin."

Namjoon groaned. "Oh, god, not this again." He stood up from the couch. "Yoongi, it's a mistake."

"Maybe." He glanced past Namjoon to meet Seokjin's gaze. "But it's a mistake I have to make.

"Wrong!" Namjoon exclaimed as Yoongi and Seokjin shared a smile. "It's a mistake you _don't_ have to make! Look at the evidence! You and Jimin have tried this again and again…"

**_Here's the thing about mistakes. Sometimes, even when you know something's a mistake, you gotta make it anyway._ **

_Seokjin giggled and poked the plate, hissing immediately as he yanked his finger back. "Holy shit, that is a hot plate!"_

_"Is this milk any good?" Yoongi then asked before drinking straight from the jug without even waiting for a response. It only took three seconds for him to gag and run to the sink to spit it out._

_Yoongi was already chuckling as Jimin slowly removed his hat to reveal bright orange chunky streaks throughout his otherwise black hair._

**_Even really, really dumb mistakes._ **

Hoseok let out a small whimper as he examined the hole in the corner of the box they had put the mice in.


	22. The Night Everything Changed

**_It was May of 2020 in New York City and life was good…but everything was about to change._ **

Yoongi was sitting with Hoseok, Namjoon, and Seokjin at Persona, as always, explaining his decision to Hoseok. "So, what do you think?"

Hoseok blinked. "Jimin again?" He sighed. "Yoongi, the universe clearly does not want you and Jimin to be together. Don't piss off the universe. The universe will slap you."

"Don't you think the universe has more important things to worry about than my dating life?" Yoongi retorted.

"Unless your dating life is the glue holding the entire universe together." Namjoon suggested. "Did anybody else get chills just then?"

Yoongi sighed. "Look, I realize we've been down this road before, but the fact is, no matter what I do, it always comes back to Jimin, so…" He shrugged. "I gotta do this." Hoseok blinked once again before reaching across the table and slapping Yoongi. "Dude, what the fuck?!" The alpha exclaimed as he held his cheek.

"That wasn't me." Hoseok insisted. "That was the universe."

**_The funny thing was, at that very moment, the universe was working on something. A storm._ **

"Tropical storm Kai is going to be with us at least until Monday. It's gonna rain cats and dogs, folks. So, don't step in a _poodle_." The weatherman chuckled at himself before shifting the news over to Jimin and Silver.

"Thanks, Glen." Jimin smiled at the camera before turning to Silver. "That's too bad. Our big Channel Bangtan camping trip was going to be this weekend."

"Yeah, but camping out in the rain?" Silver shook his head. "No fun. Muddy. Yuck."

Jimin shrugged as he looked back at the camera. "Guess we'll have to take a _rain check_. And we'll check in with you tomorrow, New York. Have a great night."

"And we're clear!"

Silver sighed as Jimin organized the papers in front of him. "Bummer. I was hoping to finally have sex with you this weekend, Park."

Jimin bit his lip, holding himself back from slapping the alpha as he turned to him. "Well, I'd give you the 'I don't date coworkers' speech again, but you must have that son of a bitch memorized by now."

It seemed as though Silver didn't even hear him as the alpha went on. "It's a shame, though. It was a pretty hot show tonight. The rhythmic give and take of our improvised banter there at the end really got my freak juice flowing." Jimin raised an eyebrow, letting out a laugh of disbelief.

"For once, he's actually right." Namjoon said to Yoongi. "How many times do you have to watch this crash and burn before you say enough?"

"One more." Yoongi promised. "Just one more time. One more big, beautiful, stupid romantic gesture. And then, whatever he says, whether it be yes or no…that's it." Namjoon and Hoseok shared a look that said they didn't fully believe him. "If it's yes, great. If it's no, then I am done going after Jimin forever."

Seokjin smiled at Yoongi. "So, what's this big, beautiful, romantic gesture?"

"I am going to make him a mix tape." Seokjin's smile fell. "I'm just kidding, I have a plan. But first, Seokjin, I'm going to need the spare key to Jimin's apartment."

As Seokjin nodded, Hoseok let out a laugh. "I see where this is going. Yoongi, waiting in an omega's bed wearing whipped cream undies does not work…usually." He turned to the others for a story time. "The setting: Martha's Vineyard, 2013. The characters: Yours truly and a raven-haired au pair by the name-" He was cut off by Seokjin reaching across the table to slap him.

"Universe." The omega simply stated before turning back to Yoongi. "This plan you speak of?"

A soft smile appeared on Yoongi's face. "Remember the first night Jimin and I went out? I stole a purple saxophone for him, and it almost worked."

Namjoon nodded. "That was awesome, but how are you ever going to top that?"

Yoongi sighed in content as he looked over Jimin's living room that was now full of rose bouquets, chocolates on the coffee table, and a string quartet featuring purple instruments. He straightened out his tie before nodding towards the musicians. "He should be here getting any second."

"We're pretty hungry." The cellist informed him. "When do we get our pizza?"

The alpha groaned. "Enough with the-we'll go get pizza later! Just-" He stopped abruptly as he heard a rustling outside the door, a telltale sign that Jimin was searching his bag for his keys. Yoongi hurriedly picked up one of the bouquets and gestured for the musicians to get ready to begin playing.

After a few seconds of waiting, he heard a groan and a, "Damn it!" coming from the hallway. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before spotting Jimin's keys resting on the table next to the couch.

Out in the hallway, Jimin put his phone to his ear and sighed, waiting for his best friend to pick up. "Hey, Seokjin, I'm locked out of my apartment. I'm gonna come pick up my extra key."

"…extra key?" Seokjin stammered. "Do I have an extra key to your apartment?"

Jimin blinked. "Yes, I gave it to you."

"Right, that key…I lost it."

The omega groaned. "Great, now I gotta go to the locksmith."

"No!" Seokjin exclaimed, making Jimin feel even more confused. "Maybe you should just knock."

"…knock?" Jimin raised an eyebrow even though he knew Seokjin couldn't see him. "Seokjin, my dogs aren't that well trained."

As Jimin continued to ramble, Namjoon entered the apartment with the mail. Seokjin blew him a kiss and waved. "Oh, this one's for you." Namjoon informed him. "Want me to look at it for you?" Seokjin nodded his permission before humming in response to whatever Jimin had just said. Namjoon opened the envelope and began reading. " _Dear Seokjin Kim, the Kore House Art Foundation of San Francisco is pleased to inform you that we've…_ " The alpha slowly looked up as he finished. " _…accepted you into our summer fellowship._ "

"Uh, Jimin, I-I gotta go." Seokjin rushed out. "Just knock." He quickly ended the call and set his phone down as he turned to his fiancé, not sure what to say.

"Summer fellowship?" Namjoon inquired, a small laugh of confusion escaping him.

"Just knock…" Jimin shrugged, deciding it couldn’t hurt to follow the weird suggestion. He let out a sigh before knocking three times. He was then shocked as he heard soft string music ringing out, the door soon opening to reveal Yoongi in a suit with vibrant red roses. "…Hi?"

Yoongi smiled, gesturing for Jimin to step inside. Jimin slowly did so, taking in the set up with a mixture of amazement, confusion, and shock. "Jimin," Yoongi carefully closed the door behind him before moving to stand in front of him. "I know I've said this already, or half said it, or tried to say it but said it badly." If Jimin wasn't in such a state of shock, he would have laughed at Yoongi. "So, this is me, just saying it…" The alpha gestured to the quartet behind him. "With strings." That Jimin, did let out a laugh. "Jimin, I am so crazy about you, and I think we should be together. So…what do you say?"

"Yes!" Jimin blurted out, but then his face contorted into an expression of extreme confusion. "No." Now Yoongi was confused. "I don’t know!"

Yoongi nodded. "Those are the three options."

Jimin let out a laugh, running his hand through his hair. "Yoongi, this-"

"I know." The alpha nodded again.

"I mean," Jimin tossed his bag in the chair. "I come home, I was going to watch _Jeopardy_ , and there's a string quartet and…I have to pee."

Yoongi's eyes widened the tiniest bit and he gestured for the quartet to stop. "Go ahead. We'll wait." Jimin let out a nervous chuckle before heading to the bathroom. Yoongi made himself comfortable on the couch.

After a few seconds, the cellist spoke again. "When we spoke earlier, you said there'd be pizza."

"No, I said I'd get you a pizza afterwards." Yoongi corrected him. "Can we talk about this later? I'm sort of professing my love here."

"Sure." The cellist nodded before turning to the others. "We're not getting any pizza."

Yoongi rolled his eyes as Jimin walked back into the room. The musicians immediately began playing again as Yoongi stood up to greet him once more. "Alright, let's talk." Jimin took a deep breath, but before he started, he glanced over Yoongi's shoulder at the quartet.

"Hey, guys, you wanna take five?"

The four of them stood up to leave as Yoongi moved to open the front door. "Thanks guys." Jimin said awkwardly as he waved at them. "Just need a minute. Kind of a big life decision. Love the purple instruments. Kind of an inside joke." He laughed nervously again as Yoongi closed the door behind the quartet. "You are insane." Jimin said, smiling widely as Yoongi turned to him. The alpha nodded, smiling back with a look that said everything. Jimin sighed. "It's not that I haven't thought about this, I mean, you know that I have." Yoongi nodded again. "But let's really look at this. You and I have _just_ started being friends again."

"I know but…" Yoongi gestured around the room before pointing at himself.

"And we want different things." Jimin reminded him. "That's still there. That's not going away." Yoongi continued to nod. "What if we do this, and it doesn't work out, and I lose you as a friend? I gotta think about this."

"Okay." Yoongi nodded. "You can think about it on the plane. Let's go to Paris for the weekend." Jimin's eyes widened as he let out a laugh of disbelief. "I'm kidding…I'm serious…I'm just joking…let's go to Paris."

Jimin laughed again. "I can't go to Paris, I’m going camping."

Yoongi tilted his head. "I thought that was canceled."

"It's back on."

"Since when?"

"About an hour ago."

_"…sending the storm back out into the Atlantic. You can prepare for blue skies this weekend." He then turned it back to the anchors once again._

_"Thanks, Glen." Silver stated, a solemn expression taking over his face. "But that blue sky is not without one cloud. I'm sorry to announce that one week from today, I will be leaving Channel Bangtan." Jimin's eyes widened, but he tried to keep himself composed on camera. "It has been an honor to bring you the news each night and read the paper to you each morning. I will always treasure it. Goodnight, New York."_

_"And we're clear!"_

_Jimin turned to Silver with a surprised look. "You're leaving?!"_

_Silver nodded, turning to Jimin. "Now we're not coworkers. Will you please have dinner with me?" Jimin scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm kidding, I got offered a job at CNN."_

_"Congratulations!" Jimin smiled sincerely at him._

_"Congratulations yourself." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "Brook asked me who I thought should replace me as lead anchor. I told her you." Jimin's eyes widened again, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "They're announcing it next week. Act surprised."_

_"Thank you." Jimin said breathlessly, almost unable to believe it. As he watched Silver organize the papers in front of them, he then added on, "Yes."_

_Silver looked up at him. "Yes, what?"_

_Jimin smiled. "Yes, let's go get dinner."_

_"How about this weekend on the camping trip?" Silver suggested. "I roast a mean weenie."_

Yoongi scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me." Jimin shrugged. "Don't go on this thing."

"Yoongi, I have to go." Jimin insisted. "It's a company camping trip."

"Really?" Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "Because it kinda sounds like a date. With Silver. And his 'weenie'." Jimin scoffed out a laugh of disbelief. "Tell me this isn't a date."

Jimin shrugged. "I can't tell you that."

"So, what, you actually like this alpha now?"

"I don't know."

Yoongi crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you gonna hook up with him?"

Jimin shrugged again> "I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

"No, Yoongi, I don't." Jimin stated, now glaring at the alpha. "And you know what? That's okay. I don't plan out every second of my life like you do."

"I don't plan out-"

"Really?!" Jimin scoffed, gesturing around the room. "Then what is all of this? God, why can't you just say, 'Hey, Jimin, let's go get some sushi.'?! No, it has to be a string quartet and Paris and flowers and chocolates and let's spend the rest of our lives together!"

Yoongi threw his arms up. "Don't you think we're a little bit past sushi at this point?" Jimin didn't respond as Yoongi groaned. "You are so terrified of anything that is real. It's like you're floating out in space! Touch the ground, Jimin! Live in the world! Make a mistake!" Yoongi stepped closer to him. "Make this mistake!"

Jimin held his hand up, taking a few steps back. "I need to think about this."

"Fine." Yoongi said, but quickly changed his mind. "No," Jimin turned back to him in surprise. "I'm sorry, but…I can't do this anymore. I _need_ an answer."

The omega took a deep breath, tearing up slightly. "If you want me to say yes right now, I can't do that."

Yoongi shrugged, letting out a sigh. "Well, if it's not yes, then it's a no."

Jimin bit his lip, refusing to let a single tear slip down his face. "Then I guess it's not meant to be."

The table at Persona was silent as Yoongi stared down at his drink. "Nice try." Hoseok attempted to bring up his spirit.

"Good hustle out there." Seokjin joined in.

Namjoon nudged Yoongi lightly. "Look at the bright side. At least you got some closure. He's made his choice, so now you can finally move on."

Yoongi slammed his hand down on the table, looking up at his friends. "Fuck that, this ain't over." All three of them groaned at him.

"Yoongi, you sat here in this very booth and you said-"

"I don't care what I said!" Yoongi cut Namjoon off. "This is gonna happen. He can't say it's not meant to be. It is meant to be, and you know why? Because I mean it to be!" He stood up from the table and headed to the bar, Hoseok following him.

Seokjin bit his lip, looking sheepishly at his fiancé. "Unpause?"

Namjoon nodded, his jaw clenching. "Unpause."

**_Let's pause. Namjoon and Seokjin had a rule that at any point during a fight, they could pause and take a break. Their fights often lasted for days._ **

"A painting fellowship?"

"I was never going to take it!" Seokjin assured him.

"In California?!"

"I was never going to take it!"

At the bar, Hoseok was still trying to talk some sense into Yoongi. "He is going on that camping trip. Barring some act of God, Jimin's gonna be with Silver this weekend."

Yoongi went to roll his eyes but paused as his gaze fell on the TV screen above them displaying the weather. "Alright. If in act of God is what it takes, then an act of God it is."

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Yoongi slowly turned his head back to Hoseok, a deadly serious expression on his face. "I'm gonna make it rain." Hoseok blinked at him. "I can't let Jimin go camping with that alpha, so how do I keep that from happening? Simple: I make it rain!"

Hoseok blinked once more. "Yoongi, do you want me to slap you again? Because I kind of enjoyed it the first time."

"I might be crazy right now-no, I am _definitely_ crazy right now, but I have a plan." Yoongi pointed at Hoseok. "That omega you used to go out with, Bev, wasn't she getting her PhD in pack culture?" Hoseok nodded. "Are you still in touch with her?"

"Sure. Even though we stopped having sex, we still get together about once a month to chat and catch up and of course I'm not in touch with her!"

"Well, you're gonna need to get in touch with her!" Yoongi demanded. "She's gonna teach me how to do a rain dance."

Hoseok blinked. "Did you just say a 'rain dance'?" Yoongi nodded. "A rain dance." Yoongi nodded again. "A dance to make it rain." Yoongi nodded once more and promptly earned a slap across the face. He retaliated with one of his own, and that is how two grown alphas fell into a slap fight at a bar.

"We are finding Bev!"

"No, we are not!"

"Yes, we are!" Yoongi abruptly turned to storm out of the bar.

"Yoongi!" Hoseok called after him. "You are forcing me to be the voice of reason and it's not a good look for me!"

Bev stared at Hoseok in disgust. "Why the fuck should I help you?"

Hoseok sighed. "I know it didn't work out between us, but we did have a relationship."

"We had sex twice in your car and then you dumped me." The omega deadpanned. "How is that a relationship?"

Hoseok blinked. " _Twice_."

"Hoseok, there is no way-"

Yoongi interrupted her. "Bev, I really need to make it rain this weekend. There's this omega -"

Bev scoffed. "You know, the traditional rain dance is a sacred prayer to nature. I don't think the Great Wolf looks too kindly on alphas who co-opt it to get laid."

The alpha refused to back down, looking at her with a pleading expression. "Bev, this is the omega I love. If it doesn't rain this weekend, he's gonna end up with the wrong alpha."

Bev bit her lip, crossing her arms. "This wrong alpha. Is he a huge jackass?"

"Absolutely."

"Kind of like Hoseok?" Yoongi nodded, making Hoseok let out a small noise of offense. "You hit on my mom!" The omega glared at him.

"We weren't exclusive!"

Bev rolled her eyes before turning back to Yoongi. "I'm in."

**_So, the three of us headed up to the roof of my building._ **

"Okay, crouch down and bend over a little bit." Bev instructed Yoongi.

"It took five shots of tequila to get _you_ in that position." Hoseok snorted.

Bev turned to glare at him. "I will throw you off this roof."

Hoseok sighed. "There's so much of your mom in you." Bev glared once more before turning back to Yoongi.

"…and she's been throwing up ever since." Jimin explained to the vet while gently rubbing his dog’s stomach.

"How'd she manage to eat so much chocolate?"

Jimin bit his lip. "Remember that alpha, Yoongi, that I was telling you about?" The vet chuckled as she nodded. "I came home and found him waiting in my apartment with a string quartet and roses and chocolates-"

"Oh, that's so sweet!"

Jimin blinked. "Yes, it's sweet in theory, but isn't it also kind of crazy? I mean, a string quartet in my living room. Who does that?"

"Nobody does that." The vet replied.

"Exactly!"

"No honey." She shook her head, giving Jimin a knowing look. " _Nobody does that_." Jimin felt a fluttering his chest as she shrugged. "But I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic. I'm gonna put my hand up your dog now."

Seokjin scoffed as he paced around the apartment. "So, you're telling me that you would 'forbid' me from going?"

"Forbid?!" Namjoon repeated. "Who said forbid? I was just reminding you that there's this mating ceremony coming up in a couple of months and I was kind of hoping you'd save the day. Look for me, I'll be the alpha in the awesome suit." Seokjin gave him a flat look. "Come on, Seokjin, it's what you've always wanted."

"Yea, but there's a lot of things I've always wanted!" The omega exclaimed. "I haven't done any of them!" He sighed. "I'm sorry, I just need to do this before settling down forever."

Namjoon blinked, crossing his arms over his chest. "So now we've gone from 'I was never gonna do it' to 'I need to do this'? Did I leave the room at some point? When did that happen?"

"I don't know, maybe when you said you wouldn't let me do it." Seokjin snapped, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I never said that!" Namjoon nearly shouted before taking a deep breath. "You know, if you're having these kinds of doubts now, what's gonna change in three months? Maybe we just shouldn't get mated at all."

Seokjin threw his arms out. "Maybe not!"

It then hit the both of them exactly what they'd said, and in perfect synchronization, they blurted out, "Pause."

"So, are you just like starving?" Seokjin asked as if they hadn't just said they shouldn't get mated.

"Completely." Namjoon agreed. "The Waterfront?"

It wasn't long before the couple was at a table, Seokjin eating lobster while singing happily and Namjoon digging into a burger. They were talking about how much they loved the restaurant when the alpha suddenly burst into tears. "No, Namjoon!" Seokjin exclaimed. "We're on pause! There's no crying in pause land! Pause land is a magical place with delicious food and buttery bread and…" He trailed off as his own tears started slipping out. "Damn it!"

Hoseok and Bev watched as Yoongi continued to ritualistically dance on the roof, the alpha growing more and more desperate. "Okay, Yoongi," Hoseok looked down at his watch. "This is funny…still funny…and now it's just sad."

Yoongi ignored his friend. "Bev, are you sure I'm doing this right?"

The omega nodded. "I think so."

"Does it look anything like a real rain dance?"

"I think so."

Yoongi's steps faltered a bit. "Bev, have you ever actually seen a rain dance performed?"

"No." Yoongi immediately stopped dancing and turned to stare at her in disbelief. "I've read extensively on the subject. Firsthand accounts, theoretical criticism, the anthropological-"

"Have you ever _seen_ a rain dance?"

Bev bit her lip. "I've seen a film strip."

"Oh, terrific." Yoongi clapped his hands together. "I gotta run. I'm getting brain surgery from somebody who's seen a couple episodes of Grey's Anatomy." He groaned as the omega looked down at her feet. "I can't believe this! We've been up here for the past hour making complete asses of ourselves-"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Hoseok asked with a laugh.

Namjoon and Seokjin sat quietly on the couch, Namjoon breaking the silence with a sigh. "How did we get here? A couple of days ago, the biggest problem in my life was wondering if Yoongi ate the last pudding snack pack."

Seokjin shrugged slightly. "I think there's still one left."

"Dibs." A small smile made its way onto Namjoon's face until he looked over and locked eyes with Seokjin.

"Unpause?" Seokjin asked softly. Namjoon agreed and the omega sat up, turning to his fiancé. "I know this sucks. It's just something I’m going through. I'm not asking you to understand it. I'm not asking you to be happy about it." Seokjin sighed. "I'm just asking you to support it."

Namjoon bit his lip before sighing, standing up from the couch. "I want to, Seokjin. I really want to, but I just can't.

"Why not?"

"Because you're scaring the shit out of me!" Namjoon admitted. "What if you decide to go be a painter and realize that I don't fit into your life anymore and three months becomes forever?" He looked his fiancé directly in the eyes. "Can you promise me that's not gonna happen?"

A quiet scoff escaped Seokjin. "Namjoon-"

Namjoon spoke over him. "Because if you can't promise me that, we should just break up right now. I'm not gonna wait around for three months just to have my heart ripped out."

Seokjin opened his mouth to assure him, his eyes tearing up, but all that came out was, "Namjoon, I love you."

The alpha took a shaky breath. "Then can you promise me that's not gonna happen?"

"Pause."

"No, Seokjin!" Namjoon shook his head. "We cannot pause this anymore! Can you promise me that's not gonna happen?!"

"Pause!" Seokjin shouted, tears now streaming down his face.

"Why do you want me to pause?!" Namjoon yelled back. Instead of answering, Seokjin launched himself at his fiancé and pressed their lips together, kissing him passionately. Namjoon responded by wrapping his arms tightly around his omega, lifting him up so Seokjin had to wrap his legs around the alpha's waist. Namjoon broke the kiss just long enough to say. "This is a great use of the pause function, baby."

"Thank you." Seokjin let out a quiet giggle before kissing Namjoon once more as the alpha turned to carry him into their bedroom.

Hoseok sat against the wall in boredom, watching Yoongi as he had resumed his attempted rain dance. "Hey, Yoongi! Whatcha doin'?!"

"A rain dance." Yoongi stated seriously, focusing intently on doing the right moves.

"That's not a rain dance." Hoseok shook his head. "That's a fat pup with a bee in their pants."

"I highly doubt the Great Wolf is a stickler for choreography." Yoongi retorted. "It's the thought that counts."

Hoseok checked his watch again. "He's leaving in half an hour." Yoongi ignored him in favor of dancing. "Dude, these are your awesome years!" He exclaimed as he stood up. "You're wasting them on this omega. This isn't gonna work!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Yoongi shot back.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because I love him!" Yoongi exclaimed, stopping his dance and turning to face his friend. "I told him that the first night we went out, and here I am, eight months later, and nothing has changed! So, yes, I know this isn't gonna work…" He looked up at the sky and practically screamed, "But it has to work! You hear me, universe?! This is Yoongi Min talking! Give me some rain! Come on!" Almost immediately, lightning streaked across the sky followed by a loud roar of thunder. Yoongi and Hoseok both stared at the sky in shock as it began to pour rain on them.

"Are you serious?!" Hoseok exclaimed in disbelief while Yoongi began to laugh in delight.

" _…pushing the front back into the tristate area and giving Manhattan one of its worst storms in over a decade._ " Sandy was saying on the TV inside Persona, the alpha getting soaked even with his umbrella.

"How about that?" Hoseok shook his head slightly as he offered Bev a shot. "He actually did it."

"Yep." Bev clinked her glass against Hoseok's before downing it. The two shared a brief look before they were practically on top of each other, lips pressed firmly together as Hoseok's hands went to the omega's hair.

Yoongi jumped out of the cab in front of Jimin's apartment building, still smiling at the outcome of his dancing attempts. Rather than trying to buzz in, he opted to cup his hands around his mouth and shout, "Jimin!" He called for the omega until he appeared at his window, poking his head out into the rain to peer down at him. "Thank God you're here!"

"My camping trip got rained out!" Jimin called down to him, brushing his already dampening hair out of his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry!"

Jimin let out a laugh. "It's not your fault!"

"Yeah, it kind of is." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows while laughing. "Come down here!"

"It's pouring!" Jimin exclaimed. "You come up!"

Yoongi shook his head. "No, you have to come down here!"

Jimin laughed again, this time in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because I made it rain!" Yoongi shouted. "That's what I did today! And that's enough! I've done my part! Now get down here!"

Jimin continued to smile down at him as he shook his head. "I'm not dressed, Yoongi. Come up!"

Yoongi shook his head. "I'm not coming up there, Jimin. You _have_ to come down here."

Jimin let out another laugh as he stood up and closed his window. He walked through his apartment, debating with himself over whether or not he should go down there. Then his eyes landed on the purple saxophone still sitting on his mantle and he knew. He ran over to his door and grabbed the umbrella resting next to it, opening it to reveal a soaking wet alpha already standing there. "I was gonna-"

Yoongi nodded. "I know."

Smiling, Jimin threw his arms around Yoongi, meeting him halfway in a deep, passionate kiss as the alpha walked them further into the apartment.

**_And that's how Jimin and I ended up together. Turns out, all I had to do was make it rain. As I rode home the next morning, the city looked the same, the people looked the same, it all looked the same…but it wasn't. In just one night, everything had changed._ **

As Yoongi climbed out of the cab, his smile immediately dropped at the sight of his best friend sitting on the front steps of their building. Even though it was still raining, Yoongi could tell that the alpha had been crying as Namjoon held up a familiar diamond ring. Yoongi let out a quiet sigh as he joined his best friend on the steps, wrapping a comforting arm around him as the rain continued to fall around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this first installment! Make sure you're subscribed to the series so you don't miss the second installment!

**Author's Note:**

> How well do you think the members fit the characters?
> 
> Who's your favorite so far?
> 
> Don't worry about Jungkook and Taehyung, they will appear later in the series, I'm just not sure when.


End file.
